The Brewmaster's Mystery
by Mutt N. Feathers
Summary: Life is good at MMB, which means it's owners are happy as well. Harry and Ginny are to be married in a few months, and Seph and Charlie are awaiting the birth of their child. However, strange goings on threaten all their happiness. Sequel to Misc. Man Brw
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi all. Here it is, the sequel to MMB. It's been a hectic few months for me, and I wasn't sure I was even going to get this ready in time, but it is. My plan is to update on Monday's, however, there might be some surprises along the way. We're only a few weeks past where MMB left off. Enjoy the family time and Quidditch. Thanks so much to Arnel and Seph for all their help. MNF**

**Chapter 1:**

**Mysterious Ways**

**Harry Point Of View:**

**October 2, 1999**

For a Quidditch match which had been going on for over three hours, the enthusiasm hadn't waned in the slightest in the stands. In fact, the only one of us who wasn't entirely enraptured by the match was Seph. Of course, at six months pregnant, sitting for over three hours in the sun wasn't easy. She'd stood up from the rows of seats and walked back into the suite, and then to the private loo in the far back.

_Mischievously Managed Brewery_ had leased a luxury box at the various stadiums, and we'd entered into an agreement to have our products on tap where Holyhead played. We were in the former World Cup stadium today, the Harpies playing Ballycastle. _Chaser's Choice_ was a particularly good seller now. From the cheering in the stands, I suspected the Chaser pictured on the bottle was a favorite of theirs too. One of the first string girls had taken a Bludger to the head at the match several weeks ago, and she was still unconscious. Ginny had been called up from the reserve unit, and she was proving herself today. She had scored 120 points, and currently had the Quaffle again. Her months of training with the Harpies had made her faster, stronger and much more daring. There were times I needed to look away, the Beaters from the Bats were going after her with a vengeance.

There was a sea of redheads in the box, punctuated by a blonde, brunette or raven head here and there. Usually there was more staff sitting with me, but given Ginny's starting status today, everyone else had graciously insisted her family have the prime seats. I purchased the best tickets I could to allow them all to be here as well. No one was cheering louder than the little guy seated next to me.

A year ago I didn't know Connor Sirius Weasley existed; now I couldn't imagine living without this little guy. Only a few months away from his third birthday, Connor was the spitting image of his biological father, my departed godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius had never known his long-time love was pregnant when he was killed and sent through the veil. Persephone had raised Connor on her own, hiding his existence from the world for the baby's safety. Only once the war was over did she come out of the shadows, come and find me and begin living again. I couldn't be happier that she had.

Persephone Gwendolyn MacPhearson had been a lifelong friend of my father's, and became very close to my mother when they shared a dormitory in Gryffindor while at Hogwarts. She was the youngest of seven, and had grown up being the perfect pure-blood daughter for them. When her marriage was set to a Death Eater, my parents and her other friends helped her leave the wizarding world and hide in the Muggle one. Having already planned to open a wizarding brewery, they added a Muggle one to it, and Seph took on the name Perri Gwynn and successfully left the threats to her health and safety behind.

When my parents were killed, it was Seph who should have been raising me. She and Sirius were left my care in specific instructions by my parents. Sirius was thrown in Azkaban, Seph was denied my guardianship. Now we were partners, and in the last year I'd seen her blossom and begin living again. She helped me heal. We had become the family we'd been denied in the past.

Seph had married Charlie Weasley earlier this year, and their baby was due just after the first of next year. Ginny and I were engaged and would be married in February, so the little ball of energy next to me would be both my surrogate little brother and nephew. I sometimes wondered if we were interbreeding too much in the Wizarding world. Might we all start having children with three eyes or something? I shook myself free of the bizarre image and turned again to check on Seph. She'd emerged from the loo, looking a tad overwrought and a bit peaky. I stood up and walked back to where she was charming a glass of ice water, she preferred it cold, very cold.

"You should be out there watching your fiancée," she said as I came closer. Seph then drank down over half of her water before she began searching through the snacks on a bit of a mission. I wondered what she was craving now.

"Ah, you'd think so," I commented, "but I'm quite certain I'd be in hotter water if she knew you weren't feeling well and I ignored it." I laughed a little even though this wasn't a joke.

"My sister-in-law is rather protective of me," Seph joked back. "She wasn't like this with Fleur."

"She doesn't like Fleur as well as she likes you," I answered back. Fleur and little Victoire were home, although Bill was here with the rest of the Weasley clan. Fleur didn't enjoy Quidditch, and the last time she came to a match, she complained about the weather, the food and the lack of wine. Charlie and Ron had to hold Seph and me down when she started ranting about how 'provincial' and 'uncivilized' beer drinking was. She must have forgotten the suite she was in was paid for a brewery. Bill agreed to not make her come to any more matches after that.

"Yes, well, I'm beginning to think Fleur had the right idea," Seph mumbled, still searching over the buffet.

"How do you mean?" Fleur and Seph were about as opposite as you could get, except in their love of well made and rather expensive clothes and shoes.

"Sitting for this long is for the bullfrogs." I chuckled at her comment, which made her smile, all the while she was still surveying the food.

"What are you looking for?" I finally asked. She'd picked up and then dropped five or six items.

"Bangers, and the spicy mustard to go on them, and... pickled pumpkins, and... licorice wands. I know I saw some of them here earlier." Seph seemed quite excited about it, my stomach rolled at the combination.

"Here are the bangers and mustard," I said while pointing. "Your son, however, ate the last of the licorice wands."

Seph had begun reaching for the plate of cooled bangers, the grease somewhat congealing on the platter. She then retracted her hand and sighed. "They won't taste the same without the licorice. I guess I'll just eat another pasty." Seph grabbed one of the berry pasties and went to sit on a sofa which was in the shade, away from the stadium and match. I summoned a high stool and settled it close to her, so that I would still able to watch should Ginny score or the Snitch be caught.

"I've gotta tell you, your cravings are pretty gross, Seph."

"Don't blame me, this is all the work of the baby. I swear, I thought I would be safe when the morning sickness abated, but the cravings are worse. Some of the things the baby wants nearly make me sick while I'm eating them. Connor never wanted anything this weird. With him it was all marshmallows and oranges. This one wants salty one day, sweet the next and heartburn inducing nearly all the time. Perhaps there's a reason Muggles don't give birth as late in life as we do, eventually you get too delicate to put up with the cravings." I laughed with her.

"So, are you ready to go on holiday?"

"Very much so," she answered. "Are you ready to move out of the farm?" I was, I really was, but I didn't want her to know how much I was looking forward to my six month, Wizengamot ordered and enforced visit to end. It had been fun living with my family for the first time, but I was ready to move out as I was now well past nineteen.

"While I am glad I'll be able to move into the house Ginny and I purchased, I've loved living with the three of you. I've never been treated so well," I told her and Seph blushed a little.

"You will always have a home with us. However, Charlie and I are definitely looking forward to our two weeks on the beach," she told me. "While I love my son, I'm also very happy he has grandparents now and that he loves staying at their house and getting spoiled. Charlie and I are looking forward to our week without him, and I'm sure we'll appreciate his presence for the second week."

"I'm just glad you're taking some time off. Honestly, do you ever take a break from working?"

"We've talked about this," she explained. "For the longest time work was all I had. It takes a long time to be broken of that habit." I saw her belly jump and Seph went cross-eyed for a moment.

"Are you okay? Do you need Charlie?" I asked, concerned.

"No, just a particularly strong kick or something. I swear this child has eight feet or something in there," she explained while rubbing her protruding belly. "Charlie was insane enough to tell me he wanted at least six children the other night. I told him he might need a second wife to accomplish the task." We both chuckled for a moment.

"One quick word of business, and then I promise I will drop it," she inferred she had a question, so I nodded my head that she could proceed. "Have you come up with the mix of spices for the holiday ale this year?"

"I think so," I answered. "I'm going to do a test brew on Monday and you'll be able to taste it before you leave. We're also going to finish up the Pumpkin ale for the _Stag, Dragon and Flaming Crown_ for the Halloween bash this week."

"Okay, good. No more business talk," she said with a firm nod of her head. An occupational hazard of living with your business partners was the tendency to slip into work conversations at all times of the day and night.

"Yeah, Ginny!" a child's voice drew our attention back to the match. Ginny had scored again, but more importantly, had caused one of the Ballycastle Chasers to fly into their own Seeker. The Holyhead Seeker had used the distraction to go after the Snitch. A moment later half the stadium and everyone in our box erupted in excitement. Ginny flew over and was hovering in front of the box. I blew her a kiss and she winked at me, and then held steady as Charlie lifted Connor over the railing and onto her broom so they could take a celebratory trip around the pitch.

"Honestly, could you gush more?" Seph sarcastically asked.

"Only if I were Charlie looking at you," I replied in kind.

"Touché. Well, I'm ready to leave. My feet are killing me." I looked down, shocked to find Seph in a pair of trainers. I didn't know she even owned any.

"What are those on your feet?" I teased. "Wait, they're not your usual double as a lethal weapon heels?"

"Laugh it up, young man. I finally had to give in and admit I needed more sensible shoes. However, I will be leaving St. Mungo's maternity ward wearing the highest pair of stilettos I can find."

"I don't doubt you will," I said with a laugh. I could picture them, Connor on Charlie's shoulders, Seph carrying the baby and wearing her designer outfit and red leather pumps. "Come on, old lady, let's get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello all, I wasn't supposed to upload for another week, but seeing as this is Valentine's Day and this is a rather hot little date between Harry and Ginny, I decided to upload it today. It hasn't been beta'ed, so please blame me for any mistakes. We're about a week and a half after chapter one. The song is by Beck and Bat for Lashes; yeah it was on one of the Twilight movie soundtracks, but they were good while the films themselves were _ (fill in your own blank). Thanks to all for reading and reviewing and to my hubby for his inspiration. The Feathers part of MNF**

**Chapter 2:**

**Let's Get Lost**

**October 13, 1999**

**Ginny POV:**

I wasn't really in the mood to go out with the girls on the team today, but it was tradition after a win we all went to _Harpies Hideaway_, the pub closest to our training facility in Holyhead, to celebrate. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the company of the players, I really did; I just wanted to get home to Harry.

Home. It became such a wonderful word for me. Harry had been able to move in over the weekend, finally, and I was ready to get home to him. I had an amazing childhood, and The Burrow would always be home in some way, the house Harry and I bought this summer in Holyhead was our place. It was here where we would return after our wedding in February. It was here I hoped to love and spoil my nieces and nephews. I wasn't sure if we'd still live in the comfortable bungalow when we started a family, but I certainly wouldn't complain if we did. It was a wonderful house, and Harry had spent the last months truly fixing it up to reflect who we were.

"Ginny, where'd you go?" Roxanne Rengold asked. She was one of our beaters, and to be honest, she scared me a little. She stood nearly as tall as Bill and easily outweighed Charlie. When I first met Roxanne, I couldn't understand a thing she said, as her Welsh accent was so thick it made her unintelligible. After a few days of having her lobbing Bludgers at me when I didn't answer, I finally reconfigured my translation broach from Beauxbatons to make her understandable to me.

"Just...off...somewhere..." I answered dreamily.

"Yeah, yeah," Robin Heitler, the Seeker interjected. "We aren't all engaged to marry the most eligible wizard in the world."

"Harry is not the most eligible wizard in the world," I scoffed. "I think Viktor Krum is still on the market."

"Sure he is," Robin replied, "if you like them on the dull side. I prefer a man who can keep up with a conversation about something other than Quidditch." Robin reminded me of her namesake; tiny and thin she flew with speed and precision. Her voice was also very light and high and her laugh had a trill in it. I had bonded with her better than any of the other first-string players thus far. The girl I'd replaced, Kaity Cole, had been on the team for years and had developed deep friendships with these women. I didn't expect to be able to fill her shoes in any way other than on the pitch.

"I know Viktor, he's very nice," I retorted. "I danced with him at my brother's wedding a few years ago. I'm sure he'll be at mine in February as well; he and Harry are still close."

"Okay, okay," Robin relented, "but I would stick with game theory and the weather with that one. Say does he kiss good?"

"How would I know that?" I snipped back. Just because I knew the guy did not mean I'd kissed him. I knew Robin and Jessica Penberthy, another Chaser, tended to date a lot; but it didn't mean I had.

"Well, you danced with him at the wedding."

"Danced, not snogged. We swayed back and forth and discussed the flowers my sister-in-law had selected for the marquee and our mutual friends. Unlike you, I don't snog every bloke I pass by," I teased her.

"Ah, her lips belong only to her fiancée," Jessica sort of sing-songed back, the words rolling along with her Irish brogue.

"You've got that right," I answered. "Speaking of which, I need to be getting home, said fiancée is waiting for me."

"Already tied down by the old ball and chain," Jessica teased and I swallowed down the last of the _Chasers Choice_ I'd been drinking before standing. After drinking all MMB had to offer, I couldn't bear a brew from another brewhouse.

"Happily, girls. See you all tomorrow morning," I told them before slipping between the chairs and pushing mine in.

"Ginny, good job out there today," Susan told me. "That's two games in a row you out scored me. I'd better watch out, or you'll be taking my job."

"I couldn't replace you. I wouldn't even try," I quickly gushed back and turned for the door. Susan Wink had been on the national team, there was no way I was better than her.

"Seriously, Ginny, I've never seen a player come up from reserves and prove themselves so quickly," Gwenog Jones quietly commented as I passed her at the end of the table. "Keep up the good work." I'd never say it in front of the team, but Gwenog commenting on my flying made me want to jump up and down and scream like one of the silly girls who had crushes on Ron or Harry while we were at Hogwarts.

I left the bar and quickly Disapparated away, landing safely just outside the outdoor lounge of our house. Slipping inside the door between the outer and inner lounges, I wondered if I was in the wrong place. Candles were lit on every surface, and little notes were hovering in the air, my name written in Harry's messy script on the front.

I plucked the first one out of the air and opened it. _Remove your shoes and jacket and leave them on the sofa, please,_ was written, and I had no problems with complying. I slipped the trainers off my feet and then slid the rain slicker from my arms. It was always drizzling in Holyhead as of late.

I walked through the lounge to the next note, hovering in the hallway between the lounge and the entrance hall. This is one of the rooms Harry had done the most work on since we'd bought the place. He'd laid tile floors, replaced the flocked wallpaper with wainscoting and Wedgwood blue paint. I noticed something hanging on one of the pegs across the hall and smiled. Harry had excellent taste.

Opening the second note, I was surprised. _Pick up the slip and carry it upstairs._ Following his directions, I shook my head at his understatement. This was no slip. This was a high-quality, silk, French-made negligee. I lifted it to examine it, titillated at the sheerness of the fabric and the perfectly placed lace cutaways. I silently said a thankful prayer for what the Quidditch training had done for my body.

When I reached the top of the stairs another note awaited me, this one with a little surprise hanging from it. _Take off your clothes and put all your presents on. Something else awaits you on our bed. _ Taking hold of the note and the diamond pendant necklace which had been dangling off it I headed into the master suite of the house.

When we'd moved in there was a simple, small loo on this floor, shared by all three of the bedrooms. Harry, explaining he'd been spoiled by the high-end en-suite he'd had at Seph's, wanted to completely overhaul our bedroom and add a bath. Who was I to complain? We'd been sleeping in the bedroom at the end of the hall, the one which would become our joint office, eventually. Today would be the first time I would see his work on "our room".

Opening the door to the largest bedroom, I was stunned. The walls were in a rich gold color; not too heavy or shiny. There was a richness to the walls I couldn't recall having ever seen. The rug was a deep, deep aubergine and was so plush my toes seemed to get lost in it. The furniture was all in a dark wood, culminating in the most magnificent sleigh bed I'd ever seen.

The windows were dressed in heavy draperies much like the ones we'd had in our rooms at Beauxbatons'; all in the same shade of purple but some was shiny and flat. The material also made up the coverlet on the bed as well as the pillows. I stood there staring for a moment, mesmerized by the beauty of the place my fiancée created. It wasn't until I was struck by the candlelight that I remembered I had a task to take care of.

Lying the gown and necklace on the bed I quickly stripped myself from the jeans, jumper, sports bra and knickers I'd worn for the game. I had found there was no point wearing nice lingerie to play Quidditch in; it only slipped and distracted you. I piled them on the floor, not caring about the mess right now. I pulled the creme-colored silk creation over my body, reveling in how sexy it made me feel. The thin straps stretched down my back, attaching to the silk so low on my back that I wondered what the point was. The skirt was so short that any bending would put my entire backside on display. Without the benefit of panties, my ass was pretty much on display. Harry always had been an ass man.

In front the material dipped in front so low that my navel was nearly exposed. The shoulders were of the same silk as the back. The lace however, it was masterfully cut. My breasts were covered by the sheerness, a bud spreading out over the buds of my chest. Cut to follow along with the deep "v" of the front, it met just below my navel, allowing a small skirt of silk to cover my lady parts.

I put the necklace on, and the diamond solitaire aligned perfectly with the rosebuds in the lace. On the bed an encrusted hair comb lay on the coverlet. I pulled my hair up into a lose twist, curling tendrils falling down onto my shoulders and upper back. I didn't recall ever feeling so beautiful. I ran my hand over my abdomen, thinking how amazing my engagement ring looked in the candlelight, and suddenly feeling overwhelmed at the love I felt for Harry.

A sound near the door to the en-suite loo startled me, and I looked up to see Harry standing there, clad only in silk boxers. My breath caught and I began to pant while looking at him. His working around the brewery and the house had carved his already well sculpted body into that of an Adonis. His chest muscles were well defined, and his abs were well cut and chiseled. The pants hung low enough that his hip bones shown, and I could barely contain myself. I had no idea what it was, but Harry's pelvis, the bones protruding slightly, his muscles directing my gaze to the magnificence which lain just below, his thickening hair just poking out of the drawstring waist made me want to drool.

Taking the last few steps, I made my way to my beloved. He stared at me, his eyes hungry and lust making them heavy laden.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered before his hands reached out for me.

"Only for you," I whispered next to his ear. "Thank you for making me feel this way."

His hands snaked their way around my waist and mine found their place on his shoulders. "Every day if you'll let me," he let slip from his lips just before they began to work their magic on my neck. He kissed his way to the hollow where my collar bones met, and then let his tongue lathe its way back to my other ear before finally assaulting my lips with his.

He turned me around and began to kiss my neck again. From the base of my hairline he worked his way down the exposed column of my back, his hands kneading the flesh to the right and left. When he reached the bottom, his tongue danced in the hollow there. I could barely breathe now, my breaths coming fast and unevenly.

Tearing back the covers, we fell into the bed, Harry's weight wonderfully pressing me into the soft mattress. The straps of the gown fell away, and his mouth devoured me. By the time we became one, I was so worked up I wasn't sure he even needed to touch me anymore.

"Welcome home," I whispered as he pushed. "Welcome home."

"Home is always with you," he groaned and I agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi all, sorry this is late. I was away for the long holiday to celebrate my daughter's 17th birthday. I can't believe how quickly time is going by. She's a beautiful young lady without whom I never would have become involved with Harry Potter. If you enjoy my writing, please give her a little thought of thanks for introducing me to Harry, Hogwarts and of course, Padfoot. There are two songs, not because there are two POV's, but rather this chapter is an exercise in opposites. The first song, probably unfamiliar to most, is by The Civil Wars, and I have fallen in love with their heartbreaking lyrics and ghostly vocals. The second is far more famous, and one of those chestnuts which gets airplay around Halloween. I had a hard time writing this, only because I want so badly for these characters heartbreak to be over. Thanks for reading, MNFeathers.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Violet Hour/You Put A Spell On Me**

**October 31, 1999**

**Persephone POV:**

"You ready to go?" Harry asked as he popped his head into my office. I nodded and stood up from behind my desk, tottering slightly at the shifting of my centre of gravity. I grabbed my cloak from behind my door and wrapped it around my shoulders. Harry offered me his arm, and I wove my hand through his elbow. Even wearing flat shoes, I was still rather unstable. I had no memory of being this large with Connor three years ago; then again I'd barely awoken and moved through my day then. Perhaps my increased activity was what was making this pregnancy so different.

"Let me just tell Susan not to disturb us," I suggested. Harry nodded and we walked down the short hallway which lead to the reception area of MMB. The staff were mostly inside _The Stag, Dragon and Flaming Crown_, getting it ready for the Halloween party tonight. Generally the offices weren't open on a Sunday, but this was a special day, and Susan had volunteered to be here to take care of the calls. Before the party tonight, however, Harry and I had somewhere we needed to go. It would be a first for either of us; but at least we were going together.

Stopping in front of the reception desk, I waited until she ended the cell phone call she was on. "Sorry, that was Anthony," she explained. "He's working on the seating arrangements for the reception. We think we've got things ready, and then someone goes and changes something and it feels like we're back at square one."

"Having never had to worry about such a thing, I can't give you any advice; however, if there is any way I can help, please let me know," I offered. Susan's wedding was now less than two weeks away.

"I think you had the right idea, just have the wedding and lots of food and seats and let people do the rest," she surmised and I snorted in response. I then put my hands to my face and blushed, embarrassed over the noise I'd just made.

"Can I blame that on the baby?" I sheepishly asked.

"Nope," Harry cheerfully replied. "That was all you in your porcine glory." I playfully swatted at him, but he just ducked and spun away.

"This is how my family treats me? Pregnant, swollen up like a balloon and he's still heaping abuse on me. No wonder Connor likes to follow me around the house, waddling like a penguin and holding his back. I can't imagine where he got such behaviour from?"

Harry pretended that I'd shot him through the heart, wounding him. "How you pain me. As if I would ever corrupt my little man?"

"Oh, yes you would," I rebutted. "Just like your godfather corrupted you. I'm certain Connor will pass it on to your children one day."

Harry wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "I can only hope so. Susan, we are headed out, and we don't want to be disturbed. Charlie and Ginny know where we are, if it's a true emergency they will get us. Okay?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Susan replied with a nod of her head. "Hermione is in there coordinating the party details." I noticed Susan's eye roll, and I think Harry did as well, but there was no comment needed. Without another word, we left the building and Disapparated.

Dusk was already falling when we arrived in Godric's Hollow. While it didn't really get dark any earlier than in London, there was something about the landscape of desolate moors which made it seem so much darker here. The lack of street lamps and neon signs was probably contributing to it as well, I thought. Muggle houses had their front lights on, little ones inside getting costumes on. Magical families were preparing their home altars for the Samhain celebrations at midnight. I enjoyed peeking in the windows, knowing my husband was home preparing for both magical and Muggle celebrating tonight.

"You sad you're not home getting Connor ready?" Harry asked.

"Not really," I responded. "He and Charlie are keeping his costume a secret, which is shocking considering Connor can't keep anything private to save his life."

"Well, it'll be interesting tonight," Harry commented as we reached the town square and the memorial to James and Lily. Neither of us had ever been here on Halloween night, the night my dear friends and Harry's parents were taken from the world. We stood before the memorial, one which looked like a generic war remembrance to those without magical sight, but for witches and wizards was a happy family, forever frozen in stone, for it was the only way they now existed.

"They look happy," Harry commented, gazing upon the loving smile of his mother while she held the sweet baby in her arms. James' protective arm and proud grin spoke of a father in love with his wife and the small child which was the ultimate expression of their devotion to each other.

"Sweetheart, even with everything else swirling around them, your parents were happy. You made them deliriously happy. Your mum was born to be a mother, she took to it so naturally. I know when Connor was first born I was terrified I was going to break him. It was only Andi and Beaghy who kept me from going insane with fright. Your mother never had any of that. And your dad, my goodness, for a man who wasn't known for his maturity growing up, he certainly gained his responsibility gene when you came along. He double checked to make sure doors were locked and windows secure. He charmed the electrical outlets so you couldn't put your little fingers into them when they were at our house, since it was a Muggle place. Even with all that, I don't think the smiles ever left their faces, Harry."

"I guess it makes me feel better to know they were happy, even if it ended too soon."

I put my arm around his mid-section, he was too tall for me to reach his shoulders without being in my high heels, and I hugged him sideways. Much to my dismay, tears began rolling down my cheeks. Harry said nothing, instead wrapping his arm around my shoulders and directing me toward the little church and cemetery beyond.

I stayed back while Harry spoke with his parents, the whole time thinking about how unfair this boy's life had been. He lost everyone who loved him in one night - not just his mother and father, but his aunties and uncles. Any of us would have raised him happily, giving him the love and care the Dursleys didn't see fit to provide. When I thought about how we had been kept apart, even still it made my blood boil. I knew Albus's family was buried here, but I would not pay them respects. The name Dumbledore was not a welcome one to my mind or lips.

Harry walked away from the grave, headed off into the mist to assumedly be alone. I kept him in the corner of my eye as I walked to the joint headstone of my lost friends. "Oh, you two, how I wish you were here. How I want you to see him, see what a remarkable man he is. He's come so far in this year. He's a man now, one you would be so honoured to say was yours. I promise you, I will never leave him alone again. He will not face the troubles of this world without me at his back. I should have fought harder for him. I should have made Dumbledore give him to me. I won't ever truly forgive myself for that, although I'm sure the two of you are begging me to.

"Say hello to Sirius for me. I know he's with you, and that he's happy my life is full. He told me he wanted this for me, but part of me still loves him and misses him every day. I look into our little boy's face, and I can't help but see him there. Please, all of you, Remus and Tonks and Sibéal and Fergus and even Peter, if he found some way to redeem himself; take care of each other. I love all of you, and I promise to watch over our boy; even if he is a man now."

My tears were falling furiously, and I conjured a handkerchief to wipe them away. Harry walked back to me, his eyes red and puffy as well. No words were said, but we both knew it was time to leave. We'd said our piece to the dead; we'd remembered those who had passed on. Samhain was believed to be the night when the curtain between the living and the dead was the thinnest. For magical folk, tonight was when we honoured those who had left us; and in our own ways, Harry and I had.

Now it was time to return to the living and celebrate the ghosts, goblins and ghouls.

Standing behind the bar, I was amazed to be watching my son and husband making their rounds. Connor was a bigger draw tonight than the beer or festivities or even the food. How Charlie had charmed the costume was still beyond me, but it was fabulous. Connor was a giraffe, and it was his voice coming out of the nearly six foot tall head, even though he was sitting three feet below.

The body of said giraffe looked like it had once been a wooden sawhorse, expanded on top so that my little boy could sit on it. He was covered by the 'belly' of the beast, as if it were a barrel he was inside. Growing up in front of this 'Connor cocoon' was a three foot neck, complete with moving mouth and long tongue which often extended to "kiss" unsuspecting passers-by. The whole thing walked and talked and moved like it was alive; the tail even swatting at nonexistent flies.

"That is quite a costume you created, dearie," my sweet mother-in-law commented.

"I had nothing to do with it," I confessed. "That was all Charlie and Connor. Although, I suspect they might have employed Percy's painting skills to make the giraffe look so realistic. They're very much like the ones in his bedroom."

"I never realized my children had so many talents," Molly proudly remarked.

"You've got one remarkable brood there."

"Speaking of broods, how is my little one in there? Still dancing up a storm?" Her hand went to my belly, and while I was tired of people touching me, it was hard to tell "grandmum" she couldn't interact with the newest little one when she wanted. I loved her far too much.

"Dancing, playing football, tossing a Quaffle. I don't know exactly what Bumpy is doing in there, but they are having fun," I quipped back. Molly looked at me slightly confused.

"What happened to Schmoo?"

"Connor decided since the baby was moving so much, Bumpy was a better moniker. I don't particularly like it, but Connor and Charlie do, so it's not worth attempting to dissuade them."

Just then the ladies were distracted by little Teddy Lupin running by, his bottom half completely bare. He was laughing loudly as he ran away from his Grammy Andi, who had his underpants and costume trousers in his hand. She was followed by giraffe Connor, calling after his little friend.

"Teddy, you can't run around naked! My mummy says no one should see your wee!" Harry was running after Connor, trying to shush him. The entire bar broke out in uproarious laughter at the strange goings on. I simply looked to heaven and shook my head, knowing there was nothing I could do about it. Andi eventually caught up with her bottomless grandson and wrangled him back into his bottoms. He was dressed as a punk rocker, complete with spiked green hair. Clearly Tonks' free spirit and music taste were alive and well in her son.

"There's never a dull moment, is there?" I asked Molly.

"Absolutely not," she replied. "Just be thankful George is not here with us. I'm quite certain he would have added to the madness." I was about to ask how he was doing when Arthur came over to join his wife, pushing his empty pint toward me.

"A little more of your _Witches Bitter Brew_ if you don't mind?" he asked and I took the glass to pour him another. It was our first "Halloween" brew, and I was pleased with how well it was selling here in our pub. Even more importantly, it was doing well in Muggle London, marketed by North London Brewing. I truly believed that it was our expansion into the Muggle world which would prove our greatest success.

After finishing the pour, I handed it back to Arthur. "Don't know exactly what it is I taste in there, but it's very, very good."

"Ah, well, we tried to imagine what it would be like if we added pumpkin juice into a brew. There are pumpkin seeds in the mash, and then when we steam the wort, we seasoned it with cinnamon sticks, allspice berries and anise stars. You want a real treat, let me put a slight warming charm on that. It won't be 'warm' per se, but it will be at a better temperature for the flavours to truly come through. Do you trust me, Dad?"

Molly and Arthur both laughed at my calling him such, given how close we were in age. We all were happier with me referring to them as either Molly and Arthur, or when around Connor, as Grandmum or Grandmummy and Pop-pop.

"I trust you to raise my grandson, and to bring that sweet little one into the world safely," he kindly told me. "I can certainly trust you with my beverage."

"Well, alright then," I said even as I was raising my wand and setting the charm to his glass. I looked around the pub, seeing the smiling faces of family and friends celebrating side by side. Our staff was busy, serving hot dishes from the kitchen and clearing away the dirty as to open up seats for those waiting around the sides of the room and at the bar. I watched my son and nephew playing with each other, knowing another would be with them next year at this time and couldn't help but smile at it all.

Then I started crying again, not exactly sure why, but deciding it was all the pregnancy's fault.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi all, thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing. The beers in the story are often inspired by real beers (some I've even tasted). If you'd like to know if the chapter has a real beer, drop me a review or PM. Thanks to my beta team; Arnel and Stephanie. **

**Chapter 4:**

**Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of**

**November 2, 1999**

**Harry POV:**

"We're being inspected today. How are you calm?" I asked Seph as we toured through the testing rooms and then on to the brew floor. She looked like she did most days, perfectly pressed, completely calm and ready to take on the world. The only sign that _anything_ might be concerning her was her twirling a quill between her fingers. This was the first inspection the magical brewery would be undergoing since reopening last year. I was a mess over it. I didn't sleep at all in the last three nights. Ginny had kicked me out of our bed as she needed rest and I was keeping her up.

"I'm calm Harry because I've been through this more times than you can count over the years. _North London_ had their inspection the other day, and except for one errant item of trash, we passed with flying colours. I suspect nothing less for this place. Seriously, it's easier to clean here, I've charmed the rooms do it automatically," she replied, still looking collected and ready.

"If you're so calm, then why are you twirling the quill?"

"Because I want to eat. I want to eat all the time lately. I'm gaining so much more weight than I did with Connor. I figure if I keep my hands busy I'm less likely to go find something to stuff my face with," she complained. She really was hungry, she was looking at the warm mash with longing. It reminded me of porridge which had been laced with grass and bark. Smelled that way too.

"You are pregnant and only two months away from delivering. You are allowed to be hungry," I reminded her. "That's my little cohort in crime in there. You'd better treat them right or Connor and I will gang up on you."

"Great, that's just what I need," she sarcastically added. "It's bad enough Connor is constantly coming up to me, offering me things to eat. 'Does my bumpy want some biscuits?' 'Maybe bumpy wants an orange?' My little guy is making me fat."

I flung my arm over her shoulders and smiled at her. "You could never be fat, Seph. You're beautiful, just a bit rounder."

"Holy crow, I might have married the wrong man," she joked. "You're laying it on thicker than Charlie does, and it's his little swimmers which got me this way." I started laughing at her euphemism.

"Little swimmers? I'm not Connor, you don't need to speak in code," I laughed, deciding to keep the genteelism going. "I have 'little swimmers'," I said with air quotations, "all my own. I, thankfully, have been able to keep them from knocking Ginny up. She'd be livid if she had to quit Quidditch now."

"That she would," Seph agreed as we left the brew floor and went out back to the storage barn. We walked past each of the pens which held the grains until we needed them. Seph remained calm and organised until we reached the one holding the special bloomed hops we were using for the Summer Flower Ale. She lifted a handful and looked at it sceptically.

"What's the matter?" I hastily inquired. Seph shook her head quickly, but furrowed her brow as well. She was deep in thought. She took a deep whiff while closing her eyes. When her nostrils were filled, her face contracted and her teeth ground together.

"Sniff," she commanded. I breathed in deeply and something was obviously very wrong.

"It smells sort of -"

"Moulded," she finished for me. "I can't risk tasting it, pregnancy and all. I hate to ask you to, but we need to know. Do you mind? If it's more than on the surface, the flowers will taste, well, they'll taste sort of chalky and like dirt." I selected a hop bloom from her hand and put it in my mouth. This wasn't something I had to chew, Walter had taught me that much, although at the time he couldn't have me actually taste a moulded hop, as he had none there. My saliva broke down just enough for me to recognize the unpleasant flavour Seph had described. I spit it down into my hand and then pulled my wand to banish it.

"Damn it!" Seph harshly responded before I could even tell her. Pulling her own wand, she carefully directing the layer of blooms off the top to separate and levitate to reveal a deeper part of the stall. "Try one from deeper down. Maybe it's only the ones exposed to the air which have gone bad?" She didn't sound hopeful about the hypothesis. I reached for another and repeated my actions. Identical unpleasantness greeted my tongue.

"Crap. We'll have just enough time to grow and bloom more out at the farm. I'll need to charm the greenhouse to speed things along, but we should be okay," she angrily said even as she was banishing the entire crop. The mashing was to start next week.

"Could we contact one of our suppliers?" I asked.

"Sure, but I won't have the same control of the flowers and bees, which will change the flavour. We'll make it, although I might press you into service with some of the charming work. My spells can sometimes be a bit wonky as of late," she sadly said. "Come on, we're needed to meet the inspector, although we can't go with them around the facility."

I followed her into the back door of the lobby, hoping this was the worst we'd be encountering today.

**Friday, November 5, 1999**

"Harry, it's only a minor citation," Seph said, attempting to calm me.

I couldn't believe it. We'd been over this place with a fine-toothed comb; there were no signs of rats only an hour before the inspection. Somehow, though, there was a dead one in the grain barn, and obvious signs of nesting just outside. We'd been given a probationary citation and had to go to the Ministry on Monday to meet with the Health and Safety officer.

"We haven't ever had a citation before, not even in the old building. I promise, they'll fine us, tell us to charm the barn to keep vermin out and have a repeat inspection in a month's time. That will be it. You've got to fail three inspections before you get closed down," she continued but I could tell it was bothering her more than she wanted to admit. Seph had taken her shoes off and was sitting on the couch in her office, the parchment from the Ministry on the floor in front of her. I had so much nervous energy I was pacing around the room.

"What I want to know is, where did the rats come from?" I tersely inquired.

"Harry," Seph sort of laughed my name, "they're rats, they live everywhere. Why do you think it was so easy for Peter to hide for all those years? No one in London thinks twice about seeing a rat."

"Then why did we get the citation?"

"Because, you can't have rats just roaming around where there are items being stored which will be consumed by people," she responded, slight irritation now showing in her voice. "Rats carry disease and ticks and lice and other rather disgusting things. Once the rat is dead, all those creepy crawlies jump off and look for somewhere new to hide."

"We cook the damned grain. Walter told me it gets hot enough to kill bugs and stuff which might wander their way in. After that, the alcohol content -"

"Harry, I know the ins and outs of brewing," she snapped. "I don't need you giving me a lesson."

We were both quiet for a minute. I shouldn't have been taking my irritation out on her, and because I was, she had every right to get irritated at me. I looked at her, elbows resting on her baby bump, fingers woven into hair, breathing deeply and was forced to remind myself that getting her wound up wouldn't be good for her or the baby. It was time to man up and take responsibility for my temper getting the best of me… again. I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever learn to stop and think before speaking.

"Seph, I'm sorry I was short with you," I began. Seph put her hand up.

"We're both upset over the citation, and I'm not irritated at you, Harry. Your indignance was just a reflection of my own. I was the one who charmed the barn, well aware my magic was off. I should have had you, or Charlie or anyone else do it for me, just to be thorough. I'm not sure what I was thinking," she explained, taking the blame onto herself when it didn't belong there.

"Seph, I own this place **with** you. It's just as much my responsibility," I reminded her.

"Thank you, partner," she replied, a genteel smile curling her lips.

I sat down on the couch with her, my hands going to her shoulders to knead them. Her muscles were incredibly knotted; much more so than even Ginny was after she came home from her endurance training. Of course, the way I worked out my fiancée's tension was completely different from what I'd do for Seph.

"Merlin's baggy y-fronts you're tense," I muttered.

"I can't sleep very well lately. It seems whenever I settle down, bumpy here decides to do the tango. All the kicking and moving and then sitting on my bladder, I'm lucky if I get two hours of uninterrupted rest. My muscles are paying the price," she explained.

"Seph, you've got to get more sleep than that," I gently chastised.

"I wish I could. Molly wants me to take a mild sleeping draught, says there's nothing in it which will adversely affect bumpy, but -"

"She had seven children. If she thinks its okay, then it is."

Seph sighed and nervously ran her hands over the baby. "I never had problems like this when I was pregnant with Connor. It was the exact opposite, I barely ever sat down. Remus often threatened charming me to my bed, just to get me to calm down once in a while. I slept like a log at night as well." I stopped my ministrations to look at her.

"Persephone Gwendolyn MacPhearson Weasley, are you telling me you don't realise why?" I couldn't believe she didn't recognize the differences between this pregnancy and the last one.

"What?"

"Seph, you were grieving the last time you were pregnant. When you're upset, you fly around like a whirling dervish. You probably crammed so much into your days you couldn't help but collapse at night. I'd venture Remus wanted to charm you to the bed because he was worried." Seph pondered for a moment and then nodded. "Why don't you let Molly brew the potion for you, and then go home and get a good nap in? Maybe even take a nice soak in your tub? Then come over to our house for supper, Ginny only has morning drills today, so we can cook dinner together. I'll even invite Molly and Arthur, since they've got Connor for the day. You can relax and take care of yourself and the baby." She made a contented moaning sound, reminding me a little of when Crookshanks would settle down in the common room after Ginny had petted him for like an hour.

"That sounds absolutely beautiful, but there are a few things I need to take care of before I can leave here," she told me.

"What? We can do them together and get you out of here even quicker."

She rattled off a list of tasks, starting with checking on the charming in the grain barn and ending with conferring with Hannah over the food for the surprise 'Bride Ale' party we were having for Susan on Sunday. As we started her list, I fired a Patronus off to Molly, alerting her to the need for the potion and the rest of the plans for the day.

"Seph, I promise, everything will be fine," Hannah told her as we talked in her small office off the kitchens. We were far enough away from Susan's desk I wasn't worriedy about being overheard. Last week Seph and I were discussing Susan's surprise, and I'd put up a silencing charm. Susan came to find us, and was really suspicious about the charm to the point she broke down in tears, worried we were going to fire her because she was taking a full month off for her honeymoon and to set up their new house.

"You didn't have any trouble getting the ingredients you needed?" Seph further clarified.

"Not at all," Hannah assured. "The St. Marcellin cheese arrived today. Everything else is in and hidden. Please, relax, Parvarti, Ginny and I have coordinated everything. The beer tastes amazing, by the way. Honestly, I think we should make a large batch and sell it. I was speaking about it at my culinary classes, and the other students would love to cook with it. I'm taking a tray of the granita on Monday, just to let them sample."

"Granita? What's a granita?" I asked, intrigued.

"It's basically frozen, shaved beer ice. It's really easy to make, but it tastes amazing and it's a fun way to serve beer. I've baked the almond biscuits I'm serving with it already," Hannah explained. I was impressed with how she'd taken to the cooking and pairings. I hoped we'd be able to hold onto her once she'd completed her culinary degree. She had the makings of a remarkable chef.

"I think I might sneak a few spoonfuls," Seph admitted. "It sounds amazing."

"Thanks, boss," Hannah beamed. She was quite a fetching girl when she smiled like this. I wasn't the only one who had noticed; Neville had been spending more time at the pub room as of late, often talking up our head cook. I listened as Hannah and Seph discussed the menu, which only served to make me hungry, not that I was sure I wanted to eat what they were talking about. All of it was rather delicate and 'girly'. Steamed salmon with sticky rice and some dipping sauce; chicken and that funky cheese stuffed crêpes; something called Waldorf salad made with apples from the farm and fresh walnuts. Pudding sounded good, as it wasn't just the frozen beer stuff, but also Hannah's pear tart with fresh whipped cream. Whenever we put her tarts onto the menu, we always sold out of them. The menu did sound as if it would go well with the peach lambic we were calling _Wedded Bliss._

Once everything for the party was reviewed, Seph and I walked out to the lobby.

"Susan, Seph and I are leaving. If there's a need, please contact me by my cell phone. Don't bother Seph, she's taking the remainder of the day off," I directed. Susan smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely. Have a great weekend," our receptionist bid us farewell, not expecting to see Seph again until her wedding, as she was taking next week off to prepare for her nuptials, eight days away.

"You too," Seph replied. We went to our offices, gathered the few things we'd need and headed out to the farm, using the Floo connection we'd created, since Apparating was seriously affecting Seph.

"'Bout time you two got here," Molly Weasley lovingly reprimanded us just as we'd arrived in the main hallway of the house. "I've been here for over an hour waiting for you. Come on, Seph, upstairs, you're going to take this potion, slip into a gown and get a nice rest. Harry has already told me all about coming over for dinner and I think it's the perfect idea. You need to take some time off, take care of yourself and that little bundle of grandbaby you're growing for me." Molly affectionately rubbed Seph's bulge and Seph worked not to cringe at being touched. I couldn't believe no one had told Molly how much it bothered the mother-to-be.

"How did you?" Seph half asked, looking at me bemused.

"Finally got the talking Patronus charm down," I explained. "Great way to communicate when you don't want to be overheard." Seph registered some understanding, before being shuffled off upstairs by the Weasley matriarch. I refrained from sniggering at the way Seph was being manhandled, reminding myself Molly would be my mother-in-law in only a few short months.

There was a definite nip in the air as I headed out to the greenhouses and the small brewery on the property. Casting a warming charm, I let my mind wander back to our conversation with Hannah. It would certainly be noteworthy if we were able to put the peach Iambic into production, but I wasn't sure if it would be financially possible, the beer simply required too many specialised ingredients.

The wheat wasn't an issue, the farm grew more than enough every year, but it was only about forty percent of the grain mix. The other sixty was made up of dried hops which took a year or more to dry out. Even if we sped the process up with magic, they required so much space to dry properly; if they were too deep, the bottom ones weren't very good. For the batch we'd made for the party, we were able to get enough peaches from the small orchard on the property. We'd need to import more for a full run, and that would run quite an expense.

To top it all off, we'd allowed the beer to age in old oak wine barrels. Seph had gotten the ones we used from a friend in the Alsace area of France, but the three small ones on site wouldn't be anywhere near enough to ferment enough to turn a profit. The taste of the beer was enhanced by the tannins left in the casks by the Gewürztraminer which had been aged in them previously.

After pondering it for the fifteen or so minutes it took me to walk from the house to the greenhouses, I decided there was no way we could do it. Perhaps we'd make another small batch to sell only in the tap room, but never a large run. As I approached the greenhouses, I was surprised to find the door wide open. Pulling my wand I cautiously went inside.

Nothing seemed out of place, and the temperature had not dropped much, so I didn't think any real damage had been done. After a full assessment of the plants and then the remainder of the doors and windows, I decided the door must have just flown open due to some wind or perhaps one of the workers had forgotten to shut it when they'd departed. Leaving the hothouses, I shut the door and then sealed it tightly, adding a light charm to ensure it would stay closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Cradlesong

November 18, 1999

Connor POV:

"Mummy, where's me and you and Daddy-Charlie goin'?" I wondered. We were at the farm. We didn't live here since Harry moved out. We live in Daddy-Charlie's house near the dragons. Mummy said we come back to the farm for Christmas and stay until it gets warm again. She wanted Bumpy to live here after coming out of her tummy.

"I have something very special to show you," Mummy said. "Harry and Ginny and Grandmummy and Pop-Pop Weasley and Grammy Andi and Teddy will be there too."

"Okay." Daddy-Charlie picked me up and tossed me in the air. It always made me laugh when he did that. Then he put me down on his shoulders. I liked when I sit up here. I can play with his whiskers. Mummy doesn't like them. She told Daddy-Charlie to shave them or she wouldn't kiss him. I think she's fibbing. She still kisses him. A lot.

We walked past the greenhouse and over to where there was a big tree. A new bench was under the tree. Mummy sat down and asked me to sit next to her. I couldn't curl up on her lap any more. Bumpy was in the way.

"Do you know what today is?" Mummy asked. I thought about it real hard.

"Turdsday?" Mummy smiled at me and everyone else laughed a little. I laughed too. I wasn't sure what was funny.

"I think you mean Thursday," Mummy corrected. I nodded, even though that's what I said. "No, that's not it."

"It's not Tursday?" I said it slowly so she'd hear I said it right.

"Oh, no sweetheart, it is Thursday, but that's not what's I mean." I think Bumpy is making Mummy nutty. "Today is something very special."

"Oh, what?"

"Today is your Daddy-Sirius's birthday, and since you're such a big boy, I thought we could remember it." Mummy always remembers people's birthdays.

"How many fingers old is he?" I knew Mummy was more than ten fingers. That's old.

"He would have been forty fingers today. That's all my fingers, all of Daddy-Charlie's, all of Harry's and all of yours, put together." I look at her. She must be making a joke.

"Whoa," I told her. "That's really old."

"You tell her, Connor," Harry said. Everyone laughed and Mummy looked at Harry with the angry-eyes look she gave me when I painted on the carpet last week. I didn't know what Harry had done wrong. It was a lot of fingers, and that's what I told her. Mummy shook her head and then took my hands in hers. I liked to hold Mummy's hands. They are really soft.

"You know how we talk with Daddy-Sirius at night, right before you say your prayers?"

"Uh-huh." I liked to take to my daddy in heaven.

"Well, you're getting to be older now, and Daddy-Charlie and I thought it might be good for you to have a special place to remember your Daddy-Sirius. A place you could come and talk with him, if you had things to say that you didn't want us to hear."

"That's a good idea, Mummy. I can tell Daddy-Sirius my secrets." Mummy is very smart.

"Yes you can. Plus, Harry was very close to Daddy-Sirius, so was Ginny. And did you know Harry's daddy and Teddy's daddy were best friends with your Daddy?" Mummy asked. I nodded my head. Harry told me all about daddy bein' a 'Rauder.

"They use magic and change into a wolf and a deer and a dog and run in the forest," I told her.

"Yes, they did. Very good remembering my little man," she said with a kiss on my forehead. "Because of that, see what we had put on the back of the bench?" I looked where she was pointing, and there was a big deer and a wolf and a dog playing in the woods.

"Cool. I like it!"

"I'm glad you do, big guy," Daddy-Charlie said as he messed up my hair. I didn't like him messing it up. When it gets messy I have to comb it, and the comb gets stuck. The Mummy gets out her brush. I don't like the brush.

"Any time you want to come out here, you just tell one of us grown ups, we'll walk you out. But, you have to come with one of us, okay?" Harry asked.

"I promise, Harry." I nodded and everything. Mummy said I couldn't leave the house or patio without a grown up.

"Connor, honey, would you like to say anything to your Daddy-Sirius for his birthday?" Grandmummy asked me.

"Could we sing for him? He was a good fellow, wasn't he?" I thought he was a good man. Mummy always said he was.

"Sure we can," Mummy told me, and it made me feel better. I knew Daddy was good. "He was a very good fellow."

We sang the song together, and I saw Mummy and Ginny both start to cry. I didn't like it when they were sad. I stood up and kissed my Mummy and it made her smile.

"Harry, you pick me up to kiss Ginny, too?" Harry did what I asked. Ginny smiled when I kissed her. Daddy-Charlie sat down next to Mummy, so I stayed with Harry. We were quiet. Then my tummy growled.

"I's hungry, Mummy. We eat soon?"

"You sound just like your Daddies, Connor," she said and everyone laughed. I didn't know why again, but I laughed too. So did Teddy.

"Sure, sweetheart. Beaghy cooked us all supper." Mummy said and I cheered. I liked Beaghy's cooking.

"We all eating?"

"We sure are, little man," Daddy-Charlie said, and I cheered again. When Mummy and Daddy-Charlie stood up, the picture on the back was clear. Teddy saw it and started pointing.

"Doggie, Doggie, woof-woof." Teddy was starting to talk. Mummy and Grammy Andi said to tell him a good job when he talked.

"That's right, Teddy. And the wolf says Awooo." Teddy did it with me. I looked at the deer, but I didn't know what noise they made.

"Harry, what noise a deer make?" Harry looked confused for a minute.

"I don't know what noise they make, but they can stamp on the ground with their hooves. What if we say they go 'stomp-stomp-stomp'?" When he said stomp, he made it sound very low and loud. We all did stomp-stomp together. Then we did the other sounds. We did them all the way back to the house. As we came in the door, Mummy said she had a headache. She gets them a lot.

Monday, November 22, 1999

MMB Magical Brewery

Seph POV:

"Seph, you look awfully knackered," Ginny said as I spoke with her behind the receptionist desk. Since Susan had taken the month off for her wedding and honeymoon, Ginny had offered to fill in. The entire Quidditch league was on break until after the new year.

"Sleep is hard to come by when you're this pregnant," I explained. "I've also been worried about work. The timing of the citation was not good, not with the expansion into markets in the north. This is also the first time we've introduced a bottle conditioned a beer."

"I'm sure it's going to be great, Seph," Ginny comforted, putting her arm around me. "Walter and Harry did so many test runs of it; and you're selling it with those special glasses, everything will be great." Her enthusiasm was infectious. I wanted to believe the way she did, I just couldn't shake this feeling of foreboding. After the moulded hops and rat issue here we had a minor break-in at North London Brewing. We couldn't find anything taken, but the artwork in the lobby had been vandalised and a derogatory name for the female workers was spray-painted across the staff door. The police said it was just local youths getting into mischief, and they'd had similar problems at other local businesses, so I was sure they were right. To top it off, new beers always gave me butterflies in the stomach.

"Come on," Ginny said as she directed me to the door to the Stag, Dragon and Flaming Crown and ushered me into a chair. Seamus was behind the bar, charming the spots off the still warm from the wash glasses and neatly putting them away. He had the Wellington style glasses we needed for our holiday ale, Mighty Mouthful of Mistletoe. This was the bottle conditioned brown ale which was making me so nervous. It was perhaps the most adventurous beer we'd ever undertaken, the lambics included. I wasn't sure when Harry approached me about doing an American style Brown Ale, the wort flavoured with whole cinnamon sticks and vanilla beans. The grains were roasted to give them a caramel and nutty flavour supporting the regular beer flavours.

"Seamus, give Seph here a tall glass of moo-juice and I'm going to order her something from the kitchen. Anything you don't want?" she asked.

"Avoid beef, its been repeating on me something fierce. Chicken would be better," I explained. "Oh, and nothing fried."

"Yeah, I learned that after making you breakfast the other day, and the fried bread did you in," she joked before disappearing behind the kitchen doors. It was still early, not quite eleven. We didn't have many patrons yet.

"Yare lookin' worried, boss lady," Seamus said in his thick brogue. "Whas got yer mind all twisted? Those Wrackspurts o' Luna's got ye dizzy?"

"I somehow doubt that," I replied. I loved Luna, but she was a strange girl. I appreciated her take on life, however. Luna was working at the Ministry in the newly formed Ministry of Ecological Conservation while also studying for her Muggle degree in Ecology. The best thing about Luna, however, was what she was teaching Connor. He knew all about different animals, Muggle and magical. She'd also taught him about how where the animals lived were important, and what would happen if those places were polluted or ruined. Between her lessons on animals and Neville's on plants, my son was well on his way to knowing more about the environment than either Charlie or I.

"Well, somethin' has yer mind all wonky? Barkeeps are good listeners, tell me yer problems," he urged and I couldn't help but be taken in by his congenial personality and warm tone.

"I'm a little worried about the new beer," I confessed. "We're taking a risk, and I'm not sure it's worth it. It's not that I don't trust Harry, it's more..." I paused to gather my thoughts. "We've created so many new brews in the last year, I just think we should spend time perfecting some of those rather than creating all these short release beers."

Seamus nodded and wiped out a tankard and then summoned the milk from the cooler. After pouring a large glass, he charmed it, making it my favourite: chocolate milk. "I'm new to the brewing part of the business, but me Mam and Dad run a pub up in Dublin, which means I've seen beers come and go. We all tried the Mighty Mouthful, Seph, and it's good. Harry wouldn't risk everythin' just for the sake of makin' a new brew. He might not seem like it, but he can be cautious. Now, anythin' else worryin' ya?"

"Just being pregnant."

"I can't do anythin' 'bout that, but, the guy behind ya can," Seamus told me, and I spun around on the stool to find my husband standing there. Charlie opened his arms up to me, and I leaned into his chest. When he folded me into his embrace, the world felt better.

"Got a message from a red-headed harpy saying you were out of sorts," he whispered. "Can I make it better?"

"You already have," I sort of moaned.

"Why don't you drink down that glass, and then I'm going to take you away from here for the rest of the day?" I pulled back to look at him, and he was wearing a face which hid nothing of his intentions.

"Don't you need to work?"

"Nope," he said popping the "p", "couple of the old guys took the mated pair up to Hogwarts to show the kids in Hagrid's classes. With them gone the preserve is pretty quiet. The un-paired females have nothing to bicker over. Nasty lasses, especially the male's mate."

"She has every right to be," I took her defence. "Imagine how hard it must be for her. Five females in the territory, and no other males around. They're probably trying to lure him away. Good looking guy like that must get hit on often." Charlie realised I was speaking in a joking style about our own relationship and my worries about the female dragon-wranglers who often flirted with him.

"He's bonded to her and that bond means more to him than anything. Regardless of what the others might offer, he's a one female male." Charlie leaned down and put his forehead against mine. "There is nothing in the world more precious to him than his mate and their children. He could lose everything else in the world, but still have them, and he'd be the happiest dragon on the planet."

I stretched up to kiss him, realising how silly my worries about a beer really were. As long as I had Charlie and Connor, Harry and our family I could weather whatever else might come my way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: The song is by Howard Jones, and the strangeness continues. Harry really steps up to the plate here, as does the Weasley family. Thanks to all of you who are reading, especially those who take the time to review. It means so much to me. I have no news to report on the health front, except that my doctor keeps removing possible diagnoses and leaving my coming out of remission on the table. In a lesson in patience, we won't know if it is cancer until early May. Your thoughts and prayers definitely help. Thanks so much for reading my stories. MNF**

**Chapter 6:**

**Things Can Only Get Better**

**December 6, 1999**

**Harry POV:**

North London Brewing Company

"Wouldn't it just be easier to have the Muggles leave, and then clean this up ourselves?" I asked Seph. She was sitting on a chair we'd dragged into the brewery floor when she looked like she'd pass out while surveying the damage the room had sustained. It wasn't just in here, the cooler had been broken into as well. All of the_ Mighty Mouthful of Mistletoe_ which hadn't gone out to pubs and retail outlets, as well as about six weeks of the other brews, had been destroyed. The damage had been found by Walter and Kate when they'd opened for the day. Kate was so distraught Walter had called an ambulance to take her to the Trauma department at hospital. She was having chest pains. Walter went with her, having the presence of mind to call MMB before leaving.

We left a skeleton crew at the magical brewery, Audrey and Alvin Abercrombie were in charge. Percy was headed over there, taking a personal day from the Ministry to help where needed, either at MMB or here.

Ginny had discretely transfigured a cool cloth for Seph's head, and had gotten a bottle of apple juice to get some quick sugar into her. It wouldn't have surprised me if she'd fainted. I had my hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing them. Her skin was a grey colour, and the baby seemed to be moving all over if the rippling of her shirt, stretched taut over her huge belly, was any indication.

"The whole staff here is Muggle," Seph reminded me. "Walter's the exception, but he's a Squib. No, we're going to need to repair all this the old fashioned way. That also means we'll be shutting down production while we wait for replacements. Couldn't have come at a worse time." She started to cry, so I knelt down and wrapped my arms around her upper chest from behind and held her to me, whispering words to calm her and reminded her she wasn't alone in all this. I was here, and so was the whole family. The Weasleys, save Percy, were on their way over. Molly was taking Connor to stay with Fleur and George got the shop opened, but was then headed over with Ron. Arthur and Hermione were leaving the Ministry as soon as they could, and Bill was on his way from Gringotts.

"Holy Shite," Charlie exclaimed upon entering. He paused for a moment just inside the doorway, surveying the devastation. "Oh, love, I'm so sorry," he called even as he made his way to us. I stood and backed away from Seph, going to where Ginny was pulling a mop from the cleaning cabinet to begin wicking the brown, frothy, wet mess up from the floor.

Seph and Charlie started talking in a hushed tone, he kneeling in front of her. I'd seen him cast a charm on his legs, probably to keep the swill from soiling his trousers. I wasn't going to yell at him for doing magic, it was only our family in here, and the staff were all in the cooler, salvaging what they could. I really thought Seph had this wrong. We needed to get the Muggles out of here and then deal with the remains of the brewery with magic.

"Ginny, I need to run something by you before I discuss it with Charlie and Seph."

"Of course, sweetheart," she replied while threading her fingers through mine. Her supportive attitude and faith in me were keeping me focused. A thought popped into my mind, and I wondered what the Horcrux hunt would have been like had I brought her with me. Her love always made me feel more assured, and her presence bolstered my confidence.

"Harry, where did you go there?" she asked, but I shook her off. No point dwelling on something I couldn't change. "What did you want to talk with me about?"

"Right, sorry. Seph doesn't want to use magic to clean this place up, but she's in no shape to be bending and cleaning. I think we should send the Muggle staff home. Give them the time until Twelfth Night off so we can rebuild. We can continue their pay and forward their holiday bonuses as well. What we can't magically repair, we'll need to order. That takes time. It will be so much easier if we have them all safe and away from this place. This all is giving me a bad feeling."

"Are you worried about their safety?" she asked and I reluctantly nodded.

"The first break in was just stupid vandalism, and there was a window which had been broken with a brick, explaining how someone got in. This time, all the doors were locked, the alarm system wasn't tripped and the damage was much more extensive. If I had to guess, it looks to me like someone by-passed all of it. I'd like to have an Auror come over and give the place a good checking," I explained. I hadn't said any of this to Seph, she was too close to fainting as it was, plus stress isn't good for her or the baby.

"Walter said as much when he called me earlier," Ginny confessed. "I didn't want to say it in front of Seph."

"Then it sounds like we need to gather the staff, give them the news and send them home. Kate does the books here, so I don't know who has their money directly sent and who picks up their cheque on pay days," I confessed. I'd also just shared everything I understood about Muggle banking to Ginny.

"If Percy has gotten over to MMB, I'll ask if Audrey can come over here. She'll be able to go through Kate's files and make sure we have correct instructions for each employee before they leave. Why don't you talk with Charlie and Seph while I call over to the other building," she suggested and I agreed. Molly and Arthur were entering and quickly hugged Ginny as they passed.

I walked back over to where Seph and Charlie were. I didn't like how she was looking at all. He needed to get her out of here. The events of the last few weeks, and being nearly eight months pregnant seemed to be exacting a horrible toll on her. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her or the baby. Molly nearly squeezed Seph to their point of pain, and Arthur had to tell her, gently, to back off.

"Seph, I'm going to tell you my plan, and while I'd like to hear any suggestions you have about it, I believe this will be the best way to handle this situation. Okay?"

"Harry, I've been at this longer than you -" she said on the defence, but I cut her off.

"I know you have and I am not negating your skill. However, you look like a flock of hippogriffs ran over you and you're growing my Bumpy in there. Let me take this situation on," I told her with a direct and authoritative tone.

"Careful there, Harry. Someone might mistake you for an adult," she dryly said back. This was an ongoing joke between us. The changes in my hair and clothes, my learning about different brewing techniques and ingredients; I was slowly becoming a man, whether I really wanted to or not. Alluding to this alerted me that she would honestly listen now.

"I'm having Ginny gather the staff in the lobby. I think we should send them all home, and explain their getting an extended paid holiday, not needing to return until after Twelfth Night. Once they're all gone, we can charm the windows and then clean up using magic." Seph looked at me, her face rifling through anger, frustration, sadness and resignation quickly.

"I think it makes sense," her entire body seemed to deflate as she said it. The sadness in her face, however, nearly broke my heart. "We should have enough money in the Muggle bank accounts, although I can have some transferred if necessary," she quietly responded. "We might need to dip into our savings." Seph looked up at Charlie as she apologetically said it.

"Love, this is your life. You've put your heart and soul into it, and we are going to take care of making it better than it was before. Remember, it's just money," Charlie replied.

"I've got money too," I reminded her. "Between the two of us, everyone will get paid. I'll speak with the goblins. I don't want you worrying about it."

"Fine. The plan is sound, and it keeps the staff here safe. They aren't prepared to deal with …" she trailed off. Seph was worried about this being a magical attack as well. She needed to get away from here, and get her mind off all of this.

"Now, since you agree, I want Charlie to take you somewhere. It's not like you can help with the clean up, and even if you begged, none of us would let you. We can meet here tomorrow morning and determine what can be repaired and what needs to be replaced. Then, we'll make a plan of action for the restorations."

"I don't get a say in this?"

"No. Charlie, take your wife somewhere relaxing," I directed and Charlie jokingly saluted me.

"I'll have everyone over to the Burrow for supper. See you at six. Fleur can bring Connor back to you then," Molly interjected.

"Fleur has Connor?" Seph said, sounding somewhat frightened. "Maybe we should go pick him up. He's so much louder than their daughter," she said, looking up at Charlie. I stifled my laugh at Seph being suspicious of leaving their son with Charlie's sister-in-law.

"I'll have Hermione go get him and bring him over to the Burrow before lunch," Arthur suggest. "She was leaving the Ministry as soon as her replacement arrived. Molly will need to get home to make dinner anyway. It'll do Fleur good to have Connor for a few hours." There was a twinkle in Arthur's eye as he said this. Molly playfully shoved his shoulder and we all laughed. Fleur had the baby on a tight schedule, and kept her house so clean and organized it felt like a museum. A nearly three-year-old boy wasn't going to fit into her life very well.

"Charlie," Seph said as she was attempting to stand. "I think we need to go and rescue Connor. I don't want Fleur -"

"Seph, she wouldn't ever do anything to hurt Connor," Charlie assured her.

"He's right, Seph," Bill said as he entered. "I think the challenge is something Fleur needs to experience. Please, for me, leave him there for a while." Seph protested a little more, but Bill was finally able to convince her it was a good thing for Connor to be left where he was. Molly promised to make sure he took his nap in his Daddy-Charlie's bed, and his Mum relented.

When Charlie finally coaxed Seph out of the building — it took five tries as she kept thinking of things I might not remember — we began the clean-up. It took us about two hours to come to a place where I could really assess what had happened.

Molly and Hermione left just before noon, and I ordered a pizza lunch for everyone. Hermione returned, and as we were finishing, I sat down with the Weasleys and the staff members from MMB. I used the Floo network to patch Alvin, Percy and Hannah in from the other building.

"The brew floor and cooler rooms are the worst," I explained. "The equipment has been badly damaged, although I think we might be able to charm the damage out of some of it.

"The refrigeration unit for the cooler had something poured into it, and it's gummed up the engine. The Muggle staff was able to save a few cases of bottled beer, but it's all in need of a good bottle cleaning, and some labels will need to be repaired. I think we should just consider it lost and drink it ourselves."

"I'm all for that plan," Ron piped up, summoning a bottle to have while noshing. Several of the others, including Arthur, followed his lead. Seeing as everyone else had a beer, Hermione summoned one as well. Ginny was laughing at her friend, not hiding the fact she adored beer. It would seem my business venture had turned our family into beer lovers.

"Anyway," I loudly said, hoping to gather everyone back together. "We got the nasty froth up from off the floor and fixtures. We will need to take the rest of the equipment out of the building and then wash everything. However, I'm not worried about the clean up; I'm more concerned with how this happened. Ron, Hermione, what did Auror Proudfoot say when you followed him around?"

"About what you'd suspected," Hermione answered. "There was magical trace on the back door, although it was too degraded to determine who it was. He took a reading and sample, and should there ever be a suspect the magic can be compared."

"Magic was used inside as well," Ron added. "Proudfoot thought it was only one or maybe two people. With magic, they wouldn't have needed a very large group. I showed him the destroyed artwork from before, but it's been too long to say for sure if magic was used or not."

"I thought that was just some delinquent youths?" Audrey said.

"I suspect it's the same person or persons," I confessed, "although I don't have a clue who it might be." Ginny lifted my hand and kissed it. I didn't need to tell her how frightening it was to contemplate who might be behind this.

My cell phone rang, and it pulled me out of my thoughts. Taking it from my pocket, I hastily answered it. "Hello, Harry speaking." I listened as Walter announced himself, and then gave me a hasty report on Kate. "Sure Walter. We've given the rest of the staff the month off so we can make repairs. Tell her she's off as well, with full pay, and we're covering any expenses the medical insurance doesn't." I listened for a moment again, Ginny was nearly having an aneurism waiting for information, but she'd need to wait a minute longer. "If you don't mind, I've got most of the staff from MMB here to help, can you stop by?" I paused for his answer. "Okay, we'll see you within the hour. Bye."

"What's the word on Kate?" Ginny was asking even before I'd turned the phone off.

"It was just a panic attack," I relayed the message and there was an audible sigh from the group. "She's going to be fine, although they're keeping her overnight, just to make sure. Her husband and two of her kids are there with her. Love, can you make sure we send her some flowers, and then arrange for some meals to be delivered so she doesn't need to cook?"

"I'd be happy to help with the food," Hermione piped up.

"So would I," Audrey piped in.

"Me too," Hannah said and within a few minutes a paper was being sent around and the staff was arranging to take care of meals for an entire week. Half of them didn't even know Kate, but she was part of the brewing family, so they were chipping in. I was glad we'd have this arranged before Seph would even know. I was truly worried about her health now.

"Harry, if it's magical attacks this place is under, isn't there a way we can enchant it so they can't get in?" Bill asked and I simply sighed.

"We've only got one magical staff member here, and he's a Squib. Unless you can simply tie the spell to his fingerprint or something …" I explained, not even finishing the sentence.

"Harry, what if you moved some of us over, at least until these attacks have stopped," Dean Thomas suggested. "I know you employ only Muggles here, but I grew up as one, I know how to act around them."

"I'd be willing to come over too, Harry," Justin Fitch-Fletchley chimed in. Harry remembered he had also been Muggle-born. "You could put us on the floor, or have us do security or something."

"It's a good plan," Bill added. "If they were the ones to open and close the place, then we could use magical charms as well as the Muggle locks and alarms."

"You guys sure?' Harry asked. "It's going to be rather dull, you'll just be walking around this place for hours."

"Harry, it's not forever," Dean replied. "We don't want the brewery destroyed. You and Seph gave us jobs when there weren't many to come by, and you pay us right well. Maybe we'll even catch whoever is doing this."

"Don't go getting ahead of yourselves there, boys," Arthur warned and Dean and Justin nodded.

"Probably good career training, too. We've both talked about the Magical Law Enforcement Department, right, Justin?" Dean added, hoping it was a more mature response.

"We have. I think it would give us a leg up on the competition," Justin replied and Harry agreed. With one problem solved, and about three-hundred more to deal with, he rested his head in his hands and thought about where to go next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello all, because you were so kind and sent me so many well wishes, I have a thank you with a chapter twice as long as usual. The song for the chapter is by Anna Gilbert, and she has a lovely voice. I enjoy her Christmas album very much. Thanks to my betas, Arnel and Stephanie. They keep me in line. I hope you enjoy. MNF**

**Chapter 7:**

**I Don't Want a Lot**

**December 24, 1999**

**Seph POV:**

"W-w-what?" I stammered over my one word question of my husband.

"We're all staying overnight," he calmly explained.

"I knew we were all having supper tonight, and then going into the village to worship together, but we're all going to stay overnight too? I thought it was just going to be the three of us and Harry and Ginny. I mean, even George has moved back in over the shop."

Charlie took the nightgown out of my hands and put it into our overnight case and then pulled me onto the bed with him. I curled up next to him, wondering if I could just lie here with him and forget everything going on in my life. Christmas morning wasn't that important, was it?

"Sweetheart, Mum really wants everyone around her this year. Last year she tried, but she was missing Fred - as we all were - too much to really enjoy herself. This year, she has two new grandchildren to mollycoddle, one of whom is going to be a bundle of energy tomorrow morning. My brothers and sister can't wait to spoil Connor as well; so everyone is staying," he explained.

"Where is she putting us all?"

"Okay, this is the plan, as of yesterday afternoon. Bill, Fleur and Victoire will stay in his room. Since my room is too small for all of us, Connor is going to stay in it, and we're getting the guest room on the third floor. Percy is bunking in with George so Audrey can have his room. Ron and Harry are up in the attic. Dad and Bill put up a partition so the ghoul has his own space and the boys get to have theirs. Ginny and Hermione are in her room and the Grangers are in the Master bedroom. Mum and Dad are sleeping in Ron's room."

"No cohabitation under her roof, hmm? I don't know how the unmarried couples are going to feel about that," I joked. I somehow doubted any of them would stand up to Molly questioning their usual sleeping arrangements like I had last spring. With age comes the ability to stand up for oneself.

"Mum will set it up so no one is sleeping with their boyfriend or girlfriend, however I fully expect Percy to slip back into his bedroom to sleep with his fiancée. Ron and Harry, however, are going to have a harder time with that switch, since one guy and one girl will have to go from the attic to the first floor and vice versa. The guys' beds are right over Mum and she can hear everything which happens on the stairs. They're going to need to be very creative, or quietly Disapparate," he joked. "If it were me, I'd pre-arrange a time to meet at the loo and then switch things."

"Well, I think Harry will find a way to be with Ginny. It's rather silly, actually, since Harry and Ginny are to be married in February and Percy and Audrey in June. The only ones not planning a wedding are Hermione and Ron."

"I can't even imagine Ronnie being able to pop the question," he said while sniggering. "I wouldn't be surprised if Hermione proposes to him." I playfully punched his stomach.

"You know, I don't think you boys give your little brother enough credit. He isn't Harry's best mate for nothing and he wasn't baggage while on the Horcrux hunt. Ron is not the wanker the rest of you have him pegged to be." I knew what it felt like to be the youngest. Even though Ginny was younger, she was a girl and adored by her family for being such. Ron was the youngest in a line of very driven and successful boys. It's a very difficult place to be in. "I know what it feels like for him. You're constantly competing against people who are older and more established."

Charlie was quiet for a moment in what I was sure was contemplation. "Have you heard from them all?" he quietly enquired. The 'them' were my sisters. Having seen them at my wedding, I decided to offer an olive branch and hope we could repair some of the damage I'd done when I'd hidden rather than marry a Death Eater.

"I have, and they're all coming; husbands and children included, on Boxing Day. Thank Merlin your Mum and Dad and Harry and Ginny agreed to be here as well. The presence of 'outsiders'," I made quotation marks with my one free hand while saying the word, "might make my sisters more congenial."

Charlie pulled me tighter to him, and I laid my head on his chest. One arm went across his body and was lying above his heart, the other arm was trapped around the back of Charlie's neck and was stroking the short hairs above his ear. He leaned down and began to kiss me, his tongue sweeping along my lower lip and then tangling with my tongue. He knew exactly how to ease my tension over the impending holiday gathering with my family. I felt his hand slip beneath my blouse and head toward my now ample breast and was more than willing to let him continue. I loved how the hormones were making my libido go crazy. We had plenty of time for an afternoon interlude.

Then the bedroom door opened.

Little footsteps accompanied by a dragging noise made us stop what we were doing. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. Now we'd have to figure out how to either have sex at the Burrow later, or Disapparate out of the guest bedroom to the Welsh house.

Charlie started laughing, so I looked over to see Connor dragging a sack full of stuffed animals. "Connor, honey, what are you planning to do with all of those?"

"Dis is my sack for Grammy and Pop Pop's," he explained. "I can't sleep without dem."

"I see. Did you put the clothes I set out on your bed in there as well?" My plan wasn't for him to pack them, I simply wanted them out so he could bring them in for the family case I was packing.

"Yup. Dey under my friends," he announced and all I could think about was how wrinkled his little robes were getting. The church we were going to was all magical folk, so Connor could wear the small robes which were once Charlie's. Molly had found them and given them to Connor. Charlie had worn them for a wedding he was part of when he was three.

"I think we need to repack that sack then, okay? Maybe we can cut it down to only two friends?" I asked and Connor's bottom lip stuck out and started to tremble.

"I can't take just two," he explained. "I got my big black Padfoot; and I got de dragon Daddy-Charlie gived me; and I have lion in de sweater Harry gived me. I don't need the rest but I need dese."

"Okay, sweetheart, you don't need to cry," I told him as I rolled over with great effort and held my arms open to him. He and Charlie had both laughed at my ungraceful movements. Connor crawled onto the bed next to me and I hugged him as best as I could. "How about just those three, okay?" He very reluctantly nodded.

"Remember, I've got lots of cool stuff in my old room, and you're staying there," Charlie reminded.

"Dat's true," Connor said while scrunching his face together in thought. "Can I wear your Qui'tch jersey to sleep in again?"

"Definitely."

"Okay den, dree it is." Crisis averted, I pulled the stuffed animal laden sack on the bed and dug for his clothing. I pulled out the dress robes, his pyjamas, dressing coat and slippers and his clothes for Christmas Day. There was something missing.

"Connor, where are your clean pants?"

"I wearing some. Why do I need more?"

"Because we're staying overnight. You'll take a bath tomorrow, and you'll need to put a clean pair on," I explained. I didn't do the laundry, Beaghy had been doing it for the last month or so, since my belly got to the point I couldn't bend.

"I's supposed to do dat every day?" he innocently asked.

"Yes, Connor, clean pants everyday," I said firmly, marvelling at some of the odd things you say as a parent. "Got it? I know I'm putting them out for you when Charlie gives you your bath."

"If de old ones are still good, I put the others back in de drawer."

"Don't do that any more, okay?" Charlie asked him, as I was struggling not to laugh at the situation.

"Okay, Daddy-Charlie. When we leave for Grandmummy and Pop Pop's house?"

"Soon, Connor. Very soon," I replied as I started folding his clothes correctly. "Go get your clean pants and once they're in the case, we can leave."

Molly had put out a magnificent feast before we'd all gone to church together. The little chapel was an entire Wizarding congregation, since there were so many magical folk in Ottery St. Catchpole. Muggles could see the church, but the building was charmed so they never felt the urge to investigate further. Connor sat between Charlie and me, and asked quite a few questions about the service, the building, the minister, what other people were wearing, the music and so on. He was exceptionally interested in why I was wearing robes, seeing how I loathed them. The last time I had worn them, when Harry had to deal with the mess at the Ministry, was in the spring. His questions went on for the majority of the service, only stopping when he knew some of the words or the tune to a hymn.

On the way out Charlie and I felt the need to apologise to the minister as our son wasn't always quiet in his queries. Thankfully the woman was understanding, having had five children of her own in her youth. They were now all grown and celebrating away from home this year. Seeing the extended Weasley clan had lifted her sadness somewhat. When Molly heard her story, she immediately invited the woman to spend Christmas afternoon and dinner with us. It was an interesting move on her part, as we weren't dining at the Burrow, but at Harry and Ginny's house.

Couple by couple, we Disapparated back to the Weasleys. While Fleur set about getting Victoire down in private, the rest of the adults and Connor remained in the lounge sharing stories of Christmases past. We allowed Connor to stay up for a while, and then went through the process of leaving a treat for Father Christmas. Connor then wanted to say goodnight to everyone before we could finally get him upstairs and into his daddy's old bedroom. It took Charlie quite a while to get Connor settled down, he was very anxious for morning to come. I had fallen asleep waiting for my husband to return to our bed. Unfortunately my late evening nap assured that Bumpy and I would awaken in the middle of the night.

Not wanting to awaken my husband, I slipped downstairs, not trusting myself to Disapparate any distance anymore. Harry had brought me home from church as Charlie had taken Connor. I was happy I only had a month remaining, pregnancy was definitely annoying me now. I was surprised to find Fleur sitting in Arthur's recliner chair, feeding little Victoire.

"I have made some tea, if you would like a cup," she told me quietly and I nodded and went to the kitchen to get myself a cup as well as the pot. I took mine black, but she liked hers sweet, so I also grabbed the sugar pot. I warmed hers and scooped a small bit of sugar in, and then sat down before filling my own mug.

"This is probably the quietest the Burrow will be all day," I commented and she delicately laughed.

"Zis is true," she replied; "alzough, you must be used to it, with all zose sisters."

"It's been a very long time since I had a holiday with them," I replied. I wondered if she could see my concern over their impending visit; now only a day away.

"Why?"

"My eldest sister, Paderau, married into the Lancaster family when I was only five and was required to spend many of her holidays fulfilling her duties as Lady Lancaster. Permelia married when I was ten, and she's now the Wizarding world's Princess of Bavaria. Paget died in seventy-nine and Petronella in eighty-seven; although it didn't matter, I didn't spend Christmas at home my seventh year, and then I effectively disappeared. The last Christmas I had with my Mum and Dad was my sixth year, and it was only the three of us with Dora and Archie. The families we married into were more important than our birth family it would seem," I quietly explained. I often missed my sisters, especially since I'd seen how Charlie interacted with his siblings. The fact remained, however, that I never really had what the Weasleys have.

"I find ze holidays here very...loud," Fleur explained. "But, zere is never a lack of love. I know I am not well liked by everyone, but zey still consider me part of the family. Zey love Bill and my little angel more, zough." She sounded so sad as she said this.

"Fleur, it's not that they don't like you," I countered. "I think it's more that they don't know how to talk to you. The Weasleys are a boisterous family, constantly playing tricks and jokes on one another to show that they care. I don't think they know how you'll react. Sometimes, I think it's harder for them to include you or even know how to approach you."

"Do you really zink zat?"

"I do. Honestly, if I were you, I'd play a joke on all of them. If you want to be accepted, you've got to show them you're willing to act like they do."

"I don't know any jokes or tricks," she rather wearily stated.

"Well, if you don't mind a partner in crime, I think I can help you there. Connor's birth daddy was known as one of the foremost pranksters who ever graced the halls of Hogwarts. I can't remember, did you ever meet Sirius?" She shook her head no. "He was a force of nature, barrelling through his life, and often taking out unsuspecting bystanders. I have the perfect prank for brunch tomorrow morning. I remember the incantations as well, since I'm the one who helped them the first time."

"Zis zounds like fun," she excitedly commented as she shifted Victoire to the other side to continue to nurse. I explained the prank, and before we both went upstairs, she did the charming, as I didn't trust myself to do magic. As I snuggled back into the warm bed with Charlie, I couldn't help but think this might turn out to be the best Christmas ever.

Connor woke Charlie and me up before five. We coaxed him into bed with us, and we probably would have gotten another hour had Ron and Harry not come running down from the attic, banging on every door save the Granger's. The minute Connor heard Harry, he was off like a flash. Thankfully the two morning heralds were already in the lounge when Connor burst in. They kept him from opening every present, even if they weren't his.

Connor was given so many gifts, I wondered where we'd put them. Stuffed animals which had been charmed to tell stories. Puzzles and games enough to stock a classroom. Gear to play Muggle football, Shuntbumps and Quidditch, including his own miniature version of the Firebolt 3; an exact copy of Harry's new broom. An entire wardrobe of clothes and a small mountain of books. Unfortunately, George took it upon himself to give my son a variety of wares from his shop as well as enough sugary treats to make Connor need to see a dentist. Thankfully, the Grangers gave him a singing toothbrush. It played music to indicate how long he should brush. It was the only practical item in the lot. He opened all of his things first, and then moved to the corner to listen to the self-reading book about Quidditch teams Ron and Hermione had picked out for him, allowing the adults to do some exchanging of gifts before brunch.

I was prepared for my husband's family to shower gifts on my son, but I was wholly unprepared for their generosity towards me. Bill and Fleur had gotten Charlie and me a lovely Veela-made tapestry of an iris overlaid on a_ fleur-de-lis. _Fleur explained she had donated strands of her hair to be woven into it, giving the banner magical properties. This one was created to promote happiness and harmony in our home.

George had purchased an enchanted pashmina which would keep me dry even in the most torrential of rainstorms. Percy and Audrey gave me a trip to the Wizarding spa in Bath. Charlie had already promised to take me on holiday there after the baby was born. The Grangers brought gifts for everyone too, including a lovely broach of a Christmas angel for me. The four youngest went all out and had procured the pram I'd had my eye on for the new baby.

"You shouldn't have spent so much," I chastised. I knew exactly how much it cost, which is why I didn't buy it myself.

"Seph, that's my little Bumpy in there," Harry gently rebuked. "It's going to be treated like royalty if I have any say." I wanted to ask them to return it, claiming it was too much, but I could tell they really wanted to do this by the looks in their eyes. I fought back tears and thanked them.

I had been forewarned about the Weasley sweater tradition, and wasn't surprised when I opened the bag to find a very large jumper with a big S knitted into the front. At least the colours weren't bad as it was a sort of mossy green background and a yellow letter.

"After you've delivered the baby, I'll resize it for you," Molly announced and I nodded. Charlie's colours were the same as mine while Connor's jumper was reversed. There was even an itsy-bitsy yellow onesie at the bottom of the sack with the last name Weasley crocheted across it. Following my husband's lead, I put on my jumper, just like everyone else. Personally, I thought we looked like some bizarre version of the Partridge family or the Brady bunch from the Muggle television of my childhood.

Charlie and I weren't sure what to expect when Molly levitated a large box toward us, a similar one being laid upon Bill's lap as well. "We think it's time you each have your own," she announced. Together Charlie and Bill lifted the lids off their respective boxes and unveiled family clocks, like the one Molly watched so carefully all through the last war.

"Boys, those are your original spoons from on my clock," she explained. "Your father and I have decided we need something larger since the family is growing so quickly now. I hope these bring as much comfort to all of you as mine does for me." Tears fell as I looked over Charlie's spoon, his hair longer and his face much scruffier than it is now. I figured the picture must have been taken a little over a year ago, before we began seeing each other. He's been much more clean shaven with me around.

My picture was apparently taken at _The Stag, Dragon and Flaming Crown_ as I'm behind the bar, happily laughing at something. Connor's looked as if it was taken in their garden. There was even a spoon which simply said Bumpy. I assumed the picture would be added after birth. Harry even had a spot on my clock, which made me smile. There was plenty of room to add more as our family grew.

Charlie stood and kissed and hugged his mother and then his father. "This means so much," he told them. "I can only hope my family is as happy as ours has always been." Molly dissolved into tears, and she couldn't even vocalise a response as Bill and Fleur thanked them.

Fleur and I sat down next to each other for brunch, not really looking at one another, but waiting for our prank to being. Fortuitously, George proposed a toast before we began eating, and everyone lifted their glass of pumpkin juice. I was still abstaining from the beverage, as the smell made my stomach roll. Fleur raised her glass to her lips, but glancing sideways, I could see she didn't drink any.

A moment later the chaos began. Everyone started to belch, some of the guys rather loud about it. When anyone burped, red and green bubbles floated from their mouths. When the bubbles ran into each other or hit any other surface, they broke, spilling enchanted snow from inside. Seeing the results of drinking juice, the young guys and Ginny took to swallowing large gulps to see who could produce the largest belch and in turn, the largest bubble. Everyone was laughing.

"George, why on earth did you enchant the juice?" Molly playfully scolded him.

"I would love to take credit for this, but it's not mine," he responded.

"Don't lie to me, young man," Molly countered.

"I swear, Mum," he said holding his hands up. "It wasn't me."

"Ron, Harry, did you do this?" Arthur asked, a bubble escaping as he spoke.

"No way," Ron answered. "Mum got too angry at the last prank I played."

"Well, yes, you ruined a perfectly good chair with that one," Molly reminded him and Ron blushed.

"Sorry, Molly, but I didn't have anything to do with it," Harry added, his sentence punctuated with a huge burp.

"Me either," Connor piped up, making everyone laugh harder and producing even more bubbles. Mr and Mrs Granger were even enjoying themselves now, after initially being embarrassed. I was having a hard time not laughing. Fleur was hiding her face behind her tea cup.

"Before you ask, it wasn't me," Ginny interjected. "But, I need to know how to do it. It would be great to spike the pitcher of beer at a party for the team."

"If it wasn't George, Ron, Harry, Ginny or Connor," Arthur surmised, "then who was it?"

"I wasn't ever much of a prankster," Bill said. "Charlie, here though, was known as quite the hooligan in his day."

"Hooligan? Really? Been talking with Auntie Muriel too much lately," Charlie teased back and it was nearly killing me to keep silent. I had the insides of my cheeks wedged between my teeth to keep from smiling too widely and giving myself away.

"Hmm, he's deflecting my question," Bill taunted. "It must have been Char-."

"I swear it wasn't me," Charlie jumped on his brother's playful accusation. Everyone's eyes began looking around the table, many landing on poor Hermione.

"Really? You think I'd do this?" she asked before discretely burping, the bubble sliding past her raised hand.

"Who was it?" Molly beleagueredly asked. Fleur and I looked at each other and then raised our hands, laughing as we did.

"Gotcha!" I happily announced and everyone was stunned into silence for a moment before they began laughing and clapping.

"How did you?" Charlie asked.

"When did you?" Molly asked.

"You, really?" Bill asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I said with a flourish. "Fleur and I decided, as the newcomers to the family, we needed to thank you all for the warm welcome we've received and prove we are truly Weasleys at heart. So, thank you and Happy Christmas."

"I can't believe you were part of a prank," Bill said to his wife before kissing her temple.

"I am not as breakable as everyone zinks," she answered. "Nor am I as serious."

"Did you do the charming work?" Charlie asked me. I shook my head.

"Oh Merlin, no. I probably would have blown the entire kitchen up. I knew the spell from when the guys had done it at school. Fleur did the spell work." A raucous round of applause was bestowed upon us and Fleur and I tipped our heads to accept their praise.

"You have to tell me how to do this," George pleaded. "It's bound to be a best seller."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: Hello my faithful readers, welcome to another chapter. The title is taken (very tongue-in-cheek) from the classic Christmas song by John Lennon. It's a complete contrast to the Weasleys. Thanks to my amazing beta, Arnel, for her support, love, support and input. I couldn't be writing at this juncture in my life without her. Gratitude and thanks to my pre-reader, Stephanie, for finding all those stupid little misspelled words and out of place things. Your eyes are better than mine. For everyone following my health issues: I am happy to announce that I've been given a new medication and it seems to be alleviating my pain and instability when I walk. I am exceptionally happy right now, and was able to go shopping over the weekend without my wheelchair! Thanks to all of you who send your prayers and well wishes along. They mean so much to me. Enjoy the chapter, not quite as long as the last one but still long in it's own right. MNF **

**Chapter 8:**

**Happy X-mas**

**December 26, 1999**

**Charlie POV:**

"We've got to do something," Harry whispered as we were refreshing drinks. We noticed Seph's family drinks a lot of wine. "Seph looks like she's going to fall apart in there. Why are they so rude?"

"They think Seph betrayed her family, rather than seeing how she saved her own life. I'm not sure any of them are really on her side out there. What am I going to do? I want to throw them out of the house," I responded. They were hurting my wife. I wanted it over.

Seph and her second oldest sister, Dora, had reconciled since the wedding. They'd always communicated to a limited extent; now they were meeting for tea and we'd been to her house for supper, once. Together they decided to throw a dinner party for all the sisters, their children and in some cases, grandchildren, too. We were nearly through with dinner and after pudding I had every intention of making them leave. For being the co-planner of the evening, Dora was leaving her sister out to dry right now.

Lord Henry and Lady Paderau Lancaster had brought their three children: Henry III, Jarvis and Emma. Henry, the younger, brought his wife Dianne and their daughters Elizabeth and Catherine. Emma married Arthur and brought their newborn twins: Henry and Stephan. Jarvis remained unmarried, but there were whispers that he had a boyfriend rather than a girlfriend which sent shock-waves through the ultra conservative Lancaster line. We'd been advised not to bring the subject up.

Dora, or Pandora as she was born, and Archie had two daughters, Austere, who was marrying in the spring and Constance, who had gone to school with Harry until their sixth year. She then went to Switzerland to finish her education, away from the violence in Britain.

Next were Prince Nicholas and Princess Permelia of Wizarding Bavaria. She actually wore a tiara to dinner with her family. I could just see the comments forming in Ginny's mind when she walked in. They had three children; Ekaterina, who was married to Johannes Birch. Together the Birch's had three children: Nicholas, Gregor and Paget. Next was Permelia's son Wilhelm and his wife Bekka, and finally Suzette, who was unmarried.

Finally was the sister Seph had been closest to as a child, Philomena. The falling out had been the worst between this pair, as they were only sixteen months apart in age. Phila was incensed by Seph's betrayal and took it quite personally. While the other sisters came to an understanding when Seph explained everything about her disappearance shortly after our wedding, Phila refused to reconcile. She and her husband Angus Quirke had six children. Patrick, Eva, Braden, Tingus, Audra and Orla, who had been close to Harry and Ginny while in school. She was to complete her schooling in the late spring.

Harry and I finished getting drinks ready and we returned to the table. Ginny was trying her best to keep the conversation flowing. Dad was helping, while Mum had her hand patting Seph's leg. Dad's ears were red. That only happened when he was ready to lose his temper.

"Of course there are other things I plan to do with my life," Ginny spoke, answering a question I didn't hear, but could guess at. Her tone was clipped and measured, indicating she too was getting upset. "There's plenty of time, though. I'm only eighteen. I figure I'll play for five or so years, and then Harry and I can start our family."

"Yes, well don't wait as long as Persephone," her sister Phila said in a sickly sweet voice. She's been acting like this all evening. Her words weren't inherently rude, but the tone she spoke them in absolutely was. "Being pregnant must be difficult. She's not as young as she used to be." My older brother could have said the same thing, and Seph would have taken it as a joke. Her older sister made it a snide and heartless comment.

"I'm doing just fine, Phila. Thank you for your concern," Seph replied, sounding utterly defeated.

"I just worry, you've got so much on your hands. Children, the farm, your breweries, the Wizengamot. Can you truly keep up with it all?" Phila enquired, and all the sisters stopped and looked at Seph.

"I'm doing just fine. Charlie helps with Connor, as do my in-laws and nanny. Harry is the co-owner of the breweries and bar. The farm is running quite well; the staff has been stable for years, many of them were hired by Mum. While we've had many hearings to oversee at the Ministry, we only are in session two mornings a week. I've come to an acceptable balance." I had given back the glasses I'd filled, and returned to my seat next to Seph, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Things seemed different when we went walking along the paths earlier," Princess Permelia commented. I couldn't believe it when she insisted her sisters and their families refer to her by her title. At least we didn't have to refer to their children with theirs. Thankfully Paderau and Henry didn't make us call them Lady and Lord Lancaster, too.

"I've rotated the crops," Seph explained, "and replaced a few. Several of the old crops were no longer profitable. When Mother and I reconciled, I persuaded her to put wheat and hops in, promising I would buy them from her. A year later, after much deliberation, she decided to pull back on the traditional crops, and increase items the brewery could purchase from her. I brought in an agricultural engineer in the spring, to help us decide what to grow on the different fields to help keep the nutrients in the soil. The greenhouses are new as well."

My wife was proud of the changes she'd made to the farm in the time she worked with it. Crops were heartier and more profitable under her embracing of modern farming techniques.

"Isn't it rather convenient for you," Phila finally outright snapped at her little sister. "You grow the crops and then sell them to yourself. Do you even pay the farm a competitive rate?"

"I have never short changed the farm," Seph replied, beginning to cry. She opened her mouth to speak, but Harry interjected.

"I take care of the purchasing for both breweries," he explained. "I research what similar products would be if we were buying them from unrelated farms and then, on your sister's insistence, we pay this farm ten percent higher. You're not getting a competitive rate, you're getting a better rate."

"We've only got your word on that," Phila quickly said. Seph stood and glared at her sister. The older girls looked aghast.

"You have absolutely no reason to speak to him in that way, nor do you have justification to distrust him. This is Harry Potter. He defeated Voldemort and saved all of us. I don't understand, Phila, what your problem is. Why are you so angry?" My wife had finally had enough, and I couldn't blame her. Connor looked frightened as his Mummy yelled, and the rest of the young children or grandchildren were upset as well. I wasn't sure how to suggest they leave the room. Thankfully, Mum knew exactly what to do.

"I know there are some shaped holiday biscuits in the kitchen which need frosting before we can eat them. Why don't all you young ones come with me? Connor, come along with Pop Pop. Ginny, dear, do you think you could help as well?"

My sister looked relieved as she stood and help shuffle the youngest nine out of the room. Emma's infant twins remained with their mother and father initially, then Emma whispered in the ear of her husband, Arthur, and they excused themselves to feed the babies.

"I'll tell you what my problem is," Phila started. "You've been given the farm with our childhood house to live in. You were given both the MacPhearson and the Engelsley family seats in the Wizengamot. You control what's grown here and how much it gets sold for. You even decided how much each of us will garner from the profits. You abandoned the family and you were rewarded for it."

"You know why I did what I did. I couldn't marry him. Lestrange was old and evil. He was a Death Eater. He was suspected of killing at least three teenage girls. He may very well have murdered our father. I couldn't do it. I couldn't give up my life to marry that … abomination. I didn't care that this was my long promised 'perfect match'. I wouldn't sacrifice myself that way."

"Sacrifice was always to be our lot in life," Paderau reminded her sister. "We are proper pureblood witches."

Seph stared at her eldest sister for a moment, stunned by the comment.

"Really, Perri," Permelia spoke up. "You always were so dramatic about things. You should have just married him, given him another child and then you would have been left to your own devices. I'm quite certain you could have carried on with your blood-traitor, Black, on the side anyhow." I couldn't believe what they were saying, although the way the evening was going, nothing would surprise me about what these people would say. My wife wouldn't have ever behaved that way.

"Voldemort's followers were trying to kill Sirius. I couldn't exactly have gone about on the town with him. Anyway, I believe in marriage vows. I swore when I married I would not betray them," Seph exasperatedly explained.

"I suppose you would have hoped to have loved whomever you were matched with?" Phila snapped back. I was flabbergasted she'd say such a thing in front of poor Angus. No wonder she was bitter. "You're a romantic fool. Is that why you keep having blood-traitors' babies? At least this one won't be a bastard."

"Leave Connor, Charlie, Sirius and the baby out of this," my wife seethed. "I married a man who stood up for what was right during the war, as did his entire family. I didn't see any of you lifting a wand to defend anyone, or even help with the Death Eaters' eradication."

"Why should we have?" Phila barked back. "We weren't in any true danger. Our bloodlines are entirely pure. Honestly, Perri, get your mind out of the clouds. You think you didn't have a hand in Petronella and Andre's deaths. They never would have been in that alley if they hadn't gone looking for you. If you'd simply married Lestrange, they'd still be alive."

Seph sat back down, looking as though the wind were knocked out of her. Her middle sister and her husband had been killed by some rogue former Death Eaters in the late eighties. It was always suggested Lucius Malfoy had a hand in it, but it couldn't be proven. They were trying to find Seph and bring her home, now that old man Lestrange was dead and the children were all in Azkaban.

"I had nothing to do with Nella's murder. I didn't ask any of you to come find me. I had a perfectly acceptable life and was doing fine," she quietly spoke.

"Mum was dying, we thought you should know," Phila snapped back.

"I already knew. Mum and I had reconciled years before. She had known how to find me. Did any of you bother to ask her if she knew where I was or how to contact me?" Seph asked.

"How were we to know that?" Paderau haughtily asked.

"By talking to Mum. By not making assumptions. As soon as the imminent danger had passed, I came home and explained things to her. She told me she was happy I hadn't married the bastard and she forgave me for the uproar I created," Seph implored.

"Mum and Dad always forgave you," Phila snipped.

"Not like you had it that hard, Phila," princess pain added in. "You were Daddy's favourite."

Seph sat back as her sisters, their husbands and even the older children began airing their dirty laundry. I checked the time, wondering if pudding was really necessary this evening. I wanted all of these people out of the house. Orla had moved over into Ginny's seat and was speaking with Harry. I wondered what they were discussing, and wished I could speak with them. Chances were the conversation was not only civilised, but interesting.

The bickering continuing, Seph occasionally getting pulled into some ugly discussion or another. I was beginning to see why my wife didn't get together with her family and why she was so hesitant to do this. It also made me thankful for the crowded gatherings in my parents' kitchen. Nearly thirty minutes later, and one hasty visit by my sister before she turned tail and hid in the kitchen with the children, I noticed Seph beginning to shake. She was too anxious and I was worried about our baby.

"Enough," I said while standing up. "I might be the newest member of this family, but I can't believe how childishly you're all behaving. Surely your relationships with one another are more important than who gets a percentage or two more in their income from the farm. Your own mother set these arrangements."

They were all quiet after my outburst and Seph reached up and took my hand, gently pulling me down to sit next to her.

"Mother made the arrangements when I was single, without any plans to ever marry. She wanted to assure I'd have enough. I would be willing to renegotiate the terms of profit sharing and the seats on the Wizengamot, since I'm actually holding two," Seph meekly said. I'd never seen my spit-fire of a wife so downtrodden.

"What about the ownership of the farm?" Phila asked and Seph cocked her head.

"You want the farm? Do either of you know anything about farming?"

"No, but you didn't either. Actually, we just want the house."

"You want the house? But, you have a lovely house in town, do you not?" Dora interjected. She'd been quiet through most of the bickering, only getting involved when someone appeared to be getting out of line. I thought the whole evening was out of line, but then again, my brothers and I solved our problems in the garden with a tussle or on our brooms.

"It doesn't seem fair that she has this place, when I know they own another house as well. Why don't they live there?"

"You're still not answering my question," Dora pressed.

"Yes, we have a house, Dora. I just don't understand why she is living here, in the house we grew up in. Why does she get the memories and the house-elves and the staff? Not all of us have lucrative careers."

"Phila, did something happen?" Paderau asked. The two had a staring contest while Angus looked to his eldest children who had remained.

"Yes, if you must know," Phila said as she cried. "The paper wanted me to get an interview with her," she pointed her finger at Seph, "and her partner about their success."

"Phila, I would have been more than happy to speak to you, I'm sure Harry would have as well," Seph said slowly, confused why the request had never come. Phila had been the lifestyle columnist for a weekly about life in and around Wizarding Oxford.

"Of course you would have. Anything to make more people feel sorry for you and tout how you had overcome adversity. When I refused to even approach you, the paper fired me. Without my income, we aren't going to keep our house." Phila started sobbing and she quickly hid her face in her husband's shirt.

Seph put her hands over her face and the trembling increased. I was prepared to end this disaster now, looking to Harry who must have had the same thought, as he moved to stand next to Seph.

"Let me walk you upstairs, we're done here," he told her in a whisper only loud enough for the three of us to hear. "I won't let them hurt you any more."

"No," she firmly spoke. "I want to fix this now." She righted herself in her chair and slowly looked around the room.

"First, I want nothing to do with anyone who questions my husband or my children's place in the Wizarding world. I am married to a righteous man, who cares for my son and loves me more than I thought was possible. I am part of a truly wonderful family with him, and I have no need to be part of one which thinks so little of me. Additionally, my name is Seph not Perri. No one ever asked me what I wanted to be called." I hadn't heard this voice from my wife since she'd spoken on Harry's behalf after the mess with the Ministry.

"Second, I will have my barrister draw up documents splitting the profits from the farm in five equal parts, after operating expenses are cleared. Each of us will be given the same amount each month, so there will be no more bickering. Yearly, I will also provide to you statistics with what our goods would go for on the open market to compare to what selling them to Harry and me garners you. The financial workings of the farm have always been open for any of you to see. You have never availed yourself of the opportunity."

"May I say something?" Paderau asked.

"No, you may not," Seph answered. "Third, I relinquish the MacPhearson family seat on the Wizengamot. None of you see it, but Father only used us as a way to climb the social ladder. He had nothing but a derelict farm and an old family name when he married Mother. She brought the chain of stores, she got the farm working again, she secured his position within the Ministry. I have no desire to continue with the illusion that I am proud to be his daughter, for I am not. I will keep the Engelsley seat, as Mother had always wanted. The rest of you may bicker over the MacPhearson seat on your own time.

"Lastly, while I do not intend to relinquish this house for reasons I am not at liberty to disclose to any of you at this time, I will have construction of a second house on the property for Phila, Angus and their children to use. I will pay for this house from my personal funds, derived solely from my business. If anyone else should want a house built on the family property as well, speak with me and I will arrange it. The farm and house, however, will remain in my name and I shall continue to run them. Are there any questions?"

Seph's sisters and the others just stared at her. I doubted they'd ever seen her command a room this way, nor would they have expected it. Seph wasn't the mousy teenage girl who they might have remembered. She was a woman who owned and ran two breweries and a farm while still being an attentive and engaged mother and wife. I however, wasn't surprised by her decisiveness at all.

"Excellent," Seph answered their silence. "The papers will be couriered to each of you upon their drafting. Now, I wish you all a Happy Christmas and a prosperous New Year and my husband will show you out. Harry, would you mind terribly if you take me upstairs now? I am quite exhausted."

"No problem, Seph," he replied as he helped her stand and walked her out to the hall and the stairs beyond.

"I believe it's time for all of you to be leaving," I remarked, holding my tongue and keeping the sneer off my face for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hi folks, a slightly shorter chapter, but I needed to end it here. It's a happy chapter, an a slight break from the mystery. Hope you enjoy. Yes, I left a cliff hanger, don't hate me. Perhaps you'll earn an extra chapter this week, if you're sweet to me and review. MNF**

**Chapter 9:**

**Brand New Day**

**December 31, 1999**

**Ginny POV:**

I couldn't believe how crowded The Stag, Dragon and Flaming Crown was. We had all of my family here, the complete staff and their families, friends from school, many of my team mates, several of George's business associates, as well as Ministry officials from the Minister for Magic on down. Too bad we weren't charging anything tonight, we'd rake in enough to pay for another desperately needed expansion of the bar. We were already at double the size Seph had initially built over a year ago. Harry was suggesting we double the size again.

I was behind the bar with Seamus and Alvin, and we were all busy and nearly tripping over one another. Harry was making the rounds and Seph was sitting at a table close to the door, Charlie ensuring she stayed off her feet. He'd said he would resort to a Sticking Charm if she didn't willingly stay seated. She had been out of sorts for the last week, since her sisters had trampled over her and left her emotionally bloodied and bruised at their family Christmas dinner. I was really worried about her, she needed to be focused on the baby's arrival, and not on the awful people she was unfortunately related to.

I looked over to where she was sitting, surprised to see Fleur and Victoire sitting along side her, Bill leaning against the wall behind her. Charlie had said it was only a visit from my sister-in-law which had finally gotten Seph to smile and relax a little. On the twenty-eighth, Fleur arranged an afternoon away, hoping to make her smile. They'd gone to France to meet Madame Delacour and Gabrielle for lunch and then to have manicures and pedicures. Seph came home with bright pink toe-nails and a smile on her face. I'd been invited, but I declined since I generally couldn't stand being in the Delacour women's presence. Seeing how happy Seph was upon returning, I regretted my choice.

"Guys, think you can handle this for a minute? I want to go say hi to some of my family," I asked and Alvin nodded. Seamus tossed a clean towel at me.

"Wipe down them tables while yer out there. Ya gotta earn yer keep," he teased and I threw the towel back at him.

"I don't need to earn anything," I joked back. "I snog the owner on a regular basis."

"Good work if ya can get it," he joked as I slipped from behind the polished bar and walked to where my brothers and their wives were sitting.

"Hi. Happy New Year, Bill, Fleur," I greeted the adults. "And a hello to you, sunshine," I leaned down to greet my niece. As usual, she reached for me; in an unusual turn, her mama let me take her. Bill pulled a chair out for me, and I sat with the seven-month-old turned toward me, making faces at her.

"Making you want one of your own?" Bill asked in a mocking way. "You're a natural."

"I want them someday," I answered him, feigning shock at his question. "But for right now, I'm enjoying my life too much. I need to play until at least the next Quidditch World Cup. Missed this year's by a few months."

"She said the same thing the other night," Seph piped up. "My sisters seemed shocked by her wanting to have a career before family. That Harry supports her was downright earth-shattering." It was the first time I heard her mock the failed dinner party.

"Do not zink on zem," Fleur nearly demanded of her. "Zey are stupid, and short-sighted and should I ever meet zem I will hex zem on the spot. No one messes with a Weasley, especially not my pranking companion. You should all be careful, you never know when we might strike."

"You tell them, Fleur. There is absolute power in wearing sugar-floss coloured nail lacquer," Seph agreed and the two began to giggle while putting their heads together. Charlie and Bill looked at each other and shrugged. This was certainly a different side of Fleur I'd never seen. Victoire grabbed my hair and was pulling it toward her mouth.

"Oh, no-no, sweetie, you can't eat my hair," I gently reprimanded her. "Here, have this instead." I pulled my wand and pointed it at a spoon and turned it into a teething ring. I handed her the pink, nubby ring and she immediately put it in her mouth.

"So that's where all the flatware has been disappearing to," Seph laughed. "It's all being turned into teething toys. We must be incredibility popular with the under one set. Beer and chewing toys. Who would have thought?"

"Somehow I think if you advertise that, sweetheart, the government regulators might become even more interested than they already are," Charlie mockingly suggested.

"Don't remind me. They're scheduled to come do our repeat inspection on my due date. Harry was a fine mess at the last inspection. I can't imagine him going through the next one alone," she stated.

"You probably won't have zee baby on your due date," Fleur said with a pat of her hand on the baby. "You should be here anyway."

"Great, I'll either be waddling around if I'm pregnant or sleep-deprived if the baby has been born. I don't think either will inspire confidence in the inspector." Seph rubbed her sides while wrinkling her forehead. It was odd, I looked up at Charlie to see if he'd caught it. He hadn't, but Fleur probably had, at least going by the concerned look on her face.

"Unless you're in active labour, I've already promised Harry I'll be here with him. I own a third of this place too, remember," Charlie reminded.

"I'll be here too," I spoke up. "I have ways to keep him calm." I said it a little too innocently for the comment to be taken as such, just to get a rise out of my brothers. It worked. They both groaned.

"I'm sure you do, little sister," Bill responded. "But we have no desire to hear about them."

Suddenly Seph leaned forward and grabbed her belly. "Oof," she muttered. "Oh, that hurts." Charlie wrapped his arm around her and put his hand on her belly.

"Love, what's the matter?"

"Just a little cramping. It's been happening on and off for days, getting worse this evening. I know, I know, I have to cut down on the stress I'm under. Maybe it's this chair? Can we put another cushioning charm on it?" Seph said in an oddly off-handed way.

"We can, but, sweetheart," Charlie replied as he moved his hand around her abdomen, giving her a good feel. His face immediately took on a concerned mask. "You're as hard as a rock. I think we should take you to St. Mungo's and make sure everything is okay."

"Charlie dearest, I'm sure everything is fine. I am not walking out on the New Year's party simply because this baby is practising to be a football player," she tried to calm him.

Fleur then reached over and felt around where the baby is. "Seph, you do not feel like you are simply being kicked. Zat feels like a contraction." Seph snorted at the comment.

"I am not in labour, Fleur. I know what it feels like and this isn't it. I've had a baby already, remember?" Seph joked.

"I know, but you do not feel normal," the other mother remarked. "I zink you should go have your healer check you. What could it hurt?"

"Everyone, stop worrying. I'm completely fine, and I'm not due for another three weeks – ooh!" Seph's face crumpled up and she bent over, again.

"That's it, we're going to St. Mungo's. Bill, go get Mum and Dad, I need them to take Connor back to the Burrow," Charlie asked, his voice going up an octave.

"Got it. I'll send Harry over as well," he said before walking to the other side of the room.

"Fleur, I'm going to go get her things from her office, can you stay here with her? Time those things too, please? If they're contractions, we need to know how close they are," Charlie asked as he stood.

"I will," she answered even as she was shaking her wrist watch down below the cuff of her blouse.

"Anything I can do, Charlie?" I asked.

"Keep Mum from having a fit when she comes over?"

"Right, as if even Dad can do that," I snidely replied. He was off quickly, looking as if he'd suddenly aged about ten years in the last two minutes. "How you feeling, Seph?"

"Ridiculous," she answered. "I'm quite certain this is nothing, just indigestion or those Braxton-Hicks things. Remus and Tonks insisted I go to St. Mungo's twice with Connor because of them. Turns out they were -" she stopped again. "Oow!"

"Seph, zey are only six minutes apart," Fleur announced. "I don't zink zey are practise ones." Seph started shaking her head as if she could dissuade the idea if she simply willed it to be so.

Bill, Mum, Dad and Connor came over, Harry hot on their tails. Everyone was talking very quickly and poor Seph looked like she was ready to burst into tears. Connor wiggled in next to his mummy and put his hand on her face.

"Is my Bumpy coming out soon?" he asked. The adults quieted when they heard his little voice. Bill reached for Victoire and I handed her back.

"Maybe, my little man. Would you like that?"

"Yes! I've been waiting forever for her to come out and play."

"It's a girl?" Mum squealed. "Oh, heavens, another little girl." The others began talking again, speaking about how happy they were to have another little female in our family. Harry handed me my cloak and I stood and put it on. He was beaming with excitement. Charlie was helping Seph up.

"You talked with Audrey, Alvin and Percy? They're going to make sure everything gets cleaned up and locked tonight?" she asked Harry.

"Yes, Seph. We have a plan in place, everyone knows what to do."

"And there's enough food. Hannah is okay in the kitchen?"

"Yes, Seph. We ordered enough food," he answered, sounding exasperated. "What would you do about it anyway? It's not like anything is open to go purchase supplies now."

"I could have transfigured something," she suggested.

"Sure, and then blown up the kitchen. Sweetheart, everything will be fine. Hermione and Ron are here, too. The bar will be fine," Charlie assured her. "Connor, give Mummy a kiss and then be good for Grammy and Pop Pop, okay?"

"I be good, Daddy-Charlie," he announced at he kissed his Mummy's hand. "Bring my Bumpy sister home, please."

Seph crinkled up her face and held her belly, another contraction taking hold of her. "We'll see, sweetheart," she answered hastily. With that, Charlie, Harry and I escorted her from the bar to a chorus of well wishes. We made it to the Floo and were quickly in the lobby of St. Mungo's. They brought Seph a wheelchair and Charlie handed the registering witch the expanding notebook full of Seph's information. We went up to the Labouring and Maternity floor and while she and Charlie went into a delivery suite to get ready, Harry and I sat down in the waiting area.

"What are you thinking, love?" I asked him.

"I'm thinking about how cool it will be to have her here. I'm going to spoil her rotten and treat her like a little princess and scare boys away when she starts dating. Between Connor and me, no one is getting near her unless we approve," he proudly said.

"Just like my big brothers," I whispered as I laid my head on his shoulder. Harry would be wonderful with her, that I was sure of.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Another long chapter for those who didn't like Monday's short one. You're getting this early as I leave on vacation tomorrow and I won't be back until Tuesday. Chapter 11 will be delayed as well due to my taking a holiday without my computer! The songs are by John Denver and a classic children's nursery song I changed the lyrics for, so it was a wizarding nursing song. Enjoy, Bumpy is here. Another short A/N at the end. Thanks to my team, you are awesome. Even better than a Reses Peanut Butter Easter Egg! MNF**

**Chapter 10:**

**A Baby Just Like You / By, Baby Bunting**

**January 1, 2000 1:38 a.m.**

**Charlie POV:**

I was in heaven right now. No other place could possibly be this perfect. Never in my life had I felt the depth of love which coursed through me in this moment. I wanted to hold onto it, savour it, never forget it because I knew all too soon it would be over. Looking at my girls as the medi-witches cleaned them up, I was amazed at their...perfection. Every other description fell short.

My eyes locked with my dear Seph, and I could see she was feeling the same thing. Even as exhausted as she was, she was beaming with joy. A few weeks ago, she'd told me about Connor's birth at the Muggle hospital. It was memorable for all the wrong reasons. She'd laboured for seventeen hours, the medications they were giving her for pain didn't work fully due to her magic, and it had caused her to labour longer. There were doctors and nurses in and out of the suite, and with only a sheet draped over the bottom half of her body, she felt very exposed. It was also quite embarrassing when they kept referring to Remus as the 'Dad', even though his wife was right there helping Seph through her labouring. They'd also needed to Confundus Charm the Obstetrician to let Seph and Connor go home, where she could at least take potions and heal quicker. Overall she'd said it was a miserable experience. I didn't even ask how she felt when she saw her son, and how closely he resembled his deceased father.

Today was different though. I was here with her, she'd gotten to St. Mungo's in enough time to have every possible potion given to her. She took the ones to speed up the labouring, ones for pain, ones for hydration and blood strengthening. We arrived at 8:43 and she was ready to give birth by 11:30. We'd been joking about whether we wanted to have the last baby of the millennium or the first baby of the next.

Pricilla, the medi-witch assigned to Seph, brought my daughter over to me and put her in my arms.

"Here you go, Dad. She's absolutely healthy although a lightweight," she remarked. "Five pounds, two ounces is a little less than we'd like to see, but with the early arrival, that's to be expected. In a little while, we're going to try to get her to latch on and feed; however, she'll need supplemental bottles with her potions in them to be given to her regularly. You up for the challenge, Dad?"

"Definitely," I answered. "I've been dreaming of holding this little sweetheart for a very long time." No one but Bill and Seph knew exactly how long I had hoped for this, and how I had come to believe it might never happen for me. I'd only ever dated one girl, Darlene Smithson, and it ended badly when I told her I was becoming a dragon handler. Apparently living in Romania for three years for training, and being in a rather lowly paid profession afterward weren't to her liking. I had sat through Bill and Fleur's wedding convinced there wasn't a woman who would look at me seriously. How wrong I was. In less than two years I'd found the most perfect woman in the world, who'd given me children to love and father.

"Does she have a name yet?" Pricilla asked, pulling my thoughts back to the present and our overwhelming joy.

"I think so," I answered, still not taking my eyes from the beauty in my arms. "It depends on what her Mummy has to say."

"I say she looks like an Olivia," Seph said from the bed. Her healer was doing something down below her waist, but I had no desire to know exactly what it was. Another medi-witch had helped my dear one wash away the sweat and grime from the work of giving birth and then change into a nursing gown.

"Olivia Elizabeth it is then," I proudly announced as I watched her sleep. Her fontanel was pulsing with her rapid heartbeat, which was visible even through the wisps of red hair she had. The poor girl was destined to be a redhead. I was quite certain she'd freckle up in the summer as well. She'd opened her eyes earlier, and they were a surprising blue. Pricilla explained most Caucasian babies were born with blue eyes, and they'd settle on a colour in the next six months. I couldn't wait to see what Olivia's were.

I walked the few steps to Seph's bedside, and sat down in the high-backed recliner they had sitting there.

"She's amazing, sweetheart. Just amazing. I love you so much."

"Oh Charlie," she eked out, as she had begun crying. "I've never seen anything so lovely as you holding her. You're such a good Daddy. Hello, little Olivia, I'm your Mummy." With that, our precious little girl opened her eyes and looked at me. How stunning was her face, how inquisitive her eyes. She looked at me, as if she knew so much already; if she knew secrets I was yet to figure out.

"Hi there, princess, I'm your Daddy." Seph reached over and brushed her hand over the soft red curly fuzz which covered our daughter's head and then onto my arm. I looked over and Seph was bawling. "Oh, sweetheart, everything is okay. Everything is perfect. Why are you crying?"

"Because I just gave birth," she stammered out. I shifted Olivia a little so I could pull my arm out and wrap it around my wife's shoulders. When the healer was finished, the bed would be expanded so we could get some rest. I couldn't wait as it was quite an uncomfortable position I was in right now.

"Okay, this little one is all ready too," Pricilla said as she brought Olivia's younger twin sister over. "Mum, she's wide awake, so why don't we get her latched on and feeding, okay?"

"I still can't believe we have twins," Seph remarked as she wiped her face with the bed sheet and then reached for the baby. Together Seph and Pricilla worked to get everything situated. I was surprised just how easily our daughter took to nursing.

"She's a little smaller than her sister, four pounds-ten ounces, but she's equally strong and healthy. Now, as I told your husband, the bottles are going to be necessary for them both. We need to slip them the potions, and it's the easiest way to do it," she explained. Seph and I both nodded. Olivia had closed her eyes again, and I was happy to allow her to sleep in my arms.

"How is it no one knew we were having twins?" I asked, and Seph's healer looked away from her work to address us.

"Well, your wife only had one projecting spell done on her, since things were progressing so well, and Seph didn't want to expose the her belly and the baby to any unnecessary charms. I should have suspected something when we heard an exceptionally strong heartbeat, especially given twins run in your family, Charlie, but I swear it sounded like only one heartbeat. I suspect they were in time with one another. Magical twins usually synch in magic and thought while they're inside, it's not too much to expect their bodies would do the same. They do it outside as well, which I'm sure you remember from your younger brothers," Healer Bogerjin said. I remembered all too well how Fred and George were. Thinking we might be in for the same lot gave me shivers.

"Do you have a name for her?" the healer asked, and Seph and I just looked at each other.

"We only had one girl's name and one boy's name. I don't think we can call her Arthur Harold, do you?" Seph joked and I shook my head. She'd never forgive us for that.

"I would like her to have the middle name of Molly, in honour of your Mum, since Olivia has Mother's name. I guess we'll need to think on her first name. Given the brightness of her hair, though, I think we should nickname her Sunny." My wife always had such brilliant ideas.

While Olivia had red hair, it was a deeper red, like mine. Sunny's hair was brighter than any of ours had ever been, save Ginny when she'd been out in the sun all summer. Our younger daughter had hair which was nearly orange. The nickname was perfect.

The healer announced she was finished, and immediately set about putting the expanding charm on the bed. When she was done, I hastily kicked off my shoes and climbed in with Seph. Sunny had finished her snack and had slipped back into sleep. I looked at the girls side-by-side and marvelled that while they were identical twins, they were also different. The shade of red of their hair was different, as were the shapes of their noses. Olivia had more red in her cheeks while Sunny's lips were darker. It was amazing how two girls who had the exact genetic make-up could look so different.

"You've got some people out there who would like to see all of you," the second medi-witch said. "If you're finished, Healer Bogerjin, and you both agree, can I send them in?"

"Definitely," Seph excitedly said, checking her gown to make sure she was completely covered.

"Persephone," the healer addressed her as she stood from the little stool she'd been using during the delivery. "You're going to need to drink all the potions Pricilla is going to bring you. One of them will make you sleepy as well. For tonight I want the babies to come down to the nursery and sleep in there. We can monitor their body temperatures and administer their potions without waking you up. You'll have enough sleepless nights soon enough, tonight need not be one of them. Alright?"

"That's fine," she answered. "Charlie can stay with me, right?"

"I wouldn't even attempt to send him home. My colleague will see you in the morning, and I'll be through tomorrow afternoon. I suspect you'll be here for a few days, to make sure you're healing correctly and the babies put on weight."

"I won't complain about having help," Seph said. "I've been through this before, remember?"

"Ah, yes, Master Connor. He was quite excited about getting a sister, if I'm remembering correctly?"

"That he was," I responded.

"Do you think he'll be as excited about having two?"

"Most definitely," Seph replied. "He enjoyed helping decorate the baby's room ... Charlie, we've only got one crib, and one carrier, and a single pram! What are we going to do?" She was near tears again. I thought the pregnancy mood swings were bad, this was much worse. I wonder how long this phase lasts?

"Love, we'll just send Ginny and Harry or Fleur and Mum out to get what we need," I answered. "Don't worry about supplies."

"Okay," she seemed to be doing what I'd asked, although she still looked bemused.

The door opened and Harry, Ginny, Mum, Dad and Connor walked in.

"Connor, what are you doing up at this hour?" Seph asked, looking from our son to my parents.

"We had just gotten back from the party when Harry's Patronus arrived telling us you'd had the baby," Mum explained. "We weren't going to get him to bed after he heard the news."

Connor pushed his way forward and looked at us, and both of our full arms.

"Where did de odder baby come from?"

**Connor POV:**

The lady said we could come in and see Mummy and Daddy-Charlie and the baby. It was about time. We were in that hallway a long time.

Grandmummy went first, I was holding Pop-Pop's hand and my Mummy was asking why I was here. Silly Mummy, to see the baby. What was she thinking? I was standing behind Pop-Pop and Ginny and I couldn't see anything. I thought about asking Harry to pick me up, but I figured it would be better if I just went to the bed.

I looked at Mummy. I looked at Daddy-Charlie. They both had a baby.

"Where did the other baby come from?" I asked.

"We had twins," Mummy said. "Isn't that neat? We wanted one baby, and we got two!"

"Yeah!" I cheered. I must have scared one, because Daddy-Charlie's baby began crying. I ran over to the other side of the bed and stood next to her. I remembered how I had to be gentle with Victoire and Teddy, so I would do the same thing with my sister.

"It's okay, sister," I said very quietly while I patted her tummy like Mummy had taught me. "I sorry I loud. It's okay." She quieted down. "I Connor. I your brother. What's your name?" She didn't say anything, she just burped. When I burped, I had to say excuse me. She didn't say it.

"You gotta say sorry when you burp," I whispered but she still didn't say anything.

"Connor, she can't talk yet," Daddy-Charlie told me. "Teddy only just started really talking, and he's a year and a half old. She won't talk for a long time." That wasn't good. There was stuff I needed to know about her.

"But, hows I gonna know her name?"

"Her name is Olivia Elizabeth Weasley," he told me. "Do you like her name?"

"O-wib-e-a?" I asked and he nodded. "Owibea E-wiz-a-bef. That's a long name. Can I just called her Owibea?"

"You can. We don't call you Connor Sirius do we?"

"Only when I'm a bad boy." Everyone laughed. I didn't know why so I just whispered in Olivia's ear. "You need anything, you tell me and I get it for you. Harry does that for me, so I do it for you, okay?" She yawned, so I took that for yes.

"What's the odder baby's name?"

"Well, see, we weren't expecting her," Mummy told me, so I moved closer. "So Daddy and I don't really have a whole name for her. We know we want her middle name to be Molly, but we don't know what her first name is. We thought we'd call her Sunny for now, since her hair is so bright and sunny.

Grandmummy was crying, and Pop-Pop had his arm around her. Grandmummy cried a lot.

"Sunny is an okay nickname," I told her as I went to see her baby. "But, she needs a real name. Owibea isn't called Rainy, she got a good name, Owibea." Everyone laughed again. I didn't get grown-ups. They laugh at dumb stuff.

"Do you think you can help us pick out her name?" Daddy-Charlie asked and I nodded. "We'll come up with some ideas and then talk with you, okay?" Harry lifted me up on the bed and I snuggled between Mummy and Daddy-Charlie.

"Mummy, we sing to the babies now? Like you told me?" Mummy and I had worked on a special lullaby which would be our own.

"I think that would be very sweet. Do you want me to sing with you?" I nodded and then Mummy started.

"By, baby bunting

Daddy's gone a hunting

To get a little puffskein fur

All soft and sweet, just for her"

The adults all made funny noises, like they were meowing like Auntie Hermione's Crookshanks. I didn't care, I was with my Mummy and Daddy-Charlie and my sisters. I was the happiest big brother in the world. Okay, Harry might be as happy.

The grown-ups talked and talked. I didn't understand most of it, but I did find it funny that Owibea was born on one day and Sunny was born on another.

"Why that happen?" I asked.

"Because the day changes at twelve at night," Pop-Pop told me. "Olivia was born just before twelve and Sunny just after, so they have different birthdays."

"That's good. I think they should have their own birthdays." I snuggled back next to Mummy, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep my eyes open. I was happy. I a big brother.

**A/N: I am taking suggestions for "Sunny's" name. Review and give me your idea and I might just use it. Thanks, Feathers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello again. Thanks to everyone for their well wishes for my short holiday. It was very relaxing, and I've come back energized. The title comes from a Florence + the Machine song that while not literal, the theme and idea of the song is truly Harry in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who suggested names for little Sunny. You'll find out her name in this chapter. There were some awesome ideas, but in the end it was my daughter who gave me the winning suggestion. She is also the same one who drew the logo for MMB, St. Dolf. There is a link on my author page so you can see it. Thanks to Arnel and Stephanie for all their hard work. Enjoy folks. MNF**

**Chapter 11:**

**My Boy Builds Coffins**

**January 15, 2000 4:17 a.m.**

**North London Brewing Company**

**Harry POV:**

"What did you two find?" I asked Justin and Dean. The magical alarms had been tripped, and the three of us arrived at nearly the same time. They went to check the building while I reset the alarms and looked through the offices. Oddly, I'd found nothing out of place.

"Nothing," Justin Finch-Fletchly answered. "There's nothing in the brew room, or the cooler. We couldn't see anything out of place in the storage rooms either. It's mostly empty back there." We had pushed the opening of NLB back a week, partly due to supply shortages, and partly due to Seph having the babies early. I'm not too proud to admit I am completely enamoured with those little girls and I wanted to spend some time with them.

"I checked the charms and spells we've got on this place too," Dean Thomas added. "It wasn't accidentally tripped. Someone with a discernible magical signature tried to get in. If it had been a Muggle, a different set of charms would have been activated."

I raked my hands through my hair, and attempted to get my head around what was going on here. Someone with a magical signature kept breaking into the Muggle brewery. Why? What was the point? This was the third attack, although it appeared nothing had been taken or altered and there wasn't any destruction. There was something I was missing, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Either of you have an idea what the point of the break-in might have been?" I asked, Dean was nearly as skilled at strategy as Ron. If I couldn't have my best mate here, I was glad to have one who came close.

"No idea," Justin replied, looking as frustrated as I felt.

"I don't," Dean replied as well, "but does it feel like we're missing something which should be right in front of us?"

"I feel the same way," I answered. "It's like we've got bits of a puzzle put together, but without the big picture we can't put the sections in the right place."

"Good analogy, mate," Dean said while nodding his head. Justin agreed.

"Do you think it's possible whoever was behind the vandalism last month might be testing to see if we put magical enchantments up?" Dean continued.

"Maybe, but if you went to the trouble of getting into the building, why not do whatever it was that you came to accomplish?" I asked. "There aren't any outward signs that the internal charms were activated, correct?"

"None," Justin confirmed. "The first layer, laid about a foot outside the building, alerts if something crosses the line. It has to be at least twelve inches from the ground to trip it. Didn't need rabbits and rats sending up wand sparks every few minutes." I nodded in agreement, although I secretly wished he wouldn't have said rats. Every time I heard that word, I thought about the inspection at MMB, which made my stomach roll.

"The second layer is only inches from the building perimeter," Dean continued. "This is one which registers a magical signature." I was remembering this from when Bill had explained to me what he had planned. I'd forgotten Dean and Justin had helped lay the charm lines in. Ginny had me rather distracted that day by announcing she wasn't wearing knickers under her skirt. She then flounced away to work on repairing the artwork for the lobby.

"The third layer is on the doors," he went on. "If either of the first two are tripped a countdown begins. If the third is tripped within the pre-set time, then we're notified. There are different notifications as to whether it's Muggle or magical. This one was all magical, or else the police would be here as well."

"Can you think of anyone who might be after you?" Justin asked, and I looked at him, surprised. "Oh, yeah, I guess there might be a few."

"I suppose I need to sit down and make a list. Let's see, former Death Eaters and their families," I started clicking people off the top of my head and giving them each a finger. "Business people who enabled them. Ministry officials who didn't agree with the changes to their departments and regulations which I endorsed with Minister Shacklebolt. Parents who wanted Hogwarts to be more exclusive, rather than less. Malfoy. Take your pick."

"Well, I can tell you it's not Malfoy," Justin announced. "We heard from Madame Malfoy and son at Christmas. They've settled in quite nicely in Argentina. The younger Greengrass girl, Daphne's sister, she's signed a marriage contract and has gone to be with them. So, unless he's commuting from another hemisphere, you're safe from the bouncing ferret."

"Great!" I mockingly cheered. "The one guy I knew I could take in a duel. Glad someone else loved that ferret thing, even if it was done by a crazed Death Eater wanting to deliver me to Voldemort."

"How was that different from any other time in the last few years?" Justin jokingly asked.

"The ferret part was the best I'd seen Malfoy be treated by a professor?" I dead-panned and we all laughed.

"Look, Harry," Dean said as he put his hand on my shoulder, "the charms worked like they were supposed to. We will get to the bottom of this. Call a meeting and we'll all put our heads together. The DA is a creative bunch when we need to be."

"You are absolutely right. Let's go home and get some shut-eye and we can put our heads together on Monday. Thanks for coming right over tonight, guys." I really was impressed how quickly they both got here.

"That's what we're hired for, boss. See you Monday," Dean said.

"Try to get some rest too, Harry, unless it's Ginny keeping you up, then I wouldn't sleep either," Justin said. Before I could respond that I didn't like him talking about her that way, Dean slapped him on the back of his head.

"You don't talk about witches or women that way. You really don't talk about Ginny that way. Didn't your mum teach you any manners?" Dean asked and I laughed at them. I watched as they Disapparated away and then did another quick pass of the building before ensuring the protections were activated. Ginny would still be asleep, as it was only half past five. I thought about going over to the farm, but I wouldn't want to awaken Seph if she was resting. I finally decided to head to the Burrow. Molly was always up by now, and I was certain if I smiled and asked nicely, she'd feed me.

I Apparated onto the lane, just down from the turn off to their home. It was an exceptionally dark night, no moon at all. Overhead I was able to make out the Orion constellation, and my heart clenched a little. Canis Major wasn't above the horizon yet, another month or so and it would be. I couldn't help but think of Sirius when I looked at this constellation.

He and I were alone in the Astronomy portico at Grimmauld Place during that horrible Christmas holiday my fifth year. I wasn't processing Voldemort traipsing into my brain whenever he felt like it well. Sirius said he understood and told me the story of Orion. He was so bitter about the gods looking down on Orion and having pity on him. They let him have a home in the sky, far away from his nemesis. They gave him his dogs to keep him company. Sirius mused how perfect it was, the two dogs trapped behind their master, sitting at his feet, begging for attention. Orion was, of course, faced away, prepared to strike at an enemy who would never come. He reminded me we were often under the control of others. However, he added, as long as we never lost sight of who we were, then regardless of the situation, we could be victorious. I wished more than anything he were here. I knew it would make problems if he were; Seph wouldn't be with Charlie and those sweet little red-headed babies wouldn't be in my life, but I could use his counsel and advice. I had a foe, I needed to be on the lookout for them; unfortunately, I had no idea who it was, or the direction they might come from.

Without realising it, I was at the back door of the Burrow. The window was always cracked, just a little, so the owls could come and go. It was also Molly's favourite place to let her baked treats cool. She was doing exactly what I expected her to be, baking. I knocked on the window, which unfortunately did startle her. When she saw it was me, she smiled widely and then motioned I should come in. I wasn't expecting Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Ginny and George to all be sitting at the table, all dressed in clothing only one step up from pyjamas. It was almost as if they were waiting for me.

Ginny stood to greet me, standing on her stocking tip-toes to snog me. For the sake of her family, I made it a short one. We might be marrying in a month, but I didn't need to be flaunting things. An empty seat was next to hers, and I sat down.

"What are all of you doing here?"

"Well, this is our family home," George joked.

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out," I dryly replied. "I meant what are all of you doing here, right now, before the sun is up."

"Didn't you get the note I left at home?" Ginny asked and I shook my head at her. "Then why are you here?"

"I figured you'd still be sleeping, but given the time, I knew Molly would be up, baking. I figured if I smiled and gave her the eyes, she'd feed me."

"Don't even need to give me the eyes, dear," she said as she put a plate down in front of me. Eggs, bacon, toast and tomatoes. The fresh blueberry muffins were on the table already. I swear, I adore my soon to be mother-in-law for how she cooks.

"Hey, where's mine?" George asked as she put an identical plate down in front of Arthur.

"The lot of you have legs, you can serve yourselves," she replied, and I struggled not to laugh.

"Always the scrawny ones that get the special treatment," Charlie complained as he got up. I wasn't sure if he'd slept recently, given the haggard expression on his face. I'd have to suggest Ginny and I go over and give them a break later today.

"Runt of the litter and all," Bill added.

"Wouldn't that be me?" Ginny asked indignantly. "He's not actually part of the family yet, remember, I was the one born into this brood."

"Yes, princess," Arthur added as he grabbed Ginny by the arm as she walked by, "but they all know Daddy will always make sure you've got your fill." He then handed her a piece of his bacon.

"That's why I love my Daddy," she sweetly cooed back before kissing his bald head. There were days I couldn't get enough of being around this family, the whole wonky lot of them.

"Seriously, I know you all don't get up this early on usual Saturday mornings." So I repeated my original question. "Why are you all here?"

"I had hidden Seph's notification stone for the breweries," Charlie confessed. I had been wondering how he'd kept her at home if she knew there was a problem. She gave new meaning to the words "maternity break" as in there was plenty of maternity and very little break. With the details she insisted I provide daily, he should just let her come in for an hour or two, tell us to do what we were already going to do, and then let her come home. It would certainly be easier on me.

"I happened to be up with Olivia when it went off," Charlie continued. "I wasn't going to leave the house, but I figured I'd find out what happened. About fifteen minutes later, when Olivia was finishing up, Ginny sent me a Patronus that we were having a family council. It negated my need to ask you to come see me."

"You didn't leave her home, alone, with all three kids, did you?" I sort of barked at him. I was immediately sorry. "Sorry, long night. I didn't mean to -"

"Harry, I appreciate just how protective you are of my wife," he responded. "To answer your question, no, she's not home alone. Bill came over, dropped Fleur and Victoire off and I brought Olivia with me. Elizabeth and Beaghy are both there as well, so she can sleep to her heart's content today."

"Good, I mean, she needs sleep, I mean, sorry. I just worry about her," I stammered out and even as the rest of the family was returning to the table with their plates, they laughed.

"Not often we get to see you at a loss for what to say," Bill threw out.

"I see him speechless all the time," Ginny added with cheek and all of her brothers groaned. She just looked too innocent to be so.

"Ginny, don't taunt your brothers," Molly gently reprimanded.

"Why not? I had to put up with years of their dirty jokes and lewd comments about girls and their body parts," my fiancée retorted. Somehow, Molly was able to swat all three of her sons' heads in one swoop. They weren't even on the same side of the table. The action just reinforced my opinion you shouldn't ever get in her way.

"If this is a family meeting, where is Ron?" I asked.

"He and Hermione were otherwise indisposed," George commented. "All I can say, I will never look at her, or him, the same way. Although, he's got an interesting mark in a place the sun don't reach." We all groaned at how he knew that. "Looks like a set of little footprints across his bum." Ginny and I looked at each other, and blushed. I suspected those were otter paw prints, how she got them there, I had no idea.

As we were tucking in, Arthur asked what I assumed everyone was thinking.

"What exactly happened at the brewery, Harry?"

I repeated everything which happened, and while they were interested and attentive, no one had a firm idea of what was going on or who might be behind it.

"I still don't see why someone magical is going after the Muggle brewery?" Bill commented, echoing the same thing which repeated over and over in my mind. We bantered about ideas of how to discover who was behind the strange happenings at the breweries, and George suggested some adapted Muggle surveillance equipment he was working on for Bill. I figured it was as good as anything else. Olivia awoke, but I told Charlie, Molly and Ginny to all sit and finish their tea, I was happy to go get her, changing the nappy and all.

"Hello there, little princess, how's my favourite little red-hair, brown-eyed girl?" I could say that with complete truthfulness. Olivia's sister still had blue eyes, and there was nothing little about my Ginny. She was all woman. I changed the nappy, thankfully only wet, and pulled a bottle out of her bag. I took the cap off and gave it a sniff. Feeding the girls Seph's expressed milk gave me the willies. If it was breast-milk, I was handing her over to Molly or Arthur to feed. Lucky for me, it was formula. After watching Seph, Charlie and the girls for the last two weeks, I wasn't surprised. He wasn't fond of the milk bottles either.

Once Olivia was latched on to the bottle, I walked back into the kitchen. Just then, Fleur came through holding a sleeping Victoire in her little carrier and had Connor by the hand. Molly stood up and the little boy flew into her arms. Seph came through next, holding sweet Suzannah in her carrier. Charlie rose to greet his wife, and take their daughter from her. He then directed her into his chair, but only after putting a cushioning charm on it. She looked up at us like she knew we were trying to keep something from her.

"So, Harry, Charlie, what exactly is going on that the two of you are so desperate to hide?" Seph asked. I guess it was too much to hope they were just here for Molly's blueberry muffins.

"Oh," she continued, "and don't think that just because you're holding my daughters, you're safe. My blood courses through their veins, and we still share magic. I can have them to safety and be hexing your bits, boys, before you even know what happened."

"There will be no bit hexing in front of my grandchildren," Molly announced. "Take it to the paddock; but first, leave the babies with Pop-Pop and me."

**Author's Footnote: The name Suzannah, is Biblical in origination, from the Hebrew Scriptures. When it is translated from the ancient Hebrew to modern Hebrew, the name means Lily. I thought it was a great way to honor Seph's dear friend and Harry's mother without their constant reminder of who they miss so. MNF**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hi all, welcome back. Ginny's Hen party, the title taken from the classic Cyndi Lauper song. Thanks to Arnel and Stephanie, who keep me grounded and keep the story on track. I'll have a big announcement next week, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading and reviewing, MNF**

**Chapter 12:**

**Girls Just Want to Have Fun**

**February 11, 2000**

**Ginny's POV:**

"Why do I think I should be very afraid? Seriously, you need to blindfold me?" I remarked as Fleur wrapped the scarf over my eyes. I did not like this one bit.

"It is only for a few minutes," she remarked as she tightened it over my eyes. "Relax, I promise Seph and I will let nozing bad happen to you."

"Ginny, it's okay," Seph's voice came from my left. "Fleur and I planned the first part of the evening. Your teammates have organised the second. We make no promises about that part."

"Okay, then take me wherever it is we're headed," I told them and one of them wrapped an arm around me and I felt us Disapparate from the Burrow.

I wasn't crazy about the idea of a Hen Party, especially if my teammates were involved. Their ideas of 'entertainment' and mine were exceptionally different. The girls often went clubbing, dancing with men they hardly knew. I only ever wanted Harry with me, wrapped up in his arms and swaying with him. Gyrating erotically against a stranger did nothing for me. They also consumed copious amounts of alcohol. A frustrated night during the war, while in hiding with my parents, and a snuck in bottle of Firewhiskey had taught me my lesson. Thankfully Tonks had been the one who found me. She and Remus had lectured me the following morning about what over-imbibing could lead to. They promised not to tell my parents, as long as they never heard of me doing it again. It was enough for me to contain my drinks to one or two in an evening. Honestly, I didn't need it; I was usually drunk off my lust for my fiancé.

If I had been given my choice, I would have had a simple maids' luncheon or dinner with the women standing up with me and some of the others from Hogwarts and the Brewery. I had enough of the pub crawling with my teammates after our matches. I truly just wanted a night to reflect on how Harry was special to me and all of them; and how grateful I was for their friendship.

It was a rough landing from the trip here, and I nearly fell into whomever had brought me. Thankfully two sets of hands held me steady.

"Easy there, Ginny," Seph said. "You haven't even begun drinking." She and Fleur laughed, knowing I wasn't a drinker. Of course, I'd be drinking more than either of them, since they were both still feeding their babies.

"Are you ready to see where we are?" Fleur inquired. Her lilting English tinged in French used to annoy the heck out of me; now I found it pleasant. Perhaps it was even comforting. She'd turned out to be invaluable in the last weeks, especially at keeping Hermione and Mum from driving me daft with details I couldn't care less about. Honestly, who cares what colour the napkins are, or if we serve chilled melon and sorbet or Brie en croute at the wedding breakfast as the appetiser. I'd eat either, as would Harry. Fleur and I had even arranged for us to kidnap Seph and we all went to Paris. After meeting up with her Mum and sister, we went to the spa and had massages, manicures and pedicures. I also gave in and was waxed in places I didn't plan on ever waxing again. I don't care how popular it is with the gents, Harry wasn't getting used to it. I don't live in Brazil, I don't need to look as if I did.

"Sure, let the torture begin," I dryly replied. She removed the blindfold and I was happy to find myself inside _The Stag, Dragon and Flaming Crown_. "I thought I was being subjected to a night of clubbing and...excess."

"Please give us a little more credit," Seph rebuked. "We know you better than to think you'd be happy with that. Now, there will be some surprises later which your teammates arranged, but we've got this part covered more to your liking."

I looked around the room, and I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Without going over-the-top girly, the room had taken on a decidedly feminine aura. Tiny twinkling stars covered the ceiling, blinking and changing position. I watched as Cassiopeia was arranged over my head. One of these women had some impressive charming skills.

The tables were draped in a deep aubergine, while the napkins, flowers and candles on the tables were in lavender. With the white plates and crystal goblets, the pub looked downright striking.

"Hope it meets wiz your approval?" Fleur asked, and I just nodded in reply, suddenly needing to swallow down a lump in my throat.

"You are the best sisters-in-law, ever," I told them as I reached to grab them in a three-way hug.

"It's going to be a while before eizer of us have our babies getting married," Fleur explained. "So, we wanted to get ze wedding fever out of our systems."

"Harry is very special to me," Seph added. "I wanted to do everything in the way Lily would have done it herself. I wish she could see you, see what you do for Harry." She grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes. Hers were rimmed with as of yet unshed tears. "You are so like her; fiery, independent, undeniably loyal and yet deeply loving and a romantic at heart. You both mastered keeping rather impulsive men in check, and made them earn your love. I don't need to tell you how I feel about Harry. I want you to know I'm more than just your brother's wife. Should you ever, ever need a motherly shoulder to cry on, I will be there for you. I know just how hard it is to live with that boy; I imagine being his wife will be that much more challenging." The tears fell from her eyes and she released one hand. Then moving her palm to cup my cheek she spoke once more. "I know the people who have loved Harry since his first day on earth are looking down upon you. I've been told, firsthand, that they are listening. Don't be afraid to speak to them as well. More than once I've heard their answer whispered on the wind." Seph was on the verge of losing it, which was making it harder for me to keep from crying myself.

She reached into her dress and pulled out a small box. "Remus went through the Godric's Hollow house with Eliza, after they were..." her voice broke again, and she stopped to gather herself again. "When they went to retrieve things, he brought back Lily's jewelry box. Sirius had already salvaged her engagement ring from the wreckage. He thought Harry might want to give it to his bride one day." I looked down at the impressive ring he'd presented to me when he proposed. "I took something from the box for the same woman. I had given this to Lily to wear on her wedding day, since I couldn't be with her." She handed me the small velvet box. I opened the lid to find a thin gold bracelet with and upside-down horseshoe. I knew the symbolism of this particular item; you wore it to catch luck as you were wed. I ran my finger over the delicate chain and the charm. I couldn't believe I'd have a part of Lily Potter with me as I wed her son.

"I had planned to give this to you on your wedding day, but Fleur convinced me this might be a better time. She was afraid I'd ruin my make-up," Seph joked and I looked at her. The make-up around her eyes was indeed smudged. I suspected mine was as well.

"Smart thinking," I quipped back even as I wiped my own eyes.

"This is your something old," she announced and I couldn't think of something better.

"While we are being sentimental, I have somezing for you as well," Fleur said as she handed me a long, thin box; the kind gloves would be gifted in. I lifted the lid, and inside was the most beautiful handkerchief I had ever seen. It was gold and white, but translucent somehow. As I ran my fingers over the delicate material, it surprised me, as the diaphanous colouring seemed to ripple beneath my fingers.

"Zat is the handkerchief from my wedding," she explained. "I spun the cloth myself, using Veela magic. There isn't anozer like it in zee world. I would be honoured if you were to carry it as your somezing borrowed."

"Of course, it would be a privilege," I gushed. I hugged each of them in turn, and we were all a little weepy now. Just then Hermione and Luna came in. They stopped, looked at us and Hermione cocked her head, unsure what was happening.

"Everything okay?"

"We're fine," Seph said. "Us Weasley women just get weepy once in a while."

"We were having a sisterly bonding moment," I informed her. "I think we should all go to the loo and freshen up. We'll be right back, okay?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"They're all going to be intimate tonight," Luna announced. "The lust faeries are dancing on their heads." I looked at Fleur, who was struck dumb by the quote. Turning to Seph I saw an amused look on her face. She'd always taken better to Luna than most.

"Woo-hoo," Seph cheered. "I'm always up for a little loving from my man." She went so far as to do a little dance. I just turned and tried to Scourgify my brain of images of my brothers in bed with their respective wives.

"Please tell me that was the last of the food," I begged. We'd been eating for two hours straight. Every time I thought we were through, the servers would emerge with another round. Hannah had engaged a few of her fellow culinary students to prepare our meal. She had found a magical cooking school in Brussels, and would Portkey twice a week for her classes. Every dish tonight was amazing.

"Yes, that's it," Hannah confirmed. "For someone who usually packs it away, you didn't eat all that much tonight." She was sitting across from me, Hermione and Luna flanking her.

"I do need to wear my dress on Monday. After having it meticulously fitted, I don't want to charm it so it will fit," I explained.

"Where did you get the dress?" Susan asked. I had been very evasive about where my gown had been created. Because of this, everyone had stopped what they were doing and was now looking at me.

"Well, I will confirm this much. I took a page from my brilliant sister-in-law, and I went to New York City to find my gown," I explained. Seph was very quiet as she sat to my right. She was the only person here who'd seen it. I took her, as well as Mum, with me to find the right dress.

"Oh, come on," Hermione complained. "Give us something, please? We want to know what the dress looks like. Please?" I looked up and down the table and was greeted with many expectant faces.

"Fine, the dress is made from the finest silk from the shimmering silk worm."

"They only produce silk every five years," Luna stated. "They have to be fed summer dew and nectar from the cherry blossom tree. Your dress is made from incredibly rare material." I loved how Luna could snap right into a nearly normal speech when it suited her. I nodded in response, but said nothing more.

The guests broke out into whispered conversations about the cost, the rarity of the fabric and what style of dress would best suit me. I knew when people saw the dress, they'd assume Harry had paid for it. I also knew that I'd paid for it entirely myself. I started saving for it after my first year at Hogwarts, when Harry saved me. I might have dated other boys, and I did care for them, but my heart was always Harry's.

The gossipy whispering ended when the dishes and other table coverings disappeared. The next thing, the tables disappeared as well.

"Ladies," the Harpies Seeker, Robin, called out. My pulse quickened and my mouth was suddenly dry. "This is the entertainment part of the evening. Please move your chairs back, as we need space for our guests." I looked to Seph and then Fleur, silently begging them for help. They each returned a sympathetic look, but it occurred to me their hands would be tied. We'd completed the part they'd planned, the floor now belonged to my teammates.

I stood and pushed my chair so I was flush with the booths which lined the front wall of the pub, facing the bar. Pulsing music suddenly started out in the hallway and the stars on the ceiling were replaced by multi-coloured twinkle lights, their patterns timed to the beat of the music. The doors burst open, and a group of men entered.

They were good looking men, wearing only exceptionally tight Quidditch uniform pants. I was stunned when they lined up and then climbed onto the bar surface. I couldn't imagine what Seamus would do if he knew shoes were on his usually immaculate serving surface.

The guys the proceeded to pull brooms out from behind them and dance with them in absolutely shocking ways. Someone came up behind me and placed a charm on my head, I looked to Fleur for help.

"You are now wearing a tiara wiz zee word 'Bride' blinking on zee top," she yelled over the music. I rolled my eyes. This was exactly what I would have preferred to avoid.

One of the dancers pulled a wand and floated down in front of me, and began gyrating his bum and then his front side, right in front of my face. I couldn't help it, I began laughing from my discomfort, and I had no doubt I was the deepest shade of red I'd ever been.

He offered me his hand, inviting me to stand and dance. I noticed two of the other guys had come down as well, and Robin was positively indecent with one of them. Rather shockingly, the other was with Luna. She never ceased to surprise me.

Cat calls from nearly everyone, Seph and Fleur included, pressured me into getting up. I reluctantly stood up and he spun me around a few times, which was fine. Then he started rubbing himself up against me, which made me just stand perfectly still in shock.

There was a mixture of screaming, cheering, clapping and laughter; all harmonious to the music. This continued on until my embarrassment was nearly overwhelming. I quickly pulled Hermione up, hoping I could foist her onto the guy, and escape him. He twirled away from my attempted replacement, and wove his arm around my waist, him standing behind me. I wasn't liking this one bit. He was too close.

"Tut, tut," he whispered in my ear. "You're the one I want in my arms."

I pulled my wand was about to Bat-Bogey hex him into tomorrow when I felt a change in the arm holding me. There was something natural about this embrace now. I whipped around, and came eye to eye with a pair of very familiar green ones.

"Aren't you glad you didn't wiggle away?" Harry asked before dropping his head to kiss me passionately.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**We'll Be Together Tonight**

**February 11, 2000**

**Harry POV:**

"Wow, Charlie, it's a Quidditch Pitch," I remarked, unimpressed with where we had just landed from our Portkey. Dinner had been a grand time, but the Weasley boys had promised me something special after we'd eaten. Quidditch, while still my favourite game, wasn't exactly new or special anymore. "You do realise your sister plays professionally, right? I go to at least two matches a week."

"Of course I realise that," he said as if it were the most ridiculous thing to come out of my mouth. "However, this particular pitch is host to a sporting event which can't be seen anywhere else in Britain. Come on, I'll think you'll be impressed." I shrugged and followed him into the stadium.

Ellis Moor was probably the most remote of all the pitches in the U.K. Hidden in the moors not far from Wrexham in Wales, there was nothing around us for miles. It made for particularly loud crowds, as long as they didn't get lost in their attempts to find the place.

The lads had become very quiet, which was the direct opposite of how they were at the steak and ale house in Cardiff we'd just been at. All five Weasley sons and my mates from school and the Brewery were accompanying me this evening. They'd even invited Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood. I had enjoyed talking Quidditch with them both over dinner, but I couldn't fathom watching a match with Oliver. He was too fanatical, even for me.

I was genuinely surprised when Viktor Krum walked through the door to the pub. He'd owled us, replying he would be attending the ceremony on Monday, but it was a genuine surprise to see him here now. Bill explained he was staying at their house for the weekend, he and Fleur catching up.

I decided not to worry, if Quidditch was how the lads wanted to spend the hours until we could surprise the ladies, then who I was I to complain. As we began the ascent to the luxury box, I noticed something was wrong with the pitch. Gone were the hoops at the ends. On the green, tents were set up next to pens. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I saw what was being held in them.

"Dragons? We're here to see dragons?" I stammered out.

"Not exactly," Charlie corrected. "We're here to watch the Dragon Races." I couldn't believe it. I had always wanted to see the races, but they happened infrequently, and tickets were hard to come by. How Charlie had managed a suite would be an interesting story.

We filed into the box high above the pitch and were greeted with more food and beer. I wasn't sure if any of us could eat another bite. I was proven wrong by Ron, who immediately attacked the buffet table. I stayed close to Charlie, wanting to know how all this happened. The night had just gone from great to amazing.

"Okay, spill. How did we end up in a luxury box for an event which tickets are nearly impossible to buy?" I asked him.

"See that Welsh Green down there?" he asked and I looked down to where a rather feisty female was struggling against her chains.

"Yeah."

"I've raised her since she was just a hatchling. She's new to the races this season," he explained. "Her jockey is from Ireland, and he was having a hard time with her. I went over in the fall to work with both of them. I already knew this race was scheduled for tonight, so I'd asked him if he could get tickets for us. When he offered me his box I decided it was perfect for your Stag night."

"You are so awesome," I commented as I got comfortable. Viktor sat on the other side of me, and was as interested as Charlie explained the process of training the dragons and the way the jockey bonds to the beast. He handicapped the race for us as well, seeing how he knew about each of the pairs.

"I didn't realise you were so into it, Charlie," I commented and he shrugged.

"Yeah, well Seph isn't much of a fan. She's rather put off by the gambling aspect of the sport. I guess her father had a rather large problem with making poor bets. I don't really talk about it with her, although she knows we're here tonight. She believes me when I tell her I am interested in it strictly for the dragons. Their power and agility are put on display, something most people don't get to see."

"So, you don't have a wager on the race?" I asked, wondering if he'd bet some gold since he could tell us about which team should win and why.

"Nope. Promised I wouldn't. I'd hate to see what she'd do if she caught me in a lie," he replied. I smiled, letting him know it was a good answer.

"That doesn't mean he didn't provide others of us with his sage wisdom," George added and I laughed.

The rules were simple. Two qualifying heats, the top two riders from each would advance to the final. Heats were three laps around a pre-set course, the final was five. The team, dragon AND rider, who finished first won. Other than that, there were no rules. You could do anything to bring the pair down, short of intentionally killing man or beast. Charlie explained some of the teams were brutal in their strategies, and had come up with ingenious, but gruesome, ways to bring the others down.

Minutes before the qualifiers were to start, the riders mounted their dragons. They all started behind their companions and Apparated up into their saddles. The reaction by the dragons was varied. The Welsh Green was exceptionally calm, which I found surprising.

"Why is she so relaxed?" I didn't need to point out which one, Charlie had been watching her very closely.

"He's singing to her," he explained. "We use music to train them, calms them. He's singing to her in her native Welsh right now. They know the language of the humans in their native country, regardless of which preserve they're bred at. Dragons are much smarter than people think. When he's ready to get her to fly, he'll change the song and just before they start, he'll change it again. When I had to go and help him, the problem was his inability to speak Welsh. One of those fancy translation pins you got for Ginny did the trick."

"Does she have a name?"

"She does. Her name is Tymestl. It means tempest in Welsh. It was perfect, she bit me three times in the first hour I was working with her," he explained and I laughed. I wouldn't ever get in the saddle on the back of something known as tempest, regardless of the language.

The dragons in the first heat began their lift-off, and while I eyed the Hungarian Horntail with a reflexive distain; I noticed Viktor was just as unsettled by the Chinese Fireball, who was part of the next heat.

"I vould take a broken broom over a dragon any day," he remarked and I laughed. The comment reminded me of the old one I found at the farmhouse while I was living with Seph. It would only turn to the left. With her permission I serviced it, although it still pulled left, it could at least be flown now.

The dragons in the first heat, with their riders perched in different versions of saddles, rose and flew to their starting position. Our booth immediately produced a shield, blocking much of the wind the dragon wings were creating. The shields usually only appeared when a rogue Bludger or other object was flinging toward the occupants. Looking at the seats below us, as well as the pitch, I understood why. The winds whipped with frightening velocity and any debris or personal belongings which were not secured began a frenetic dance inside the stadium. Wands were raised by those in the stands to erect personal shields.

Charlie pulled out, from inside his robes, our pairs of Omnioculars and handed me mine. I restored it to normal size and watched as Bill, Oliver and Viktor did the same. I was surprised when Charlie then removed the pairs the breweries own, and returned them to size and gave them to others as well. George was using a prototype of his new "Ultra-Vision" masks. Like Omnioculars, the mask would enhance your vision, bring the action closer and give you commentary. The mask had the added benefit of enhanced sound, bringing the voices of the players, referees and coaches right to your ears. It also contained a language converter, so the wearer could understand international players, too.

"Hey," complained Ron. "Why didn't you bring one for me? I'm the one who came up with the idea and did the work on it!"

"Well, Ron, if you were paying attention when I asked if you wanted one, rather than trying to swallow Hermione's face, you could have said 'yes' to my question," George replied. "Honestly, you two are always at it. At least Harry and Ginny have the decency to wait until they're in their own house to get all smoochy."

"We were in the back of the shop," Ron tried to argue.

"In the development lab. It's hardly private."

"At least ya weren't around for the Lavender love-fest," Seamus interjected. "If he stood still, her lips were attached."

"Didn't stop you from having a go with her last year," Dean commented. It was well known that he and Lavender had a hot and rather fast love affair beginning just after the final battle. It ended even worse than Ron's muttering Hermione's name while unconscious. Ginny and I did our best to stay out of the mess.

"I doon mind a good snog and I doon care if it's public," Seamus answered. "I hear one of Ginny's teammates is a rather wild bird. Hopin' to catch her for a while later." I laughed heartily.

"Yeah, Robin is certainly that," I confirmed. "But be careful, she may look and fly like a bird, but she'll devour you like one of the dragons out there, Seamus."

"Always happy for a challenge," he replied and I shook his head.

A countdown brought everyone's attention back to the first qualifying heat, and when 'one' was called, the race began. It took a moment to adjust to the Omnioculars, as the speed of the racers was faster than your average Quidditch player. A Hebridean Black took an early lead, but was slashed by the spiked tail of the Horntail. Blood began to drip from the left wing of the Black, and the jockey peered downward to check the damage. A Norwegian Ridgeback went at the Horntail; the two beginning a battle for dominance. All the while, the Green Charlie had trained stayed away from the fray, flying just above them.

As the first lap ended and the second began, the Black continued to lose speed, and by the beginning of the third lap, the jockey brought her down and landed her near the pen.

The Ridgeback and Horntail continued to scrapple with each other, the whole while the Green was patiently behind. Halfway through the third, though, she made her move. The jockey had her pull her wings in and dive right toward the duelling pair, her flaming breath clearing a path. She pushed through them and won her heat; the Horntail narrowly beating out its Norwegian foe.

We were cheering, and Charlie was beaming with pride.

"Interesting strategy there," I said as I patted him on the back. "I wasn't sure what she was up to."

"Basically, that was a conservation of energy ploy. While the two more aggressive ones were flying hard and using up much of their strength, Tymestl barely worked at all. You can only use that ploy once, but in this case, it worked," he explained.

The second heat featured a Short-Snout, the very agitated Fireball, an Opaleye who had already bit two of her trainers and a rare Longhorn. Charlie had explained that the preserve he had worked at in Romania was trying to bring the line back from near extinction, but due to their strange dietary habits it was a difficult task.

Longhorns ate only mink. Muggle poachers had driven the mink population to the brink of their demise. While there were now farms and breeders of the European Mink, as well as the magical breeder the dragon preserve used, one Longhorn ate a whole lot of mink. Charlie had commented how much easier it was to feed the Welsh Green its preferred meal; sheep. There wasn't a shortage of those. He'd even attempted to get Seph to raise some on the farm. She wasn't amused by his idea. She didn't think she wanted to hear their bleating all day. I secretly agreed with her.

The second heat seemed faster than the first, all four of the animals pushing to their limits. The Longhorn put its namesake to use, gutting the Opaleye and slashing at the Short-Snout. In the end, however, the Longhorn was pushed to the back of the pack, as the two injured dragons worked together to make sure it didn't advance while they did. The Opaleye was bleeding badly when it landed, and appeared to have something hanging from the wound. I was hopeful it wasn't its entrails.

There was a break between the heats and the final, so we stood to both stretch and get at the food before it was gone. I also needed a beer if I was going to go through with the crazy plan Charlie, Seph, Bill and Fleur had come up with. The suite was stocked with our product, thankfully, and I pulled a _Perfect Potable Pick-Me Up_ from the tub where they were placed and drank nearly half of it in one gulp.

"Wouldn't be a little nervous about your big debut, would you, Harry?" Bill teased.

"Definitely," I replied. There was no point in lying. "I don't dance well."

"I wouldn't call what you gents have planned a 'dance'," Charlie remarked. "It's just a whole lot of hip action." He swirled his hips around in what seemed better than my ability.

"Hey, you're good at that. Why aren't you getting up there tonight?" I asked.

"Because it was my wife who came up with the idea," he replied. "Not to mention, she's hormonal and territorial right now. I'm afraid if another lady even looked my way, Seph would hex them. We're all safer if I simply gather her up and take her home."

"And your excuse would be?" I turned to Bill and asked.

"I'm married to a part-Veela. What attracts men to them, repels women; especially ones emitting lusty pheromones. I will follow my brother's lead and remove my wife from the premises. All you young ones can dance and drink and whatever without us old married couples there." I shook my head, impressed with their reasoning and hoping that Ginny and I could duck out as well.

The call for the final race was made, and everyone returned to their seats. The Green had the fastest time, and was allowed to choose her starting position. I was surprised when she picked the outside lane.

"Why didn't she take the one in the middle?" I asked Charlie.

"Tymestl's jockey has a plan," he explained. "Also, the Opaleye and Short-Snout are bound to be in foul moods, being injured and all. Given the temperament of the Horntail, the three of them are going to be vicious; he's hoping to keep her from the fray. At least that's my guess." It sounded plausible.

The first time around seemed very slow. There was a little gentle jockeying for position, but basically the four dragons seemed to take it easy. The Green had the most interesting flying style, taking one strong push and then coasting as long as she could. Given how large her wings were, and where they were positioned on her body, she was built to fly this way. It reminded me of watching a bird of prey fly, conservation of energy until you needed it, and then breakneck speed.

The second and third laps sped up some, and the Horntail started using her tail to swipe at her opponents. The Green chose to fly below them this time, her tail pointing upward with its dagger-like spike ready to strike the belly of anyone who dared attack her.

Flames began to shoot from everywhere, and tents were being set ablaze. I barely gave it a glance, as I was enthralled with how the Opaleye was pulling upward and then attacking from above. The Green seemed to be protected by the bodies of the other two participants. I wondered if the jockey knew how these particular animals raced.

Suddenly, with a burst, the Green shot forward, her powerful wings pulling her farther and farther ahead. The other three beasts attempted to catch her, but they'd been expending so much energy fighting and battling each other, they just couldn't catch her. Tymestl won by several lengths.

I felt ridiculous as we stood in the lobby of MMB. Ron, Seamus, George, Dean, Alvin, Neville and I were standing there, wearing only our trousers, waiting for the time to put our Glamour Charms on and go in and surprise the girls. Naturally, Seamus, Dean and George were ready to go and excited over this adventure. They were the most outgoing of the group. How I wished I had just a small bit of their swagger right now.

Bill was watching from the doorway. Wearing a Notice-Me-Not Charm, he was able to look right through the window without any of the women knowing he was there.

"Holy shite," he exclaimed. "They had way better food than us. Next time, I want to go with the girls."

"Next time will be Audrey's maids luncheon," Charlie remarked. "You've met her mum. Do you want to spend an afternoon in her company?" It was just the three of us by the door, so he spoke in a very hushed tone.

"Point taken," Bill answered. "Who cooked? Hannah?"

"No," Charlie responded, "although it was some of her friends from the culinary school. They're training to be magical chefs. She was talking to Seph about hiring one. Hannah's feeling a little overworked I think."

"She's here six nights a week," I spoke up. "I know Seph has already okayed Hannah getting someone to cover afternoons and three nights a week. I think Neville will be happy to have his girlfriend back as well."

"Ah, they're moving the furniture. That's our cue. Gents, if you would please line up. The rest of you, get out of the way, please," Bill directed and we did as we were told. I was in the middle, sandwiched between Neville and Ron. Bill cast the charms on us all as a group, that way he could remove them en masse as well. I checked my back pocket and felt the miniaturised broom as well as my wand. It was only going to be five minutes, but I sincerely wished it was over already.

The music started, and we came in. I tried to just let go and feel the music, but dancing isn't really my strength. Being 'sexy' made me feel ridiculous.

We climbed up on top of the bar, and I worked hard not to cringe. Seamus would insure it was cleaned and sanitised before we opened on Monday. On cue, we pulled the brooms from our pockets, and they automatically returned to full size. I had been attempting to avoid Seph's eyes, but when I caught her ogling me, I glared at her. She began laughing so hard she fell into Fleur. I would get her for that someday.

Someone put a blinking bride sign on Ginny's head, and I swear my sweetheart was turning a deeper shade of red than I'd ever seen. I wasn't supposed to put her out of her misery until the second song, but I couldn't do this to her any longer. I levitated myself down in front of her, and swayed in front of her for a moment or two before I reached my hand out to ask her to join me.

The girls nearly shoved Ginny out of her chair, and she looked both embarrassed and angered when I wrapped my arms around her. I was planning to dance close to her for a while longer, whispering about all the wonderful things I would do to her body. She attempted to manoeuvre away, but I kept her firmly in my arms, chastising her gently with words I'd used at home, but she didn't recognise them. I felt her pull her wand, and quickly looked to Bill to remove the charm. He must have seen her draw her wand as well, as I quickly felt the magic altering my appearance melt away. Ginny spun to face me.

"Aren't you glad I didn't let you wiggle away?" I asked before I dipped my head to kiss her.

"What are you doing here?" she excitedly asked. I don't know if she realised it, but we were pressed up against one another, moving together to the sound of the music. The two married Weasley couples were now together, sniggering and pointing at us.

"We wanted to surprise you. Surprise," I mockingly cheered and she beamed at me.

"You and your cheek," she whispered back. "Why were you dancing? You don't like to dance."

"It's not that I don't like to dance, it's more that I can't dance. The only reason I did this was to save you from real strippers. Seph and Fleur interceded, on your behalf, with the ladies from your team."

"I owe them both something really beautiful," she said, her relief accentuating every word. "They totally saved me."

She tilted her head in such a way that I knew she wanted to snog again. Who was I to deprive her? Languidly her tongue mimicked the movements of her hips, and I found myself getting lost in her.

When we broke for air, I looked around the room. Seamus and Robin were getting along well. Actually, very well. Too well for being in a crowded room, as I couldn't see where his left hand was. To the other side of us, Luna was twirling around Dean in a remarkably seductive way. I had the need to attempt to make the image vacate my brain.

The first to leave were Seph and Charlie. Molly and Arthur had taken all the children for the night. While Connor would spend the night with Grandmummy and Pop-Pop, the twins would head home, where Seph could feed them as needed through the night. Ginny thanked her for the party, and especially for some gift she'd been given. When they left, I tried to ask her about it.

"I'll explain at home. Now isn't the time or place." I accepted her answer. Bill and Fleur stayed to dance some, and I didn't doubt that Veela magic of hers. Nearly every man in the room had glanced at her with longing in the last few minutes. She, however, only had eyes for Bill. As Bill had predicted, most of the women were glowering at her.

Ginny and I held onto each other and swayed to the music, her hips moving seductively next to mine. Her actions were having a pronounced affect on my body. When you added in the languid dance her lips and tongue gave my neck and face, I was ready to explode with longing.

I had no idea when it had happened, but Bill and Fleur had slipped away. Viktor was missing as well, so I assumed he'd left with them. I wasn't sure I'd want to be a houseguest there this evening. I hoped Bill was as skilled with the Silencing Charms as he was with the glamour ones.

Following their plan, I moved us closer and closer to the exit. When we were right next to the door, I gently pushed on it and we escaped the wild party happening around us. Hannah and Neville would stay to lock up, promising not to over-do with the drinks. I trusted them both, completely.

Ginny and I Disapparated from the lobby, right to the back door of our house. Ginny had already slid the zip of her dress down, and stepped out of it in our lounge. We didn't make it to the bedroom, my fiancée instead tackling me and pushing me down onto the sofa.

A flick of her wand and my trousers were gone, leaving me only in my pants and she in her tiny matching knickers and a lacy camisole. She pushed me into a sitting position and then straddled me. We got lost in what felt like an endless kiss, she only pulling away when we'd used up the oxygen in our lungs.

Her soft lips trailed down my face, neck and onto my chest. "I take it you had a good night?" I moaned while questioning her.

"Absolutely," she replied, her tongue dancing along the planes of my abdomen. "You looked good enough to eat."

Her hands moved lower, as did her tongue. I couldn't take it anymore, and I flipped us, laying her out on the leather surface and then covering her with my body. It only took minutes for our clothes to disappear and for us to become one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hello all, sorry I'm late updating today. It was one of those "family drama" days, and I just needed to be a mom more than I needed to be a writer. The song for this chapter is by the Civil Wars. It's a lovely song, but so sad. This chapter is about Harry and Ginny's wedding, but it was done differently. I hope it meets with your approval. I'm so happy to see how many of you have come and found Mutt N Feathers at Facebook. I'd love to have more of you. I've already posted teasers and questions. Also, for anyone who enjoyed my short story, "In The Blood" from January and February, good news! I will begin posting the sequel "Lord Potter's Own Will" on Thursday, May 3. A whole month earlier than expected! Make sure you've got me on alert so you know when it starts. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. MNF**

**Chapter 14:**

**20 Years**

**February 14, 2000**

**Persephone POV:**

I'd come outside after I had changed from my dress and put Connor to bed. Olivia was fed and fast asleep, Charlie was feeding Sunny and then would put her down as well. Even though we'd named her a day after she was born, the nickname she was christened with in the birthing suite stuck. I had a feeling she'd be Sunny Weasley her entire life. I suppose there were worse things to be called.

I was surprised how difficult today was to get through. It wasn't because I was unhappy Harry and Ginny were being wed, quite to the contrary. Ginny tempered Harry's need to constantly be the one who sacrificed; showing him that he could give without exhausting or hurting himself. Harry allowed Ginny to be a woman, something she'd struggled with while growing up. Her family would always see her as the 'baby' of the family; with Harry she was an equal. Even at their tender ages, they had a mature love. This was one which would last for the ages.

The problem today was every time I looked at them, I saw another couple who had wed twenty-two years ago. Even though I couldn't be there with them, I saw every aspect of their day. Remus, Lily and Sibéal had all shared their memories with me, as well as the numerous pictures which were taken. It was nearly as good as being there. Today I needed to choke back tears throughout the service. I knew my friends were watching from where they were, but part of me felt guilty for being here when they weren't.

My fingers lovingly caressed the carving on the back of the bench. The stag, wolf and dog would forever be playing together; adventures would always be only one transformation away. "I wonder if they're still Animagi in the afterlife?" I asked the one-dimensional representations and the sky. No answer came from the grain of the apple tree we'd used to make the bench. I heard no whispers on the wind either. It would seem the connection between the worlds was closed.

"Maybe you'll come to me if I tell you about today," I suggested. "A few of you often required enticement to tell me what I wanted to hear." James, Remus and Sibéal weren't above insisting on biscuits or cakes before they'd tell me the happenings in the magical world. Tonks was worse than her husband in that respect, especially when she was pregnant.

"I don't think I've ever been at such a lovely wedding. The setting was magnificent. The work which went into the building, the windows, just everything is incomprehensible. Given they were marrying in a Muggle church, Harry and Ginny wore appropriate Muggle wear. They also insisted those guests coming to the church - there weren't that many of us - do so as well. Can you imagine if Kingsley strode in, wearing his usual brightly coloured robes with his ancestral tribal trims on them? He's imposing enough as it is, he certainly would have intimidated and possibly frightened the officiant. I will give credit where it is due, he knows how to shop and wear his Muggle clothes; he looked quite fine today. Don't go getting your fur all in a knot, Sirius, you were quite dashing in your Muggle suits as well. Lily, please feel free to swat him for me for his inevitable grumbling. I swear, that man has the most delicate ego when it comes to his looks.

"Anyway, I digress. Harry looked very dashing in his leisure suit with a waistcoat. It took me a while to get him to spend money on his clothing. Honestly, it's not like he has to worry about his cash flow. We had a fabulous day in London when he finally decided I was right, and having his clothing made to fit him and him alone made sense. Now I have a hard time keeping him from the high end shops. I think the shop keepers do a little dance of joy when they see us coming; as we've been repeat customers for several of them. We are known for dropping pounds freely. He looked splendid in his dark grey, nearly black suit with a contrasting lighter grey waistcoat and mossy green tie. Ron and Neville were his attendants, with little Teddy and Connor serving as the ring bearers. I'll tell you more about those two later. As for his lads, they were dressed well also, although Neville was far more comfortable in his clothing than Ron was. I doubt it had anything to do with it being Mugglewear, however. I think it was simply being asked to dress up. I suspect he'd react the same in dress robes.

"I have to give Ginny her due as well, she can wear her couture. She'd never hidden her appreciation of my wedding gown. I wasn't surprised when she started talking about the designer as an option for hers. We visited plenty of native bridal designers, but she was having a hard time finding a dress which spoke to her. Most of the truly formal dresses were a bit 'dowdy' for her taste. She really is a firecracker. We went over to North London and used their computer to visit the designer's website, and she saw a dress she absolutely loved. Only someone with her absolutely lithe and toned body could have worn it. It was a spectacular dress, a warm candlelight colour rather than being stark white. With her creamy skin and red hair it was perfect. The dress was detailed in a slightly darker beige shade for the straps, lace details, waistband and bow. The layers and layers of gossamer made it seem as if she was floating."

I stopped to sigh, it truly was a beautiful ceremony. I found myself getting nostalgic for my own wedding, even though it was only nine months ago. "Geesh, I'm getting sappy in my old age, folks. Don't think I don't know you're sniggering at me, James and Sirius. You're both just as old as I am, or maybe you're not. I guess you stopped ageing when you passed, huh? I seriously had better revert to something younger when I get there or I'll never hear the end of it from all of you." I could almost hear Sibéal protesting in my ear, which made me snigger. Suddenly the wind kicked up and blew a branch at me. "Okay, Sib, I'll stop laughing. You're right, I landed the hot, young husband. I won't knock my age again." I really didn't think it was my friends making the wind blow or the branches move, but it did make me feel better to think they were. It was like they really were here with me.

"Anyway, I thought Harry was going to fall over when he saw her coming down the aisle. Thankfully, my son decided to share his thoughts, loudly, at that point. Just as she's walking towards the officiant and Harry, Connor announces she's 'hot as dragon breath'. I couldn't believe he said it aloud. Worse than that, I knew he'd picked it up from his Daddy-Charlie. While I didn't complain when my husband says that to me when we're alone, I don't think I want to know where or why Connor is hearing him say it. Tell me, do all men have the 'foot-in-mouth' handicap? Does it end when you die or is James still suffering from it, Lils?

"Naturally, people began to laugh, albeit quietly and under their breath, even Ron. Connor heard this and he began to laugh, loudly. When Connor laughed, Teddy had the bright idea he should laugh too. Thankfully Ginny heard the whole thing, and while she shot her dragon-taming brother some daggers as she passed us, she wasn't angry at the little boys. She was attended to by Hermione and Luna who wore pale, mossy green, chiffon numbers by the same designer who made Ginny's gown. All in all it was lovely and short and witnessed by only about seventy-five of Harry and Ginny's close friends and family. Harry managed to keep the Ministry officials away for the ceremony; the only ones in attendance were people the bride, groom or Arthur had relationships with.

"Ginny had her Harpies team mates there, but none of the Quidditch League officials were present. Heck, being married in the Muggle cathedral meant the Wizarding press didn't even get tipped off. The only people taking pictures were a young lad they knew from school by the name of Dennis and the Muggles who happened to be visiting the cathedral while the service was happening."

I closed my eyes and remembered the touching moments between Harry and Ginny. How Ginny choked up while repeating her vows, and Harry calmed her by placing his hand on her cheek. The moment when Ginny realised she couldn't get Harry's wedding ring over his knuckle due to the shaking of both their hands. How Harry reacted when he saw his mother's bracelet hanging from Ginny's wrist. That was the second I felt my friend's absence the most.

"Lils, I hope you don't mind my giving Ginny your horseshoe bracelet to wear," I spoke to the sky. "It's such a traditional thing for a bride to wear, and even though things were so short for you and James, it did seem to bring you luck in your loving of each other." I didn't bother attempting to stifle my growing sobs, I needed a good cry after holding it in all day.

"Sibéal and Tonks, I made sure you were remembered. I confess I took care of it yesterday, rather than just before the ceremony. It didn't feel right to bring these gifts into a place of worship. I gave Ginny a rather naughty little nightie, Sib, and for you, Tonks, I purchased one of those toys you're ever so fond of and gave her the bag before running away. I can only imagine what the two of you are like now that you're together. St. Peter must be cursing his letting you through. You were all present in some way."

"Everyone else, I tried to do the things each of you would have done for Harry today. I made sure Ginny knew that his family was happy to welcome her, just like you would have done, Lily. I helped Harry get his tie right and flatten his hair down, James. I stayed with him right until it was time for him to get into place, just like you and Remus were likely to have done. I made sure to give Harry a weak calming draught, just so he wouldn't pass out during the ceremony. Yes, Remus, I remember you keeping your pockets stuffed with any imaginable potion needed for James and Lily's wedding. Oh, and, Sirius love, I even remembered an off colour joke to tell him to break the tension. Let me tell you, those three young lads weren't sure what to make of me telling your drunk friar and seductive maiden joke."

I broke down completely, unable to speak. Wave after wave crashed into my heart and soul, and I couldn't bring myself to tell them any more. I hadn't missed them this much in years; Harry had helped so much of my oppressive pain heal in the last year. The significance of today brought the memories and loneliness back. I decided not to fight it. Hopefully it would pass sooner if I gave it little resistance.

The sky above appeared to grow darker, almost as if the universe was saying they shared my despair. Periodically, I felt a breeze blow past; nothing strong enough to do more than blow my hair away from my face and rustle the dormant grass blades in the lawn. I leaned my head against the back of the bench, exhaustion creeping up and overtaking me like a bug caught in a web. The memories as the spider who had patiently waited as its meal had worked its way into exhaustion attempting to be free. Perhaps the call of slumber would embrace me and pull me into a tightly woven compartment of nothingness?

Pictures of happier days filled my head, hearkening me back to the carefree days at Hogwarts. We always believed we'd have forever, that nothing would ever change us. How little we truly understood then. We honestly thought that love and friendship were going to be enough; that being on the side of right and justice meant we'd be spared sacrifice. How truly naïve we were. Of all of us, it was poor Harry who had paid the price for our not wanting to see the reality of the world around us.

I sat there, alone, for an indeterminate length. The growing heaviness and discomfort in my breasts alerted me to my need to return to the house; one of my girls would most likely want to feed soon. As I was gathering myself to stand, I was greeted by the one person who could bring me the comfort my heart was longing for.

"I thought you might be out here," Charlie stated as he came closer. I couldn't help the smile which curled my lips and made me instantly feel comforted. He took another step and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You've been weeping."

I nodded even before the words left me. "It was a hard day. I needed to get the emotions out." He gave me the look which assured me he understood. Pulling on my hips with his hands, I was soon pressed against his chest, his lips resting against my forehead.

"I couldn't help but think about Fred today," he confided. "It seemed strange to be missing a brother as our little Weasley princess got married. It felt like I was forgetting something all day, but I couldn't place what it was. Only when I looked at the pictures from Bill's wedding did I realise what it was. It didn't faze me at our wedding, but I was so distracted through the whole thing, I'm not surprised."

"What was distracting you?" This was the first I was hearing of this.

"You, silly woman. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that you loved me, you were about to become my wife and you were growing our child inside you. It was like I was being given the most perfect gift in the world. I sort of expected someone to show up and tell me it was a mean joke, that you weren't really mine," he explained and I started to cry again.

"That's so beautiful, Charlie. Thank you for telling me," I eked out before another round of sobs pulled me into their grasp. Charlie was wise beyond his years; he simply manoeuvred us back onto the bench and held me while the tears subsided.

"You better now?" he asked.

"I am. It just took a while to come to terms with my being here and their not. However, I know James and Lily saw everything today," I explained.

"So, you're not blaming yourself for surviving now?"

"How did you know?"

"My dearest, you wear that guilt rather openly. It's not seen often, but I can tell it's there. I sometimes feel the same way about Fred, like if I'd just done something different, been somewhere else, I could have stopped it. I also know my brother well enough to know he wouldn't want me to stop enjoying life just because he died. I suspect you struggle with it a bit more than I, given how many of your surrogate family have gone before you."

"You, Charlie Weasley, are a brilliant man. I have no idea what I did to deserve you but —" I stopped, a glowing in the distance caught my eye. "Charlie, what do you suppose that light is?" He twisted himself around so he could see the brightening light off in the distance.

"I don't know, but it seems like it's getting brighter," he replied hesitantly even as he untangled himself from me and made to stand.

"Why is it getting brighter? Do you think it's an automobile which turned onto our property by mistake?" This was the only possibility I could think of.

"No, I don't think so," he answered my question. "A headlamp would be whiter, that glow is too yellow. Come on, I think we need to head over that way."

I rose and we hastily made our way back along the path. This wasn't a part of the farm we usually went to, seeing as it was in the undeveloped portion of forest. The path which led here was twisting, and it wasn't until we were closer that I realised what direction the glow was coming from.

Panic flooded my system when I ascertained that it was in the direction of the house.

When I witnessed the arc of flame shooting into the night sky, I took off running, Charlie quickly passing me.

There was a fire on the farm, and our children were asleep in the farmhouse with only a house-elf and their nanny to protect them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I apologize for two things ahead of time; first, the chapter is short; second, the creepy factor is through the roof. Both my beta, Arnel, and pre-reader, Stephanie, commented on the "icky factor" of this chapter. There are clues in this chapter, so read carefully. Many of you expressed concern at the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, those answers are here as well. I thank my team, my readers and reviewers for all their support. This is the last Thursday update, TBM will solely be updated on Monday's as Lord Potter's Own Will will start next Thursday. The song is an old Depeche Mode song, and adds to the unsettling feeling of this chapter nicely. Thanks for reading, MNF**

**Chapter 15:**

**The Things You Said**

**February 15, 2000, early hours of the morning**

**Unknown POV:**

I won't be seen tonight, of that much I'm sure. I wasn't a Transfigurations Master for nothing. They'd never expect the person who had put the barns ablaze would be perched in a tree only feet away from the flames. Hell, seeing a common nighthawk scanning the darkened earth for vermin to dine on wouldn't even be noteworthy; hence the 'common' in the name.

I'd gone after the greenhouses first; all those specialty plants housed there. I had listened to the boy go on and on about them. Who cared about how one bloom tasted verses another? Alcohol was intended to numb oneself, how it tasted is an irrelevant issue. Personally, I couldn't stand beer; took far too long to achieve my desired state. Firewhiskey, Russian Numbing Vodka or even Absinthe were far more to my taste; especially the last two; they allowed me to escape the mundane nature of my life.

He's smart, that boy, maybe too smart. He's perceptive, taking note of everything. They say he's some Quidditch phenom, yet he chooses to brew beer? Perhaps it's simply overstated, like everything about him. Saviour of the Wizarding world my arse. He's just a boy, intelligent and observant I will acquiesce, but just a boy. My earlier attempts were foiled by his keen sense of his surroundings. I'd come before, with hopes of ruining their carefully tended plants by leaving the doors to those blasted glass buildings open. The boy showed up and got suspicious and locked the doors on me. That's when I knew my task would require something more elaborate.

This time I didn't stop with the buildings full of their seedlings, oh no. What good would that do? They'd just put everything back, like they did at that nasty Muggle brewery of theirs. It should have taken them weeks if not months to repair the damage I'd done. Instead, they got everything repaired, reordered and were able to re-open right after the holidays. All those magical friends of his, coming to his aide quickly. What did he ever do to inspire such loyalty? The papers said he ran away when the war got too close. Why did they still respect him?

As satisfying as the fire in the greenhouses was, I wanted more to be ruined. I ignited the remains of the crops in the fields. Sure, the fields benefited from the decay of the previous year's plants; but they also made for excellent kindling. Quickly the fire spread about the ploughed ground. See if those crops grow as well on the burned dirt.

The last building to be given a spark was that stupid brewery they kept on site. Honestly, what a ridiculous thing! It just sat there so **she** could experiment! The old woman even let her do it, she encouraged the changes around here. The whispers about her, about what she did to this place just before she died. It was truly an embarrassment. Then again, nothing was truly as it had once appeared. I hated what that little building stood for, hence its place of honour in tonight's festivities. I wanted to enjoy its demise. I was nearly caught by the red-headed man as he went searching for her. She was off bawling in the darkness, as if the opaque of the night somehow hid her distress. Perhaps she was plagued with distress over her choice of spouses? If I'd been caught, I don't know if he would have put the pieces together. Would he know it was I who had been laying siege against that idiotic business? He was as clueless as I suspected, which was for the best. I am not ready to reveal myself, yet. Maybe I never will. I just want the travesty destroyed.

Honestly, could she have married any farther beneath her station without being wed to a Muggle? At least Black came from a respectable family, had wealth enough to spare; Weasley had neither. Black's political views were strange, to say the least, but he was of her station. It didn't surprise me to find she was already pregnant when they wed last spring. Probably the only way he could have snared such a well-off wife. She appeared to be in love. She appeared happy. Stupid things to put above your place in society. If her marriage wasn't bad enough, the boy then had to go and marry the youngest of those blood traitors. I'd never considered Arthur to be a social climber. Perhaps he had taught his children well?

When setting the fires, I was careful to miss the house. The original house. I wouldn't burn it down, for it held too much sentimental value. That new bit the old woman put on, it could go. Honestly, a 'family room'? How very American of her. Traditional families had no need for such a place. We played our card games in our drawing rooms, music in our conservatories. Women chatted in their own parlours while gents enjoyed their drinks, cigars and conversations in the gentleman's lounge or the library. Family was not meant to gather together and carry on their various activities and conversations simultaneously. If the addition to the home was levelled, there would be no remorse from me.

In the few minutes I'd been watching, the fire had spread magnificently. Searing fingers of flame would reach outward and upward, flicking and caressing anything which was near, dragging them into a ruinous dance. Bottles of their vile liquid must have been stored in what was once the barn, as I heard popping and shattering noises. Hmm, shrapnel, that was an unexpected gift.

The man reached the house first, though she was not far behind. While I didn't wish their children ill, if they'd perished they would have simply been collateral damage. I wasn't someone who should have been crossed. The house-elf suddenly appeared in the lawns across the gravel path which was used for the car and motorbike. What sort of witch or wizard drove Muggle vehicles? The elf had Apparated herself and Black's bastard out. She was followed by a woman I didn't know, but given her age and how the child hugged her, I surmised she was a nanny or someone to the like. The elf quickly Disapparated, much to my surprise.

She reappeared first, an infant in her arms. The little boy ran to her, tears streaking his face as he embraced his mother. The child was three, he should already know to keep his emotions to himself. Obviously she was failing in her bringing him up according to his station. The man she'd married joined them, holding the other infant in his arms. He handed the baby to the other woman, and pulled his wand and began an attempt to douse the growing fire.

She pulled her wand as well, but rather than joining her spouse, she shot something out of her wand and sent it sailing into the night. The action was perplexing. The elf reappeared, a fine looking chest in her hands. The box appeared nearly the same size as the elf, and I couldn't imagine how she was carrying it. She thanked her elf, miniaturised the chest and slid it into the pocket of her trousers. The elf took the baby from her and, together with the nanny, they Disapparated. She went and began helping her husband.

The pair was quick with their spells, gaining control over the fire which had engulfed the old barn. I now wished I'd used magical fire, as these flames were unprotected against the spells they were sending at it. It seemed as if they gained control rather quickly. Before they had even begun to address the greenhouses, more red heads suddenly appeared. Dressed in their nightclothes, they quickly began their own spellwork to end the inferno. The tallest one quickly went to the house and began chanting protection spells. While there would be smoke damage and some exterior damage to it, the house would be spared, the cursed addition remaining.

More people arrived, and began assisting. Who they were and how they knew confused me. I didn't know she had so many who would come to her assistance. I'd seen enough for now, accomplishing my goal for the night. The demise of the addition was a lofty aspiration I would have considered a thrilling gift, had it occurred, though I never expected it.

What would this latest episode garner in my quest? I secretly adored the probability of her finally restoring respectability to her name and the property. She and the boy had besmirched their upbringing long enough. I would do whatever was required to make sure the embarrassing business was destroyed. In the distance I glimpsed the home under construction; another mortification added to her family name.

Not wanting to be noticed, I flew to another tree further away from the people scurrying from here to there. They reminded me of a swarm of ants. I tended to step on such disgusting congregations when I saw them on the sidewalk. Spells which could produce similar results passed through my mind with glee. I exercised restraint due to my not wanting the attention such an act would garner. With one last satisfying glance I flew into the night sky with no one the wiser.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hello all, welcome to Monday. Here's another longish chapter, hope you enjoy. The song is taken from the Hunger Games soundtrack (we're all about the HG in our house now, as my 14 year old is now torn between being Hermione and Katniss. Can't really complain about either being her role models. We are no longer in the sick mind of our culprit, and instead back to "normal" people. Don't forget, Thursday premiers "Lord Potter's Own Will", so put me on alert if you don't have me there already. Also, check out the Mutt N Feathers page on Facebook. I do answer questions, there's some Anwen and Sirius artwork (For those who've read just about anything about my muse and his paramour) and other general information. Come join the fun. Thanks to my amazing beta, Arnel, and my pre-reader, Stephanie, who catch my dumb mistakes. Enjoy and please let me know what you're thinking. MNF**

**Chapter 16:**

**Tomorrow Will Be Kinder**

**February 17, 2000**

**C. Weasley House in Wales**

**Seph POV:**

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Charlie asked as he entered the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around me from behind as I stood at the sink, mindlessly washing dishes. I had noticed the sun came up, but I wouldn't venture a guess as to the time of day. Everything had sort of run together since the fire two days ago.

"I couldn't tell you if I slept or not," I confessed. "Between Connor's nightmares and Lively and Sunny waking up to nosh, the night sort of passed by." He turned me around and kissed me gently.

"You need to sleep some," he gently commanded. "You're not going to be a bit of good to anyone if you're dead on your feet. When we get to Mum and Dad's, you are going upstairs and having a nap. Ron and Hermione are coming over while the kids are there, so Mum'll have plenty of help."

I lifted my head from on his chest. I didn't remember letting it come to rest there, although it could have just drifted down and I had not noticed. My damp hands were also leaving prints on the sleeves of his shirt where I'd rested them. I stared at him, puzzled, for a moment. "Why are Ron and Hermione skiving off work today?" Charlie continued to look at me, his face not giving anything away. "Charlie, was this your idea or theirs?" The reasons I was able to deduce for their presence at the Burrow today were giving me the shivers.

"It was mine, but Ron agreed. Whoever this is has gone after your work and now our home. I wouldn't put it past them to do something to our children. Ron and Hermione can handle themselves in a fight and I thought —"

"You thought our children required protection?" I began to feel panicked. Sleep deprivation, it would seem, made your emotional reactions that much greater. "You think it's gotten to this point? Are we bringing the Aurors in as well?" Had it gotten this bad? Were our children truly at risk?

"Not Aurors, exactly," Charlie told me.

"What does the 'exactly' mean?"

"Dad's the Deputy Head of the MLE, and he's sending the Auror Scene Investigation Unit over to see what they can find. Admittedly, any physical evidence would have been washed away by the water used to douse the flames, but there might be something else left behind. Bill already reported what magical traces he found when he was protecting the house the other night. It was Minister Shacklebolt who suggested the MLE look into it. They're trained for things like this, and could see something we would miss."

"So," I panted out. I was beginning to hyperventilate. "Our family is being protected and our home is being gone through by crime scene investigators? Why? I don't understand!" Charlie held me tighter, his hands caressing up and down my back.

"Love, you need to calm down," he patiently consoled me. "Breathe, in and out, nice and slow. Calm yourself down. That's right, nice and slow." He was so gentle with me, and within moments we had my breathing back to normal. "I know it's frightening, but there is concern at the Ministry that this might be someone who wants to punish Harry for his killing Tom Riddle. The best way to inflict pain on Harry would be to destroy the people and places which mean the most to him."

I'd avoided talking about possible motives for everything which had happened last fall at the breweries. The fire seemed to bring the need to the forefront.

"Are there any further unnerving revelations this morning?" I asked once my breathing was nearly normal and my heart rate had slowed.

"I love you."

"That isn't unnerving. Those are the words which will always calm and protect me. I'm sorry I overreacted," I apologised, relaxing some in his embrace. "I love you, too."

"Seph, my dear, you wouldn't be a good mother if you weren't upset by all of this. I try not to think about what would have happened if we weren't able to reach the girls in time." This "what if" had run through my head several times in the last days. The girls and Connor were more precious to me than all the gold I had in Gringotts.

"Thankfully they and Connor were safe. I don't know how to repay Beaghey, though. Her quick action of charming each of the children so they wouldn't breathe in the smoke, and then getting Elizabeth up; she is truly a heroine," I stated and Charlie agreed.

"We will think of something," he promised and I laid my head back down on his chest. "When do they need to see the medi-witch again?"

"Not until next week," I told him. When Bill told Fleur what was happening, she quickly called upon her mother, a paediatric medi-witch, and together they met the children at this house. Beaghy's rapid response had saved the children from having any lung damage. "She said they were all good. We need to thank Fleur, too. Actually, we need to thank our entire family. Everyone's quick actions saved the house and most of the fields."

"I find it odd the greenhouses and the barn sustained the most damage," he stated and it brought back the images of the gutted barn, only the concrete floor remaining. There was nothing left to the greenhouses, save the outlines of the buildings in the earth. The cost of the losses was small; what they represented, however, was immense. We'd lost the hops we were growing for the summer beer. I had several different varieties so I could play with combinations before we settled on anything. Again, the crop wasn't worth much monetarily, but having to purchase replacements would put me behind on my experimentation. We would likely either cancel the special summer beer, or delay its release. This was something I would speak with Harry about.

"The arsonist didn't do this to kill us or even hurt me financially. This was done to attack the brewery. It was a concise strike to emotionally cripple Harry, me and the company. Whoever it is, they're becoming more brazen. We need to discover their identity before someone gets hurt," I explained and Charlie pulled me close to him.

"I'll always protect you and Connor and the girls," he vowed and I squeezed him tighter, letting him know I understood. While I didn't verbalise it, I would take a curse to keep my husband safe as well.

We heard Connor approaching before we saw him. For someone whose feet are so small, he can rattle the pictures on the walls when he walks. I wondered if he took lessons on noisiness from the elephants at the zoo.

"Mummy, Daddy, Lively is up," he told us as he pulled himself up into his chair. Their Daddy released me and went to get her.

Charlie had taken to calling Olivia, Livey, which was a cute nickname. Connor misspoke though, and it suddenly Livey became Lively. His modified nickname stuck, so we now had Lively and Sunny. Their nicknames truly fit their personalities. Olivia was in constant motion. She wiggled and stretched and turned her head all the time. Dressing her was a chore, as was bathing her. Somehow water always ended up all over me, the kitchen table where I put the girls' little tub, even the floor and the chair seats which we pushed under the table. I have never seen a baby move so much; even my mother-in-law commented on her activity level. I'm terrified when she begins rolling, scooting and crawling that I'll never keep track of her.

Sunny continued to live up to her nickname, beyond her fiery locks. While Lively's personality was pleasant, Sunny was a joy. She rarely cried, only doing so when she was in need of something. She marvelled at things around her, and enjoyed sitting in her little carrier and watching me work. She had a strong grip, and loved to hold people's fingers. Connor liked that she'd hold his hand while I read stories to the three of them.

It was fascinating to watch the twins together. Perhaps my favourite time of the day was when I'd lay them on a blanket on the floor, facing each other, and watching how they reacted to the other. I had two weeks left on my maternity leave, although I went into one of the breweries for a few minutes each day anyway. I was going to miss them terribly when I returned to full days. When Connor was this age, he went everywhere with me. I had no one I could trust, so he was always with me. Perhaps I'd take one of them with me, alternating days.

"Mummy, can I have my toast?" I heard Connor asking, and it finally broke me free of my thoughts.

"Sure, sweetheart, I'm sorry," I said as I pulled it from the oven and quickly covered it in jam. I was well aware he'd be a sticky mess when he was finished, I just wasn't all that concerned this morning.

I turned away from him, and looked out the small window over the sink and slid back into my mental musings. When Connor was small we were under constant threat from any number of things. The war touched the Muggle world all the time, and I was vigilant in my observations of the people and situations I put my son and I into. We rarely ventured away from the small house we lived in. It was only blocks from NLB, and everything we needed could be found between the two locations: market, butcher, drug store, even Connor's physician's office. When the war ended, when I was able to re-enter magical society, I thought the days of being hyper conscious were over. Now, with Charlie arranging protection for my children and having investigators at our home, it felt like everything was coming back. This certainly wasn't an aspect of my old life I wanted back.

Charlie came back with both girls, one in each arm. They looked so small against the burliness which was my husband. His forearms looked larger than either girl, perhaps even both of them combined. The way he gurgled and cooed at them, however, reminded me they were completely safe when he held them. Charlie had taken to parenting newborns with an ease which surprised me. Molly, however, explained he was always the most helpful with the little ones, especially Ginny. She told me stories of when he was only nine and Ginny was a baby, of him sitting with her, singing songs to her and reading her storybooks. He was always close by as she grew up, helping her walk, playing with her and protecting her from the twins and their wild ways. When he went to Hogwarts, she was devastated.

"Pick a kid," I told him as I went to the chill chest to pull a bottle out. I put a warming charm on it before reaching to take a daughter and give him the sustenance for the other. He handed me Sunny, which I was secretly joyful for. Lively tended to kick while she was feeding, causing her to come unlatched and perturbed. I could get Sunny attached and then fall asleep, all the while she would be happily nursing. Not that I was planning to nap at the table, but given my level of exhaustion it could accidentally happen. Charlie sat down in his chair at one end of the table, and I took mine at the other, tossing the blanket I kept there over my shoulder and draping it across my front as I got my clothes squared away and the baby nursing.

"So, it would seem you have a plan for today. Care to share it with me?" I inquired of Charlie. I wasn't upset he'd taken care of the arrangements, he had slept last night and therefore his mind was clearer.

"I'm dropping you and the kids off with Mum," he started. "I really do think you need to rest." I wasn't going to argue with him, although I felt obligated to do so.

This was my family house, my business which was seemingly being attacked. I should deal with this mess. Charlie had reminded me of something last night, though, which I chose to follow rather than my sense of duty. He gently harkened back to our wedding vows, the better or worse part. This was definitely a worse part, but one he promised to share the burden of. From those words, I chose to embrace his taking care of the situation, and allowing us to share in the responsibility. I was awake last night while he slept, today he would act as the liaison while I was given time to sleep.

"I agree," I told him, which seemed to surprise him. "You made sure I thought of this as something we share in, remember. It was a rather impassioned speech you gave last night.

"I just didn't think you'd be so agreeable," he confessed.

"Perhaps I wouldn't have been if it had been anyone else attempting to persuade me. You are my husband, my partner. You only have the best interests of me, our children and our marriage in your heart. How can I go against your wishes when you've made them known for such honourable reasons?" He smiled, no, beamed at me across the table. Connor was shockingly quiet through all this, though he was intent on listening to our conversation. It would be interesting to hear him tell Grandmummy about it; he told her everything. "What happens after you drop the kids and me off at the Burrow?"

"Dad was meeting the team from the Ministry at the farm first thing, and I'm going to speak to the foreman on your sister's house. I'll have him come over and tell us how much it will cost to rebuild our lost outbuildings. We'll have to wait until spring to deal with the charred fields. Bill will be there to work on strengthening the enchantments on the property and the especially the house. It was only his quick thinking which saved it the other night," he explained.

"I'm ever so thankful to your brother for that. Please, I haven't really been able to sit down with him. Will you tell him how much I appreciate what he did?" Charlie nodded, although I suspected he'd already thanked his brother heartily. "Perhaps we should do something special for him and Fleur? Maybe your whole family? Oh, perhaps we could arrange for a family holiday this summer, all their expenses paid?"

"That sounds perfect. Perhaps to the beach?"

"The Engelsleys used to have a house on Jersey. I know it was sold by my father, but perhaps we could let one of those big holiday houses there? Relaxing on the beach and playing in the water and arranging so your Mum doesn't need to cook. I think that will work perfectly," I replied. I could already see it all in my head.

"I've also scheduled a family-slash-brewery meeting at three. Do you think we should call Harry? Let him be part of the discussion?" he was hesitant as he asked this.

"No, and I refuse to tell anyone where they are. While I'm sure I'll get a tongue lashing from him when they return, this isn't so dire we can't handle it without him. Were it a brewery which had been torched, I would call him; but it wasn't. This was my house, correction, our house, and I don't feel the need to impede on his quiet time with his new wife. I'll tell him everything next week. For now, they deserve to have their alone time." I was adamant that he not be contacted, which was fairly easy as I was the only one who knew where he'd taken her. It was an Unplottable apartment my mum owned, which I had lent him. The location was romantic and beautiful and I had every intention of one day taking Charlie there. Should I be unable to tell where the flat is located, Charlie could go to the goblins at Gringotts and get the information from them.

"Good, well, I should be able to get at least five hours of sleep then," I told him, effectively ending the discussion about Harry. I would be required to go through it again with everyone, but I wasn't planning to change my mind. When we'd fed the girls, Charlie and I ate a small breakfast - Molly was certainly going to have spectacular amounts of food when we arrived. She would ply us with as much as we could stomach. She apparently cooked when she was upset.

When we were all dressed and the girls' bags were packed for the day, we used a Portkey to head to the Burrow. While the fireplace was connected to the Floo network, we had discovered Connor refused to use it now. A paralysing fear of the flames stopped him from stepping in. This would be a long lasting effect of the fire. Only time would tell how I would counteract his worries.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hello all, and welcome to Monday. Hopefully this makes it a little more enjoyable. The song is by Taylor Swift from the "Hunger Games" soundtrack. Thanks to my girls, Arnel and Stephanie, for making these chapters make sense. Enjoy, and don't forget to come see me on Facebook, Mutt N Feathers. Lots of fun stuff there, including a preview of LPOW chapters and lots of pictures. Thanks for reading, MNF**

**Chapter 17:**

**Safe and Sound**

**February 20, 2000**

**C. Weasley Home, Wales**

**Ginny POV:**

Returning to Britain had been difficult. It wasn't that Harry and I didn't miss everyone, for we did. Honestly, we didn't go more than a half an hour or so without mentioning one of the girls or Connor; so we had definitely missed them. However, our honeymoon was nothing short of the most romantic and decadent trip I would probably ever take.

I'd expected Harry to take me someplace warm, it was February; instead, we were somewhere in Europe. It was chilly. I inwardly growled, I had brought the best little green swimming costume. He surprised me when we Apparated to a rather dingy passage between some buildings in a Muggle neighbourhood. We were behind the last building on the street; it appearing derelict and ignored. I thought it quite strange, seeing how everything else was well kept. It wasn't until we ascended the flight of stairs to the most wonderful flat I'd ever seen that I understood why we were in Amsterdam, rather than anywhere else. The building was privately held by a Wizarding firm, although Harry couldn't tell me which one due to the enchantments on the building. The flat we were using belonged to Elizabeth Engelsley, Seph's mum. I found it interesting this was how Harry had explained it to me, that this was something she had owned. I wondered if it had been how he'd been informed? Something to ask Seph about in the future. Usually husbands were given their wives' holdings in arranged marriages.

We'd lived in luxury for the last week, my every wish or desire granted to me. From days at the spa to lavish meals to the finest lingerie of silks and lace; Harry made our honeymoon utterly unforgettable. I was thankful the apartment was magical, as it would have been quite embarrassing to have had to explain some of the situations Harry and I found ourselves in, and the items we required. All he had to do was ask for something, and the place responded to him, similar to the Room of Requirement. If anyone had seen us, or we'd had to explain ourselves it would have been mortifying. The trip was over, and we were back in Britain. Our homecoming wasn't going exactly as I expected, however. I lowered my wand after completing the _Muffliato_ charm.

"I can't believe you didn't get in touch with me!" Harry yelled at Seph. "You are the one person who could and you chose not to! Why? You, or one of the kids or Charlie could have been killed!"

"Harry, we were all fine," Seph passionately responded. Her voice wasn't quite as loud as Harry's, but she definitely wasn't tolerating being yelled at. "I saw no reason to interrupt you on the first day you were there."

"But it concerned the breweries. I should have been notified -"

"Harry, I was running these breweries long before you knew they existed. As the elder partner, I made a judgement call. You could be grateful I left you and your wife alone." A staring match ensued, which was uncomfortable to watch. Harry finally relented and gave in, which I was thankful for. "Now, if you can keep your voice down, I'll finish discussing with you what exactly happened and what was found. Charlie is getting the kids ready upstairs. They've really missed you."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, which I was thankful for. I hated when these two fought, and thankfully it wasn't a common occurrence. I decided to keep the charm up until I was certain they wouldn't begin yelling again.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Seph suggested and Harry sort of threw himself onto the long leather couch across from the fireplace. I looked through the large glass panes at the garden behind the house. The snow was falling in big, fat flakes; sticking to the hedgerows and grass, making everything look pristine. I wished other ugly things in life could be repaired as easily. We'd Flooed directly over and seeing the farmhouse in its current condition had been a shock. I sat down next to Harry, and Seph dropped down into her rocker and sighed. I watched the pair with an apprehension, unsure where their passions might lead them.

"Seph, I'm sorry I yelled," Harry said in a way in which I knew he meant it. "It was just so shocking to hear about the fire, and then to see the farmhouse -"

"That's why I'd left a message at your house to come see us here. I never expected you to return from your honeymoon and go in to work before you'd even dropped off your luggage," she explained. I couldn't believe Harry when he told me what he wanted to do. The Portkey brought us back to London. Harry called Kreacher and had him take the luggage home, and we used the Floo network to go to MMB.

"I really wanted to see you," Harry explained. "It was after three, and I knew Connor would be down for his nap and I didn't want to disturb him. Ginny and I went to MMB to find you, so I could see if I could take everyone out for dinner..." he trailed off.

"Thank you for the offer, but your mother-in-law has already planned quite the feast. She missed **her** babies," Seph teased and Harry's ears turned red. We'd been taking a fair bit of flack from my brothers and their wives or girlfriends since we'd had our family meeting over breakfast a few weeks back. Harry really had not expected a stupid comment by someone to become such a memorable issue with my family. I'm not sure why he didn't anticipate this, since he'd been around us enough.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry grumbled. "So, what exactly happened?"

"The fire was set to the barns, greenhouses and empty fields. There was slight fire damage to the back of the main house, but the smoke damage was much worse. We've had magical cleaners in there every day this week, but I'm not taking the girls back until I'm sure it's safe."

"Absolutely," Harry quickly agreed. "You know, if we need to gut the house and start over, I have the money -"

"Harry, that's really sweet," Seph cut him off, a clement laugh playing at her words. "We don't need to gut the house. If there were big problems, we could live here long term; but there aren't. Thank you, though, for worrying about the kids."

"Okay," Harry said, sounding embarrassed. "What about the barns and greenhouses?"

"Complete losses," she replied and Harry took a slow, deep breath. "I've already ordered new brewing equipment, and Charlie has contracted with the builders to start rebuilding the barn when they've finished my sister's house. I should have the test brewery up and functioning by spring.

"The greenhouses are another matter. The glass melted and made quite a mess; it's going to take longer to repair them. Under the advice of the contractor, we're waiting until spring to even begin rebuilding the buildings. Additionally, we lost all the speciality hops and other grains we had germinated. I'm not sure what to do about the spring seasonal because of this. I could order supplies from other growers, but we'd barely have enough time to experiment."

"What about using what we've got in the hop barn at MMB?" I asked. Seph leaned forward and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I've thought about that," she confessed. "However, if we were to develop a brew with what we have, we could be at a loss when it's time to brew. I don't think we've got enough of anything to do a full batch of a new beer. I'm thinking we need to reintroduce a classic for the season. If we were to do that, I could have the order placed tomorrow for the ingredients we need."

"_Gwen's Grog_?" Harry inquired and Seph nodded before looking down and away. She could talk about it, but things associated with Sirius still gave her pause. Harry and I had talked to Charlie about it, worried that it bothered him. My brother surprised me when he explained he would be far more worried if memories of Sirius didn't cause Seph pain. Sirius was her first love, and it was only death which parted them. It didn't change how his wife felt now, so he never begrudged the place Sirius had in her heart. Harry gave a satisfied nod and then squared his shoulders, deciding to leave the memories of the one they'd lost alone.

"What evidence was found? Do we know who was behind this and the other attacks?" he asked, sounding driven to somehow understand what felt to be against understanding.

"Unfortunately, there wasn't any evidence," Seph explained. "Arthur had the Crime Scene Investigation team from the Ministry over, but they collected very little. There wasn't a magical signature, although there was evidence of a magical aura not belonging to Charlie, Elizabeth or me. However your family, Ginny," she said looking at me, "is in and out so often it could have been one of them.

"Strangely," Seph continued, "the fire was set without using magic. In fact, a Muggle accelerant was used; automobile petrol. It's all so strange. We can't even conclusively say whether it was a Muggle or magical person who is behind all of this. The one thing the investigators did find was a partial boot print. It belongs to a man."

"Well, that's something," I said hopefully.

"Not really," Seph retorted. "We've got workers on the other side of the property, building the house for Phila and her family. The boot print was found on the edge of the forest. Cutting through it is the quickest way to get from our house to the construction site. It could very well have been the foreman who left it. He doesn't like Disapparating, preferring to walk places if he can."

"None of this is making sense," Harry said as he raked his hands through his hair. I swear it was always going to look like he was letting a doxy nest there. "Forget that we can't come up with a motive; we can't even narrow down a segment of the population to be looking at.

"I sat down with Arthur and Hermione, and there is no one whom I can think of who might have a grudge against me. We've fired no one from the breweries in the last four years. I don't have any enemies, unless someone is upset about the whole Lestrange mess. They're all dead though, so it can't be them. Other than Eliza I don't have any friends anymore. As far as I know, all my current employees are happy with me. After brainstorming, we came to an unwelcome conclusion: it must be someone who is upset at you," she said with sad resolution in her voice.

"Seph, I hate to bring this up, but..." Harry trailed off.

"What, Harry? If you have an idea, please share it," she begged.

"What about your sisters? They were rather upset when you had them over for Christmas. Maybe they-"

"No! My sisters might be rude, but blood does not turn on blood. They can ridicule my choices and snigger at my life all they want, but they are still family. Mother made sure we understood that blood always protects blood." Seph had stood and was speaking in a clipped and tight voice. It was different from when she was yelling earlier, this was full of much more emotion.

"Okay, Seph," Harry calmly said, holding his hands up in front of him for emphasis. "It was just a thought." Seph nodded and sat back down. "Look, you're probably right, this is most likely someone who is after me. Voldemort had followers, and they were true believers in his crusade. I can think of at least two or three who had issues with me personally, who have avoided Ministry capture. It's probably one of them."

We sat there quietly, and I watched Harry's face drain of colour. His physical demeanour changed as well; it was if a heavy weight was placed on his shoulders, causing him to slump. I knew this look well, he'd worn it the day he broke things off with me. "I've put all of you in such danger."

Fearing where he might take this, I spoke up. "Harry, we don't know that. Maybe it's someone who just doesn't like our mascot...he is a little creepy, don't you think?" I tried to lighten the mood. Seph started to giggle, and I joined in. Finally, Harry's shell cracked and he smiled too.

"Yeah, perhaps we just need to retire St. Dolf," he teased and Seph glared at him in a playful way.

"Listen, Seph," Harry said, returning to his more serious nature. "You, Charlie and the kids are my family, and I won't let anything happen to any of you. Let me look into security for the farm and this place. I couldn't bear it if anything were to ever happen to any of you."

"Harry, you don't need to do that," Seph protested, but then paused. A slight rumble was heard on the stairs. I lifted my wand and released the muting spell I'd put up earlier. A moment later Connor tore into the room, making a bee-line for Harry. I swear the little guy flew up into Harry's arms.

"Harry, Harry, you back!" Connor cried as he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's neck and pressed his little body into Harry's chest. "It not the same wif out you."

"I missed you too, little guy," Harry told him, his face showing the joy at holding the child. "Were you good for your Mummy and Daddy?"

Connor pulled back so he could see Harry. "I was," he said emphatically. "I even helped wif the girls' nappies." Connor made the most hilarious face at the word nappies. I would venture he didn't enjoy his sisters' dirty diapers.

"That was very grown up of you," Harry told him just as my brother came in with my beautiful little nieces. I stood and took Sunny from him.

"Hello my little sunshine," I cooed. "I think you've grown since I saw you last week. Did you go and grow on Auntie Ginny?"

"Gin, they're babies," Charlie reminded me. "They are constantly growing."

"Nice to see you too, Charlie," I quipped back. My brother bent down and kissed my cheek.

"You must have had a good time, sis. You're glowing."

"I did. Harry was so good to me. He -"

"Look, I get you're married and all, but I don't want to know what Harry did for you. Seeing him shirtless and gyrating in front of you was enough to last me a lifetime." Everyone laughed at that.

"Got it," I finally told him, leaning in so that he could wrap an arm around me and give me a hug. I'd always been close to Charlie, but since he moved home and married Seph, we'd become closer than even Ron and me.

"Alright, everyone is fed and poop free," Seph said as she stood. "We need to Portkey to the Burrow before someone needs a change." Again, we laughed and I couldn't even imagine what had happened to cause her to say that.

"Why aren't we just using the Floo?" Harry asked. It didn't even cross my mind, but once Harry brought it up, I realised it was odd.

"Connor prefers not to be around flames," she quietly explained, ruffling her son's hair. We both nodded, not missing the sadness in her eyes over the situation.

Even with a baby in his arms, Charlie was able to turn a large serving tray into a Portkey, making it glow blue. A few seconds later, children safely in our arms, we were gone.

Mum had the door open, welcoming us in, unfazed by the reason we were all standing in the yard. As Seph was about to go through the door, Harry put his hand on her arm. "I wasn't kidding, Seph. I am going to protect you. No one messes with my family and doesn't face the consequences." Harry was deadly serious. Seph looked down, and then closed her eyes and nodded before stepping inside. Harry didn't look at me before following suit. I swallowed down my concern and put a smile on my face before heading to see my family.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hello all, an extra long chapter this week, enjoy. The song is by Taylor Swift, and we're having another visit of Seph's sisters. Please come find me on Facebook, and also tomorrow I will start posting a prequel to MMB called "Before the Brew". It's just something which won't let go of me. Thanks to my team; Arnel and Stephanie and to all of you who read and review, MNF**

**Chapter 18:**

"**Mean"**

**March 18, 2000**

**Seph POV:**

I looked at my sister, Dora, and had a complete lack of anything to say. The silence between us was growing uncomfortable. I'd invited her over for brunch, and then we'd be meeting Phila and her family to hand over the key to the new house and have them move in. Dora was here to facilitate discussing with Phila and Angus our expectations for sharing the property. Charlie and I had decided to make it simple; they were never to cross through the forest and onto the property surrounding our home, the outbuildings or the fields without our previous approval. She'd made her opinion of me well known; I didn't want to hear it any further. Our barrister would be participating also.

I had hoped to patch things up with at least one of my siblings; but even that was proving unlikely. It was like there was a giant, pink-spotted dragon, sitting in the corner, crocheting a bonnet and we were ignoring it. I didn't want to bring up the disastrous Christmas dinner, but I really couldn't move forward without discussing it. She'd thrown me to the harpies to protect herself. I deserved an apology. I didn't see one to be forthcoming.

"Your daughters are beautiful," she remarked while looking down at Sunny and Lively sleeping on their blanket not far from our feet. Charlie and I had been playing with them just before Dora arrived. We'd all eaten together, and now it was their morning nap time. Connor needed to have his clothes changed. Charlie had gone with him, even though Elizabeth was up in her bedroom, so I'd be discussing his desertion later. "I see so much MacPhearson in them."

I had to choke down my laughter. My father had dark brown hair, straight as a tree trunk with eyes nearly as black as pitch. His complexion was far darker than most Scots as his mother had been born in Italy. Father had her olive colouring. Three of my sisters bore his dark skin, and another three were a combination of mother and father. I was the only one who looked entirely like an Engelsley. Both of my girls were gingers, the locks falling into sweet little curls near their faces, their eyes of pale hues and skin as fine as porcelain.

"They've got Daddy's eyes," Dora commented. "Just like my girls."

I finally did laugh. "Dora, your husband is from India. Your daughters have his beautiful skin and hair with your green eyes. You couldn't tell where Daddy's pupils began due to his eyes being so dark. My daughters look like their father and me. If I had to pick anyone they resemble in our family, it would have to be Mother. Look at how the freckles tumble right over their noses, just like they did with her." Dora's mouth had dropped open, and she looked as though I'd punched her.

"Did you hate him this much when he was alive? Is that why you betrayed him? Wasn't being his little princess enough for you?"

"Dora, I didn't hate him and I don't hate him now. I never betrayed Father, I just wouldn't marry that old, disgusting Death Eater. As for being his princess; I stopped believing I was such when he was willing to hand me over to that repugnant man. I don't want to have this argument with you again," I said in an exasperated huff. "If all you're interested in is making me feel badly for something I'd do again, then there's no point in your being here. This is the last opportunity I will give you. Choose to dredge up the past, and you are no longer welcome in my home."

I spoke calmly and plainly, assuming I could lose my temper later when I was with Charlie. Dora just stared at me like I'd grown a second head. I glanced over to the corner where the dragon was still working with her yarn. She shrugged her shoulders and huffed out a little puff of smoke. I shook my head, willing the image away. My mind was playing tricks again… maybe. I thought I'd served the last of the _Wedded Bliss _with brunch. I didn't feel like it was just a peach lambic I'd drunk.I was feeling like I'd inadvertently shared the charmed version of _Lightening Lily_ we were working on for the summer. _Conjuring Comprehension_ would be a summer wheat beer charmed to give you mild hallucinations when drinking it. If I had mixed them up, I was in for a strange day. Thankfully, when I looked back, the dragon was gone. My worry might be for naught.

Dora was still staring at me. "None of us ever had the courage you do," she quietly stated. "Permelia, she was going to make the best out of whatever marriage Father made for her. Power and prestige were her only desires in life, even as a little girl. It never surprised me that her best friend was Cissy Black. They both aspired to powerful marriages and places of privilege. I have no doubt if she'd known where you were during the war, she would have handed you over to that old coot without second thought."

The revelation hurt, but it didn't surprise me. I wasn't sure where Dora was going with this, but I lacked compulsion to stop her. If this was my final talk with any of my sisters, I wanted as much information as possible. I relaxed a little sitting back in my chair. She wasn't hostile, but even if Dora were, I doubt she'd be a physical threat to my daughters or me.

"Paderau has generally always been indifferent to you. She was nearly finished with Hogwarts when you were born. She didn't know you enough to worry when you disappeared. Paget, well you remember, she was entirely wound up in worries. I honestly don't think that girl ever had a day where she was happy in her life. Even when she was a little girl, she worried about everything. Looking back, it's like she was born being a thirty-five-year-old. Mother wanted get her help, but she just clung to Father. When she got married, she clung to Harlan."

"Maybe if she'd had some spunk in her, she would have fought back when Voldemort's followers came into the shop that day," I said quietly. I'd spoken with Mother in length about Harlan's murder. Mother refused to sell them certain questionable potion ingredients in the amounts they requested. It put her and the apothecaries on a hit list. They'd arrived that awful day to take what she wouldn't sell.

"Perhaps, but I doubt it. Paget was as destined to be taken care of just as Permelia was born to be controlling of her husband. You can't change the basic make up of someone," Dora countered. I'd never really considered my sisters in this way, although Dora's observations were frighteningly accurate.

"She blamed me for his death," I uttered.

"I know. Mila and Phila did too," Dora told me. I wasn't surprised. "In their hearts, we all knew it wasn't your fault. It was just easier to blame you, especially since it was Bella Lestrange who came in demanding the ingredients." We were silent for a minute. I struggled to comprehend how desperate my sisters must have been to blame me. "Nella and André didn't get killed because of you either."

"I know," I responded calmly. This surprised Dora, who urged me on with her eyes. "They were Aurors, outnumbered and ambushed. They did their best, but the odds were against them. I've wondered how Mila would feel if she knew Lucius Malfoy was among the group who killed them?"

"What?"

"Didn't you know?" She shook her head no. "The intelligence came through shortly after they were killed. Malfoy was with Crabbe, Goyle and Nott. They each had enough connections in the Ministry to evade even being questioned in the matter. I sent Sibéal to tell Mother when I learned of it. I'm shocked she never shared it."

"She never told any of us. I had no idea," Dora sputtered, looking forlorn and bewildered by the news. "It was so much easier to blame …" I could finish her sentence, even if she'd left the last word off. I suppose I now understood why my sister was willing to let me hang the night of the family dinner. She too blamed me.

"They'd both done a great deal of good and saved lots of people," I comforted her as best as I could. "We should all be proud to be her sister." I moved the edge of my chair and grabbed for her hand. She startled when I touched her, as if my hand were on fire. Though it seemed her initial reaction was to pull it away, Dora instead left her hand there, looking at my hand holding hers. A long moment passed in silence and all I could think about was somehow making Charlie walk down the back stairs with Connor and save me from this moment.

"She's jealous of you," Dora spoke so quietly I barely heard her.

"What? Who?"

"Phila, she's just jealous of you. She always has been, but when you defied Father, she turned green with envy. You had done what she could only imagine." My mouth opened and closed like my daughters' do when they're searching for the nipple at feeding time. I was absolutely stunned by the statement.

"Honestly, we've all been a little jealous of you. You're happy. Genuinely, down to your soul happy. It's something we've all dreamed of, but you're the only one who got there. That you did it all on your own makes it all the more enviable."

"I never meant -"

"Seph," she said. It was the first time she'd ever said my preferred name. "I know, which is why it's so hard for them to reconcile themselves to you; especially Phila. You were the family baby, the one we were all supposed to protect and take care of. We failed in that respect."

I sat back, utterly unsure if the earth was still spinning or if I were in the universe I'd awoken in. I wouldn't be surprised if I found a spell had been cast and I'd landed in an alternate one. In deference to my sanity, the pink dragon was still in her corner. At least one part of my world was normal.

Maybe I am insane. I'm calling my illusion of a crocheting, bonnet-making, pink dragon in the corner of my lounge, normal?

"Is there anything I can do? I mean, blood is blood, right? We were always taught that; family is worth more than anything. I know I hurt everyone, but I was just doing it to protect myself. I want them to like me." The words tumbled out of me, and traitorous tears fell down. I looked at my big sister, willing her to have an answer, but it didn't seem she did.

"Mother always said 'charm them with kindness', right? Do you really think that might work?" I nearly begged her.

"It won't hurt," she hesitantly replied. "But, we know you're keeping secrets. Even if we can overlook the pain you caused everyone, keeping things from us, information about our parents; it makes it hard to trust you."

I nodded, understanding how it must appear without having all the facts. "I can appreciate that; however, these secrets weren't mine to share. Mother wanted to confide in all of us, but she was worried."

"Why did she trust you and not us?" Dora sounded much more agitated.

"She was concerned about where your loyalties would lie if there was another war. From what you've said, I think she was correct in her hesitance. She didn't want what she shared with me ending up in Voldemort's hands."

"So she trusted the only daughter who had betrayed her?" she snapped.

"Dora, I didn't betray Mum. I didn't betray Father. I simply refused to be part of a contract I had nothing to do with the creation of," I sternly replied. "In the end, I was the only one she could trust, as I showed my loyalties throughout the first war. I may have been in hiding, but I was always part of the resistance. I never bought into the idea that our being pure-blood made us something greater than anyone else."

"You may not have, but you certainly ensured your children of their pure-blood status."

I couldn't help myself, and I barked out a laugh. "I got pregnant by accident with both my pregnancies! I never once considered the blood status of either Charlie or Sirius. They could have been Muggles and I still would have loved them. As for my worries about my children's futures, I am far more concerned about them growing up to be kind, considerate and loving people. Something they'll learn from Charlie's birth family rather than mine." I only mildly regretted the last words; they were absolutely true.

An overwhelmingly oppressive silence descended between us. It was like an elastic was being stretched, and if either of us said another hurtful word, it would snap and be broken; just like our relationship. The alarm chime on my watch went off, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I had five minutes until we were to meet Phila and Angus and Chris, my barrister.

"We should be leaving," I said before standing. As if he heard my charm as well, Charlie entered the lounge from the kitchen, carrying my sack of items for Phila. Elizabeth and Connor were behind him. Charlie got Dora's cloak along with mine, and I kissed my son, telling him we'd be back soon. Once outside, we Disapparated to Phila's new house.

Charlie must have known about the angry words and accusations which passed between Dora and me for he kept a protective arm around my shoulders. Chris was already waiting on the walk leading to the house. Phila and Angus were late, as usual.

"Seph, Charlie, good to see you," Chris said, extending his hand to my husband. After shaking Charlie's hand, he hugged me warmly. "Thank you for the lovely coverlet you brought over to Eliza. She's quite proud to show it off to anyone who comes to her room."

"It was our pleasure," I explained. "We Weasley women enjoy our weekly knitting bee. It's the perfect time to gossip and complain about our husbands or boyfriends. That we are able to create items for others is simply an added bonus."

"Hey, what do you complain about with me?" Charlie asked, feigning hurt feelings. "I'm the perfect husband."

"Yes, you are," I innocently placated, quickly kissing him. "Oh, please pardon my manners, Chris, I'd like to introduce my sister Pandora Sunjay. Dora, this is Christopher Houghton, our barrister and my friend Eliza's older brother." The two exchanged pleasantries, although I was certain Chris could feel the tension between Dora and me. She had a small sack in her hands which she'd produced from the pocket of her cloak and restored to its normal size.

"How are the breweries doing? Have you had any more problems?" Chris asked.

"Nothing since the fire," I replied as I shook my head. "I don't even know if the fire was related. It could have just been mischief-making kids. The ground is thawed enough that we're going to begin turning the soil over and seeing what we need to add to make the fields useful. Walter and I were talking about it, and we think the carbon from the burned chaff will be beneficial to the soil."

"Always looking for the silver-lining, aren't you Seph?" Chris asked and I just shrugged.

"Looking at life any other way just makes for an unhappy existence," I replied quietly.

After about twenty minutes of dull, forced conversation in which I spent a great deal of energy attempting to coax Dora into speaking with us, Phila and Angus finally showed. They'd brought all their children with them, even the ones who were at Hogwarts. The children greeted Dora, Charlie and me with a sort of forced politeness, save Orla and Patrick; they were far more genuine in their greeting.

"Wonderful, we've all said hello now," Phila drolly spoke. "Can we now get on with this? We have to move everything this weekend, as the children must return to Hogwarts tomorrow evening."

"Of course," Charlie said politely. "If you need more help, I would be willing to call my brothers and see who could come to assist?"

"We'll be fine," Angus said before Phila could respond. "Our children will be enough." I bristled at words and tone. It almost sounded as if he was considering his children pack animals.

"As per the wishes of both parties," Chris said, sounding every bit a barrister. It was quite a contrast with his warm welcome only minutes ago. "Neither family shall travel through the forest and onto the other's property without express permission. Only in the case of emergency is this rule nullified."

"Yes, yes, none of us want unwanted visitors," Phila snapped again and I started counting inside my head to keep calm.

"Additionally, each family will be responsible for their own utilities, property and housing upkeep. The removal of snow, leaves, fallen tree branches and any other naturally created debris will be disposed of in the proper and timely manner by the home owner." We all nodded our heads. I was glad Chris was here to do this, as my sister and brother-in-law were almost hostile to an outside party. I could only imagine how they would treat me if an observer weren't present.

"Finally, the new house has been toured by the Quirkes, correct?" Chris asked and Angus curtly nodded in the affirmative. "All was considered complete and to your liking?" Again he nodded sharply. "Then all responsibilities the Weasleys had undertaken are hereby considered complete. Charlie and Seph, as well as the Weasley, MacPhearson and Engelsley estates, are no longer responsible for any problem, breakage, renovation or decorating project which is undertaken in the Quirke house or on the adjacent property, as defined by the magical borders set before construction began. Does everyone understand?"

"As if we'd ask for them to do anything for us," Phila said under her breath and Charlie's grip on my shoulder became tighter.

"Then all legal matters are hereby resolved," Chris said, sounding thankful. "Here are the keys and a copy of the magically binding contract which was drawn up on 27 December 1999. Mr and Mrs Quirke, enjoy your new home." He handed them the keys and papers and shook their hands. We'd already arranged for our copy to be kept in our vault at Gringotts. It was directly delivered the day of the signing.

"Mrs Sunjay, a pleasure to meet you. Charlie, Seph, I'll see you Wednesday for dinner?" I nodded as he shook our hands. We were having our monthly get together with the Houghtons. Chris then turned on the spot, Disapparating away from our unhappy family gathering.

"Everything is set. You can leave now," Phila said.

"Before we go, I have some presents for you and your family, to bless you while you're in your new house," I said as calmly as I could. I grabbed the handle of the handmade broom and presented it to my sister. She seemed unimpressed. "A new broom for new floors. This way you won't bring any unpleasant memories or spirits with you from your old home."

"Our house wasn't infested with anything," Angus snapped and Charlie growled at him.

"I wasn't inferring you did, it's just a custom," I said in slow, deliberate syllables. I reached in for another item.

"Sweet bread, filled with raisins and dried orange. Leave it out for the Brownies, so you can entice them to assist you and your household," I explained. Neither Phila nor Angus made a movement to take it, so I handed it to Patrick. He took it and mouthed thank-you. I wondered if I should go on. It was only hearing my mother's voice, reminding me to "kill them with kindness" which convinced me to continue.

"A bunch of blue flowers," I remarked as I drew the nosegay of cornflowers, delphinium, bluebells and hydrangeas from the sack. Eva was standing closest, so I handed it to the teen. She responded by bringing them to her nose and sniffing. "Carrying the blessing of peace for your household."

"They smell lovely, Auntie Seph. Thank you," the girl said kindly. Her mother chose to glare at her in response.

"Lastly, here are four pouches, labelled as to which corner they go in, preferably on the first floor. Douse them with the Firewhiskey to make the magic stronger," I quickly went through, shoving the sack containing the satchels and the bottle toward Angus. Right now I was glad I'd gone with the cheap stuff, rather than Ogden's finest. "Enjoy your house."

I turned on my heel and headed down the walk, Charlie holding onto me firmly. I just wanted to get home and see my children, and attempt to forget how rotten my sisters had been today. A loud screeching sound made me pause and turn around. Phila was fawning over the small plant Dora had brought with her as a housewarming gift.

"I don't know why I expected anything other than a grunt from that pig," I said softly, and Charlie started to laugh, loudly.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Nothing that a short walk through the woods and some hugs and kisses from my children and husband won't cure," I explained and my husband, being as attentive as he is, kissed me soundly, right there on the path which lead into the forest.

He didn't question it further as we walked into the darkening forest. We were silent, but not uncomfortably so. Listening to the birds chirping, seeing the first spring flowers popping out from the underbrush; it was the best medicine there is. I was startled when I heard a girl calling my name.

"Auntie Seph, please wait," she cried and I turned to see Orla running toward us. Charlie and I stopped to see what she needed.

"Orla, are you alright? Is everything okay with your parents?" Charlie asked with concern. The girl was breathing heavy, so instead of speaking, she nodded her head.

"Everyone's fine," she said when she'd caught her breath. "I just wanted to ask you about the spell bags. Was that the _Four Corners _spell?"

"It was," I answered. "How did you know about it?"

"I'm very good in Herbology," she explained. "I did an essay about it last year. I got an Outstanding. If you don't mind my asking, what herbs did you use for the different corners? I know there's some debate about which are best."

"I went with the traditional blends," I explained. "Three in each direction, save West, which has four." We went on to talk about the specific blends, and she was surprised I was able to get the civet oil and storax resin. "It's all about knowing your apothecary well. I deal with several of them in different countries. Because I pass them so much business, I can usually get any item I require."

"That explains it," she said. "Even Professor Sprout said getting your hands on some of these ingredients was difficult if not impossible. I know my Mum won't appreciate what you've done, but I do. Thank you for caring enough. I'll make sure they're put in the correct places, and that Dad doesn't drink all the Firewhiskey before I can soak them."

I wasn't sure what to say, but I could tell from her words and the distressed look in her eyes, there was a story there. I somehow suspected home life wasn't what she hoped for.

"I should be getting back, she doesn't know I left. I just wanted to say thank you. Patrick, Eva and I appreciate your efforts. We actually think you're pretty cool. Way cooler than any of our other aunts. Eva and I also think Uncle Charlie is the best looking uncle we've got. It's too bad all his brothers are taken." We all chuckled at this.

"I think he's pretty hot too. His brother George is unattached," I suggested. "He's not that much older than you." Orla laughed heartily.

"My Mum would go mad if I started dating your brother-in-law. She's got some crazy ideas about who I'm going to marry. She's going to be rather disappointed, since neither Eva nor I plan to let them make matches for us. I'd better be going. Thanks again." She began to scamper along the path, but I called to her.

"Orla," she turned around at hearing her name. "When you're home from school, you and your siblings are welcome to visit. I'd love to talk about plants with you."

"Thanks, Auntie Seph. I look forward to it." She turned as was swallowed by the tree trunks quickly. I stood there, looking at the spot she disappeared into for a long while.

"Maybe there's hope for them yet," I whispered. "At least the next generation, maybe."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hello all, thanks for coming back for another fun week of the mess at MMB. The song is by U2, and by the title you might be able to guess what's happening this time. Thanks to everyone who reads and review, and especially to my beta team for helping me out. MNF**

**Chapter 19:**

**Some Days Are Better Than Others**

**March 26, 2000**

**Harry POV:**

I've been waiting for this, for the other shoe to drop so to speak. It had been too quiet. Since I'd learned of the fire, I'd been waiting for another attack. The common denominator in all these incidents was the breweries, not Seph or me. I am quite sure when we find the person, we will discover that the perpetrator has an issue with the breweries.

It's late, nearly midnight. I had eaten dinner with Seph, Charlie and the kids. Ginny's away on a road trip with other English players through Africa. It's a really big deal that she was chosen to go, and we're all hopeful it will help her get on the UK team for the Quidditch World Cup next year. Since I was alone this week, different members of Ginny's family had taken it upon themselves to have me over for dinner. As if I couldn't cook on my own. I'd never tell them, but being with Seph and her brood was like being with my own family. I loved the Weasleys, all of them, but it sort of felt like I was being entertained everywhere but Seph and Charlie's.

When our alarm stones went off, quickly followed by Dean's Patronus, we knew there was trouble. Thankfully, Elizabeth was at the farm, and the kids were all asleep. We opted to travel over together. One of the enhancements Bill Weasley helped me add were automatic Disapparition and Portkey disabling charms, triggered when the third set of Alarm charms was passed through. Because of this, we Portkeyed to the end of the street, behind a currently empty foundry of some sort, and walked down to North London Brewing. The lights were all on, and several of the workers were milling around inside. Thankfully, they were all wizards who were posing as Muggles. I'd hired them to keep the Muggle staff safe. There was one who would be a surprise for Charlie and Seph. The guy had asked me to keep his identity secret, and given his reasoning, I couldn't blame him.

We walked in through the front door, and Dean immediately greeted us.

"We caught something on the cameras," he said, not sounding as confident as I would think finally having a lead would make him. "The problem is, none of us know what to make of it."

"Who was on duty tonight?" Seph asked, noticing that Lisa Turpin, Neville and Justin were all in the lobby, staring at the wall. I couldn't see anything written on it, which was confusing.

"This happened just after shift change, so Justin and Neville were going off while Lisa and her partner were coming on. Justin and I were headed out to catch up with some of my Muggle mates, so I was here too. I don't understand it, there were five of us, and whoever did this got in without any of us noticing."

Seph nodded her head, looking really worried. Charlie wrapped his arm around her, and I knew she would be alright. He'd take care of her so I could focus on the problem at hand.

While I spent most of my time up at the magical brewery, I was concerned with the workings of this place. Walter would know magic if he saw it, but none of the staff were magical or even from magical families. We'd moved the rest of the squibs back to MMB from their temporary positions at NLB when Seph reopened the place. Because of my concerns about the safety for the workers, I'd hired more security staff. Justin and Dean were in charge, and they were assisted by four witches and wizards full time, as well as other D.A. members, whether they worked at MMB or not. With the secondary education schools finally in the last stages of being rebuilt and re-staffed, most of my friends didn't have many career opportunities; especially for careers which needed additional training. By fall they'd be able to enrol in the magical equivalent of uni, but for now I was happy to hire them.

We walked to the back of the office suite, to where we'd set up the secret security office. Because we'd used magical and Muggle safety devices, we didn't want the staff wandering in on the monitoring area. You had to enter the small office through Seph's office, even creating the room and doorway with magic. There were only about ten of us who could get in here as it was. Before I could explain, Seph saw who was sitting at the computer, and let out a startled greeting.

"Hello, Patrick. What are you doing here?" Seph asked.

"I work here," he calmly replied. "I've been on staff since the first of the year." Patrick Quirke was the eldest son of Seph's sister, Philomena. Charlie had told me about how her sister and husband had reacted when they moved in, as well as Orla's admission. Ginny and I both vouched for Orla, telling them we didn't think she was being deceptive. Of course, I already knew from Patrick that he and his two eldest sisters weren't happy with how their parents, aunt and uncles and most of their children had treated Charlie and Seph. They truly respected her and wanted to spend time with her and Charlie. It didn't hurt that Connor had melted the girls' hearts at the dinner.

"Oh, er, how didn't I know this?"

"That's my fault. That dinner went so poorly, and you weren't exactly loving toward your family afterward. I planned on breaking the news to you, but then you had the babies and honestly with everything that happened right after their births and my wedding, it slipped my mind," I explained. I hoped this was enough of an explanation.

"No, it's fine, and believe me," she waved her hand at me, "I understand things slipping your mind. I can't remember much of anything these days. If I don't write it down, it just slips from my head. I have no issue with you, Patrick; although I would like to discuss a few things with you when we have time?"

"Of course …" he paused and I wasn't sure why. "I don't know what to call you here. I mean, are you Auntie Seph or Mrs. MacPhearson-Weasley or -"

"How about you just call us Charlie and Seph when we're at work? If we're ever in another family situation, then add the Aunt and Uncle." Patrick nodded and Seph smiled that loving, motherly smile which always made me feel good inside. "So, we have something on the monitors?"

"Yes," Patrick explained. He was exceptionally proficient on the machines, which I found odd for someone who had such a staunch pure-blood upbringing. "It would seem that this badger tripped the first two of the alarm systems." He cued up a video, and we watched as a badger ambled into the frame. It seemed to walk right up to the back door with purpose. A moment later, the door opened of its own accord.

"Animagus?" Charlie asked and Patrick answered him.

"I don't think so, because look what the interior cameras picked up," he said, and cued another video up. The camera wasn't aimed directly at the door, but rather, the picture started about eight to ten inches in, and covered the two doors from the warehouse out to the production floor or the lobby. A minute or so in, a tabby cat sauntered across the floor and out into the lobby.

"A double Animagus?" Charlie asked again, sounding confused.

"I don't think such a thing is possible," Seph replied. "The guys always told me how hard it was to just get one animal form. You have to drink a potion and enter a dream-like state and then search for the animal which reflects your soul. I can't believe someone would have two. If someone were going to be able accomplish something like this, it would have been James, and he never even spoke about it."

"Transfiguration?" I suggested.

"Entirely possible, although it would take a good bit of training and discipline," Seph replied. "Was there any damage? I didn't notice things being in an upheaval when we came in."

"Yeah," Patrick said sheepishly. "I...er...uh...just watch." I couldn't imagine what could be so horrible that it caused him to stammer so. Another video was cued up, and the cat from the warehouse area was now in the lobby. The cat sat down in front of the wall which held the banner with the brewery's logo and name. Just below the banner were the pictures of the founders, as well as the individual pictures of the leadership team and owners. Suddenly a message began to appear in dark red letters which were running and dripping from the wetness. I swore it looked like blood. The message was equally chilling:

_Blood traitor whore and the boy who destroyed the Wizarding world - I will bring your abomination down and leave you with nothing - just like I have nothing. No one is safe from my wrath. Employees, friends, family, spouses and children will die because of what you've done! _

_The Folterknect_

A strangled noise left Seph's throat and she turned into Charlie's embrace, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. His face was pure rage, however. I felt the same way. Slumping down into the second chair in the security office, I reread the message. Patrick had stood up and offered his chair to Seph, who was looking both frightened and infuriated, as well as unnaturally pale. Dean quickly left the office, going into Seph's.

We were all silent, our faces turned toward the monitor, reading the horrible words. Dean returned with bottles of juice and a damp cloth, Luna in tow. I didn't even realise she was here at the brewery, or even in the country. She and her father had taken a trip to some eastern European country on an expedition to see some animal. She took one of the bottles from Dean and opened it, slipped a straw in and gave it to Seph.

"Here, drink this," she quietly said. "Your aura is fluctuating, I'm afraid you'll pass out." Seph dutifully took the juice and drank some down. "Good, good, have another slip."

"Anyone know what that word means?" Charlie asked. "Folterknect?"

"I don't know," I answered. Dean and Patrick were both shaking their heads. We were quiet again, although my stunned haze was beginning to lift. Anger was flooding my body, and my muscles cried out for something to hit to release the rage.

"I think it means injurer or tormentor," Luna interjected. "Father and I were in Austria and Switzerland looking for the Spatzeldoxy. Their venom is quite good in tea - if you want to sleep for about ten hours - and their wings are important for luring wackspurts away from your cats." Patrick looked at Luna as if she'd lost her mind. The rest of us already knew it was on another plane most of the time. "My German is rather poor, but I think the word means someone who hurts or torments."

"That would make sense," Charlie said tersely. "Whoever it is, they've done nothing but torment us. I swear, if even one hair is out of place on any of our children's heads, there will be hell to pay."

"Wait, we didn't see the message when we came in," Seph said through her confusion. "Did you already get it down?"

"No," Dean answered. "We did try. Somehow it's invisible to pure-blood or half-blood witches and wizards. Only Muggles and Muggle born wizards can see it. Justin was working on it, as was Summerby, but they haven't been able to remove it. Neville called Hermione to come have a look."

"So you can't see it?" Harry asked. "I thought you were Muggle-born?"

"Nope, I'm a half-blood. I didn't find out about it until they did that stupid registration. When the snatchers caught me, they told me. My mum confirmed it," he explained.

"Who was your Dad then?" I followed up.

"Don't know, don't care. Mum said he was a wizard who ran out on us. Death Eaters tried to recruit him, he wouldn't, they killed him. I think of him as a sperm donor rather than a father. I have a good dad already."

"Who else do we have on staff who is Muggle-born, Harry? We need to get that down before the staff arrives in six hours." I looked down at my watch when Seph said something about the time, and she was correct as it was a little past two in the morning.

"Just Audrey and Alvin," I replied. "I think Hermione will be our best shot. She can suss out just about any problem."

"Okay," Seph said, standing up. "Charlie, Dean, why don't you head out to the lobby and see what you can do. Patrick, Harry I'd like to speak with you privately." We both nodded and Charlie gave her a quick kiss before heading out, still looking worried about his wife. Of course, if Ginny had just received a death threat - which she sort of had - and we were together, I wouldn't want to let her out of my sight either.

"Gentlemen," she said when everyone else had left, "what exactly did you think would happen if I found out Patrick was working here?"

"I know you don't like my Mum and Dad," Patrick started.

"True."

"I just wasn't sure if that opinion would carry over to me. They were awful and embarrassing at Christmas dinner." I wasn't surprised he thought so as well, just that he'd voice the opinion.

"I won't lie. My sisters all left me disillusioned with family after that night. I invited Dora over for tea the day your family moved into the new house, and it went so badly I doubt I'll be making the effort again. You, however, are not your parents. For me, you are like any other employee, and will be respected as such. As my nephew, you have my admiration for going on your own path. It's a trait I highly prize among people, and it's nice to see someone with MacPhearson blood following in my footsteps."

"Oh, well, that's good," Patrick stammered out. I didn't doubt he was surprised by Seph's reaction, as I wasn't expecting her to be as good natured as she was.

"Do your parents know and are you living at home still?" Seph asked her nephew.

"No, I'm not at home. I took a flat with some of my mates from school. They've got low level Ministry jobs. The only thing I qualified for was sanitation. I'd rather work here, even posing as a Muggle, than empty the rubbish bins and clean up the mess at the Ministry," he explained. "As for Mum and Dad, nope they don't know, and I don't want them to. They're so wrapped up in themselves I doubt they'd notice if my sisters and brother at Hogwarts never came home." This was new information, although Seph didn't look surprised.

"Well, as long as you keep working as hard as you have been tonight, I don't see why you need to worry about taking a nasty job elsewhere. There are some very good jobs within the business. We'll talk another time about what might interest you in the future. I also have my eye on your sister, Orla. Her Herbology knowledge would make her quite valuable at the other brewery." I didn't know Orla was good at Herbology. Now I was really wondering what Seph knew about her sister's family and how she came by the information.

"I have one last question, and it's going to be difficult for you. If you don't or can't answer, I fully understand. I just need to ask, okay?" Seph said very seriously, and I looked between hers and Patrick's faces. He nodded as he appeared to steady himself against the question. I wondered if he already suspected what she'd ask.

"Patrick, do you think your mother is the one doing all these things?"

The question hung in the air like the putrid fumes emitted by a dung-bomb. I didn't expect that from her, I couldn't see how Patrick would. Things were strained between Aunt Petunia and my Mum, but I can't see my aunt threatening to kill Dad and me or sabotage her workplace and career. Were things really that awful that Seph suspected her family? Would they really kill her, Charlie and the kids? What was their problem with me if it was indeed one of them?

"I've actually thought of that," Patrick confessed, which flabbergasted me. I pulled the chair I'd been in before and sat down. "Part of me thinks Mum might be capable of it, she's certainly mad enough at you, but there's a big problem with it being her or Dad. Whoever pulled off the magic to change into a badger and then a cat, well, they'd need to be skilled. Neither Mum or Dad are."

"What do you mean? Mum always said my older sisters were gifted," Seph questioned.

"Maybe your other sisters are, but Mum barely finished her NEWT level classes and her scores on the exams were poor. I don't know if it was lack of effort, or if she's just not a good witch, but after talking with them, I don't think either are too skilled. Mum always thought she'd work in an apothecary. Dad's thing is history," he explained.

"That's what he teaches, right?" I asked. I knew Angus Quirke was on staff at Oxford.

"Yup," Patrick replied. "He's been a lecturer there for over twenty years on world magical and English magical history." I nodded, as did Seph.

"I had to ask. You understand right? I'm honestly quite relieved to know it isn't her," Seph confessed and Patrick just continued to nod. "Let's get out there and see what we can do to help."

The answer to our helping was nothing. Hermione spent the next five and a half hours attempting to remove the words. She couldn't. She, Neville and Luna did figure out that whatever the words were written with was botanical. Neville had taken a sample with him, to take to Professors Sprout and Slughorn. He hoped they'd have an answer. To keep from frightening the staff, Dean suggested we put up drop cloths, covering the wall. We could tell people we were getting ready to unveil new pictures. I sent Seph home, even over much protestation. She was dead tired and needed to feed the babies.

Once she and Charlie left, I called over to Susan and let her know I was staying here for the day. I also called the Ministry and made an appointment to see Kingsley. This was more than property damage; threats had been made which involved the lives of the people I cared about. It was time for them to really get involved, perhaps even giving us protection.

I sat down at my small desk and pulled a phial out of the locked top drawer. I'd need the energy potion to get through the day. I knew Muggles had things which they used to overcome sleepiness, but I'd never been satisfied with them. I trusted the potions more. After feeling the effects of the potion moving through my body, I set pen to paper, coming up with tasks for the day, the first being writing Ginny and telling her to watch her back. She might have been out of the country, but I didn't know if the creep knew that too. I thought back to that name, _The Tormentor_, he'd picked well. Tormented was what our lives had become with his catastrophes in our lives. I wondered what the next torment would be…


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hi all, and welcome back for another fine chapter (at least I hope it's fine). The song is by Kelly Clarkson, and fits well with the girls attitude. I've finished mapping this story out, and we've got 30 more chapters to go. Settle in, it's going to be a bumpy ride! Thanks to my amazing editing team, Arnel, Stephanie and Ben, for making me a better writer. Please let me know your theories on who might be behind this. Thanks so much, MNF**

**Chapter 20:**

**Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)**

**April 4, 2000**

**Ginny POV:**

"I can't believe they did this," I seethed, throwing the copy of _Witch Weekly_ onto the kitchen table. "That magazine is a sham. Charlie wasn't doing anything with Jessica except helping her into the bar. She'd hurt her knee during the match! It was still healing!"

"I know, sweetheart," Harry told me, taking my hand in his. He was remaining remarkably calm this morning. "They're just trying to sell copies. Remember when the _Prophet_ had me involved with Hermione? Then they claimed she dumped me for Viktor and I was heartbroken. Honestly, the only nugget of truth they had in all the stories they ran was that Hermione and Viktor were together. To hear her tell it, he watched her study. They didn't even snog often."

"I know. I also remember Hermione being mortified when people were pointing and staring at her. It went on for months," I reminded him.

"I think her bigger problem was being friends with me," he joked and I reluctantly agreed with a nod.

"Fine, but can you at least agree with me that this is despicable?" He wasn't taking this seriously at all. I wanted him to be as angry as I was. I couldn't figure out why he wasn't. This was Seph we were talking about and he's usually protective of her. That sham of a magazine made it seem Charlie was stepping out with Jessica.

"Yes, it's a downright awful thing they did, but you and I and Charlie and Seph know it's not real. It's gossip, Ginny. I learned a long time ago when I had to deal with Rita Skeeter that getting upset at gossip and bad press only makes them come after you even harder. I'm quite certain this will blow over in a day or two."

I let my shoulders fall and huffed a little. Harry was always impetuous and hot-headed. I wasn't sure I was happy with this more mature, even-keeled husband.

"Fine, you're probably right. I'm going over to the brewery today. Seph's going to be at MMB, right?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "It's my day at NLB. I'm quite certain you'll find Seph unfazed by this latest blow as well. She's been rolling with them for a long time now."

"True," I said, realising she never truly had a break in her life. Something was always happening to or around her. Harry tightened his tie and reached for his coat. After seeing him in Wizarding robes and Muggle business attire, I willingly confess to liking the Muggle wear much more. I could see just how defined his chest and arms were, and trousers were much better for ogling my husband's arse. Harry caught me staring at his posterior and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Finished checking me out, dear?"

"I suppose, although I'd love to look at your arse all day." I gave him a devious smile as well.

"Just look at it, huh? That sounds rather dull."

"Oh, aren't you the cheeky one? I fancy I'd also have to squeeze it, and fondle it. Of course, there are other areas of your fine physique which would garner attention as well," I answered all sweet and light. "That little swirl of hair just above your navel, definitely one of my favourites," I continued, grabbing his tie and pulling him closer. "Then there's your Adam's apple. I do enjoy swirling my tongue around it -" my words were cut off by Harry hungrily pressing his lips against me.

"You are an evil little minx," he whispered after he'd kissed his way up to my ear. I wanted to respond, but the Disapparition from the kitchen to our bedroom surprised and delighted me.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

An hour later I finally made it to MMB. Walking from the Apparition platform behind the pub room into the lobby, I saw how frazzled Susan looked. Not only was her Floo fireplace blinking, alerting that someone wanted to speak with her, but the lobby was full of owls. She was taking letters from the birds' legs, and then hastily scribbling her response and then sending them away.

"Susan, what's going on?"

"Nosy people sticking theirs where it doesn't belong," she snipped. Susan was generally one of the more gentle and gracious people I knew. This behaviour was out of character.

"Is this about the picture and article in the paper?" I suspected it was.

"Of course. Anyone who really knows them would never believe Charlie would step out on her. He's a Weasley after all." She emphasised the last part.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not upset. I was positive it was meant as a compliment. I just wanted to understand.

"I mean the men in your family are just that, gentlemen. They respect their wives and girlfriends and their family. None of you would ever do anything to jeopardise that. I've had a few messages from people who really know Seph - Andromeda Tonks, Professor McGonagall and Minister Shacklebolt - which were completely supportive. The Minister even offered to force the magazine to print a retraction. The rest, they're just stupid, gossipy gits."

"I agree. Is she in her office?"

"She's on the brew floor, since Harry isn't here today."

"Got it. Let me go talk with her, and then I'll be out to help you, okay?"

Susan looked relieved. "You are a gift from above. Go on, chat with her. I'm sure these ruddy birds will keep coming today." I rolled my eyes at her observation and went to the clean room to charm myself to remove anything I might have tracked in from outside and then entered the brew room. Seph was talking with Hank and Anthony Goldstein. Susan's husband had agreed to come on staff on a temporary basis, replacing Justin while he was at NLB. Anthony was studying Muggle and Wizarding law, and thankfully only had two classes this term.

"This is very good," Seph said as she tasted something from one of the vats. "Let's get some of the cooled stuff in to Padma so she and I can start adding the potion. I don't know if it will change the taste, so we might need to tinker with the wort if it does. I'd like to have the final grain bill settled before the first of May."

"Got it, Seph," Hank replied, giving Seph a one-armed hug and a kiss to her forehead. He had to be in his eighties now, and definitely treated her like a daughter or niece. Anthony followed Hank, obviously not as comfortable in Seph's presence since he hadn't worked here as long. We said our quick hello's as we passed, and then I hugged Seph in welcome.

"How are you holding up?" I asked and Seph shrugged while shaking her head.

"I'm fine, Charlie's fine, our marriage is fine. If anything, I'm annoyed. Do you have a minute to chat or do you have practice today?" she inquired.

"Nothing until tonight, and then it's just weight training and conditioning. We wanted to give Jessica time to heal completely," I explained.

"Yeah, Charlie said she'd taken the Bludger right to the knee. She's lucky she didn't break anything. Come back to my office, we'll chat for a while." We walked into the lobby, which contained more birds than when I left minutes ago.

"What happened?" Seph bewilderedly asked.

"Priscilla Prisspot got hold of the story," Susan explained. "She's going to be interviewed by Freddy Fastletter on WNN at one this afternoon."

"Of course she is," Seph sighed. She then looked around at the room, showing disgust at the birds, the letters, fallen feathers and droppings.

"I'm putting an end to this mess right now." The she drew her wand and cast a spell, and suddenly the birds disappeared. A few more wand manoeuvres and she then stowed her wand back into its holster on her belt. She looked around again and then gave a quick nod. "That should keep them away for a few days."

"What did you do?" Susan asked, curiosity getting the best of her and me.

"I banished the birds, to where I'm not sure, as I didn't care. I then did a quick hiding spell. It's not permanent, it shouldn't work for witches and wizards, but will keep the flying visitors away. As a secondary precaution, the lobby has the faint odour of polecats. They're one of the few things which will attack and eat owls."

"How did you know how to do that?" I asked. These weren't standard spells. They weren't even spells I'd ever heard of.

"You do remember Sirius, right?" she asked with a smirk. "The man could charm anything. We lived in secret for so long, he came up with temporary spells which would allow us to travel around London. I just adapted one of those "date night" spells. The polecat was my idea, however. Creating the illusion of a smell was a spell I discovered by accident at Hogwarts. I put it to good use pranking the boys," she explained.

"You have to tell us what you did," Susan begged.

"I made their room smell like old, strong cheese for a week," she confessed. "They were begging for relief by the third day. The girls and I put it good use, getting them to clean our cauldrons after Potions, sending them into Hogsmeade to get sweets, getting them to watch the door to the prefects' bathroom while we had a little party in there. They also supplied the food for said party. Lily tormented James by telling him we were skinny dipping."

"You were brilliant, a little evil too, but definitely brilliant," I said with awe. Seph made a flourishing motion with her hand before bowing. Susan and I clapped and Seph giggled.

"Now that things have calmed down in here, we're headed into my office." Seph told Susan. "If it gets crazy again, let me know. I've got a few more spells we can use. Feel free to ignore fire calls from people we don't know and you can send people away too. If you need to, call in Seamus or Alvin from the tap room. They're both here today. I already told them if it gets wonky in there, we can close the pub." Susan nodded and I followed Seph down the hall to her office.

"So, I guess it was a poor idea for me to stay home last night," she said while closing the door behind us. "Elizabeth had the girls, Connor was with Charlie and Harry at the match. Who would have thought my staying home to go to bed early would have been such a bad idea? Do you want anything to drink?" I'd sat down in the purple high back chair closest to her desk while she was in the cupboard where she kept drinks.

"Do you have any _Chaser's Choice_?" She pulled two bottles out and then set a chilling charm on each of them. I noticed she'd taken a _Perfect Potable Pick-Me-Up._ "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Ginny, I swear I'm fine about Charlie and me. He'd told me about Jessica getting hurt at the match, and about carrying her over to the pub last night. He said you and Robin were right there with them, and that he and Gwen were discussing the upcoming dragon race before he came home. He'd had about half a beer and excused himself very early.

"Now, all this mess with the picture and article, that I'm not so fine about. It just feels like we get over one mountain and another appears for us to climb. I'm quite ready to have this stupidity stop."

"You and me both," I confessed. "Every time Harry gets up in the middle of the night, I'm frightened it will be another dangerous situation. The war is over and Harry didn't go to work with the Ministry so he'd not be in peril every day. He came to work with you, in part, to avoid the danger." I thought about the picture and article, and it made me angry for a new reason.

"Harry was hounded by the press for years," I began explaining. "First they loved him and gave him that stupid moniker, "The Boy Who Lived". He always though it was dumb, being famous for living. Then they hated him and they made him "Undesirable Number One". Then they loved him again, and he was our saviour. We let them photograph us for the engagement, but avoided having our wedding turn into a publicity nightmare. Harry does what's necessary to promote the breweries, just like I do. Being part of the Harpies means that I'll be photographed and spoken about in the sports section. We'd finally gotten to a point where our private lives were just that, private. It feels like one stupid picture took that privacy away from our family!" I kicked the sitting pillow Seph had on the floor and launched it onto the sofa she was sitting on. Following its trajectory led me to Seph's face, and the look of deep concentration she wore.

"Ginny, was there a lot of press for the match last night?" she asked. I pondered it for a moment.

"There were the usual photographers covering the match. Puddlemere is near the top of their division, just like we are, so there might have been a few extra, but it wasn't crazy."

"What about the reporters? Were there any there last night?"

"The usual bunch was outside the changing room, but those guys are respectable. They only ask questions about the match and the game. Wait, there was someone else. A girl, she looked like she was flirting with one of the players from PU. I was catching up with Oliver Wood at the time. One of the guys from his team was getting some award. He didn't seem too interested," I explained. Seph nodded, but kept quiet. When she got like this, I knew she was thinking deeply. She had the same look when she created new beers with Harry.

"Think about it carefully," she asked again. "Try to remember anything else from last night."

"Why are you asking? What's so important about who was there last night?"

"What if this wasn't just some random thing? What if someone was looking for some dirt on one of us?" She suggested. I shook my head at her.

"That doesn't make any sense," I pleaded. "There weren't assurances that Charlie would be there last night. You two don't make every match, especially night ones."

"What if Charlie wasn't the primary target? What if that was just dumb luck on their part?" She spoke slowly. I hated the words she was saying. I felt like I wanted to scrub my brain free of them. The realisation of what she was saying hit me like a Bludger to the head.

"Whoever it is wanted dirt on Harry or me! I would never... Harry would never!" I stood up, feeling the urge to hit something again.

"I know that, just like you know Charlie wouldn't cheat on me; however, we've seen today that people are willing to believe something salacious easier than the dull truth." Her voice was tinged with sadness.

"Ginny, think about it. There was increased press last night due to the teams playing. Whoever has been going after Harry and me or one of us or the breweries could have slipped someone into the crowd, and they wouldn't have been noticed. That person could have been hoping for a comment which could be misconstrued. Nearly anything can be taken out of context. The picture they used was rather closely cropped. Given what both of you have told me about the night, I suspect you were removed from the picture," she said before she sighed and put her head in her hands. I wasn't sure what to say. If she was right, this person seemed to have no scruples.

"That damned article and picture were reported on by Amber O'Balbh," Seph said, her head still down. "That twit wouldn't know the truth if it bit her." Seph turned to look at me, her head still rather low. "Remember how she acted at the Tap Room opening? She hit on Harry with you right there."

"That's who did this?" I asked and Seph nodded. "She bothered me so much that night. She's written about how 'adorable' Ron and George are, ignoring the fact that Hermione is Ron's girlfriend. She wrote about their shop, and got everything wrong." I added, shaking my head.

"That just makes me think this might be related to everything else. If threatening us doesn't scare us, perhaps attacking our integrity will?" she said sadly.

"Whoever they are, they've got to make a mistake and show something which will lead to their identity. It just can't happen soon enough." Seph sounded close to tears. I got up and went to the sofa and sat down next to her. I wasn't sure what to do, as she made no move to sit up. I rubbed small circles on her back, letting us sit in silence. I felt just like Seph, I wasn't sure how much more I could take either.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hi all. The song is by Depeche Mode. Thanks for reading, MNF**

**Chapter 21:**

**Sometimes**

**Thursday, April 6, 2000**

**Ministry of Magic, Minister's Office**

**Harry POV:**

"Harry, it's good to see you," Kingsley greeted me as he ushered Seph, Ginny, Charlie and me into his private office. Arthur was already there. "I'm glad I had that private Floo entrance put in." To avoid the crowds of people in the Atrium, we had Flooed directly to the Minister's office. While it certainly would have been less crowded than during business hours, there were enough departments which were still conducting business to make us uncomfortable.

The picture in _Witch Weekly_ with Charlie carrying Jessica on Tuesday had created a media fire-storm we weren't prepared for. Seamus had thrown out two women who were openly talking about Seph yesterday, taunting her with insinuations that she wasn't woman enough to hold onto such a catch as Charlie. He'd asked them nicely, the second time he acted. Meanwhile, Charlie had been hexed by someone who knew Seph from her school years. It wasn't a friend, but an acquaintance. She was simply pissed at the idea he'd cheated on sweet, quiet, Persephone. They'd even received threats to his life at the farm. For their safety, they were living at Grimmauld Place with Ron and Hermione.

"Charlie, Seph, how are you holding up?" Kingsley asked them as he shook Charlie's hand and then hugged Seph.

"We're fine, just tired of all the negative publicity," Seph replied, looking more exhausted than when I left her at work this morning. Charlie and Ginny stayed home to watch after the kids, Seph not even wanting to leave them at the Burrow with Molly, who she didn't doubt would fight for them, but three small children was much for one woman to defend on her own. She was frightened for their lives. They were now with Hermione, Ron, Bill and Fleur. Molly had insisted she come and prepare a meal we'd all share together when we were finished here.

"It certainly seems you've had quite the start to the year," Kingsley agreed and he motioned for us to sit down. "Would anyone like something to drink? Water, Butterbeer, one of your brews, Firewhisky?"

"While I would certainly enjoy a shot of Firewhisky, I'm afraid I'll abstain. Breastfeeding and all still," Seph answered. It was hard to believe the babies were only a little over three months old. It felt like they'd always been part of our lives.

"Alright, Seph. Anyone else?" We declined. This wasn't a social call. We had urgent matters to discuss.

"I understand you were finally able to suss out the ingredients of the substance the threat on the wall of North London Brewing was painted with?" the Minister asked and Seph nodded. We'd figured it out before the Ministry forensics teams had been able to. Of course, they didn't have Hermione and Neville working on it.

"It was ingenious, really," she stated. "It was a mixture of thinned treacle, red food dye and sap from the Upas bush. A sticking charm was used which prohibited magic from being used to remove it, but it could easily be removed with simple soap and water. However, doing so without knowledge of what was in the goop could have been life threatening. The sap contains a biotoxin which will blister the skin, which would be bad enough. However, if it were to get into the bloodstream, it acts as a muscle inhibitor by creating arterial tension. If it makes it to the heart, it can cause cardiac arrest and kill the victim. The only reason no one was injured was they were trying to magic it off. If someone had suggested trying to wash it away… I don't even want to imagine what would have occurred. Thank Merlin Neville decided to use his dragon hide gloves when he removed the sample to take to the Hogwarts professors." I forgot just how much Seph knew about plants and potions. She was, after all, an Apothecary's daughter.

"How was this Folterknect person able to get hold of it?" Ginny asked.

"It's not that hard, if you know which countries it grows and is used in. There are countries in tropical Africa and Asia which sell it out in the open, although it grows wild there as well. In Malay it's used for hunting animals with poisoned darts and arrow tips," Seph explained.

"What about why it was visible to Muggles and Muggle-borns and not to the rest of us?" Ginny asked and Seph sighed.

"That was a really well done visibility charm. It was multi-layered and designed so that someone who could see it would be compelled to wash it away. I haven't seen Charms that well done since Sirius died." Charlie reached over and held his wife's hand.

"It took Bill to finally bring it down, with Fleur helping," he interjected. "They're both curse-breakers for Gringotts."

An uncomfortable silence fell around us; whoever did the charms work clearly knew what they were doing. This wasn't a childish prank, this was someone who was quite skilled in their magic. Kingsley finally asked the question Seph and I were dreading.

"Do any of you have any theories about who it could be?" Kingsley asked.

"Seph and I sat down and tried to think of anyone who might have problems with us or the Muggle brewery. While there is a list, none of the people we named seemed to fit the list of skills they've demonstrated," I explained. "Whoever they are, they're very skilled at Transfiguration, as we've seen multiple animals on the cameras. They're also quite skilled with Charms. Additionally, they know enough about forensics to leave no trace behind at any of the crime scenes. They have more than a passing knowledge of botany and potions, and have studied some German along the way. We have people who might fit one or two of those capabilities, but no one who fits them all."

"Who would you say was the most likely person, from the list you had come up with?" The Minister probed deeper. I looked and Seph and she nodded.

"Well, we considered one of my sisters or brothers-in-law, specifically Phila and Angus," Seph explained. "However, they're not magically skilled enough to pull off the Transfigurations or Charms. Neither of themis particularly skilled in magic, in fact, they're closer to being Squibs than a witch and wizard."

"The next logical choice would be Delores Umbridge," I spoke up. "She hates me. I wouldn't put this past her, especially since she was willing to torture kids at Hogwarts." Ginny rubbed her thumb over the lingering scar which still read, _I must not tell lies_. "Killing Seph's kids or the Weasleys wouldn't be beyond her."

"What dissuaded you of her possible guilt?"

"Too many of these attacks were aimed at the Muggle brewery, and utilised Muggle items. If there was one thing I'm certain of, she hated all things Muggle. I can't imagine her stooping to do something as pedestrian as break the equipment at NLB or getting red food dye."

"She's already on our **Ten Most Wanted** list," Arthur added. "We don't know where she is, however. Perhaps she was killed in the war and we just haven't found her body. Know that the entire department is on alert, and will bring her in if they get the chance."

I nodded, but it didn't make me feel better. Even though I didn't think this was caused by her, that did not mean she wasn't a threat to the people I love.

"Was there anyone else?"

"We thought of the few remaining Death Eaters who haven't been brought in. They'd certainly have issue with me for killing Tom, and I don't doubt some still harbour ill will toward Seph for not marrying old man Lestrange, but we didn't take them seriously for the same reason as Umbridge. They'd never use Muggle items," I explained. "Beyond that, we don't have any ideas."

"What about someone from Hogwarts?" Arthur asked. "I know there were other students, specifically in Slytherin, who would want you harmed." I nodded, not surprised it was he who brought up the junior Death Eaters from school.

"It's not Malfoy, if that's what you're asking without asking," I replied. "He's in South America with the Greengrass family and his mother. He's betrothed to Astoria, and we know he has not come back to the U.K. As for the others, I don't really know; but none would have reason to hate Seph and her family."

"Perhaps a Lestrange relative?" Ginny suggested and Seph shook her head.

"They're all dead," Seph answered. "I've kept tabs on the family since I ran in seventy-eight. Old man Lestrange had one brother, never married and who was killed in eighty. The old man himself died somewhere in the mid-eighties I think. Mother wrote to Sibéal who told me. I was able to start visiting her then, as Bella, Rabastan and Rodulphus were all in Azkaban. Bella was killed in the final battle," she looked to Ginny and they shared a grin about how she was killed. Seph hated Bella with a fury equal to my own. "I was there when both the boys were kissed by the Dementors and then given their lethal doses of potions."

"Is it possible there's a Lestrange out there we don't know about?" I asked. Seph visibly paled when I suggested this. Charlie already had one hand, and I took the other one.

"Perhaps," Kingsley said. "I pulled the entire Auror file on the family," he said, pulling a folder, which looked to be at least three inches thick, out of his desk. His face betrayed no emotion, which was something I never understood about him, since I knew he had them. He'd openly wept at Remus' and Tonks' memorial service. "They did own property in France, Greece and Spain. It's not impossible there could be a distant relation living in one of those locations. Given the threats made, I could have our Ministry reach out to the ones in these other countries, if you'd like?"

"If we'd like?" Charlie roared as he stood. "Yes, dammit, we'd like! This crazy arse has threatened my wife on numerous occasions, my sister and her husband, the rest of my brothers and my parents and just recently threatened my three-year-old son and his three-month-old sisters. Yes, we'd like it if you made sure there weren't any Death Eater cousins who want to extract revenge on us." Seph pulled her hand away from mine and put it onto Charlie's arm and pulled him down.

"Charlie, it's not the Minister's fault. He's put Aurors on the breweries and our homes. We're safe inside Grimmauld Place, regardless of how dour the place is," she spoke so gently and calmly I wondered if Seph had dosed herself with a Calming Potion. "We have to work together if we're going to figure this all out, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Minister, I know you're doing your best," Charlie said thoughtfully. "It's just… the people I love most are the ones being targeted. It's like the war all over again."

"Charlie, we're certainly doing everything we can. I don't blame you for not wanting to stay in Grimmauld any longer than you have to," Kingsley replied with a slight smile on his lips. "However, the old Black house is still one of the safest ones in all of England. Our only other choices would be to move you into a Ministry safe-house or into a charmed house and keep you there, full time."

Seph started shaking her head dramatically. "No, I'm not going to stop working," she said in a commanding voice. "I didn't do it when I was being hunted just out of school or in the first war. I didn't do it when Death Eaters came looking for me during the second war and I will not do it now. I'll bring the babies and Connor with me to the brewery if I need to. Whoever this is, they're not going to make me change my life." Charlie looked at his wife with a renewed respect and I smiled at her. I knew from the stories she'd told me she wasn't a woman who'd lie down, and she certainly wasn't going to hide. She might have left Wizarding society to save her life, but she continued to live openly, even if it was as a Muggle.

"Well then, I suppose I need to start an investigation into the foreign branches of the Lestrange family, and make sure the Aurors know to continue their surveillance and protection." Kingsley said with a nod, before standing and shaking each of our hands. Arthur went down, Disapparated to Grimmauld and opened the Floo connection so the rest of us could leave for supper.

Seph and Charlie nearly ran up the stairs, up to the first floor and sitting room. When I got there, I wasn't at all surprised to find they each had a baby and Charlie had Connor sitting on his lap.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hello my faithful readers, here's the new chapter. I will warn everyone that chapters might be late, starting with Thursday's chapter of "Lord Potter's Own Will" as I've been battling a severe migraine. I'm on day 11 and counting. The pain keeps me from writing. I'm sure we'll figure this out as well. Thanks for reading. MNF**

**Chapter 22:**

**Part of Me**

**April 28, 2000**

**Seph POV:**

It felt so good to be getting ready in the Master bedroom of the farmhouse for the first time since the fire in February; even better still to NOT be getting ready at Grimmauld Place. While it had been sweet for Harry to offer us the house for safety, I was happy to leave. While I never said anything, there were memories of Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fergus and Sibéal everywhere. My heart broke every day from some small memory which played out like a sad melody, drowning me in pain with every unresolved minor chord. Even my sweet children could not make these moments entirely bearable. Their joyful descant couldn't negate the power of the discordant song. Charlie never said anything, but he was sure to hold me and tell me how much he loved me frequently. He came the closest to changing the ballad's sadness. From the first day there, however, I knew it would take leaving for me to have a joyful hymn playing in my heart.

Since the April 4th, we'd not experienced any disturbances or even taunts from _The Tormentor_ or whatever the strange German title he'd given himself. It felt like Voldemort again, with the exception of only my family and business being targeted. It was going to take more than a well done potion and threats to deter me. While I appreciated the Auror protection and the extra precautions to keep our staff, especially the Muggles, safe, I would not be forced to change my life for some maniacal idiot. I'd lived through much more than this. Whomever this turned out to be, they had vastly underestimated me.

To these ends, there would be no more hiding at MMB for me. If it was safe enough for us to return home, then it was safe enough for me to go back to working at the Muggle brewery fifty percent of the time if not full-time, as I had intended all along. Harry wasn't happy with my plan, but I recognized he'd lost enough people he loved to be paranoid. I told him he could bring me in to the brewery and take me home from work each day if it made him feel better. He said it would, so I decided not to complain and take it as a compliment he cared so deeply.

We were rolling out a brand new beer today, and having a press conference at the Muggle brewery first, and then the Wizarding one second. I'd had enough with the press for one lifetime in the last month. Today, I would be calling the shots rather than they. To keep up appearances, we did design at new logo for North London Brewing, even though the one we were using was only about six months old. We'd changed the name from MMB #1 - no one in the Muggle world ever knew what MMB stood for - in the fall, when Harry had made the changes to the ownership policies and making Charlie, Harry and me equal partners. We'd simply drawn up a logo with the initials, nothing terribly interesting. Since we told the staff we'd hung the drop cloths on the wall to hide our new logo, we found ourselves with our backs against the proverbial wall. Thank goodness Luna not only has a unique sense of the world, but also rather impressive artistic talents.

Located just a few blocks from the East Reservoir in North London, she drew a cartoon version of the lake with a very cool looking turtle hanging out on a log. Ginny had suggested the turtle, as she thought it represented me well: hard to puncture my shell and tenacious when attacked. I liked the analogy. I slipped on my new blouse with the logo on the right breast. We'd decided to keep the red and black lettering, similar to the logo for MMB, so that the two breweries had some link, even if the Muggles never knew of it.

When it was buttoned up fully, I sat down on my bed to slide my hose into place. Normally I didn't like pantyhose, but these were killer ones. Sheer black with seams up the back and a small red bow just above my ankle. They went perfectly with the black and red skirt I had chosen for today. A classic Chanel style garment; tight tailoring through my hips and then flaring into wide pleats just above my knees and falling to mid-calf. The modern touch was the inset of red on the pleats, so it had a fiery flash when I walked. The shoes were killer too; red and black Louboutins with zippers sectioning off the colours from each other.

I took one last look in the mirror. My hair was pulled back and twisted intricately in back. I had no jewellery on, save my engagement and wedding rings and the onyx and ruby earrings my mother had given me the year before she died. It was days like today I knew why I ran my own company; I enjoyed feeling powerful. I reflected at a picture of the eight of us on our founding day, and smiled at my friends.

"Keep an eye on me today, please. I need everything to go well," I asked them. If there were a way, I know they'd be supporting me with every part of them. While I missed them, I reminded myself it wasn't everyone who had friendships like the ones we'd shared. I was so fortunate to carry their love with me.

I was happy to see my family awaiting me. Corinne, our amazing family cook, was serving up breakfast to Connor and Charlie. The girls were in their high chairs, banging their chewy-toy dragons on the tray top. They were still strictly bottle fed, but it was nice to have them at the table as part of the mealtime. I was surprised to see Molly and Ginny sipping tea at the end of the table. I thought Elizabeth was going to have the girls today, and Charlie would bring Connor to the magical brewery for the announcement and then lunch in the tap room.

"Molly, Ginny, how nice to see you this morning," I said as I sat down between my favourite guys. I kissed the top of Connor's head and then leaned over to kiss my husband. "Are there plans I forgot about?"

"Not at all, dear. We just thought we'd come and help Elizabeth this morning. It's too quiet with none of my children at home," Molly explained. I didn't doubt it was quiet. "There's only two of my children not married, and none of them live with me anymore. I don't feel very useful."

"Oh, Mum," Ginny cooed as she wrapped an around her mother's shoulders. "We are always going to need you. Where would we go on my nights to cook?" We all laughed.

"Of course, dear daughter, you could just learn to cook," Molly suggested.

"Trust me, even Harry doesn't want to brave that experience. He's frightened of what I might do to the kitchen in the process." More laughter ensued as Corinne put a plate of homemade crumpets, still crispy from the pan, and the thick strawberry preserves she and I had put up last summer. I noticed Molly had an identical plate, while Ginny and the boys were eating bangers and poached eggs with toast. I was so happy to have something lighter.

"Well, you're always welcome to come here," Charlie told her. "I like it when you and Harry are here, I don't feel like I'm packing away so much, since you eat more than I do."

"Hey, hey, big brother," Ginny countered. "One of us is a professional athlete -"

"And the other is a dragon handler," he interrupted her. "Do you really want to debate who has a more demanding career?"

"Is me!" Connor piped up, and everyone turned to look at the three year old.

"Oh yeah?" I asked my son. "So, what do you do all day that's such hard work?"

"I's the big brother!" he explained emphatically. "Dose sisters of mine are hard work." He punctuated his remark with a bit of banger Charlie had cut up and Connor had speared with his fork. Again, we were brought to peals of laughter at my little boy's antics.

"I'm quite certain it is, Connor," Molly told him, puffing him up in that grandmotherly way of hers. "You do an exceptional job of it as well."

"Thanks, Grammy!" he cheered.

"Well, anyone want to argue with the big brother here about whose job is hardest?" I asked with a smirk. Of course no one would ever take such a challenge. I ate breakfast quickly, drinking down one cup of coffee, and then had Corinne hand me the travel mug so I could Apparate to a very secluded bit of the parking lot at NLB.

TBM TBM TBM TBM TBM TBM

"We are so proud to be bringing you our newest beer, _Girl Power_," there was polite clapping. "The Brut Bière is a truly unique offering for North London Brewing. Light, bubbly and effervescent, this is a beer which resembles Champagne, and should be enjoyed similarly."

"Can you describe the taste to us?" The question came from the food and drink editor at one of the London papers. He'd always been very conciliatory toward the brewery.

"Of course," I replied. "In tastings with our employees and beer critics, the most common flavours are green grapes or Champagne grapes, honey and malt biscuits. These would all fit, given the brewing process and grain bill."

"Can you tell us what you've put in there?" another reporter I didn't recognize asked.

"If I told you that," I said with a flirty voice, "then I'd be forced to lock you up so you didn't share it with our competitors." Everyone laughed and it was an easy way to get out of having to be rude about why we don't share grain bills or brewing processes.

"Tell me," a rather snide voice came out of the crowd. "What do you have to say to those who will baulk at the £ 68 price of a single bottle?"

I had suspected this question was coming, and I was prepared. "The price is reflective of the time, energy and raw materials which are put into this beer. North London Brewery prides itself on having a wide variety of beers available, at a variety of price points. This isn't a beer you're going to buy a case of to keep on hand at home. This is a beer which is meant to be shared on a special occasion. The price is considerably less than the wine which it is intended to replace. We hope all consumers will continue to find a beer to their liking from among the products North London Brewing has available."

I took another four or five questions before I decided to end the press conference. The reporters were invited to share in a very small amount of the beer, and I did my best to shake hands and be pleasant with the group. We could really use some positive press right about now. Thankfully the most recent incidence of violence had not made the Muggle papers.

After another half hour, they were gone, and Walter took over operations for the day and I left for MMB. I Disapparated home, quickly checked my clothes and make-up before Flooing to the magical brewery. While we were expecting quite a crowd for the unveiling, the lobby showed even more than we were suspecting. A few of those I was seeing made me cringe.

"How did Miss Prisspot get in?" I asked Dean, who was here with Justin to handle security for the day.

"She's got WNN credentials," he explained. "Fastbender does too."

"Why would Fastbender be here? His beat is sports. There's nothing athletic about beer!"

"Don't know, but we can't afford to alienate them either," Dean reminded me and I sighed. A group of redheads, large and small, alerted me to my family being here to support our business. I wasn't surprised to see Harry standing with his wife amongst the group. As I got closer, I realised my two little pumpkins were here, along with Connor, Teddy and Victoire.

"Oh, so this is why you were with us for breakfast," I said happily to Charlie's mother and sister. Ginny was holding Sunny, and when she heard my voice she started to move around to find me. When I lifted her up, and her eyes were able to focus on me, she smiled. I know the books said that babies don't smile this young, but my sweet sunshine had just smiled at me. "Hello beautiful," I cooed. "How is my precious littlest one today?" Olivia outweighed Suzannah by over a pound and a half now. I wasn't sure how this happened, since Lively was in constant motion, where as Sunny was not.

Just then Lively squawked, reminding me of her presence. As if anyone could forget Lively. I shifted Sunny around so I could take her sister as well. Snuggling Lively next to me, she squawked again and then shifted around, attempting to latch onto my breast, through my clothing.

"When was she fed last?"

"About twenty minutes ago," Molly explained.

"Well, her bottomless pit of a tummy would certainly explain her exponential weight gain at her three month check up," I mused. "Mummy loves her girls," I kissed them each on the temple before handing them back to their respective caregivers.

"Hey," Connor interjected. "What about me? Does Mummy love her little man?" He sounded so sad as he said this. He was sitting on Charlie's shoulders. When I'd arrived, he was playing funny face with his Pop-Pop. I moved to stand in front of my husband.

"Mummy loves her little man more than the stars in the sky."

"Well, I love you more than the fishes in the sea," Connor replied in the little game we played before bed.

"Well, I love you more than all the chocolate at Honeydukes."

"I love you more than mud!" Might not sound like much, but for a three year old boy, it was everything.

"Then I guess we're just full up of love," I told him, and Charlie bent down at the knees so I could smother his little face in kisses. After Connor pleaded with me to stop, Charlie stood back up. "Mummy loves Daddy, too. So very, very much," I whispered to Charlie before leaning in to kiss him. There was something about how he was tasting today which made me want more. Perhaps it was the lingering essence of the new beer on his lips, or maybe the tang of the bangers he'd had for breakfast, but it was intoxicating. Generally not big on public displays, we certainly betrayed that policy this time. The sound of high heels clicking on the floor combined with a shutter closing multiple times on a camera made us stop.

"I see you've taken him back," Priscilla Prisspot announced as she came close. "Ready to forgive and forget?"

"Since he did nothing wrong, there was nothing to forgive. But, you already knew that, didn't you? It was quite the crop job you did on the photograph you used," I replied. Charlie handed Connor to Arthur and came to stand next to me, taking my hand in his. I felt a hand on my back, and was pleasantly surprised to find Harry there as well.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the little gnat replied.

"Of course not," I muttered under my breath.

"Seph, it's time to start," Harry said. I nodded and leaned toward Charlie to quickly kiss him goodbye and then Harry and I made our way to the small stage we'd set up inside the lobby, just in front of the windows separating us from the brew floor.

The press conference began similarly to the Muggle one. The biggest change was the name and the charm which went with it. When I asked for questions, both Prissy and Freddie's hands shot up. I ignored them and instead went to Robert from Alcohol Aficionado.

"Can you tell us about the charm on this one?" Robert asked, and I smiled at him. It was almost as if we'd planned this.

"Well, we've named it _Affectionate Announcement_ as it's charmed to help relieve some of the apprehensions about sharing your feelings with another," Harry explained.

"Couldn't that lead to some rather awkward situations?" Robert followed up.

"It could," Harry conceded, "which is why we suggest the use of this beer in select situations, where you're at least somewhat confident of the person you're with and their feelings toward you. Obviously, I would drink it with my wife." The reporters chuckled with Harry.

"You can say that again," came a feminine voice from the back of the room. Everyone knew it belonged to Ginny. The laughter became more uproarious.

When things calmed down, I took another question from the wine and beer critic from _The Prophet_. "What can you say about the price, it's rather steep." I launched into the same answer I had used up at NLB. There were several more from other friendly reporters, and Harry even took a question from Freddy Fastbender.

"Will this be offered as part of the MMB package of beers at the _Harpies_ matches?" he asked.

"Given the nature of the charm, and the price of a bottle, this will be one which needs to be purchased away from the pitch," Harry said, attempting not to laugh at the stupidity of the question.

"Does anyone else have a question?" I asked. The only hand still up was Prissy's. Against my better judgement, I nodded to her, giving her permission to ask her question.

"Tell me, did you make this beer to test your husband's feelings for you?" she asked. I felt as if I had been hit in the gut. I looked at all her glossy hair, overly red lips, manicured fingernails, and super short skirt and wanted to kill her.

"That's all folks. Members of our staff will be handing out samples, and Seph and I will be around to answer any questions you might have," Harry explained and they clapped politely. I jumped down from the stage, empowered by the events of the day, the unyielding love of my husband and the killer outfit I was wearing and made it to Prissy in three steps. I grabbed her by the ear, just like my mother did when we were children, and escorted her out of the building by the door which connected the Apparition spot and the lobby.

"Ouch, you're hurting me," she cried and whined. It didn't matter to me. Before releasing her, I pulled my wand and cast charms so she couldn't get away.

"Listen to me, Prissy, and listen good. There is no issue between Charlie and me other than our being deeply in love. I know you tried to date him at Hogwarts, and I know he turned you down. He thought you were scary, and I've got to say, I agree with him. IF you EVER print another word about us or ANYONE we are related to or ANYONE who works for this brewery, I will come after you and I will bring you down."

"I'm just doing my job," she snipped back.

"Fine, you make up whatever you feel like, report it if you must. However, if you do it on the Wizarding News Network, we will pull all our ads from their announcing of Quidditch matches. Let's see, we place three ads at every ninety minutes of play in at least six matches per week. Do you want to figure out how much money that is? I'm sure WNN won't miss the few hundred Galleons we spend each month."

Prissy just swallowed hard. I so wanted to do a victory dance, but I wasn't quite done.

"If you print anything, anything in _Witch Weekly_ they will find themselves in possession of pictures and a memory phial of you in the Hufflepuff dressing room, after a certain Quidditch match. I understand you were only wearing a small towel, and every guy on the team turned you down, as well as the two girls just laughing at you. They then locked you in the dressing room for another hour, sealing all the uniforms away, as well as anything else you could have wrapped your body in. You were then forced to traipse through the halls in just your towel."

"How do you have those? There was no one around, just members of the team!" She was turning very red, and it clashed horribly with her lipstick.

"Well, you see, one of my best friends, and the wife of one of my dearest friends was there, and when she saw you had gone to work for that rag of a magazine, she wanted me to hide the pictures and phial. We figured it would be Harry you'd go after, and she loved him like a nephew. I doubt either of us, nor our husbands, would have ever suspected the information would be protecting me. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She nodded quickly.

"Then leave," I hissed. She Disapparated so quickly, I was afraid she might Splinch herself. I also didn't care enough to follow.

"So, what got into you this morning?" Charlie asked, coming to stand behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I was happy to have him here. My interaction with Prissy had left me rather invigorated.

"Well, I seem to remember you this morning. Always gets me going on to a good day," I teased back.

"Not what I'm talking about. You commanded the press today, and you certainly commanded that conversation with Prisspot."

"What do I get if I tell you my secret?"

"A replay of this morning," he whispered in my ear, his breath sliding down my collar and warming the hollow of my breasts. "Mum and Dad are eating with the kids and then taking them to their house. We're alone for the afternoon." I hummed in pleasure and anticipation.

"Very well then; I'm wearing my power panties," I whispered back.

"Oh, and which ones are those?"

"The non-existent ones." My husband growled and got us home quickly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Hey all, sorry this is like 12 hours late, but it's fortunate it's written at all. I was in the ER this weekend, and I'm seeing a headache specialist at the end of the week. Yes, it's still not gone. The song for the chapter is my Sarah MacLachlan, and it really fits their mood. There isn't much plot in this chapter, just some happy fluff which should be fine for the new ratings rules here at FF. Should my stories be pulled, you will soon be able to find them on my blog: mutt-n-feathers . livejournal . com (remove the spaces) or you can find me on Facebook MuttNFeathers. I've got lots of pictures posted as well as teasers and questions. Come on over and say hi. Finally, this chapter is unbeta'ed. I only just finished writing it. If you find mistakes, they are completely my own. Thanks to everyone for reading. MNFeathers**

**Chapter 23:**

**Love Come**

**May 27, 2000**

**Charlie POV:**

I don't think I've ever seen my wife quite as a calm and relaxed as she is now. It's remarkably sad, for it's the first time in the whole of our relationship. Acquaintances wondered why I wanted to marry someone both older and of such a strong personality. One of the guys I worked with in Romania went so far as to call her a bitch, I went so far as to break his nose. They just didn't understand Seph, not the way I had come to. I don't give a crap that she's forty, she doesn't look or act that much older than me and there are benefits to being with a woman who has a mastery of the horizontal tango. I'd never tell her, but I wish I could buy Sirius a large bottle of Firewhisky in thanks. I didn't miss the fumbling girls from the nearby villages or the slutty whores who'd visit the Dragon camps or nearby bars.

As for her personality, people didn't see what she was like when we were alone or with our family. She was carefree and silly and a bit odd. I'd seen her singing our children to sleep, and dancing in the garden when she was happy or flying along side Connor, laughing freely. It was utterly different from her work persona. I believe she intimidates many men because she is comfortable in her life and confident in her knowledge. She is the single most wonderful woman I've ever known, and falling in love with her was like breathing. I'm happy I could arrange this vacation for us, that it coordinated with our first anniversary was just dumb luck. I wasn't above appreciating serendipity if it fell my way and thanking whoever might have been responsible.

When I was first approached with the task of helping to move a breeding pair of Antipodean Opaleyes, I jumped at the chance. We were transferring a pair from the preserve in New Zealand to a new encampment in Australia. This particular breed of dragon had been hunted to near extinction, due to the value of their eyes and scales in potion making. Thankfully, with careful conservation and years of hard work there were now enough breeding pairs to reestablish the colony in Australia. It was an honour to be selected to help with the transfer. I was chosen, along with three others, from all Dragon Handlers in the world.

I had the idea to extend my trip, bring Seph with me and have a second honeymoon of sorts. I wasn't sure if she'd go for it, however. She was worried about the kids and the breweries, so much so I was certain she'd turn me down at first. Which she did. On the third try, plans already in place, I was able to coax her onto our holiday. I did need to charm her so she was calm enough to take the Portkey from London to Queensland, Australia.

Her first concern, and rightly so, was for our children. She was quite reluctant to leave them with Mum and Dad, not because she didn't trust them to protect our children; no, Seph was worried about keeping them safe as well. Fleur finally came up with the idea of she and Bill taking them to France to visit her parents for the week. With two Curse-Breakers, an retired Auror and a Medi-witch there to protect them, Seph felt they'd be safe. Also, who would be looking for our children to be in Paris, France. Since we thought someone might be watching our house, we made a rather large deal of Molly and Arthur taking the Portkey with the children and Elizabeth leaving for her own holiday. We did it all the departures outside, so if there was someone watching, they'd think the kids were going to The Burrow, Elizabeth going with them. Instead the children and my parents went to Bill's Shell Cottage and then Flooed to France.

Her next concern was Harry, Ginny and the breweries. The Muggle brewery was well protected now. Harry took the day shift with someone from the security detail and then two or three others would take the night shift. It made for nearly twelve hour days for Harry, but he claimed it didn't bother him. The magical brewery, however, was a much bigger issue. With Harry at NLB and Seph away, there wasn't anyone to run the day to day operations of MMB. Ginny had hoped to do it herself, but she was pressed into service on the English world team when they suddenly got a seat in the Ogden's Finest European Round-Robin Tournament. It was great exposure for her, but left us without a adequate substitute brewmaster. After much discussion, it was decided Hannah and Susan would run the company this week. They would only brew the beers which were the MMB standards, and if there was a brewing emergency, Walter or Harry could come over from NLB to fix the problem.

Seph and I had come to an exclusive Wizarding resort in Whitsunday's. The resort only had twelve cabins on the beach and the main building, which held the spa and client services. I chuckled at their definition of cabin. It was a four bedroom house, a sunken pool in the middle, a jacuzzi at one end and a rock waterfall and pond at the other. The bedrooms ringed around the sides of the house, two facing the jungle, two facing the beach. There were four loo's as well, all with different spa tubs and rainfall shower heads. Seph and I had visited them all, and approved highly of the designs and varriations.

Between the two larger bedrooms, there was an opening which lead out to the beach. I couldn't quite call it a door, because there wasn't a physical construct. You could place a charm on the entrance to keep others out, but otherwise there was nothing to differentiate the house from the beach. The entire house was charmed to keep sand, wind, rain, bugs, vermin and the like out. There was one rather persistent bat which attempted to enter night after night. Seph decided to just leave some fruit for it, so the poor thing wouldn't keep hitting the charms.

We'd selected the largest bedroom, although we'd visited them all. From our primary room, we were fortunate enough to be able to lounge on the bed and watch the sunset. To add to the experience, tonight we were doing the chef's meal. He would talk with each of us about foods, wines or beers we enjoyed, then he'd do a charm so he could 'read our magic'. After that, he would design a seven course meal for each of us, including beverages. Given our business, we've asked that he supply us with local beers which would accompany each course. The courses will magically appear in our room as we needed them.

My stunning wife was lying on a chaise just inside our bedroom, careful not to be in the direct sunlight. We'd both remembered to do our sunblock charms, but they only do so much when your skin is pale and your face is covered in freckles. I told her I liked them, being able to weave my way about her face, kissing each one; the large one at the corner of her right eye, the tiny ones just under her left eye, the trio on the tip of her nose. While she enjoyed the attention, she didn't appreciate having the marks darken and make her look immature.

She'd kept her hair down most of the time we've been here. Unlike when we're at home and dealing with a pair of grabby babies and vats of beer, there was nothing dangerous about letting her curly locks frame her lovely face, fall over her creamy shoulders and curtain her back. She was wearing an amazing dress of light and dark green, the colours blending and merging together. The dress hung over one shoulder, leaving the other and most of her back bare. The dress was designed by someone who was using the name of the warrior queen of Wales as their name, which I found rather hilarious. I doubted the real Boudicca was fashion forward. Seph was barefoot, not something I was used to, and it made her much shorter. I sort of missed the height her favourite four inch heels gave her. She had a pair of green court shoes to put on when we reached the main building. I walked up behind her, pulled her hair aside and kissed each of the bumps of her spine until they were hidden by her dress.

"You do much more of that," she responded to my actions, "and we're not going to make it to the chef's dinner this evening. I don't want to miss it, again." Seph shifted forward and I slid in behind her.

"We'll make it to the meeting with him," I replied. "I'm just thankful we can eat here, rather in some dining room."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I like to nibble on you as much as our dinner." I held her against me, happy to have these moments. When we returned home, the chaos of the attacks on our home, business and those we loved. We were quiet for a moment, watching the waves lapping at the sand.

"What if I told you I'd like to come live here, get the kids, find a house like this and just live on the beach and forget everything else? I have enough money, neither of us need to work. I'm just so knackered by it all." She sounded so different from usual. This was the frightened mother and wife no one saw but me.

I softly kissed her cheek. "You've never run before," I reminded. "You could have hidden in the first or second wars, and you chose to continue to fight. Why run now?"

"We nearly did run in the first war," she answered in a hushed tone. "The summer of eight-one, James, Lily, Sirius and I discussed it and made plans to go to Canada. We would have closed NLB, and Remus, Sibby and Eliza would have run MMB. It was only a few weeks after we'd learned of the prophecy about Harry. The Longbottoms were going to follow us, figuring we could all settle somewhere like Toronto or Vancouver and just blend into the wizarding society there. Lily mentioned it to Professor Slughorn, and within hours Dumbledore was at our door, telling us we had to stay. After James, Lily and Sirius were gone, I thought about going myself. I'd kidnap Harry and move somewhere and raise him as my own. The only reason I didn't was I had to stay for Remus and then Eliza."

"You're a remarkable woman," I told her while kissing her neck and bare shoulder.

"Not really," she protested. "I simply did what I had to for my friends. I just wish..."

"What, love? What do you wish? If I can give it to you, I will."

"You are simply the most perfect husband ever," she replied with a gentle smile.

"Tell me then."

After a moment and several cleansing breaths, "I just wish this were over. I haven't a clue who this Tormentor person is, but I've had enough of it. I am not as strong as I was in the first war and I have so much more to lose now than I did the second time around. I don't think I could survive if I lost you or one of the children. I barely survived Sirius' death. I needed to live so Connor could be born, but my heart was shattered. I don't remember much between his death and Connor's birth. There were days Tonks had to bathe me and Remus fed me, just like I was an infant. I took me years to live again, due much in part to you," she explained, not looking at me, but instead watching the waters off to the horizon.

"I can't remember what my life before you and Harry and your entire family came into it. It's been a year and a half, and everything has changed so dramatically, I've gone through a metamorphosis. It's a good one, too. It feels like I'm finally the person I was supposed to be my whole life. I don't want to go back to who I used to be." There was a passion in Seph's eyes which surprised me. It was reminiscent of the determination she'd shown a few weeks ago at the press conferences for the new beer. It was incredibly sexy. Love swelled within me and I needed to share it with her.

I stood up and then pulled her up with me, taking her face in my hands.

"You are not going to lose me. No one is going to get close enough to me or our children to harm us. Persephone MacPhearson Weasley, it would take a dozen rampaging dragons to get me to move from your side and one hundred more to force me to leave you. I have never felt love as deep and intense as what I feel for you. I wandered through my life until I found you, I refuse to ever give you up." I bent down and kissed her deeply, she quickly responding and pushing me back into the cottage and onto our bed. I guessed we'd be missing our appointment with the chef, again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Hello, I have not forgotten you, nor have I abandoned my stories; I have simply had the worst month I could have imagined. The day after seeing my second neurologist - who wanted to put me into the hospital because of the headaches - I had to rush to my hometown because my aunt had been hospitalized due to dehydration and malnutrition and my father was hospitalized with pneumonia while on vacation in Canada. I have spent the last two weeks here managing care, going to appointments, taking care of my father's business and the like. While my aunt has returned home, my father remains hospitalized and we are still uncertain as to when he will return home. Subsequently I had been run so ragged that by the time I could sit down to write, I lacked the energy it would require. I am back to writing and I will be posting on all three stories this week, and it is my sincere hope that I am returning to my normal schedule. I am so far behind on replying to reviews that I ask you forgive me if you've commented lately and I have not responded. I will get to them, perhaps even later today, but I do regret leaving some of you hanging with questions you've asked.**

**The last chapter was about Charlie and Seph and their attempts to go to the Chef's table dining experience. I began writing their dinner, but it was getting far more steamy than I had intended, and thus cut the scene. I do however have the menu they were going to share. For my foodie readers, if you want to see the courses they each would have been served, let me know and I'll PM it to you, without the raunchy uses for the food. Those will remain between me, Seph and Charlie.**

**Okay, all that is over. When we last saw our friends, they'd rolled out an expensive new beer and Seph had finally put the gossip monger, Priscilla Prisspot, in her place. The kids were taken to France with Bill and Fleur while Charlie took his wife to Australia for their one year anniversary. Ginny was travelling with the Harpies and well as the National Quidditch team, leaving Harry to manage both breweries. The song for the chapter is an oldie, _Red Skies at Night_ by Fixx. Yes, I'm reminiscing about my rather bizarre 80's hairdo and flea market outfits. (Shudder passes through the author as she thinks about the whole thing) Thanks for your patience and enjoy the chapter. MNF**

**Chapter 23:**

**Red Skies at Night **

**May 29, 2000**

**Harry's POV:**

The shrill chirping of the alarm charm we'd set on the house Charlie had bought in Wales began to go off. It immediately awoke me from a sound sleep, and I sat up in bed with a start.

"Whaisit," Ginny mumbled from below me, somewhere within a mountain of pillows and sheets.

"Nothing, sweetheart, go back to sleep," I told her as calmly as I could, wanting her to get some sleep since she'd been on the road for the last week. She'd be irritated that I'd not told her, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

Silently I eased myself from between the sheets and set my feet on the floor. I grabbed my discarded jeans from the day before and slipped into the loo to change out of my pyjama bottoms. I splashed some water on my face, brushed my teeth and used the toilet. I wasn't happy with what I saw when I looked into the mirror. Deep sags were under my eyes and my colour was definitely off. I hadn't had a good nights sleep in weeks and it didn't look like I'd get one tonight either.

I returned to the bedroom, grabbed my wand from the night stand and kissed Ginny's head before going downstairs, slipping on my loafers and walking out the garden door. It was still very dark, reminding me I'd never bothered to check the clock to see what time it was. It really didn't matter anyhow, there were things I needed to check on.

I Disapparated from the garden to the garden outside the house in Wales. Upon first glance nothing seemed wrong, but I wasn't going to be fully comfortable in that statement until I had a good look around. I was keyed into the enchantments around the property, so I had no trouble slipping through the protection line and to the rear door. I twisted the doorknob, and it didn't budge.

"Dammit, Seph, did you really need to lock the Muggle locks when you left?" I whispered to no one even as I was drawing my wand to magic the door open. In my haste to leave and not awaken my wife, I'd left my keyring on the night stand. "_Alohamora."_ The faint click alerted me that the door was now free to swing open.

I stepped into the lounge, and nothing seemed to require immediate care. Charlie must have attempted to straighten up when they'd last left, but it seemed as if he'd simply pushed things to the edges of the room, rather than spending any real time putting them away. I didn't blame him, I was known to do the same thing; especially with the gear for the twins. Who knew two little people, still so small, required a whole lot of stuff. Ginny had been waxing philosophical about having a child, until the girls spent the night with us and we were both awake the entire time feeding, changing or rocking one of them. I wanted kids, just not yet. I also wanted Ginny to enjoy as much of her career as she could, take every opportunity presented and motherhood would undoubtedly hamper that. They were a someday dream for us right now.

I checked the kitchen, the dining room and each of the bedrooms, nothing appeared even out of place. A fine sheen of dust was on the table, the amount which would collect in a house which hadn't been lived in for several weeks, told me no one had even been in here recently. Nothing was disturbed. I looked out the front windows, only registering that Seph's hanging baskets needed a good watering. There appeared to be no reason for the alarm to have been triggered.

Feeling confident that everything was at rights, I let myself out of the back door, engaging the Muggle lock as I went, and Disapparated home. I left my loafers downstairs, slipped out of my jeans and climbed back into bed in only my pants and tee shirt. Before removing my glasses I checked the time. 1:48. It was still early enough I could get a reasonable nights rest.

TBM TBM TBM TBM TBM

I awoke again, this time with an incessant beeping ringing in my ears. It was a different alarm charm, the one on the Wizarding brewery. Knowing I couldn't ignore it, not after everything which had happened to the Muggle one, I sprung into action more rapidly.

No loo breaks or kisses for my wife, I grabbed my jeans and pulled them up quickly, zippering and buttoning as I went down the stairs. Wand in hand, I walked into the loafers without breaking stride and again disappeared from my garden.

Unlike the Muggle brewery, the Wizarding one didn't have surveillance cameras or round the clock security. It hadn't been disturbed since the attempted break-in months ago. The charms Bill had created for this place rivalled those at the Ministry or Hogwarts; no one was going to get in. That the alarm went off here sent chills down my spine.

I went in through the back door, just off the Apparition platform. The lobby was dark and looked no different than when I'd been here two days ago. There was no fire in the Floo fireplace, and the trap door in the back had been closed and locked. Since the Floo connection was for both calls and functioned as an entrance and exit, we had doors which we could close off to keep people from just walking in whenever they wanted. A tiny slot allowed messages of missed calls to fly out and collect in a basket to the side of the open grate. The employees knew the Floo was only opened at certain times, or by request. Anyone else would have to be given permission to arrive this way.

Walking past the fireplace, I headed into our pub. The large clock on the far wall read an unreasonable 3:25. I feared I would not be getting any sleep tonight. After a quick peek in the kitchen and then behind the bar, I couldn't find a single thing out of place. I also made a mental note to thank Seamus and Hannah for running such a clean and efficient establishment. No way the Ministry Health Department could demerit here.

I crossed the lobby again, and headed back to the offices. Mine was just as I left it: a pile of papers completely obscuring my desk. Artwork designs were laying on the table and one of the wingbacks and there were even empty bottles of beer on the sofa. I looked around again and sighed. I was a slob. I closed the door, vowing I would spend some time this morning cleaning up...or at least pushing things to the sides of the room so it appeared less messy.

I opened Seph's office and felt even more defeated. There was nothing out of place here. Even the Ottoman lined up perfectly with the chair and she'd folded the cream coloured blanket and placed it evenly on the back of the couch. I didn't know how she did it. I closed the door, resolving more assuredly that I'd clean up my mess.

I checked the rest of the offices, Walter's small room was fine as was Audrey's room. There was only one place left to check, so I carefully charmed myself as I left the lobby and entered the clean room before walking onto the brew floor. My first stop was the enchanting and development room. Dark and quiet, I didn't even realize there were potions in stasis until I saw the familiar pink glow of Padma's Suspension Charm around the corner. I walked over and checked the table, and sure enough there were three cauldrons on their stands, flames frozen beneath as if they were a static Muggle picture.

There was no mash or wort, their vessels empty and awaiting the start of the business day in less than six hours. Several brew vats were full, but they too were in a holding pattern, awaiting Walter and his sense of just what a batch would need to meet the companies standards. I went outside and back to the storage barn, and again nothing was wrong. I couldn't understand. Why had the charms alerted me when there wasn't any threat?

Standing between the barn and the plant, I waved my wand to assure the locks and charms were engaged, and for a moment the entire complex glowed. First blue, then green, then yellow and finally orange. All the enchantments Bill had put into place held.

Rubbing my forehead, I stopped to ponder what might be going on, and pondered that it might all be in my head. I'd been on edge while Charlie and Seph had been on holiday. Worry about the kids in France, worry about the plant I wasn't at, worry about Ginny as she travelled had made my stress level very high. I was beginning to feel as consumed as I did when hunting the Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. Then I had their camaraderie to soothe my worries away, even for a few minutes; this time I refused to let anyone else in on my concerns. No one else needed to carry this burden, even Ginny. Charlie and Seph are due home tomorrow, well today and then things would be back to normal.

I returned home, feeling more exhausted than I'd felt in a long while. Again, I discarded my shoes near the garden door, stripped from my jeans and laid my wand aside my bed. 4:43. I had only a little over two hours before the alarm would go off awakening Ginny and I for the day. I groaned. A power nap was all I'd have this time.

TBM TBM TBM TBM TBM

Just as I felt myself begin to slumber, just as the tension had left my muscles and my thoughts were of my beautiful wife and lover next to me, the wail of the charm at the farm rang in my ears.

"Fuck," I exclaimed, slamming my hands against the mattress.

"Sure," Ginny whisper mumbled. "Just let me wake up a little more." A laugh broke from which was as unintended as it was inappropriate. "Why are you laughing?"

"I wasn't asking," I explained as I sat up and swung my legs over the side. "I was proclaiming my frustration."

"Maybe you should broaden your vocabulary and leave that word just for us," she muttered half into her pillow. "Where are you going?"

"The alarm is going off at the farm."

Ginny lifted her head and cocked it to the side. "Why don't I hear it?"

"Because I keyed it to only ring in my head at night," I explained even as I was pulling on my jeans. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I'm sure it's just another false alarm."

"Huh?" she so eloquently asked. Now who's vocabulary needed expanding?

"It's the third one tonight," I explained. "The first two were simply false alarms. I'm sure this one is too. When Bill gets home, I'll have him check the spells."

"Hold on and I'll come with," she said, making a move to get out of the warm comfort of our bed.

"Don't bother," I told her again. "Just wait here. I'll go, have a look around and then come home. Perhaps we'll even have time for our..." I didn't say the word, I didn't need to. Ginny's eyes widened and she bit her lip. I wanted to skip this latest look around, but I did need to go. I leaned over and kissed her deeply. "Think of that while I'm gone," I urged and then pulled myself away.

Down the stairs again, into the loafers again, out the back door again. I was tired of this night and couldn't wait until the sun lifted itself over the horizon. The sky was no longer black as pitch, instead it had lightened to a dove grey. I hated the sky when it was the colour, grey. I couldn't look at it without remembering the grey of my godfather's eyes, and turmoil which was always below the surface. My heart clenched at remembering him. I looked up and promised again I'd watch over Seph and her son for him. That promise in mind, I Disapparated to the farm, expecting to be home in a half an hour and in the arms of my wife a minute after that.

One look around and I knew that wouldn't be the case.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: Hello all, only a few hours behind schedule today. Great news, my parents are returning to the US and my hometown (and theirs) today! While my father will need to be hospitalized here, at least he will be closer to home. I will continue to stay here with them until he's well on the mend, but at least we won't be dealing with multiple time zones and different countries! **

**Okay, since I had such an interesting response to pulling out The Fixx last week, I went for both old and somewhat obscure this week. The title is taken from the song by Souixie and the Banshees. Yes, I am totally showing my early Modern Rock passion. Take a listen to the song, its pretty interesting. Thanks for your messages of support and love. I really appreciate them.**

**Oh, if you're not signed into FF, your review will be listed as guest and I will not be able to respond. If you want answers to questions, you need to sign in. Thanks, MNF**

**Chapter 25:**

**Spellbound**

**June 1, 2000**

**Seph POV:**

"The entire barley crop is gone," I said sadly as I sat down in my home office with Charlie and Harry. We had just returned from touring the fields with Harry. The kids were over with Molly and Arthur. Apparently not seeing them for a whole five days had been unbearable for her. We had only been back in England for one day before she'd decided they needed a night at Grandmummy and Pop-Pop's house. Given what was happening here, I decided not to argue.

"I can't figure out what fungus the seedlings were attacked with, but there's no saving the plants. I wonder how long that hideous lime glowing will last," I added.

"It is ugly," Charlie agreed. "Annoying too, I finally had to charm Connor's bedroom windows so it didn't keep him awake last night." We all looked out and noticed the ugly green glow; even in the daylight it was distracting.

"The investigation team is out there right now, taking samples and whatnot. I'm concerned about the soil. I don't know if the fungus will be transferred to the ground or not. If it is, we won't be able to plant anything there. Fields that large, being left fallow, will cut into the profits." I could only imagine what my sisters would say if their payments were slimmer come fall.

"You don't really think it will come to that, do you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "However, if the glow is any indication, the fungus goes into the roots. Pull a plant up, and completely iridescent."

"And completely distracting," Charlie added with a grumble.

"When the Ministry folks are done I'll put some sort of light blocking charm on the whole thing," I said absent-mindedly. There was something about the whole situation which left me confused.

"Is there even time to replant?" my husband asked.

"No," Harry replied. "But it isn't necessary. We can procure local barley without any problem."

"I've already reached out to Madame Gilster down the road," I interjected. The Gilsters were a Muggle family whose farm bordered ours on the north-west side. The farm had been in the late Mr Gilster's family for nearly as long as the Engelsleys had owned this place. Madame Gilster was a bit of a character herself, including her insistence that she be called Madame, rather than Mrs She managed her farm with efficiency, superior standards, and a tad of whimsy. Last year she planted rows of sunflowers in-between the rows of green beans. I had asked her why one day, and she replied that she'd prefer the birds ate the sunflower seeds than her beans. I had no doubt in the quality of the product we'd receive in late summer or early fall. We'd need the barley for the holiday ale. "Her grain will prove to be well produced."

"Is her crop as large?" Harry asked, probably calculating the grain bill in his head.

"No, but it won't be an issue," I responded. "We'll just multiply with a charm until we've reached our needs."

"Won't that affect the taste or texture?" he probed.

"It won't. We used to do it all the time at the magical brewery. It only worked for the beers which were entirely magical in nature, not the Muggle ones we'd charm once brewed. I only abandoned the practice a few years ago when the magical brewery was attacked. I guess I wasn't thinking about it when MMB was rebuilt as I set it up the same way the Muggle one was set up"

"Do you know the charms?" Charlie asked and Harrysniggered.

"I might not have been Sirius or Sibéal, but I did get an O in Charms. Even if I didn't remember them, they're written down in the original recipe book we had. That is safely locked away in Gringotts, should I ever need it."

"I thought you kept that in the vault at MMB," Harry pressed, somewhat confused.

"When we started having problems, I decided I didn't want our proprietary information near the building. If someone got hold of it, all of our brewing secrets would be out. The competition would kill us. Don't think I don't realise why we do so well, being the only truly Magical Brewery. Others have tried, but they don't have the Marauders combined intelligence and skill. Anyway, if the breweries were subjects for break-ins, Gringotts seemed much safer than either of the breweries or any of the homes." The men nodded and silence fell on us. I looked out to the destroyed crop field again, my brow furrowing into a confused knot. Something about all of this wasn't setting well in my mind.

"Seph, what's troubling you?" Charlie asked, his hand coming over to squeeze mine in comfort.

"Why the barley?"

"Because it's important to the beer," he responded, but I shook my head.

"True, but if you wanted to really inhibit the brewing process, attacking the hops houses would have been far more detrimental," I explained.

"You're right," Harry agreed. "We would have been crippled without the speciality hops we grow. We'd need to abandon the holiday and winter beers for sure, maybe even stop production on the year round brews as well."

"Even the seasoning gardens by the hops houses would have been much worse," I added.

"What about the bee hives?" Harry added, his tone rising in agitation. "If they were destroyed, our mead production would have stopped as well." I slid my hand out from Charlie's and leaned back in my chair. Running my hands over my face and into my hair, I just couldn't get my mind around why someone would set off alarms at two of the properties, and then attack the least important crop on our farm.

All of this was beginning to feel like an attack of Gingerfanged Gnats. While it was annoying and the individual bites were noticeable and somewhat itchy, there was no real harm done. Whoever was behind the recent rash of attacks, it was almost like they were bi-polar. We'd have horrible taunts and death threats with dire consequences and the flip side being physical or verbal attacks which were just somewhat insipid and diversionary.

"Love, what is it?" Charlie asked and I was roused from my mental musings.

"What?" I responded out of reflex.

"Something is going on in that beautiful head of yours," he explained. "You've got your deep thought face on." I smiled and shook my head at his description. He got the idea from Connor, who said I didn't need a 'thinking cap' as I had a 'thinking face'. Connor said he wouldn't disturb me when I was like this, as I was good at thinking.

I went on to explain what I was thinking, and both of them agreed with me.

"What if the first two attacks were to gauge my reaction time or something?" Harry suggested.

"Might be. Or, perhaps someone was checking who would come if the enchantments were engaged. Conversely, someone might have been seeing if you'd leave your wife at home. Or, they could have been at the farm and they were meant to distract you. There's a myriad ways it could have played out. I'll bet the destruction of the barely crop wasn't this Tormentor's only goal that night. How did it work out, Harry?"

He went on to describe the events, explaining they were spaced just far enough apart that he was able to relax between them. "I was beginning to think I'd gone mad," Harry explained. "Because of it, I seriously considered staying home and in bed with Ginny when the third notification rang. It reminded me of that kids' story, about the little boy calling wolf." Charlie and I both nodded in agreement. "Can you imagine what might have happened had I not come?"

"I suppose it could have spread," I said after some thought, "but it would have taken ages to stretch to the crops which matter. The corn and vegetable fields are first, then the orchard and orangery; although the latter is charmed to keep it warm and protect it from rain so I don't know if it would have been blighted. We would have been home long before the other brewery products would have been attacked."

"Why are they so far from the house?" Harry inquired. "Wouldn't you want them up here, where you could keep watch over them?"

"While I had considered it, with the enchantments on the greenhouses and fields their proximity is irrelevant. I settled on the south-west quadrant because of its secluded nature. By placing the hops houses and seasonings gardens there, they are surrounded by cornfields and the orchard. Unless you know where you're looking, they're not noticeable from the road or from the forest beyond," I explained. I really was beginning to wonder if whoever did this really didn't know anything about what they were attacking. Maybe they didn't even destroy what they were thinking they did? Lost in thought, I was ignoring the quiet conversation between Harry and Charlie, not hearing any words which seemed to pertain to this latest attack. There wasn't much we could do about it now; we'd protected things as well as we could, short of putting the farm under a Fidelius Charm_._ That wouldn't be practical, as we had neighbours who might notice if we disappeared.

"Seph, I think we need to go on the offensive," Harry stated and I looked at him, confused.

"Have you learned something I haven't? Last we knew the Ministry didn't have any leads as to who was behind all of this."

"That's true and I know the same things you do," he answered. "However, there's a way to get a message to this Tormentor person, and I think we should utilize those friendly contacts we've developed _with The Daily Prophet_."

"Mr Smithers?" I asked, knowing if there was anyone who would be sympathetic to our plight it would be the Food and Drink editor, Nolan Smithers.

"You read my mind," Harry said with a smile. He levitated a bit of parchment and a quill from my desk while I whistled for my owl.

TBM TBM TBM TBM TBM

"Well, that was well written," I said, laying the paper aside after reading Mr Smithers fine article about the breweries, Harry and me, and the recent attacks. "He seemed to portray our conversation with him yesterday quite well."

"That he did," Harry agreed. We were in my office at MMB, awaiting the beginning of the work day. We casually finished our breakfast; we wanted to be here before the _Prophet_ arrived so we could avoid everyone else. Our family knew about the article, and we'd alerted the staff as to the nature of what they'd read.

I was already prepared for the onslaught of mail we were liable to receive today. Unfamiliar owls would have to turn back, as they'd be unable to pass through the new enchantments. Anyone whose opinion we cared about already knew what we'd been through. I'd also closed the Floo, and the staff that used it would be arriving via a different form of transportation.

"We did the right thing by going public, didn't we?" Harry asked, and I nodded.

"Why wouldn't it have been the right thing?"

"I don't know," he confessed. "I just think about how some Death Eaters reacted when I called them out on their half-truths. It wasn't pretty. I want people to come forward if they saw something." Harry paused. "I guess I'm worried about nothing."

I shrugged and wondered if Harry was right. Would we upset this person? Exactly how much worse could all this get? While the threats were frightening, this Tormentor had proven to be all talk and irritation. I wanted this over, and I truly believed going to the press would accomplish that. I believed in my heart someone might have seen something, dismissed it at the time but with our story out there, they might better understand it now. I could only pray if someone had witnessed anything, they would come forward.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Hi all, sorry this is late. It's been quite the wacky week thus far. I had the chapter nearly finished and ready to go to my beta, when my computer ate it. I lost is somewhere in the hard drive, and I couldn't find it. I have changed the settings on my auto save. For your patience, it's an extra long chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, MNF**

**Chapter 26:**

**Make You Feel My Love**

**June 8, 2000**

**St. Mungo's Hospital, London**

**Ginny's POV:**

I never knew my sister-in-law could move so fast; then again, my brother had never been in mortal danger. Seph had barely finished speaking with Dewyyd, the second in command at the Dragon Preserve in Wales before she was moving. We followed her down the hallway and to the lobby. I went to thank Dewyyd for telling us and Seph had Disapparated so quickly that I didn't even know she'd gone. It was a rather rude awakening to realise that I had been speaking to her, and she wasn't there.

I quickly explained to Susan what had happened, and then I left the brewery from the Disapparition point. It wasn't hard to find Seph, as she was standing in the middle of the trauma department, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Everyone, stop what you're doing and listen to me," Seph screamed and everything came to a halt. "Will someone bloody well tell me what's going on with my husband. He was brought in from the Dragon Preserve in Wales." It wasn't often that Seph was out of control; right now she was like a tornado and I couldn't predict where she'd touch down or even what direction she might move. I was fearful that if someone didn't speak with her soon, there would be destruction in her wake as well.

"You're Mrs. Weasley," a kindly matron said while taking Seph by the hand. "I'm Edna, I work here with the families. Why don't I take you to the area where your husband is being treated?"

"Thank you," Seph said, tears forming in her eyes. "He's never been attacked like this, in all the years he's been working with the Dragons."

"Let's get you over to him, and then the healers can explain everything to you," Edna added and she lead Seph like a child to the acute trauma treatment rooms. I followed quietly behind, hoping Harry would get here soon. Susan was going to get in touch with him at the Muggle brewery. He needed to be here, not just for me, but also for Seph as well.

Edna sat Seph down in one of the awful chairs which were sprinkled throughout the Ministry building and the waiting rooms here at St. Mungo's. They were hideously coloured; bright turquoise, orange, a sort of reddish-brown which didn't look like anything natural and an abhorrent green which resembled a hair potion gone wrong. The seats were flat, making them highly uncomfortable, even with a cushioning charm applied. It wasn't until I had gone to the Muggle bank with Harry a while back, that I realise these were Muggle built and constructed from Muggle plastic. Of all the things we could have borrowed from them, awful plastic chairs was what we chose?

The back of these stupid chairs consisted of a misplaced rectangle which fell just below my shoulder blades and only went down to the end of my rib cage. When I pulled my wand and prepared the chair, I also prepared my body to sit in the torture device. I didn't understand, we were witches and wizards; couldn't someone charm these things to make them more comfortable?

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I didn't realise you were there," Edna said to me as I sat down.

"That's okay, Charlie might be my brother, but he's Seph's husband. She needs to be taken care of more than me," I explained. She gave me an understanding smile before putting her hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Let me go see if someone can come out and talk to you two," she said with a calmness which I appreciated. I doubted I would ever be so centred to be able to do her job. While I could hold my head in a crisis, I didn't think I'd be so good at comforting the families like she was.

Edna disappeared, and Seph and I were left alone. The time felt as if it was dragging on, even though only a minute or so had passed. I couldn't help the thoughts which ran through my head about what could be wrong with my brother.

"I can't believe this has happened," Seph said, sounding lost. "Sure, Charlie has had burns and cuts and bruises; hell he even had those broken fingers. He's never been attacked by a dragon, even when we worked in Romania. What if it's serious, what if he…he can't leave me…" she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. She returned the action, but her arms were limp, lifeless. I'd never seen her this defeated; even when there was damage to the brewery.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine," I whispered, holding her tight.

"He has to be, Ginny, I can't go on if he…" She started sobbing on my shoulder. I felt so badly for her. She'd lost Sirius when she was a mother the first time, I was certain she was worried Charlie would leave her now that the twins had been born.

I held her until I heard footsteps behind us; hopeful they were Edna with new, or perhaps even the healer.

"Mrs. Weasley?" a deep voice said. I let go of Seph and she righted herself and looked up at the thin man with a bald head. He wore an ugly green lab- coat like the white ones we wore when we went onto the brew floor at NLB. What disturbed me were the splashes of blood across his arms and mid-section. There appeared to be quite a bit of it. "Why don't we step into this room over here and I can discuss your husband's case with you?"

Seph nodded and we obediently followed him into the consultation room, Edna taking up the rear. She stood sentry by the door while the rest of us took our seats, which were more comfortable than the plastic things in the hall. The healer sat the very edge of his chair, his knees almost touching ours. It was strange.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm Ranulf Wallace, and I'm the primary trauma healer on your husband's case. You can call me Ran or Healer Ran," he thrust his hand out at Seph and instinctually she placed hers into his. It was a half-hearted handshake. He had a thick brogue, not dissimilar to Professor McGonagall. He was entirely understandable, though, which seemed to be rare among the Scots I'd met.

"I'm Seph MacPhearson-Weasley, but you can call me Seph. This is my sister-in-law, Ginny Weasley-Potter," she said in a rough monotone. I began to wonder if Seph was going into shock. He released her hand and moved it to in front of me.

"I've seen you play," he announced. I nodded in response. I didn't want to talk Quidditch, I wanted to know about my brother.

"How is Charlie?" I asked as I shook his hand.

"He's stabilized," Healer Ran explained. "He presented with burns, deep lacerations and several broken bones. The burns were across about forty percent of his body, but thankfully contained to the back and to his legs. We've been using potions and burn paste and it should only be another two days or so before those are healed. We had to remove his hair, but it will grow back when he's healed. He had two broken ribs, a shattered collar-bone and a compound fracture of the humorous of the right arm. Again, another few days and those should be healed. The lacerations were altogether different.

"Charlie has sustained injuries to his lungs, diaphragm, liver, stomach and his small intestines by the animal slashing him. The dragon must have sunk her claws in deep and then dragged them across his body. There are also puncture wounds to his legs and lower abdomen. We've already had to do some surgery to stop the bleeding, although the nature and location of wound might be something you'd prefer to discuss alone."

"Why? Why can't you tell me?" Seph rambled, tears starting again. I looked at the uncomfortable faces of Edna and Healer Ran and sussed out what it probably had to do with. I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Seph, I think it might be about his privates." Definitely not a subject I wanted to consider. I tried to keep images of my brothers with their girlfriends or spouses out of my mind. Seph looked at me surprised.

"I'll just go out into the hall," I said as I stood.

I left without delay, Edna going with me, although she remained close to the door, occasionally looking in, as if waiting for a cue from the healer that we could rejoin the conversation.

"Ginny, sweetheart," a familiar voice called to me and I turned around just in time to have Harry wrap his arms around me and pull me to him. "Have you heard anything?"

"Yes," I said, nodding awkwardly against his shoulder. Harry pulled back so he could look at me. "He's got some bad breaks and burns, but the healer isn't worried about those. His liver and lungs and intestines were slashed by the dragon and there's something wrong with his…er…you know, down there," I muttered out, my cheeks flaming to life.

"Oh, er, okay." I was glad Harry was as uncomfortable as I about this topic. "Where are your parents?"

"I hesitated contacting them. I wanted to know how bad things were," I explained, sheepishly. "Mum's going to turn into a weeping puddle of goo, and I wanted Dad and Bill to be there, because all the kids are at the Burrow today."

"I think we need to tell them," Harry stated and I nodded in agreement. "Would you like me to go?" I shook my head this time.

"I think you should stay with Seph. She's so lost right now, and I'm sure thoughts of what she went through when Sirius died are crowding her mind. You know better than I what that feels like. She needs someone to convince her that Charlie won't die on her," I explained. Harry nodded in understanding. "She needs you, Harry, more than any of us."

"We've talked about it," he told me. "She thinks she's had it too good, too trouble-free lately. She's been waiting for her happiness to be whisked away. Like it always has before."

"Okay, I'll go to the farm first, get Elizabeth and bring her back to the Burrow with me so she can watch the kids. Can you Patronus Bill, so he can meet Dad and me when we tell Mum?" I suggested.

"How are you going to contact your Dad?" he asked me and I scrunched my forehead. I guess I needed to go to the Ministry first.

"I'll tell Bill to go get Dad and then meet you at the farm. All four of you can head over to the Burrow together, how does that sound?"

"Perfect. I love you," I said before leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you, too, sweetheart." He gave me one last squeeze before I turned to leave.

TBM TBM TBM TBM TBM

Going to get Mum was exactly as bad as I expected it to be. Thankfully, Dad and Bill were much more adept at handling her. Bill headed back to Gringotts, sending Fleur over to help Elizabeth with the kids. The bank required a ward builder and curse breaker to be on site for all banking hours. Bill thought it was silly, since most of the older vaults already had impenetrable charms on them and newer vaults didn't contain enough to warrant a break-in. He was covering Fleur's shift.

It was decided Fleur and Elizabeth would spend the night at the Burrow, as would any of the other girlfriends or wives who wished to. My brothers were all coming to sit with Mum, Dad and Seph. Beaghy insisted she come along as well, and was preparing supper for anyone who would need it. Lively was also quite particular about the old elf putting her to bed at night.

Charlie remained in the Trauma department, which I wasn't sure how to interpret. Something told me he should have been moved to the Creature Induced Injury Ward by now. There was a limit on how many people could be in with him while he slumbered, so I remained in the hall while Mum and Dad went in. Seph was sitting next to the bed, holding his hand and appearing so lifeless.

Harry was a little further down the hall, talking with Dewyyd. I went to join them.

"- nothing like this has ever happened with her. If anything, she is much more compliant for Charlie than anyone," Dewyyd explained.

"I know," Harry affirmed. "When we saw her race, Charlie explained that it was singing that calmed her down and how he'd been with her since she hatched. He even had to go help her jockey work with her. Why would she turn on him?"

"We're looking into that. Perhaps if she'd started forming an egg she'd be resistant to being moved, but she really is too young to be fertile yet. It's also strange about when she attacked Charlie. He'd fed her already, usually the dragons are ready to lay down in their caves after filling their stomachs. None of this makes sense," Dewyyd looked far away as he spoke. I imagined he was watching and re-watching the tragedy in his mind, attempting to find a reason. "Tymestl was acting so far out of normal, it was almost like she was another dragon."

"Do you mind if the MLE Investigation Team has a look around the preserve?" Harry asked.

"There are areas they'll need to stay away from, or will need an escort in; but they're welcome. Perhaps they'll see something that we can't see," Dewyyd sounded scared, but willing to do whatever had to be done.

"Why don't we meet at the preserve in an hour, I'll have the investigators with me?" Dewyyd nodded and walked away. Harry turned around to speak to me. "I know what you're going to ask, and I don't know."

"I know we don't have any proof, but what does your gut say?" I retorted. I didn't want him to tell me the answer, and yet I thought I knew what it was.

"That this wasn't an accident." I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms over his shoulders. I wanted him to tell me everything would be okay, that this wasn't another attack. I knew he couldn't, so I settled for him holding me.

"Ginny, I need to go, love. I need to go to the Ministry and ask Hermione to assemble a team to come out to Wales. I'll see you later, okay?" I couldn't speak, so I released my grip on him and nodded.

Walking back toward Charlie's room, I noticed Mum and Dad were in the consultation room with Edna and Doctor Ran. I was glad I didn't need to explain every injury to them. My stomach rolled at the thought of all my favourite brother had endured.

Seph was alone with Charlie, sitting near his head, holding his good hand and whispering to him.

"Charlie, love, you promised me you wouldn't leave me, do you remember that? We were on the beach, and I was in that green dress you liked so. You swore to me that you wouldn't leave me alone, like Sirius had. I'm counting on your keeping your word. See, I love you so much, I didn't even know I could love like this. I never thought I'd love anyone again, and here you came into my life and changed everything for the better. I didn't know love could change someone so. You and the kids, I care so much I feel as if my heart were to burst. I know you hurt, I know it's going to be hard for you, but I will be right there with you. You will never have to wonder about how deeply I love you, I tell you every second of every day.

"Do you remember the children at breakfast today, how they were all chattering about with each other, Connor responding to the girls in their babbles and gurgles. Maybe he'll teach us to speak with them, wouldn't that be fun? I often wonder what's going through their minds, especially when they see you. Lively kicks so hard and squeals so loudly when you come home, it's remarkable. She is definitely Daddy's little girl. Oh, and Sunny, the way she pats your whiskers at night, and coos as you read to her. She loves you so much. Just like her Mummy.

"Can't forget Connor either," Seph said, her voice sounding stronger. "He had been without a daddy for so long. Remus had tried, but the war made it hard for him to find any real time to be there for him, other than ensuring our safety. He's got Harry, but Harry sees him as his little brother, not his son. You have given him the father he's needed since he was born. Connor is so proud of his Daddy-Charlie. He wants to be just like you when he grows up, dragons and all."

I couldn't help but cry as I listened to her talking to my brother. There was something special about Charlie and Seph. They'd both suffered before they met each other. I had to believe there was more for them, that Charlie would pull through this.

"Charlie, please, please wake up and come back to me. Look into your heart and feel my love, please sweetheart," she begged before laying her head down his bed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Hey all, sorry I'm two days late again. I arrived back home on Friday, finally, and got back into my writing groove on Monday. The next chapter is already in the works, so it will be on time next week. The song is by Sarah McLachlan, and it's just haunting. Thanks goes out to my substitute beta, Peter, who had his debut novel released a few weeks ago and has a bit more time on his hands now. If you're interested in reading an interesting and engaging mystery, check out "Acting Obsessed" by Peter Silverman. See you all on Monday, MNF**

**Chapter 27:**

**Fear**

**June 10, 2000**

**Connor POV:**

The house is busy, but no one has time to talk to me. Something happened with Daddy Charlie and I haven't seen him or Mummy in two whole days. She went to work and didn't come home. It was silly, Sunny and Lively and me were at Grandmummy and Pop-Pop's and then Ginny and Izabeth showed up and Grandmummy left with Unca Bill and Pop-Pop. All my uncas and aunties have been in and out, but not Mummy or Daddy Charlie. Right now it was Ginny and Auntie Herminy and Unca Ron. He was outside, walking around. The big girls looked worried and sort of all woozy-like. It was kinda like when Mummy gives me potions for my hurts. I was sitting on the floor, colouring with these cool Muggle things called markers. Harry and Ginny got them for me. They even bought me special parchment-like stuff called constructer paper. It was all sorts of pretty colours. Muggle kids have such cool stuff.

"Ginny, where's Mummy?" I figured I'd ask. Ginny always tells me the truth and treats me like a big boy. She looked at Herminy and scrunched up her face. It reminded me of Mummy's thinking face.

Ginny slid off the couch and sat down, and pulled me into her lap. "She's taking care of Daddy Charlie right now."

"Why? Mummy only takes care of Sunny and Lively and me. Does Daddy Charlie need to be fed wit a bottle or have stories read to him?"

"Not exactly, sweetheart," she said. Ginny started to rub my back like Mummy and Daddy Charlie do when they're putting me to bed. "Do you remember what your Daddy Charlie does at work?"

"Yeah!" I cheered. "Daddy work wit the dragons. He let me go wit him one day and I watch from inside a little house. It was a fun day. We had ice cream and peach pasties for lunch. I had to keep it secret because Mummy wants me to eat icky vegetables for lunch. Daddy Charlie doesn't like all the vegs that much either."

"Yes, he does work with the dragons," Ginny said smiling at me and giving me a hug. I liked Ginny hugs, she always squeezes my middles and makes me laugh.

"Ginny," Auntie Herminy said, looking like Izabeth when I needed to be scolded. "They wanted to keep it from him." What did someone want to keep from me? Who was they? Was it Mummy and Daddy Charlie? Did they go somewhere again? Were they not coming back? I missed them when they were away, but they sent a letter home every day promising they'd come back. No letters came this time. Something felt off in my tummy and it felt like a dragon was sitting on my chest, making it hard to breathe. I didn't like to cry; baby sisters cry. I was a big boy. I started to anyway.

"Connor, honey, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"You keepin' somethin' from me," I explained, but it was hard to talk. "Mummy and Daddy Charlie tell me stuff. You always tell me secrets. I knew what you was giving Harry before you were all married. I knew about the babies first. I a big boy. I keep secret stuff from the babies."

Ginny and Auntie Herminy looked at each other. Herminy huffed and got up and left to be with Unca Ron.

"I am sure Mummy wants to tell you, but she's busy with Daddy, okay. It isn't a secret either. One of the dragons Daddy works with hurt your Daddy Charlie."

"No, the dragons like him!" The dragons were Daddy Charlie's friends.

"Yes, they do, most of the time. Daddy Charlie got hurt."

"Hurt? Does he have an ouchie? Mummy kisses my ouchies and makes them better?" I felt like I was going to cry some more.

"Your Mummy can't fix his ouchie with a kiss. Daddy needed to stay with the healers."

"Is he gonna die? My first daddy, Daddy Sirius, he died before I was even born. I only know him from pictures and stories. I don't want Daddy Charlie to die." I started crying hard and it felt like the dragon was on my chest again.

"No, honey. Daddy Charlie is already getting better. He loves you and your sisters and your Mummy so much that he's working hard to get better to be with all of you." Ginny rubbed my belly while she talked to me. I always felt better when someone rubbed my belly. The dragon got up and flew away and I could breathe better. Ginny dried my face with one of Lively's blankies.

"He gonna come home?" I asked when I could.

"Soon, he just needs a few more days with the healers helping him out."

"Okay," I told her. Like I said, Ginny talks to me like a big boy. "Can I see him?"

"Not just yet, but you know what I think would help him?" I shook my head. "How about you draw him a picture. You can use your markers and that special paper Harry and I got you. Can you do that?"

"Yup! I draw our family: Mummy and Daddy Charlie and Sunny and Lively and Harry and you and me." I know she's supposed to be Auntie Ginny, but Harry isn't my unca; he's my Harry. He knew my Daddy Sirius and likes to tell me stories about him.

I went back to my markers and started to draw our family. I picked some light blue paper to colour with. Mummy would have purple robes, and Lively should wear pink and Sunny had to be yellow. Daddy Charlie would be in brown, cause he wears it to work. I would wear blue, because I like blue. Ginny would wear her green kiditch stuff and Harry could wear green too, because Ginny says he looks handsome in it and then kisses him. Icky.

TBM TBM TBM TBM TBM

**Ginny POV:**

I knew I'd have a tussle with Mum about telling him what was happening, but he's three and a half and aware something was going on. Better he learn the truth - or at least the truth appropriate for someone his age - rather than just picking up bits and pieces from whispered conversations. Thankfully, Harry agreed and he'd back me up. Mum still can't yell at Harry, Hermione, Audrey or Fleur like the rest of us. I think she might be a bit frightened by Seph.

I liked that Harry and I were in the family picture Connor was drawing. I knew he thought of Harry like a big brother, as he should have been if he'd been able to grow up with Seph. It surprised me that he sees me like a sister or maybe just Harry's wife. I didn't know, and I didn't much care. That sweet little boy and his sisters have me wrapped around their tiny fingers.

I was waiting for Harry, hoping he'd have some news. Lately it had all been bad, some good would be excellent; but at this point, I'd just like some news. Hermione and Ron were acting odder than usual and I wanted Harry to help me figure out why.

At least Charlie was on the mend. He was still in an induced coma, but his brain functioning tests were normal now. The healers wanted to alleviate his pain, so they kept him asleep as they knit together the bones which were broken and worked to heal his internal injuries. The dragon venom, which is produced by glands above their nails, keeps the wounds of those they attack open, so whatever it is can be consumed with ease. It takes seventy-two hours for it to completely dissipate. Tomorrow would be the day they could close the wounds completely and then slowly wake him up.

I watched Connor drawing, enraptured by his concentration. A little chime alerted me that one of the girls was awake. I quickly went up to Charlie and Bill's room, which was now the nursery, and got Sunny. Lively was still sound asleep. That perpetual motion of hers must wear her out. She'd be rolling in no time. When she was able to stand, I was sure she'd run. I pitied Seph and Charlie.

I walked back downstairs, Connor still working away, changed her nappy and got Sunny her bottle.

"Are you hungry, little missy?" I asked, laughing as she was trying to get the bottle for herself. I couldn't believe how big they were getting, almost six months old. Sunny lunged at her bottle and chomped down on it. I got comfortable and was surprised when Ron flew in through the front door and ran into the kitchen.

"Ron, you left the door open!" Hermione came in after him, thankfully closing the door and stopping the draft which had kicked up.

"You haven't heard anything strange, have you?" she asked. I shook my head no. "Which one do you have?" she asked, while indicating the baby with a nod of her head in little Suzannah's direction.

"Sunny, why?"

"I'll go get Lively." She moved toward the stairs.

"She's still asleep, Hermione," I whispered rather forcefully.

"It doesn't matter. We need to get her down here where we can better defend her," she said tersely before disappearing up the stairs.

Ron came back in, holding something flat in one hand, and a strange metal brick in his other hand. Why was he talking into a brick? What did Hermione mean about defending Lively? I wasn't paying attention to Sunny, and the bottle must have slipped from her mouth, and she let me know I had stopped feeding her. I got her attached again, and then turned back to watch Ron.

"There's one here too, Harry," he said into the brick and then paused. "I don't know. I was walking the perimeter." Another pause.

"Shell Cottage?" Pause.

"The flat over the shop?" Pause. With each residence he named, his voice got a bit higher.

"The Delacour's place in France?" A very long pause.

"I can't believe Grimmauld was breached." A short pause.

"Look, it was only the Floo, and I closed it already. Make sure everyone knows not to return through it and we'll meet here. Yeah, she's here...okay, bye." He touched something on the brick and then turned to look at me just as Hermione returned with Lively, still sound asleep in her carrier.

"There was one sent here as well, but since we were on the perimeter, we both missed its arrival. Everyone is coming here," my brother said in a tone of voice I had not heard in two years; I hoped I never would again. Hermione's face matched Ron's, and I knew this wasn't good.

"What's going on? What is that brick you're talking into?"

"It's a cell phone," Hermione answered. "I charmed two of them so Harry could communicate with Seph, regardless of which brewery they were at. Since she's safe at St. Mungo's, Harry had Ron take hers."

"I had no idea Harry had -"

"They leave them at NLB to charge," she answered the question I didn't finish. "When they're in our world, they can Patronus or fire-call each other. It was to help them fit in with the Muggles; most business people have them now.

"Oh," I answered, still stunned about what all this was about. "I thought Muggle electric things don't work around us."

"Generally, they don't; but I figured out how to make cell phones work. They charge the phones in a Muggle building and only use them in specific situations. I know that Seph has to go into the lobby or her office to use hers at MLB. If she's on the brew floor, there's too much magical energy. When everyone gets here they will react to the magic and won't work. I'm guessing magic resonates and circulates through us at about the same rate as the electrical current. If that's true, then it might be possible to insulate the houses so our magic wouldn't disrupt the current. Can you imagine the possibilities? We could move into the twentieth century, at least a bit. I'm not sure what century we'd be considered from, but we aren't modern in any way." Most of the time I enjoyed when Hermione went off on one of her thought paths, but not now. I interrupted her when she stopped to breathe.

"The cell phone; won't all our magic break them?"

"Not if I turn them off first," she said wisely.

"Ron, can I see the one which came here?" she asked and Ron looked at her sceptically.

"It's brutal, sweetheart," he replied. "I don't want you having to see it."

"Please, I saw the others, how much worse can it be?"

"It's of Mum," he quietly responded.

"Wait, what's of Mum? What others? Ron tell me what's going on!" I jumped in. Whatever this was, it was serious and I wanted to know, now.

"Harry wants to be the one to tell you."

"Tough, you're here now, you get to tell me," I shot back. "Harry knows better than to test me like this. It wasn't that long ago we still lived together. Have you forgotten my favourite little spell?" Ron tried to stare me down. He'd never won a staring match with me before, he wasn't going to start now. I was surprised when Hermione handed me her wand. Ron looked at her incredulously.

"Great, now you're both ganging up on me," he complained.

"We're not ganging up," Hermione answered. "I just think she deserves the truth. It involves her as much as any of us." Ron threw up his hands in defeat and handed her whatever it was that he was holding. It looked like a large envelope, but not made of parchment. Hermione put it in her lap. She then took back her wand and placed a silencing charm around Connor.

"He shouldn't hear this," she explained. Taking a deep breath, she started. "Beginning last night, packages began being delivered to our houses. We think the first of them was at the farm, but since no one was staying there, it wasn't found until Harry and Elizabeth went back to get supplies this morning. The girls' room was destroyed, and a nasty message painted on the wall in what looked like blood. It turned out to be the same substance the message at the brewery was painted in, minus the poison. Seph's room was ravaged as well." I gasped. Who would want to hurt these sweet, little baby girls and their mum?

"The pictures have been disturbing. The ones at the farm were of the girls with their faces inked out, or someone ripping them away from a family scene."

"Where else have they gone?"

"Their house in Wales had pictures of Seph, the breweries had ones of the female employees coming or going from work with horrible messages fading in and out over their heads. Harry's most worried about the Muggle employees. If a witch or wizard went after them, they couldn't defend themselves properly..." She trailed off, her eyes cast away. I knew what she was thinking with that look. She was remembering what we'd all suffered through just a few years ago. She physically shook her head and then continued.

"Similar photographs have been sent to Bill's house, the Delacours', Percy's, you and Harry's new place and even Grimmauld. We were contacted by the Harpies offices, they received one as well, with threats against you. The most recent one came here, threatening your Mum," she concluded. Ron had come to stand behind her, his hands squeezing her shoulders as she held the envelope, the still sleeping Lively at her feet in her carrier.

"They're all signed by that Tormentor's German name, whatever it was," Ron added. I nodded by reflex. Hermione said something, but I felt miles away. I could hear their talking, but it was hollow sounding and made no sense. I was floating, my head feeling detached from my body. Fear and a powerful sense of protective love competed with each other in the pit of my soul. I wasn't certain which would win.

When it started, these attacks had been an annoyance, but now they were serious and potentially lethal. Whoever this was, they weren't playing anymore. I wished this were simply a cropped picture in the gossip pages. We got so upset over it, and it was nothing. Death threats were more than I could handle. I tried not to cry, but it was too much.

Before I could get control of myself, family members began arriving. Ron asked everyone their questions from the war, the ones to prove we were who we appeared to be. The only one exempt was Fleur; as a half Veela, Polyjuice wouldn't work on her. Bill even showed us his daughter's half-moon shaped mole just above her bum. Mum was clucking like a mother hen, checking each of us over; Dad following along and prodding her to move just before someone said something hurtful out of their own frustration. Harry was the last to arrive. He made a bee-line for me and held me, even as I was burping little Sunny. Mum took her away from me, which was fine. Holding the baby meant she couldn't be hovering over the rest of us.

Harry stood and took the unopened picture, put a charm on it and then made it into a Portkey. It was gone a moment later. He sat down next to me, and then pulled me partway into his lap. He started the discussion with a report on Charlie, as he'd just stopped at St. Mungo's. Everything was happening according to plan, which meant Charlie would be getting exponentially better in the next days. He also reported that the attack was still being investigated.

Discussion then turned to what had been happening, and how each of the households had discovered their pictures.

"Where are we going to go?" Audrey asked quietly. "What are we going to do?"

"First, the Ministry is on it. I've delivered all the pictures to the Investigations department. We're hoping there will be some physical evidence, since there were so many of them. They should also be able to determine how the pictures were taken and who developed them. We're hoping for the first true physical lead we've had. Measures are already in place to protect the breweries employees; and the Harpies have their own detail, although it will be supplemented with Aurors for the foreseeable future. That leaves our families."

"I'm worried about the houses," Bill said. "Some of them weren't charmed as well as others, but the farm, Shell Cottage and Grimmauld had redundant layers of protection on them. I personally set the ones on the Burrow and my house. The farm was re-done after the fire; there were things Fleur and I put in which are charms we've come up with together. It would not have been easy to manipulate. As for Grimmauld, some of the enchantments on that place are over a century old. As heir to the House of Black, they would have transferred to you, even though you don't have Black blood. The only remaining Black family members are still in South America or imprisoned. To break through them, even if it was just to slip those envelopes through, the person would need to be trained in curse breaking as well as Fleur or me. Whoever this is, they aren't someone to trifle with. I'm not sure if any of our houses are safe anymore."

Several others voiced their concerns and the room was getting loud. Some of my brothers were complaining about getting dragged into a matter that they had nothing to do with. It hurt my feelings, I could only imagine what Harry was feeling. I was shocked when Ron stood and called the room to order.

"Come on, everybody, we're all worried about the same things here. If we start bickering amongst ourselves this Tormentor person is winning. Look, Harry and I have talked about it, and we've found a way to make sure everyone will be safe," he said, and I could have cheered for him. Perhaps there really was hope for Ron. Eyes turned to Harry, and he slipped me off his lap and stood.

"I met with Minister Shacklebolt, and with the help of Seph, we've come up with a plan. Have any of you ever been to Bath?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Hello all. As promised, this chapter has some answers...some, not all. It will also raise a bunch of new questions as well. The song is by Muse (they rock) and it is just perfect. Thanks to Peter who is betaing for me while my regular beta deals with some family issues. Please check out his new novel, available through Amazon called "Acting Obsessed". For anyone reading "Before the Brew" a chapter was posted yesterday on that story as well. I am back in my groove. MNF**

**Chapter 28:**

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**POV: Unknown**

**Place: Unknown**

Walking into the hotel lobby I immediately spotted him. In the message I'd told him to be inconspicuous; sitting there he was anything but. It wasn't something specific, like if he'd worn a red waistcoat or trainers with his leisure suit. It was just his entire demeanour. He couldn't hold his body still or concentrate on the newspaper in his hands. He looked undignified in the well-appointed room; even his sitting on the leather sofa appeared somehow antithetical in the space.

It was also obvious he didn't spend much time in Muggle society. He appeared uncomfortable in the trousers he had on, and it made me wonder if he wore robes everywhere and for everything. I always thought it shortsighted for wizards not to know how the other ninety percent of the citizenry lived. In my field, it was imperative one could function in both cultures.

When I first decided on this course of action, I had been reluctant to invite him to participate, but I was convinced by his wife. I'd never tell him it was because she was quite adept in the bedroom. I somehow doubted she was educated in his bed. I was surprised by their mutual deep disdain for our target. I thought I was the only one whose life had been ruined by our enemies' actions.

Perhaps I should slip out before he sees me. The wife was definitely the more clever of the two, more entertaining as well. I wasn't at a place where mistakes could be tolerated. I had the lot of them on the run. There were only a few more steps to complete and the death knell would toll for the family as a whole. I would finally be rid of the one who turned their back on me. The only thing my father taught me was to never turn your back on anyone; doubly so if you were unaware of their capabilities. I refrained from travelling farther down the emotional path which I had set my feet upon. Emotions were dangerous, and would cloud one's thinking and actions.

In my associate's favour, he did complete his menial task adequately. There were aspects of the upcoming stages which would require his connections. He was certainly motivated enough, although I'd refused his insistence at telling me the specifics. The less we knew about each other personally, the better. If we were caught and given Veritaserum, I didn't want him privy to my personal motivations. He didn't even realise he'd never seen my real face; neither had his wife. Faces were far more memorable than dialogue, accents, or even other physical traits.

This was not my first tryst connected with bringing my enemies down. After the war I ensured those who'd betrayed me were met with my wrath. The beautiful thing about their downfall was how easy it was to deflect attention from me and onto government officials. A system with that much corruption is perfect for diversion and misinformation. This task required a bit more work. Popularity and celebrity had never made sense to me; then again, I'd never had either.

My ruminations were cut short by his noticing me and then waving. I sighed aloud. We'd need to have another conversation about keeping a low profile. Waving did not constitute low profile. Without acknowledging him, I walked across the lobby, dropped the key card into his lap, then continued on to the bar. I hoped he remembered our protocol; after a few moments he would go to the elevators and enter, getting off on a different floor and then climbing or descending to the correct one. Once on the floor, he'd walk to the correct room. He would enter the room, and using the small bit of spell-o-tape I'd left on the back of the door, tape down the flapper to keep my later entrance from registering. I'd already tested it and was assured their computer programs weren't that sophisticated.

Muggle security had made such activities a bit more difficult, but I had worked out how to use them to my favour. It was to my benefit that so few wizards bothered to make themselves familiar with Muggle technology. I don't think most of them realised how easy it was to protect the electrical circuits from overload due to magic. There were few countries as backward and stymied as the wizarding United Kingdom.

As for my part of our ruse: I'd enjoy one drink in the bar or restaurant in the lobby. I'd make meaningless small talk if required and then take the elevator directly to my room. Once I'd entered, I would remove the tape and allow the door closure to register. I wanted my 'face' on the security tape; I'd also made sure I wasn't in a room near another camera, while still being situated near the stairs. On occasion I needed to have alibis at the ready.

I sat down at the bar and ordered the house red wine. When it arrived, I forced a sip down. I refrained from showing my considerable distaste for this swill. Ordering my preferred vintage would be memorable, and memorable was something which could be tracked. I took another three sips, and when the bartender's back was turned, put the glass below the bar and stuffed it with cocktail napkins. I quickly put my cash on the bar, leaving an average tip; again being unmemorable. The money was next to my near-empty glass, the soiled napkins were in hand. As I passed a table yet to be cleared, I dropped the napkins onto one of the empty plates. It was impossible to be excessively cautious.

Immediately upon crossing the threshold, the man was ready to talk. I gave him a harsh glare while holding up my hand. Had nothing I taught him become available for recall? What I knew of his career, he was obviously intelligent; but he lacked the common sense which was provided any number of street urchins who lived in London.

I made sure the door to my room was again functioning properly, I cast a silencing spell, as well as a notice-me-not charm to the door. Anyone who might be interested in knocking would lose their compulsion. When the charming was complete, I turned to my associate. He chose to speak first.

"You were late," he snipped. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"I assured you I would be here when we last communicated. Why were you worried?" He sat on the edge of one of the club chairs, away from the window.

"Because you weren't here at our arranged time. I have a lot at stake here," he whined. While he was speaking, I had removed a case from the closet and non-verbally performed the unlocking charm. Inside were a trio of bottles, carefully enchanted and resting in velvet so they would not break in my travels. There were few places which I could purchase my desired bottles. Having them rupture while away would undoubtedly sour my mood.

In the case: a twelve year-old Riesling, a twenty-two year-old Beerenauslese and a four year-old Spätlese. I selected the first, as well as two glasses. I charmed the cork out and then made it the most acceptable temperature for consumption. It was a good wine, not a great wine but immensely higher in quality than the red at the bar. I assumed my company's palate was not terribly refined, and the subtle notes and flavours which the others contained would most likely be lost on him. Taking the other seat, I handed my fidgeting associate a glass.

"Had I been unable to attend, the desk clerk would have alerted you upon your arrival," I reminded.

"How would you have been able to tell him what I looked like?" he nipped like a puppy wanting attention. This exemplified why I usually worked alone.

"If I am able to do surveillance on multiple homes and two businesses simultaneously, what makes you think I don't know of your comings and goings?"

"You're watching my family?" Now he sounded indignant. This question alone demonstrated his naiveté.

"Yes," I answered simply. "I never play a game where I am not assured of the placement of all players."

"This isn't a game," he reminded me, taking a gulp of the wine. I couldn't even be slightly surprised by the crass action.

"Of course it is," I said darkly. "The entire game is currently being played by my rules, which is why the other side is constantly scrambling to counter my advances."

"I don't know, I haven't seen any of them for a week," he told me.

I sighed. "Their physical location is irrelevant. If we're successful in our next action, they can be anywhere and still be wounded." His lack of confidence worried me. Too much of the next action sat upon his shoulders. "Remember, friend," I tossed the word in to bolster his confidence, "you are integral to the next development."

"I know," he stated, hesitantly. "I just wonder, won't it be obvious they should look for me? It's like a glowing path that will lead right to me." He was right, but I wasn't going to confirm that. If he continued to be troublesome, or his wife no longer enjoyable, I was prepared to cut them loose. Conversely, if they proved themselves worthy, I had ways to make their marks on the task just disappear. I had endured a similar conversation regarding threatening so many in our last action. There's nothing better than stretching your opponents' resources too thin. Trying to protect so many will lead to holes in the defensive line. Simple military history teaches of this; oh, that's right, wizards here only study wizarding history and not Muggle. Shortsighted fools.

"It will only lead to you if you don't follow my directions," I reminded. "You do what's asked of you, all traces will be erased."

"What about you? What's your part in this? It seems that I'm the one putting myself at risk all the time." His voice was ingratiating, as was his attitude. I leaned forward and grasped his thigh, digging my fingers into the flesh. He actually winced; as if **that** was pain. He was too pampered to have ever survived my life.

"Are you questioning my dedication to bringing them down? You have no idea what was inflicted upon me because of their actions," I hissed. He also wouldn't ever be told. It was imperative he'd never have a way to identify me, in case of capture.

"Have you forgotten, it was I who walked through the dragon preserve and implanted the device which outraged the redhead's pet dragon. I also had to slip back into the preserve to remove the device before it was detected.

"As for our last little bit of diversion, I secured the photographs and did the charming. I ensured delivery of said photos. I was the one who disrupted the security charms on the various residences. It will also fall to me to put the final piece into play. Never doubt my commitment." I released his leg and sat back. "Give me the parchment. I want a final look at it."

He reacted to my sternness and I wondered if he'd piss himself, or perhaps vomit from fear. He reached into the breast pocket of his coat and withdrew a foot or so of parchment with his bare hands. Idiot; he really was making it too easy for me. I summoned the pair of cotton gloves I kept in my kit and donned them before reaching for the scroll. I opened it and was pleased with the results. His wife must have penned it, for it read well. Comfortable with its contents, I rolled it back and handed it to him.

"You may proceed on our prescribed date. Is there anything else you think requires discussion?" I paused for a moment, not really giving him the opportunity to answer. "Excellent," I said as I removed my gloves and stood. He followed suit, thankfully. I picked up the ice bucket and nodded at the door. We would leave together, he would turn to the stairwell and I would very publicly walk past the security cameras.

Returning to the room after my ruse, I dumped the ice in the tub, charmed my bottle of wine closed, I'd finish it in my true hotel room later tonight. Never would I stay in a place as pedestrian as this. I banished the glasses, closed my case and transfigured the luggage which was by the door back into the pillows they truly were. Taking one last look around, assuring myself I'd left nothing behind, I Disapparated to somewhere truly safe, and more to my liking.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Hi all, welcome to another week! The song for the chapter is by Avril Lavinge. Guess what, you can follow me on Twitter now! My name is MNFeathers (what a shock) and I tweet interesting comments (at least I think so) while I'm writing, questions and just drivel some of the time too. Hey, if your pen name is different than your name on Facebook or Twitter, please tell me your pen name here, so I can send you the sneak peaks you've been promised. I ran into this with a couple of folks who follow me, but I can't rectify their names. Thanks to Peter for his betaing help. This is the first of the five chapters leading to the solving of the mystery. We're on the home stretch of this story. Also, don't forget to read the prequel "Before the Brew" to learn about the founders lives as they created the brewery. MNF**

**Chapter 29:**

**Freak Out**

**June 16, 2000**

**Bath, Somerset**

**Charlie POV:**

I lay in the chaise, specially charmed to support my injured arm and shoulder, out on our patio in Bath. I was feeling better, although not well enough to return to work. The healer said I would be at least six weeks off work. I couldn't imagine being away for that long, but I needed to heal. At least if I had to be laid up, this was the perfect place to be. Seph had inherited her mother's apartment in Bath, or so her family believed. What they didn't realise was that Elizabeth Engelsley owned the entire building. It had been a single family dwelling when purchased by her great-grandfather in 1816. Elizabeth's father had made it into several apartments in 1896, to raise funds through monthly rental payments. It had been Elizabeth's desire to return it to its original splendour. She dropped the idea due to her daughters' behaviour after her husband's death; it repulsed her. Seph had been the only daughter to visit and write regularly as well as sort through the mess of the family finances. Elizabeth only trusted her youngest with something so important to her and her ancestors.

Seph and I spent all of yesterday on our double-wide chaise - something Harry charmed for us - looking at old photo albums. Molly and Ginny had wanted to help out by taking the kids; we didn't argue. Seph was exhausted from caring for me, since there was little I could do for myself.

I knew she was close to Harry's parents, but I discovered just how close while we looked at the pictures. There were many more photos of her with James Potter when she was young, very young. The pictures of her with "Jamie," as she called him, were candid shots, full of smiles and laughter and shared affection. The ones with her sisters were always staged, the smiles forced. No wonder she didn't like spending time with her sisters, it looked as if they were never close.

She'd explained that Mrs. Potter, or MummyP as she called her, began taking care of her at about six months old, when her mother needed to go to work in the shop on Diagon Alley to keep it solvent. Seph and James were nearly always together when they were small and she spent so much time at the Potters' house she had her own room there.

Sirius showed up when the pair were about five. The trio were like the Three Musketeers; getting into trouble and then paying the price, together. It's no wonder the guys were known as the Marauders, the only surprise being Seph's absence in their infamous school group. As they aged, others joined until all eight brewery founders were assembled. One particularly poignant picture was of the founding members, long before they'd even thought of it. They were at the Potters', in the garden, girls lying on towels sunbathing, and the boys in the tree not far away. James was looking at Lily as if she were the most wonderful thing in the world. It was obvious he was smitten. Seph had let Harry have that particular one to keep for himself.

Life here in Bath had been enjoyable, if a bit odd. The men had been going to work everyday, and then Apparating back to Bath, often taking multiple-stop trips to make sure they weren't followed. George had chosen to stay in his flat over the shop. Only the women had been threatened, so he felt safe staying there. My little brother still seemed to be struggling with Fred's death. I couldn't even contemplate what it felt like to lose half of yourself.

The Muggle brewery was of great concern to Harry, even with the increased Auror presence. He wouldn't let Hermione or Luna come in to help. While Luna hadn't been targeted, whoever this Tormentor is acts like a Death Eater. If that was the mode of operation, then it wouldn't be beyond him to go after the people Harry was closest to. Luna was certainly in that category. The women had all taken off from their jobs, the death threat being a good enough reason for their employers. Hermione, Fleur and Seph weren't happy, although the two mothers accepted more time with their children, happily. Hermione argued her case the last two evenings until she was overwrought. I couldn't understand her frustration, she was spending her time at a spa, while still collecting her pay. To me it seemed like a win-win situation.

The only woman still working was Ginny, as the Quidditch finals tournament had started, and she had been called up from the reserves to the playing squad due to injuries. When she went, Bill and Harry escorted her and there were Aurors and the usual team security there. The Harpies had been quick to increase their security as well. The corridor that led to the girls' dressing room was now closed to everyone but the team and a few select members of the training staff. The entrance was charmed to accept only the magical signature with the corresponding body measurements. Even if someone stole one of the girls' wands, they wouldn't get through without being the exact body size. Bill had also convinced them to use some Muggle technology called fingerprint scanning. I was surprised how quickly the team agreed.

My wife tried valiantly to hide it, but the events of the last few weeks were taking a toll on her. Even in the midst of the last war, she'd never stopped working. She took a mere six or so days off when she had Connor; after that he just came with her. She felt it was wrong for her to be safely tucked away while her workers were exposed to a threat. While Harry vouched for the abilities of the magical employees, she wanted to be there for her Muggle ones.

Voices from behind me alerted me someone had arrived in our flat. It wasn't all that surprising as we had the largest apartment, encompassing the entire top floor of the building and providing access to the rooftop pool and cabanas. This, however, wasn't a voice which belonged among our family; but it wasn't unfamiliar either.

"Charlie, man, how are you doing?" Dewyyd asked as he came to sit next to me. I was well aware I might not be here if he wasn't so fast when Tymestl attacked.

"I'm getting there," I told him. "The arm and the shoulder are nearly healed enough to do my therapy. The cuts are getting there, although the insides are still messed up. I really am sick of the bland diet they've got me on."

"Hey, for a guy who was mauled by his dragon, you're doing well. None of the guys at any of the preserves have ever heard of someone going up against the talons of a Welsh Green and living to tell about it." I sighed; no new information there. Seph wouldn't say it, but the gory stories of other handlers' deaths weren't helping her emotions. She trembled when I merely mentioned returning to the preserve.

"Yeah, yeah, heard it all," I said while waving my hand a bit. "Can we not talk about it? Makes the wife worried and the kids clingy."

"Got it," he replied with a nod. "Your Seph is one tough woman. My Mai wouldn't have done as well at the hospital. There would be no way I'd be returning work ever again."

"Seph is amazing, she knows this is my career, and she's been good about not saying anything 'bout me retiring or moving on. I have been thinking about it though," I confessed. I hoped no one was around, I haven't had time to talk this over with my wife.

"Really?" Dewyyd countered, looking and sounding shocked. "But, Charlie this is your passion. You're the best we've got."

"Nope, not anymore. Seph and those three little sprites are my passion now. I haven't made any firm decisions, but if something less dangerous were to come my way I'd consider it," I explained. Dewyyd nodded in understanding. My mate was sure he understood what it was like for me, but he didn't really get it. He'd only just married Mai, they had not lived through their first crisis as a couple, and they didn't have kids yet. Someday he'd understand, just not yet.

"So, what brings you over this way? Bath is rather far from your home in Manchester and the preserve."

"Harry sent me an owl, asking me to meet him here. He also gave me this coin, said it would let me through the charms on the place and made me take four extra jumps between my house and here." No one would ever accuse Harry of being reckless about the family's safety.

"Huh? Any idea what he wanted to talk about?"

"The letter said he had news about Tymestl. I've been to the preserve in Scotland to check on her. They've got her isolated still, but she's acting normal, as long as they sing to her." That confirmed my suspicions about what had happened with her. I hoped Harry could confirm it. It had only been Dewyyd and Seph pleading my case for the girl that kept her alive right after the accident. Usually when a dragon went after her handler, they were put down immediately.

"She's a good girl, well, as good as dragons can be," I prefaced my statement. "I've known her since she hatched; she imprinted on me, thinking I was her mama. She would never hurt me on purpose. Someone had to be doing something to her."

"They did," Harry said as he came out onto the patio. "Dewyyd, good to see you. Charlie, how are you feeling today?"

"Better every day. This seat is the perfect thing for me. Thanks for the wand-work to make it."

"No problem at all," he answered. "Glad that it makes you comfortable."

"Both of you, pull up a chair. I don't have my wand, Harry, but if you send Seph a message, she'll bring out some iced tea and biscuits she and Connor made," I suggested and they both got something to sit on while Harry drew his wand.

"No need to ask me," Seph said as she too came outside. She had a tray with my aforementioned suggestion. "Good to see you both," she told the guys. "Sweetheart, do you need any of your pain potion or another spell on you?" I shook my head no. Seph hugged Harry before he sat down, then she snuggled up with me on the 'good' side. "As you were saying, Harry."

"Tymestl was charmed or, well, something was charmed into her," he said.

"What?" Seph and I asked in unison.

"When it was decided she wasn't going to be put down, I asked that we scan her, like the healers do at St. Mungo's. In the scan we saw several strange things: two odd voids and some needle like items in her lungs and then again near her reproductive organs and kidneys," he explained.

"What the bloody hell!" I spat. "No wonder she was volatile!." Dewyyd agreed with me.

Seph got a rather perplexed look on her face. "Did you get the needle things out?"

"We did, along with some tissue samples. Here, have a look and tell me what you think these are." Harry handed over some strange see-through containers and odd, clear bags. I suspected they were Muggle items, as I'd never seen anything like them before.

"Those are jellyfish tentacles. Common moon tentacles, if I'm not mistaken," my wife said; only Dewyyd was surprised by her quick response and knowledge.

"What can you tell me about them?" Harry asked. "Minister Shacklebolt and I have a theory. I want to see if you end up with the same conclusion."

"Always about the mind games, eh Harry," she teased him. "Why don't we call Hermione in, I think she'd be happy to engage in some intellectual pursuits."

"You're right," Harry said flicking his wand and watching his Patronus sail away.

"Who is Hermione?" Dewyyd asked.

"One of my best mates. She's brilliant and has a remarkable brain. Seph's right, she needs to be part of this," Harry said even as he watched the door. As soon as she entered the apartment, Harry stood and got her a chair.

"What's up, Harry? You didn't say much in your message. What do you have there, Seph?" she asked, already considering what might need to be explained.

"Those are the dried up tendrils of a moon jellyfish, which gives the needle like appearance," Seph explained.

"They were inside Tymestl?" I asked and Harry nodded.

"Absolutely," he answered. "Kingsley and I think the entire jellyfish were charmed into Tymestl, at particularly sensitive places inside her. Any movement on her part would have led to another sting."

"You call the Minister of Magic by his first name?" Dewyyd asked. Out of the previous comment, this is what surprised him?

"Oh, er, yeah," Harry said, flustered. "Seph or Hermione, can you tell me more about them? Neither King nor I could come up with much on our own, and we didn't want to bring anyone else in, for security reasons."

"They're potion making ingredients," Hermione said. "I believe they're controlled as well. We didn't use them in our Potion classes last year."

"Wow, found something that stumped the great Hermione Granger," Harry said with just a bit of a snigger. "Can't wait to tell Ron."

"You keep your mouth shut, or I'll tell Ginny where you've been getting those 'moves' she's been enjoying so," Hermione countered.

"Okay, kiddies, that's enough," I jumped in. I did not want to know about anything Harry did with my sister, married or not. "Seph, care to enlighten us?"

"Sure," she said with a kiss to my cheek. I assumed it was in thanks for ending the 'moves' conversation. "Moon jellyfish are fairly common, they even grow in the waters around the UK. As with any jellyfish, they are poisonous, however these aren't fatal, just annoying. Dried moon jellyfish are considered a level two potion-making supply, meaning they can be used in poisonous potions and therefore will only be sold to those with proper clearances for the medicinal properties of the tendrils. Most common use is in sedatives and neural inhibitor potions.

"If you're looking for live ones, you can go out into the waters and catch them yourself. Most people don't do this as the activity is fraught with peril, the least of which is getting caught in a colony of the jellyfish and stung so badly that returning to shore is difficult. There is a rather large and well-known smuggling ring run out of the Eastern Baltic Confederation. You can purchase huge numbers of the animals living or dead.

"As for implanting them inside something living, the pain would be excruciating. Poor Tymestl wouldn't have had any way of letting you know how badly she hurt," Seph concluded.

"The Aurors are trying to track down where the jellyfish came from, but it sounds to me like they're going to end up at a dead end," Harry told us. "That wasn't all we found. There was this as well." He pulled another thin, clear bag out with a small black square in it.

"Harry, let me see that," Hermione said, and Harry passed the bag to her. He got a confident smile while she looked at the item.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked.

"I do, but King didn't. I'm assuming you do."

"Of course, it's a computer chip. Why would a wizard plant a computer chip inside a dragon? Why is a wizard even working with Muggle electronic devices? Most of them are like Mr. Weasley, they haven't a clue what these items do, so they just break them," she said, and I couldn't help but laugh. Dad and his workshop of Muggle items had always been amusing to me. I was the only one who laughed.

"Sorry," I apologised. "What would the chip do?"

"Turns out it was sending information about Tymestl's health to another computer chip somewhere. Her neuro-electric activity, heart rate, etc. I had a suspicion what it was when Kingsley showed it to me, and there was no way the evidence handlers in MLE would know what to do with it, so I took it to the hospital where Ted Tonks worked. They explained the chip was similar to ones they'd implant in cardiac patients. The thing is, it only sends the telemetry a short distance, so whoever did this to Tymestl would have had to be within a one mile radius when you were attacked," Harry explained.

"They were on the preserve then," Dewyyd jumped in before I could.

"Exactly. Also explains how the jellyfish got out of Tymestl so quickly. As soon as she was in isolation, the Tormentor would have just summoned them out. Leaving behind tentacles which were too strongly inserted into the flesh. I still don't understand why the chip was left behind," Harry added.

"I would guess out of arrogance," my wife hypothesised. "The ego on this person is huge, I bet they assumed no one would be smart enough to figure out what it was. Most witches and wizards are wholly ignorant of the Muggle world."

"So is this person a wizard or a Muggle?" I asked.

"I think it's a wizard with exposure to the Muggle world," Hermione added. "Harry and I, as wizarding children who were raised as Muggles, we know what a computer chip could do, but also have the skill to charm it into a dragon. The only other option would be someone like Seph, who grew up as a witch but then lived as a Muggle for so long. Even now though, Seph has some gaps in what she knows. Did you ever have a television?"

"Only for a short time, back at the beginning, and that's because Sirius wanted it. He got angry and spelled it a few months later and killed it. I never replaced it," she explained.

"Well, you've confirmed what King and I thought. I doubt the dragons will be used again," Harry said. "There's no reason to, especially since you're still convalescing," Harry stated.

"But, why have a dragon attack Charlie and then turn around and threaten all the girls and women and be silent? It's been over a week and we haven't heard anything," Hermione asked.

"Not exactly silent," Harry said as he pulled something out from behind him, in a satchel he'd hung on his chair. "A friend of ours who took a copy-editing job at _The Daily Prophet_. You remember Peter, that really nice Hufflepuff in our year, Hermione?" Harry stopped speaking and let Hermione think before she nodded. "Anyway, when he saw this, he thought it didn't make sense. He's sort of a fan of the breweries and the article caught his eye. He tried to go to the editor, but he was gone for the day. He advanced it to me when he couldn't stop the publication. It's going to appear in tomorrow's early edition, I'm sorry."

Seph took the copy from Harry and began reading. I felt like I couldn't breathe while watching her read.

Her loud laugh was not what I was expecting to hear.

"This is utterly ridiculous! The article is questioning whether I've stolen recipes for the brewery. Who would I steal them from? No one was brewing magical beer when we started. I have the original scribbles in Muggle notebooks with the first grain bills and brew times. Nearly all the Muggle beers are in my handwriting, the charming is all in James'," she explained.

"This wasn't the response I was expecting out of you," Harry confessed. I wasn't going to say it, but I agreed with him.

"Harry, did you read it fully? The byline was someone we've never heard of, not the usual beer and wine reporter. It went to press when the editor was out of the building. If I know anything about how the D.P. runs, nothing gets into the paper without someone reviewing it. This doesn't pass the stink test. I'm not worried about the bad press, it won't go anywhere. There's proof none of this is true," she continued to explained.

"Wait, are you saying that you think it was snuck into the paper?" Hermione asked.

"It's the only way something like this shite would get to press," Seph stated.

"Harry, do you realize what this is?" Harry shook his head. "Whoever this is, they've made a mistake. We are going to investigate," Hermione excitedly explained.

"No, you're staying here in Bath, preferably in this building," Harry argued.

"I am not," Hermione sternly countered. "This can't be as dangerous as slipping in and out of villages while on the run, or going to Godric's Hollow. You have my back. You've never let me get hurt before, I won't get hurt now." Harry's eyes drifted down to her forearm where "Mudblood" was carved, but said nothing. Maybe the Tormentor had finally made a mistake.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Hello all, welcome to Monday. The song for the chapter is by Florence + the Machine, although the Glee version is just as good. More clues in this chapter; please tell me what you're thinking in your review, on Facebook at Mutt N Feathers or now on Twitter at MNFeathers. Some of you have been close, but no one is truly spot on. There will be another three chapters until the Mystery is solved and then five to eight chapters after that. For anyone who might not want these characters to go, please go ahead and read "Before the Brew". Thanks to my pre-reader, Stephanie and my beta's, Arnel and Peter; and thanks to all of you for reading! Enjoy or get confused and frustrated, with this chapter it could be any of those. MNF**

**Chapter 30:**

**Shake It Out**

**June 24, 2000**

**NLB 12:26 a.m.**

**Seph POV:**

I had left our flat so quickly Charlie didn't even have a chance to challenge me about coming. I was notified by Patrick that there was something I should see on the video. I wasn't leaving this to anyone else. North London Brewing was my baby; she'd given me a home and income and a reason to get up when I felt I had lost everything. No one would attack her without me fighting back.

Harry was in the storage area when I arrived. I went to him before heading to the offices. "What's the word?"

"This Tormentor person was here, and oddly, they brought along an associate this time," he explained.

"Wait, there were two of them?" I asked for clarification.

"There were, which makes absolutely no sense to me. Why would you bring someone in now, when there was no evidence of them previously?"

"I don't know," I said, although something was churning in my brain, I just couldn't figure out what. Now wasn't the time to get lost in thought. "So, what was the plot this time?"

"Attempted sludging of the beers," Harry said calmly. "Due to our security measures and the brilliant charming Hermione came up with, the beer wasn't in any danger. It seems odd that he'd just move ahead with his plan without checking for countermeasures. Everything else has been meticulously planned."

"I think we're back to the arrogance thing," I said with a sigh. "What are we doing now?"

"Justin and Neville are removing the potion from the vats and then neutralising it. Dean and Lancaster will then sterilise them when everything has been removed and it's safe. Thankfully copper, stainless steal and the other metals used in the vats clean so easily; good thing the beer is hidden out in the grain barn. Never thought I'd find a use for that Ever-Expanding Trunk I found in Grimmauld Place. Only thing in the Master suite Buckbeak didn't destroy."

"Yeah, yeah, don't let your head get too big there, Mr. Potter," I jibed him. "I believe the suggestion to take the beer out at night was mine. I also told you to look for the trunk."

"Okay, okay," Harry replied.

"How long will all of this take?"

"Three, maybe four hours?" he said with measured uncertainty. "Definitely well before we've got to open in the morning."

"Excellent. Right after I got the alarm chime, Patrick contacted me, said there was something on one of the monitors. Have you seen it or talked with him yet?"

"No, he didn't mention it to me; in fact, I haven't seen him, yet. He must be in the control room. Let's go see what he wants to show us," Harry tipped his head that I should go in front of him, keeping his hand on the small of my back and opening doors. It was wonderful to know he was such a chivalrous man. There weren't enough of them left in the world.

When we entered the control room, Patrick looked up, surprised to see Harry as well. My nephew looked a little green and very upset. I wondered if he was ill. "Patrick, what's the matter? You don't look well."

"I'm not, Auntie Seph," he replied, using my family name. It must be awful if he wasn't being professional. He was always so careful to make things above reproach at work. He didn't want people to think he'd gotten the job through nepotism. I explained that most of the magical staff was here through nepotism, but it didn't matter to him. Harry only trusted people with whom we had a connection. Even the Muggles were carefully vetted before being hired.

"I've watched it over and over, and I think I ... I mean, it reminds me of ... I guess ..." he stammered.

"Sweetheart, stop," I told him, putting my hand on his shoulder and sitting down in the chair next to him. "Why don't you show me the footage, and then you can explain why you're so upset, okay?" He nodded, still looking bewildered.

Unlike the previous times, it was obvious the perpetrators were human. Although both were well-covered and their features obscured, they were human. We could come up with their heights easily off the tape, perhaps even the weights. There were a couple of wand manoeuvres and then they poured the potion into the vats. Each one took a room, and they were done in nearly perfect synchronicity. When they were finished, the shorter of the two went into my office and urinated on my desk.

"Delightful," I said with disgust. "Remind me to cleanse my office well."

"We'll get professional cleaners to do that, Seph, after the Investigations Unit from the Ministry has been in," Harry told me. "Urine is hard to get out of carpet."

"Don't I know it! I've got three kids." We laughed, Patrick did not. He was obsessed over the images on the screen.

We watched the last of the tape, as the pair left, and Patrick stopped it.

"Patrick, honey, I don't understand why you're so upset. Is it because you didn't confront him, even though you were close by? If that's it, I'm glad you didn't approach him." I only finally added the pronoun because one person wasn't a "they". "You have no idea what he might have done -"

"Auntie Seph, that's not it. I've watched this over and over, and I swear I'm right."

"What have you seen?" I asked, taking his hand.

"This," he rewound the video to a specific spot. It was of the taller of the two, and the figure was doing the wand work. Patrick showed us it over and over, all the while mumbling, sounding like "just like always," or "am I wrong?".

"Patrick, what are you seeing? Harry and I aren't sure what you're attempting to point out," I asked gently.

"See this wand work, right here, when the wand flicks, he does the circle by pointing down?" He pointed it out, and once I was told, it did seem odd. Most people held their wands either perpendicular with their body or pointed in a more upward position. This person had an unusual wand placement .

"Rewind the whole video," I requested and Patrick obliged and I watched in its entirety, just paying attention to this person's wand work. Every time, his wand pointed down, and circles were made with a very uncomfortable looking position of the wrist.

"I see it, Patrick," I told him. "Does this mean something to you?"

"I think I know who it is," he said with trepidation.

TBM TBM TBM TBM TBM

**Georgian Era Row House, Islington, London 2:46 a.m.**

**? POV:**

It was time to pull up shop for a while, return to the continent and consider what my next move will be. I had to cut that moron loose, but in doing so, it made it more difficult for me to continue _my_ work. I'd still bring them down, it just would take me longer.

When my 'associate' screwed up the _Prophet_ article, I knew it was time for him to go. When I viewed the printed copy, I was ready to scream. I had approved the editorial; all he had to do was deliver it to Gast. O. Delight, the food and drink editor at _The Daily Prophet_. Once dear Gaston opened the parchment, the potion the editorial was penned with would have enticed him to put his name to it. Moderate accusations of intellectual property theft would have befallen that stupid brewery. His wife had written the first, with my guidance of course. This was a nearly foolproof task. The fool found the only weak spot and exploited it. I doubted he even understood what he'd done.

Instead of having questions raised which would have required investigation, sullying the name of the brewery, possibly even hurting their sales; he offers up an article that was so replete with charges it was a farce. What an idiot. How this man held the job he did I will never know.

I learned long ago from my sister-in-law that to mount a successful whisper campaign, you have to start small and play on peoples' fears. I'd tried it over and over, but everyone involved with these damned breweries seemed to have otter-skin. Whatever gossip was successfully started just slid off and the action died in the water. I thought he'd done it with the marriage scandal. No one likes a philanderer, especially when they're stepping out on a popular spouse. Of course, that couple comes back stronger than ever, and the reporter gets put in her place, publicly. Women throughout the U.K. were cheering for her. Otter-skin I tell you.

After that stolen recipe mess was published, it was abundantly clear **he** needed to go. If I could cause him to take the blame for everything thus far, so much the better. His wife would be collateral damage, which I regretted. However, in a game such as this, self-preservation is always paramount.

I still wasn't close to my goal, but I'd waited all these years, I could wait a little longer. I'd design another campaign, or maybe just outright kill them. If I did kidnap them, their death would not be swift. I would fill it with hours of innovative torture, explaining just what they did to ruin my life. Skill at torturing ran in my family, I could feel it in my blood. I would finish off my targets in my beloved family's memory. Our name would again bring fear to those who heard it.

I always Apparated into the pottery room off the garden. It allowed me a place to transfigure my appearance, remove from my person any residue from activities and then destroy whatever evidence I might have brought along. Tonight I would be burning the horrid robe I'd worn. I transfigured it first - just in case something didn't burn completely - and then set it ablaze in the earthenware basin which once was used to hold plants awaiting their settling into a large pot.

The loo on the rear ground level of the house allowed me to physically wash away all traces of my activities, as well as the repugnant feeling of having touched my 'helper'. Yes, magic would have done the same thing, but hot water felt delightful.

I slid my dressing gown on and Disapparated to the first floor of the house. Much of the original Georgian details had been left, subsequently giving the house a wonderfully grand feeling. I dressed and went to sit on the private terrace, overlooking the Barnsbury Conservation. If only the Muggles really knew what was living in those woods and thicket, they might not want their houses so close. The unicorn herd was the only thing that wouldn't kill them. I enjoyed sitting out here at night, listening to the predators taking down their prey. The muffled squeals and screams of the prey, just before the kill, delighted me.

I supposed I would miss my poor compatriot; it had been ages since I'd used a partner and even then it was a family member. Only people I was assured wouldn't openly stab me in the back. Even if this current associate wasn't of the same calibre as my usual, he was entertaining. He was like a lamb to the slaughter tonight, never once questioning why I wanted to do this as a human, why I wasn't casting the complicated glamours I had utilised before. He just trusted me, which was his fatal mistake. I was certain he and his wife would be caught within days. They could attempt to ensnare me as well, but they had absolutely no idea what I really looked or sounded like, neither did those I'd targeted.

I was surprised to find us both working toward the same goal. I was still preparing my assault when he went for his first attack. It was amateurish, but it got the job done - the stupid brewery had its first bad inspection. This action intrigued me, a rather bold play in retrospect. If those brewery fools had decent surveillance then, he would have been caught. He was instantly recognisable, as he told me he hadn't employed a disguise. He was lucky. My interest in him was piqued.

A few weeks later I had my introductory salvo. It was delightful destroying their equipment by hand; a real tension release. It was also the first event which clued them in to what I was capable of.

I approached her just after the first of the year. She was surprised I had figured out her identity. I never explained to her how I had deduced it was she. Only a beginner wouldn't put a memory block on those who'd been used. She'd left virtual fingerprints everywhere, let alone the real ones wizards didn't bother looking for. I had already decided to use the couple; I let her think our numerous and enjoyable rendezvous had helped convince me. The only thing they did was persuade me to let them use word 'partner'.

I prepared everything, but sent her husband in to test the quality of the alarms on the magical brewery. I simply wanted to know what changes they'd made. Again, had he been caught, I would have been safe. They never considered I might be grooming them as patsies.

Then, with my help, he was able to attack the farm. His disgust with the family, the children, the house and everything it represented was shocking. I wasn't about killing off children. They were innocent, regardless of who had added to their genetic make up. I considered severing our ties then, and had one of the young ones been killed, I most definitely would have. Even I had a line which I wouldn't cross. I'd hired myself out as a mercenary since I was seventeen, but I never killed anyone underage. That was one thing my papa had ensured I understood. I was thankful my brothers had given me memories of his training them.

I was startled from the thoughts of my family by a deep roar, followed by a sort of mewing sound and then a quick crack. It absolutely delighted me. Something else had been successful in its hunt. The sounds were an aphrodisiac for me; unfortunately, I had no one to share them with.

Morning was coming, and I wanted to be out of London, Britain and the Isles altogether before the sun began to tint the sky. It was much easier to hide on the continent, should the need arise. The Ministry here was quick to seize the properties and vaults with the dreaded Death Eaters' names on them; but they didn't think to ask other friendly nations to do the same. Very short-sighted on their part. I had access to everything any of my family members had ever hidden away. I had liquid capital in at least nine countries, and houses in many more. Had the British Ministry actually seized ALL the money, jewels, houses, furniture, artwork and other treasures my family had, the government would never have a cash flow problem for at least two decades; a century if they'd gone after all the fortunes of Death Eater families. Seeing how they chose not to, I was wealthy beyond imagination. It would take a team of forensic accountants months, if not years, to untangle where my fortune lay.

I had learned so much from my Muggle education in forensics. I never understood what made my sister-in-law so adamant about studying it; she loathed Muggles. It wasn't until I was about halfway into the classes that it made absolute sense. Having knowledge that those around you didn't made you even more powerful and far more dangerous. With only an hour or so before daylight, I needed to escape.

I went into my bedroom and quickly dressed. I then collectively cast a spell causing my personal items throughout the house to disappear. Only I knew the counter-charm, so my things were safe until I returned to finish what I'd started. I contemplated which house I'd like to go to now, there were many to choose from, but only one felt like home. I had memories of my papa there, and the stories he told about my mama. Home it was, and with a thought and a turn I was there.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: One of my favorite characters from the books has been under-utilized in this story, so I made the narration come from her POV this time. The song is an oldie (I keep pulling our stuff from the 80's and early 90's as of late) by Shania Twain. It pertains to several women in this chapter. There's another note at the end. Thanks to my betaing team, they all rock. MNF **

**Chapter 31:**

**That Don't Impress Me Much**

**26 June 2000 8:00 a.m.**

**Minister for Magic's Conference Room**

**Hermione's POV:**

I had spent the last thirty-six hours developing the plan I was about to present. I had gone over every bit of forensics, putting each piece in, fitting them to one another until a clearer picture emerged. I was hoping what I would share, the forensics from the Investigation Unit and the plan of attack Harry and Ron had developed would ultimately end these months of fear and destruction.

This was why I had gone into law: research, personal integrity and directed contemplation combined to promote justice. When I had finally convinced Harry and Ron I would not be attacked within the walls of the Ministry, I returned to my career with fervour. It felt good and productive to apply what I had been learning since I'd matriculated from Beauxbatons last spring. I might only be a junior associate but I had only just been accepted into law school for the fall. I had an appointment to speak with Seph's friend, Chris Houghton, about studying Muggle and Wizarding law.

I was pleased I could help my new 'family' discover who had been insidiously infecting their lives with chaos. Even Seph-who I admired for her personal fortitude in extracting herself from a horrible arranged marriage and starting her own brewery-seemed unnerved by the threats to her two small daughters. Certainly she felt some concern for herself, although I suppose if one lived with a Death Eaters' bounty on one's head AND was a courier for the Order in the Second War, you'd be accustomed to the situation.

Ron had strenuously objected to my leaving the building in Bath. I found it somewhat hypocritical, but I also recognised this was how he showed he loved me. I had enjoyed the days in the spa. Who wouldn't like to have their nails done and have a massage every day? Ultimately though, I became restless and wanted the intellectual challenge of my career again. Fleur and Seph understood. Seph returned to her brewery yesterday, knowing her children were with their father and the rest of the family should they need protection. However, it was my discussion with Fleur, regarding her choice to remain in the building, which had intrigued me.

For the last few years, I didn't know what to make of Fleur. She was unapproachable during the Triwizard Tournament, irritating as Bill's girlfriend, and then an impressive member and strong dueller in the Order. It wasn't until Seph became friends with her that I put everyone else's opinions of her aside and got to know her myself. What I had ascertained about her personality and drive genuinely endeared her to me.

She'd wanted her career as a Curse Breaker as much as Bill, but it took her longer to complete her studies with the goblins. When she first applied to their apprenticeship program, the goblin in charge had scoffed at her. He said her poor conversational English as well as her low performance scores on the practical had disqualified her, although she also thought it might be because she was a 'girl'. Fleur took a lesser job at the bank and arranged tutoring in both areas of weakness. A year later, she aced the entrance requirements. She worked so hard that she was quickly out of the apprenticeship program and was granted clients of her own. She took time off to have her daughter and recover. She'd only returned full time when this debacle began.

Fleur was relishing the time with little Victoire, and they were even talking about having another child. Molly was happy at least one of her "girls" had remained in Bath; although I doubted Molly fully understood the cost to Fleur. Molly had worked at St. Mungo's before Bill was born, but she never saw her life revolving around a career. Her fondest desire was to be a wife and mother and she did a brilliant job at it; although sometimes a little overbearing. It seemed her soon to be daughter-in-law, Audrey, shared her passion for home, hearth and children. Even she wouldn't desert her career completely when little Weasleys came along; she said she can do the books for the breweries at home.

I realised I had much in common with the part veela, probably more than I had with Ginny. She wanted to be part of a career where women weren't generally welcomed and one where the dangers were very real. She'd set her goal, worked diligently to achieve it and found a way to balance her work and personal lives. She and Seph were women I wanted to emulate.

The door to the room opened, and Harry walked in, shaking his head when he spotted me.

"Why does it not surprise me that you're the first here?"

"Why is it you're the second?" I quipped back. He shrugged. We really were like siblings, without the usual squabbling: all the best parts without having to compete for parental approval.

Harry pulled out the chair next to me, and sat down. I purposefully selected the second seat from the head, far side of the table, facing the door. Minister Shacklebolt would sit at the head, Harry next to him on this side. I wanted Seph and Charlie to be able to sit across from us. I hoped perhaps they'd even choose to flank poor Patrick. He was struggling with what he had seen in the video and what it meant. Seph had tried to lessen his anxiety; but it was a talk with Harry that might have finally done it. Harry and I had quietly discussed his conversation he had with Patrick, and we reviewed the documents I'd prepared for the Aurors.

About five minutes later the family trio walked in, followed by the Minister for Magic, Head Auror Robards and Auror Proudfoot, who had been with us since the first break-in at NLB last autumn, as well as Investigator Bergeron from the Crime Scene Team and my boss in the Crown and Wand Prosecutors office, Alton Ughat came in. I understood why he oversaw the office, but did not go to court; he spoke in a monotone and would often prattle on about minute intricacies of where Muggle and Wizarding law intersected. Thankfully, Minister Shacklebolt had demonstrated great skill at keeping him on task.

"Everyone, have a seat, we've a great deal to cover," the Minister said and everyone did as asked. "Will Ron be joining us?" The question was directed at Harry and me.

"No," Harry answered. "He's working. George's scouting locations for a second shop, probably in Hogsmeade. Ron's tending the Diagon Alley one."

"I see. Glad he's thinking about expanding," the Minister added. "Alright, the purpose for this meeting is to ensure everyone knows what evidence we have, and how we're planning to take the perpetrator down." There were movements of agreement among those gathered, so he continued. "I'd like our first report to be about what we've found out from the video."

I nodded. "I will be using the word 'he' throughout this presentation, although it is not a true indication of the suspects' gender," I explained. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Harry attempting to hold in a laugh. I kicked him under the table.

"The break-in occurred through the warehouse door," I explained, tapping the projecting Pensieve on the table to start the transferred images. "As you can see, the pair approaches the inner ward line. This is the one which when tripped immediately signals Harry and Seph; the pair seems aware of this and stops. The shorter of the two pulls something from within his robes, and there's an odd burst of energy, as seen in the lines and bright light we see in these images." I allowed the strange surge to replay several times before going on.

"From there, the pair enters the warehouse where the taller one remains, while the shorter moves onto the brew floor," I continued. "In the store room, the large kegs are spiked, while on the brew floor it was the cylindro-conical vessels filled with the wort. It is difficult to make out from these images, but there are twelve kegs in the store room, while only three vessels are on the brew floor. While it appeared that the already brewed bottles were left alone, we did pull a random selection and they were clear. The shorter one is done much quicker, due to the smaller number of units to be tampered with. He goes into the office area and defiles Seph's office, oblivious of the wizards watching only feet away through the surveillance. They exit the same way they entered, again employing whatever magic disrupted the surveillance and charms." I reset the projection, and asked Patrick to highlight what he saw and why it was important. We then asked for questions, which were many.

"To explain the physical evidence, I introduce Crime Investigations Technician, Sophie Bergeron." She leaned forward and began to speak.

"Before you begin, Ms Bergeron, let me remind all of you we are continuing to refrain from using names as to ensure the arrest is a surprise," Minister Shacklebolt said.

"Yes, thank you, Minister. The potion they added to the vessels was intended to react with the sugars, causing them to multiply and solidify; thereby rendering the beer useless. Additionally, given its excessive viscosity, it would have rendered any pipes or tubing useless until the substance was removed. From the small scale replication we created in the lab, every bit of the machines would have needed to be removed and soaked in hot water. Dissolving was the only way to break down the large chains of crystals."

"That would have been..." Seph started but stopped, shaking her head in disgust.

"We were also able to extrapolate some general physical information regarding the suspects," she explained. "The taller, the one whose identity we're confident of, stands approximately five feet-eleven inches, and given the general size, we suggest a weight of one-hundred seventy pounds. He would be lean for his height, though not so thin as to have it register as odd or unhealthy. Given what we know of the suspect, does this jibe?"

"It does," Head Auror Robards said. "With the forensic evidence Ms Bergeron's team collected, as well as the information we were forwarded, the Auror department is comfortable moving ahead. What we don't understand is why Mr Potter has developed how he will be taken into custody?"

Minister Shacklebolt sighed before he spoke. It gave me the impression he'd already said this a time or two. "Mr Potter, Harry, has a unique understanding of how delicate this situation will be. There are innocents who must be cared for, lest they end up as hostages. Auror Proudfoot will bring the individual in, but only when Harry sends him word that the house is empty of others who could be harmed. Is everyone agreed?"

A chorus of 'yeses' rang through the room, even if a few were reluctant.

"Are we planning to charge the suspect in both the Wizarding and the Muggle court systems? Many of these crimes and threats were made against the er," Barrister Ughat shuffled through his messy pile of parchments until he found whatever scrap it was he wanted. "Yes, North London Brewing Company. There is precedence for charges to be prepared for both courts, thereby creating a second opportunity for justice, should the Wizengamot not find him guilty. In the case _Black, Sirius verses the Crown and Wand of Great Britain_ -"

"We are all well aware of the case," Minister Shacklebolt loudly interposed. Seph had gone white at the mention of Sirius and his unlawful imprisonment, and Harry had his hands clenched on the table. I reached over and took his right one in mine. He relaxed some. "Eventually, we will worry about preparing Muggle papers, but only if we feel it is required. I would much prefer to deal with this amongst members of the Ministry." My boss went back to his papers, mumbling something about wishing he'd had a chance to try Sirius, and I could only hope Harry and Seph didn't hear him.

"No one is to speak of this case outside this room," the Minister said. "When you prepare your team, Proudfoot, do not tell them any specifics. I doubt this will be difficult. I have had Ms. Granger do some research, and it appears he isn't particularly physically or magically skilled. He's held the same position for twenty years, never being promoted although many others around him have been. According to his Hogwarts records, he was an average student, getting four NEWTs with A's; he did no better on his Defence NEWT, the practical being the weak part of the exam." Everyone nodded in agreement, thankful we had not stumbled upon a hidden Death Eater. "If there is nothing left to discuss, should we then be adjourned?"

"Not quite, I have an interesting bit of information about the other person who attacked the brewery, the smaller one," Sophie spoke, and those who had begun packing up, stopped and turned their attention to her.

"The second suspect is female and born to a Most Noble and Ancient House."

Seph put her face in her hands, and muttered through her fingers; "I can't believe one of them turned against me. I was afraid it was one of them."

"Mrs MacPhearson-Weasley, this woman isn't from the MacPhearson or Engelsley bloodlines. She's from a much older one. I cannot yet say which, as we're waiting to verify our results. The problem is, we don't have a record of a daughter ever being born into the family."

****Okay, yes, I had a female urinating on the desk. It wasn't a mistype. Just imagine what you could do if you had magic in that situation. So, some of you have come close to guessing who the Tormentor was, but NOBODY had guessed it was a woman. Hmmm, whatever else did people get right or wrong? PLEASE tell me your guesses in your reviews, only two more chapters and the mystery will be solved. There will be four to six chapters after, and then the story is done. I'll miss it. I've become quite attached to the magical beers. Sigh. MNF ****


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hello all, it's the beginning of the end. Some of you guessed some of it - no one with any particulars - and some of this will be a complete shock. The song is by Florence + the Machine. See you next week. MNF**

**Chapter 32:**

**"I'm Not Calling You a Liar"**

**June 27, 2000 6:00 a.m.**

**Harry POV:**

I wasn't far from the Quirkes' house, the house Seph had built for them, waiting for Patrick, Orla and all the younger Quirke kids to arrive. When Patrick first told us he believed one of the perps was his father, the one with the strange wand movements, Seph fainted. I suppose I'd be shocked to find out one of Ginny's brothers or their wives wanted to kill me. So much so I might faint too. It broke her heart to know someone she was so close to, someone who she'd gone out of her way to help would turn on her so. She said aloud she thought it was all a waste; he was already against her when she made all the concessions at Christmas. She'd also whispered her fear that Phila shared her husband's opinions. I never had the heart to tell her the Aurors suspected Phila as well.

We set up this plan to ensure the youngest Quirkes' wouldn't see a thing. Patrick had come up with the idea of awakening his sisters and brothers early on the day their father didn't teach until the afternoon. It was usually Orla's responsibility to get the rest of them up and fed anyway, so telling the little ones that Auntie Seph had invited them over for a pyjama party would help motivate them out of the house. Orla had wanted to move out, go in on a flat like Patrick had done. She didn't though, because she wasn't going to leave the childcare to her fifteen-year-old sister, Eva. Patrick's stories of his home life made me so sad. I had been ignored by my aunt; it seemed they were ignored by their mother.

After Patrick fully explained why he suspected the tall person on the video was his father, Auror Proudfoot began an investigation. While Charlie and I wanted to know every detail his investigation yielded. Seph and Patrick asked not to be updated. After our final conference with Proudfoot last night, I was glad that aunt and nephew were out of the loop. Philomena MacPhearson Quirke was indeed involved, possibly even arranging some of the activities herself. Since death threats had been made, it was impossible for the couple not to do time. Alternative care arrangements would need to be made for the four Quirkes not yet of age.

Exactly on time, Orla came to the clearing roughly halfway between the houses; the others followed her in a line. Patrick was bringing up the rear, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. It would seem neither of us did the pyjama thing anymore. In his arms was the littlest of the Quirke children, Audra. Her pig-tail laden head was on his shoulder, one hand clutching what appeared to be an old, cloth nappie - quite clean, certainly not used - while her other hand was near her face, thumb in her mouth. I sidled up beside him as we trekked to Seph's.

"Is it a little early for her?" I asked.

"Something like that," he replied. "Audra usually sleeps until Tin can't stand the quiet anymore and starts jumping on her bed. I'd say she normally sleeps to nine or so. Six is way too early for her. She's liable to fall back to sleep when we get to Aunt Seph's."

"Got it," I said. "What have you told them?" A flick of my head forward indicated the children.

"Nothing," he answered quickly. "All they know at this point is they're having a pyjama and waffle party at Connor, Olivia and Suzannah's house."

"Lively and Sunny," I corrected and he looked at me confused. "The babies, they're called Lively and Sunny. Suzannah is Sunny and Olivia is Lively. Connor gave them their nicknames and they kind of stuck."

"Ah," he said in understanding. "The kids should figure it out quickly."

"The kids, huh, not your sisters and brothers?"

"I'm three and a half years older than Orla, and then there are some big gaps between the rest of them. I was already at Hogwarts when the last two were born. I feel more like an uncle than a brother to them," he explained. "You should see Eva with Audra and Tingus; she's more a mother to them than our mum has ever been. When she went to Hogwarts last fall, they bawled for days. Mum and Dad were so frustrated with them they had me take them for a few days. My flatmates weren't big on two screaming kids, so I went to Aunt Dora's house."

"Well, you're off 'parent duty' today, as are your sisters. Mum Weasley, Ginny, Fleur and Elizabeth have cooked up quite a day for all of them. You'll be able to slip out and go to the Ministry if you want."

"I won't," he quickly answered. "My father has turned his back on his children and acted like an idiot. Someone is going to need to take care of these kids; I'm twenty-one with a good job and a career ahead - Seph has said she wants to make me the Head of Security for both breweries. I have no doubt what parts of my family have my loyalties."

"Anything I can do to help, just ask. Ginny and I love minding our nieces and nephews."

"Are there little Potter feet in the future? That kid will have mad flying skills."

"Yeah, he or she would, but they're not making an appearance for a long time. Ginny is in her first year with the Harpies, but already she'll be starting in the UK Quidditch playoffs. She really wants to make the team for next year's World Cup. I want her to enjoy those things, enjoy her career. She's worked so hard for it. We'll have children when she's ready for them."

Before any more could be said, we were met by a very excited Connor, still in his Quidditch pyjamas. He threw himself at me, and I only bent down to catch him at the last second. If I hadn't figured out what he was doing, he would have crashed into my calves.

"Harwy, why you not in your pyjamas? I wore my kidditch ones just like you have." He was getting better with his language, but when he's excited or emotional, he forgets.

"Sorry buddy, but your Mum and I need to take care of some stuff today. Grandmummy and Ginny and Auntie Fleur will be here with all your Quirke cousins," I explained.

"It not nice to call dem quirky. Mummy doesn't like me to say dat somebody is quirky, even though the old lady next door is. I heard her and Daddy Charwie say it," he explained. I needed to keep my laugh in. Patrick wasn't doing as well, and went indoors.

"No, they're not quirky; that would be a mean thing to say. Their last name is Quirke like yours is Weasley."

"Oh, so they gonna play."

"Exactly."

"Okay," he said and then squirmed to get down. I put him on the back steps and Beaghy shooed the little boy into the house. When everyone was in, I nodded to Beaghy and she returned it. Nothing got by that elf, and she'd insisted we tell her everything. I raised my wand and sent my Patronus to Auror Proudfoot. Seph and I were going to wait in Kingsley's office until the Aurors were to the point of interrogation. We wanted to understand "why?" and more importantly, who they were working with.

TBM TBM TBM TBM TBM

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Seph. Kingsley had gone to the interrogation room a few minutes ago. We were welcome to join them to observe the questioning when we were ready. Seph hesitated, I remained behind with her.

"I have to do this," she reluctantly said. "I need to know why."

"I can go and explain it to you. You do not have to do this," I told her, taking her hands in mine.

"How did you end up such a good boy when you didn't have your parents with you? How does someone who has everything growing up turn out so awful?"

"I don't know about anyone else and why they turn out like they do. My parents were with me," I told her. "They were in my heart and in my genes. Then I got their best friends and all the stories they told me."

"They would be so proud of the man you have become. I know I am." I hugged her, and I felt the moment she'd gathered enough strength to face her brother-in-law. But I needed to tell her about her sister before we went over to the interrogation.

"Seph," I said as I pulled away. "Phila is there too. The Aurors brought them both in. They found solid evidence against her." Seph made a disgusted noise and then shook her head.

"When we were little, Phila swore she'd always be my best friend. I wanted to believe her, but I knew we weren't even friends then. I was five when I realised your dad was my best friend, Sirius was a close second; my sister was just someone I lived and occasionally played with. I never got the chance to ask my mum if she wanted me somewhere else as a child because she didn't want me around the other girls, or maybe my father. He tried to spoil me, but I always had Mr P to balance things out.

"I tried so hard to be what my family wanted me to be, but looking back, she was so jealous I spent my days with MummyP and Jamie. Maybe if I had tried harder, made an effort after old man Lestrange died –"

"Seph, you could have done everything right, and Phila may have still chosen to betray you. She made these choices, not you. Regardless of what she says motivated her, ultimately it was her decision, as it was her husband's." She nodded again, this time in resolution. I knew it wouldn't be the only time Charlie, Ginny, Fleur and I would need to remind her this wasn't her fault; I just hoped she didn't truly believe whatever venom these two would spew.

"Come on, let's go," she said to me as she stood. I walked alongside her, willing to do whatever I could to help her. I owed her that.

We observed Proudfoot and another member of the MLE team. After an hour, I'd come to several conclusions. First, I wasn't impressed with Angus' intelligence, or actually his lack thereof. This man was a lecturer at Oxford, in both the magical history department as well as the Muggle. It almost seemed as if his mind was in another time; he was obsessed with the nineteenth century. One of his desires was to return the farmhouse to its original floor plan, hence his setting fire to the addition. He mumbled incessantly about it when he wasn't being spoken to.

Second, Seph's sister was a bitter bitch. She was still whining about what happened when Seph went into hiding in 1978. I couldn't believe how upset she was about Seph doing what was best for her by not marrying Lestrange. Lastly, they were awful parents. Not once, in the more than two hours it had been since they were arrested, did they ask about their four underage children. Why they'd had so many kids when they obviously disliked them I had no clue.

"I don't understand." Seph muttered.

"What, Seph?"

"Was all of this just because they wanted the farm? They threatened to kill my children, my husband was mauled by a dragon, my business was … Why did they do it?"

"I don't know, Seph. I don't know what makes someone become like that," I tried to comfort her. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, but her muscles were tense.

"That's it," she said before charging the door and going in the room where the interrogation was happening.

"What the hell did I do to you that was worth putting the lives of my children and husband in peril?" she demanded. I followed her in, putting my hand on her left arm.

"You don't know?" Phila spewed. "Perfect Persephone doesn't know what she did to the rest of us?"

"I'm not perfect, Phila. I never have been."

"Okay, perhaps not perfect, but you were so blessed. The rest of us had to struggle, you just went into hiding," her sister retorted. Seph stood there, gobsmacked.

"What you've done to that magnificent farm," Angus mumbled, again. He was obsessed.

"It would have been ours, dearest," Phila comforted him. "She's the one who took it away."

"Phila, I didn't take the farm. Mummy had always planned to give it to me. After we withdrew my dowry so I could escape Lestrange, she signed it over to me at her death. I've been on the deed since 1978. It was never yours, Phila."

"Shove it, Perri. Always got your way. You had Mummy and Daddy snowed since the day you were born. You ran away from your arranged marriage, but Lestrange wouldn't give up. He wanted to find you so badly. None of us ever knew why. Oh, wait until everyone finds out what you've been hiding all these years. Not so innocent, were you?" Phila looked psychotically happy, reminding me of Bellatrix.

"That woman told us everything we needed to know," Angus added. "Why do you think we were so happy to work with her? She wasn't only pissed at you, she hated Harry too, which opened up a whole new realm of possibilities. Harry, Harry," he addressed me as if he knew me. "You really shouldn't have killed off all those pure-bloods. Their relatives are just itching to murder you." I wasn't surprised by this; bringing down Voldemort had made me several enemies. I lived my life watching my back.

"What woman? Who is she?" Seph insisted.

"We just wanted to discredit you two at the beginning," Angus continued rambling, ignoring Seph's questions. "Dead rats, mouldy grains, destroyed things in the greenhouse, a small fire to rid the house of that hideous addition. Then she came along. Beautiful, seductive, intelligent, sympathetic. I certainly enjoyed her company-"

"You slept with her?" Phila asked, surprised and confused.

"Yes, dear," he spat the words at his wife. "I also know you did. I found a pair of your knickers in the bed. She tried to claim they were hers, but I'd seen you in them that morning."

Seph and I looked at each other, all of this getting odder by the minute. The Aurors looked amused. The Quirkes were arguing with each other, and I'd hit a point at which I wasn't sure where all this was going.

"Quiet!" Seph yelled. "Just tell me who she is. Why is she so interested in me?"

"How could you not know? I guess Sirius wasn't the first one to knock you up," Phila said with delight. "All we know is she wanted to bring you down because you weren't there to raise her."

Seph stumbled backwards and I caught her and pulled a chair over for her. She looked up at me and shook her head violently.

"Harry, I did not betray Sirius. The first child I had is Connor. I don't know what that woman wants or believes, I swear to you, I am not her mother."

"I believe you. We'll get to the bottom of this, Seph."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Bitch

2 July 2000

Ministry of Magic

Seph POV:

I stood with Harry and Charlie, looking through the window charm Harry had cast into the interrogation room. It was the same room I'd watched my sister and brother-in-law attempt to explain why they'd gone after me. They hadn't shared why they associated themselves with this woman. Looking at her now, I couldn't figure out how they'd even found her, or persuaded her to work with them.

She wasn't dressed in Wizarding robes, instead she was in high-end Muggle clothing. We might even procure our wardrobes from the same shops. She had on a fabulous plum coloured sleeveless sweater dress, which could have only been Vera Wang by the way it was draped. Absolutely amazing knee-high black boots complemented the dress; if I had to guess I'd say they were Chanel due to the stacking of the heel. I didn't doubt the jewellery were real amethysts, either. Her dark sunglasses, jet black hair and perfect manicure made her appear to be a woman I would want to spend time with, rather than a witch who had been attempting to kill me and those I loved. To be honest, I coveted the outfit; it wasn't all that different from what I was wearing.

"Who did you say she was?" I asked Kingsley. There was no one else in the room, so I felt no need to engage in formalities.

"Her name is Roswitha Lestrange. She's the daughter of Thorsten Lestrange. We have no record of who her birth mother is, but we can say she isn't from an Ancient House bloodline. She swears, however, that you're her mama, but there is no biological evidence to support that."

"If I didn't give birth to her, how could I be her mama?" Charlie was seated next to me, still unable to stand for long periods due to his slowly healing injuries. The dragon venom was proving more challenging than we'd first thought. I fell into the chair next to him, gently laying my head on his good shoulder.

"She's delusional, love," my husband said, attempting to comfort me. "Has she told you anything else?" he directed the question to Kingsley.

"No, she says she will only speak to Seph," the Minister responded.

"Absolutely not," Harry said first. "The French Ministry is looking at her in connection to eleven other deaths in the last six years. Seph can't be in there alone with her."

"I agree, Harry. I'd never let a civilian in with a murderer on her own. However, Seph won't be alone," Kingsley responded. "There's a disillusioned Auror already in the room, standing behind our suspect, who is also shackled and spelled to the chair."

"You don't have to do this," Charlie told me. "There must be another way. Perhaps Polyjuice Potion?"

"We could do that," Harry spoke before Kingsley could. "We'd need at least a day to prep whoever was taking Seph's place. The replacement would need specifics about Seph's life. It would take a fair bit of time to get them ready." Kingsley sort of grunted in agreement. There was no good way for me to get out of having to confront this young woman, Lestrange's daughter. How many different ways could he attempt to ruin my life? He had been dead for nearly twenty years, and he was still haunting me. Now it was through a daughter I didn't know existed. She appeared to be Harry's age or very close. Would she be taking up her father's mantle? Was I ever going to stop paying for not marrying the freak? I had to take control.

"No, I'll do it," I told them. "I need to know what the hell is going on with this woman and why she went after everything I hold dear."

"You sure you're up to this, love?" Charlie asked me. I placed my right hand on his face and lifted his left with mine, twining our fingers together.

"See those rings there?" I asked, our wedding rings side by side. "The meaning of those rings, the love behind them, they give me all the strength I need. Once she is put away, we can get back to our lives. I want that more than anything. If this is how I get that, then so be it." Charlie leaned forward and we kissed. I let my hand twine into his hair and we moaned simultaneously. It was the first truly passionate kiss we'd shared since the attack nearly a month ago.

I stood, straightened my dress and checked my hair for loose strands from the French knot Ginny had created this morning. Ms Lestrange looked as if she had stepped out of a French fashion magazine. I intended my appearance to be in her league as well. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck, Mrs MacPhearson-Weasley," the Minister remarked, strangely calling me by such a formal name when we'd been informal the rest of the day. "After that press conference a while back, you definitely know how to hold your own." I smiled at his kind words and understood his formality. A little reminder of how well I've handled women like her in the past.

"Go kick her arse," Harry told me, which made me smile widely and laugh just a little. "Oh, and one swift one right to her left cheek for threatening my Ginny."

"You've got it, Harry." I pivoted slightly to see Charlie. He had nothing but pride on his face.

"This is why I fell in love with you," he said. "You're even wearing those boots which did me in the first time I saw them. I love you, and nothing said in there will ever change that."

"I love you, too," I replied as I bent down for one last quick kiss. I stood, withdrew my wand and fixed my makeup and then handed it to Charlie. Grasping the door handle, I went inside.

Roswitha looked up and removed her sunglasses, letting them rest on the top of her head. She had stunning violet-coloured eyes, the slightly upturned Lestrange nose and a heart-shaped mouth. She was beautiful. I had to assume most of her looks came from her mother as Lestrange wasn't a good-looking man.

"It's about time you arrived, Ms MacPhearson," she said. "I was beginning to wonder if you wouldn't come at all. At least the accommodations are above par. I have been detained in much worse places." She was speaking perfect English, with proper pure-blood and British inflections. I had thought she'd speak French, having grown up there.

"I see," I said as I dismissed Proudfoot with a wave of my hand. He furrowed his brow, but when I nodded he went past me and out the door. I pulled out the other chair and sat. As I did, I looked over Ms Lestrange's head and quickly winked. I hoped to alert the Auror that I knew of his presence. "You wanted to speak with me; I'm here now. What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm, I suppose I will need to tell you about the attacks on your breweries and home and your husband. Does he know you ran out on your first husband?" she asked and I stared at her until able to speak.

"Charlie knows about the broken engagement in my youth," I emphasised the word engagement to correct her.

"It was more than an engagement though, wasn't it?" she mockingly emphasised the word back. "You were betrothed. There was a contract between Papa and you and you reneged."

"Perhaps, but I was eighteen, he was in his sixties. I was in love with another -"

"Yes, you were involved with Auntie Bella's blood-traitor cousin, weren't you? She was so excited when she killed him. Honestly, she danced around the castle for two days, and then took me out on my second raid. It was fun to show those pure-bloods what happens when you don't respond to a request my Auntie has made."

Shivers went down my spine when she mentioned how excited Bella was about killing Sirius. She was attempting to provoke me, I would not let her.

"So, you were a Death Eater?"

She scoffed at my question. "Never, too restrictive. Regardless of what my brothers and aunt might have thought, Voldemort was a megalomanic. If he'd succeeded, they would have all been killed. He never would have allowed anyone with the power to hurt him to remain. I could see it when they couldn't. Anyway, I preferred to work alone."

"So, what would you call yourself then?" I had to ask, although from looking at the scroll they had on her I had my own suspicions.

"No, no, too soon for those answers. I want to go back to why you abandoned me." Her voice and face became hard as she spoke.

"I didn't give birth to you; I didn't even know you existed," I emphasised.

"Of course you didn't give birth to me," she said in a dismissive tone. "My birth mother was little more than a whore my papa had chosen for her beauty and French citizenship. He wanted another child, but he didn't want to risk it having your flaming locks. He detested your hair and called your features 'dull.' Looking at you now, I wonder what he was thinking. You're quite lovely, and your body is rather impressive, given your age. Must be why you snagged a younger husband," she stated. I felt dirty from her comments. Ms. Lestrange just kept speaking.

"Papa impregnated her using magic to ensure I was a girl. He kept her around for the first few months after my birth, but he told me she had become clingy and wanted to know when they'd marry. Why she thought he'd marry anything other than a well-bred pure-blood is beyond me. From his memories, he'd planned an 'accident' for her; it had worked so well for him earlier that year when he needed to remove another obstacle. Unfortunately, the timing was incorrect, and he was injured as well. My papa entered a coma; he was successful in killing my mother, however. At this point it was just my nanny and me." She spoke so casually of her mother's death, it was extremely disturbing.

"I was nearly a year old when my father came out of his coma, only months before you were to come live with us. I've explored my Papa's memories; you were feisty, weren't you? Honestly, you and that barrister of yours, the pair of you made my Papa's life difficult. Then, when you didn't get your way, you went into hiding. He was sure that Potter knew where you were, but regardless of what he did to him, the blood traitor would not give up the information. For an old guy he was impressive in his ability to withstand pain." I had no idea Mr. P had been tortured to find out about me. I felt ashamed and small. He never should have needed to withstand such things because of me.

"You didn't know!" the girl said with delight. "Ooh, perhaps they'll give me a Pensieve and I can show you what Papa did to him. Won't that be fun?" Her last comment angered me.

"Enough," I sternly spoke. "You're right, I did everything in my power to keep away from old man Lestrange. Not only did the idea of my having to touch his wrinkly, droopy body disgust me, but it was well known what happened to his wives. He was nearly as good at offing them as Henry the eighth."

"That's a lie," she snipped back. It didn't deter me in getting the answers I wanted. She had the power to get me here, but I had the power to stay or not.

"I get it, you wanted a mother, you got a nanny," I said back. "I had no idea you existed, but even if I did, I doubt I would have done anything different. Sirius and I had been together in our hearts for years, and when his father and my mother agreed we could marry, it was the best day of my life to that point. Enough with all of this. You're going to answer my questions now, girl."

Roswitha stared at me. I was fairly certain no one had ever stood up to her. She'd shown herself to just be a frightened girl with a big, scary shell.

"Aren't you going to speak? You were so full of bravado a moment ago, where did it go?" My inner strength was returning, bolstering my heart and wiping out my fears. "Come on, little girl, you threatened to kill me but you're too weak to give me the truth? Perhaps you've known all along you were nothing more than a mistake and I wasn't there because I didn't care to be."

"Fine!"she roared. There was the hellcat who had made my life horrid. "I became a mercenary at fifteen, my brothers showed me the ropes. Lestranges have been known for centuries for their skill at the kill. Auntie Bella gave me tips which made little sense at the time, but after I completed my 'degree' they were understood." The timbre of the conversation had changed. Gone were the niceties of our upbringings. I was a lioness, protecting my family from harm. She was the lone cat; hungry, lost and desperate.

"What do you hold a degree in?"

"Muggle forensic science," she proudly answered. Small pieces of the puzzle were beginning to snap together. "I'd just completed the program when I was hired by Voldemort. Now there was one sick man. Anyway, he knew you were a courier for the Order, sure you were getting information into and out of the UK. He wanted you dead, and the Death Eaters couldn't find you. None of the Order members they'd interrogated knew where you were. Even Black wouldn't give you up." My gut sank a little deeper; they'd tortured Sirius in Azkaban to get to me. How many more people had that bastard and his family hurt in my name?

"The magical brewery was right there, all out in the open. One night I was watching the place, and I saw a redhead inside, working away in the private area. I was sure it was you. I quickly set my spells and cast the hex to start the whole chain of events that would destroy the brewery. It was only a few days later, when the news reached France, that I discovered it wasn't you inside." I rubbed my forehead. She'd been responsible for the deaths of Sibéal and Fergus. Suddenly, I didn't feel guilty for everything, I felt enraged. It wasn't my fault. "We rarely make mistakes. If a Lestrange wants you dead, you will be."

Something about the sentence sent my brain into overdrive. I remembered her commenting about a murder her father committed before he killed her mother. Suddenly a question which had dogged me since I was seventeen had an answer.

"You father murdered mine, didn't he?"

"It took you long enough to figure it out," she spat back. "Your father wanted to break the engagement and he had the power to do it. Papa arranged for that dumb trip to work on a dispute that didn't exist. He paid one of the vampires the equivalent of two Galleons to push him over the side. How did none of you figure that out? It was so obvious. Guess Papa went to too much trouble for you."

Anger and frustration bubbled up from my gut, and shredded the last bit of my calm. "I get it; you are pissed at me for not coming for you. Get over it, bitch. Your Papa was a crazy ass of a man who just followed a delusional murderer. What I don't understand is why you came after me now. You knew where I've been for all these years; why now?"

"You weren't easy to find before you 'came out' shortly after the war ended. I was contemplating what to do to you when I discovered you were in business with the boy responsible for the deaths of my entire family. It was too perfect. I could go after both of you at once. That I ran into your own sister and her husband doing the same thing was just a happy coincidence." She was again mirthful as she spoke, but her eyes said she could strike at any moment.

"How did you do it, get around our charms and hexes? What did you do to my husband's dragon? Why ruin the crops at the farm?"

"Anything which happened at your farm was all your brother-in-law's idea. He was beyond obsessed with that place. A few times I caught him mumbling about treasure in the walls, then he'd speak of King George. I really think he was one slice short of a full pie." She was calling someone else crazy? Pot, kettle, black.

"I helped him with some accelerants; no one would have thought to check the soil for them, so I brewed some specific oils to speed things along. I couldn't get away with that in a Muggle investigation; they'd immediately check for such things, and since they're catalogued it could have potentially led back to me," she explained. "When he started talking about killing your kids, I pulled out of the mission. I don't do minors." This girl was becoming stranger as she revealed more. She did have some morals in there, she wouldn't murder children. How magnanimous of her.

"Okay, but how did you get into the breweries, especially the Muggle one? We had enchantments layered on enchantments there, created by two curse-breakers for Gringotts. The dragon preserve has even more. What did you do?" I demanded.

"Magic is a bit like electrical current," she said. "It flows, pulsates and the current can be broken." She spoke as if she were lecturing on the subject. An odd thought of her recording lectures on forensics for the trainee Aurors while in the new prison came to mind. I refocused myself on what she was saying.

"I used a set of large Muggle batteries all linked through magic. When the circuit was closed, there was no disruption of the charms. If I opened the circuit, the initial pulse of energy disrupted your enchantments, and we could momentarily pass through. As for what appeared on your cameras, simple glamour charms can change your appearance for a short time. Yes, they can be hard to hold, but it's necessary in my line of work. I have mastered the glamour, and can keep one in place for days if required. If it wasn't for the magical suppression in this room, you wouldn't be seeing my true visage either. You sister and her husband didn't recognize me at all, which was pitiful, since they'd both seen me naked."

The more she said, the more perplexing I found her. I was beginning to wonder how exactly the Ministry had found her. What mistake had led them to her? She'd killed at least eleven people, perhaps more. She had attempted to make my Charlie number twelve.

"What did you do to Charlie's dragon? Tymestl is his dragon, raised since her egg cracked. We found the Moon Jellyfish fibres, which would have irritated her, but not enough to make her strike. The biotoxin would have made her sleepy and more docile and she would have wanted Charlie with her. What I want to know is how were you using the microchip?"

"Ooh-who," she said while clapping. "Someone does know something about Muggle technology. I stripped it from a Muggle pacemaker and tinkered with it a bit. It was charmed so that when I flicked my wand, the pacemaker would send out a charge. The charge was tied to the fibres of the jellyfish. Instead of a small jump-start to the heart, she had a current racing throughout her body. I'd hoped the poor girl would die as well, but your husband and his sentimental thoughts saved her." My stomach rolled at her callousness.

"If you're so cautious, how did they catch you?" I finally had to ask. Yes, Hermione was using Muggle knowledge as well as Wizarding, but I doubted she'd integrated enough to capture someone like Roswitha.

"Apparently my urinating on your desk was my downfall. Someone knows a bit about forensics after all. My Papa's bloodline was detected, and they'd already been in contact with the French Ministry. I'd left a bit of myself at another scene - killed off an undersecretary that time - and they matched the two. I forgot Auntie Bella's number one rule about being a hired killer: Never assume you can't be found." She paused and thought for a moment before shrugging.

"C'est la vie; when I get out, I shall remember this. There will always be work for someone like me." She crossed her legs as much as her shackles would allow and leaned back. The look on her face was one of utter calm.

Unlike Phila and Angus, incarceration did not seem to upset her. In fact, she seemed utterly disconnected. I covered my mouth and closed my eyes; there was no way to understand her. Like my sister and Angus, they'd all made choices I couldn't comprehend nor could I imagine a scenario which would have led me to be part of such a thing.

I looked at Roswitha and I wondered if I had been around her, if she would have turned out differently. Then again, how different would my life have been? I would have been surrounded by Death Eaters. The family I married into would have been actively fighting against the man I love and my brother in all but name. My heart ached from even considering being on Voldemort's side, but with the ache came another thought.

The life I had chosen was mine, and it was good. I looked again to this girl, wishing I could help her, but I couldn't. If there was anything redeemable in her soul, it wouldn't be me to find it. I vowed I would not feel badly about it either, because I had three children at home whom I was responsible for loving and moulding into good people. They had been made out of love, not magic. I had carried and birthed them with excitement in my heart. They knew I was their Mummy and that I loved them. They would be raised to stand up to oppression and bigotry, just like their fathers and I had done in both wars. I'd heard enough. It was time to leave.

I stood up, stepped to the side and pushed my chair under.

"Where are you going?" Roswitha asked. I turned to face her.

"Home, to be with my children. They're swimming with their cousins this afternoon. I think I shall enjoy swimming with them." It was stated plainly and I turned to walk to the door.

"You can't leave," she screamed. "You haven't said you were sorry for abandoning me!" One look at her face, and it was obvious she was becoming unhinged. Her calmness was gone, and she had stood and was now straining against her chains.

"I can leave you. I cannot apologise for something I did not do. I never abandoned you. I had no relationship to you, regardless of what that old coot might have said. I'm sorry his lies ruined your life, but you didn't have to choose this for your career. I hope you find comfort while you're incarcerated."

I walked to the door, opened it and went into the small observation room. Auror Proudfoot passed me as he went in to help move her to her cell.

"You sure there isn't more you want to know?" Harry asked, even as Charlie was slowly getting himself to a standing position

"No. I know all I truly required, gents. I just wanted to know they weren't coming after my family ever again. All three of them are going to be guests of the new Wizarding prison for a very long time. They're no longer a threat, and their reasoning was petty and a sign of an ill mind." I was leaving my guilt behind as well. I wished I could thank Mr Potter and Sirius for protecting me, even under duress, but I was certain they already knew I'd appreciate it, which is why they defended me. I turned to look at the most important men in my life.

"Now, it is true that the children are swimming in the new pool their Harwy built for them," I commented, using Connor's pronunciation which had become the norm for Braden, Tingus and little Audra as well. Harry always joked with them when he heard it. With me he just smiled, feigning irritation. "I suggest we head back to the farm, have some fun in the water and tell the youngest four about their new living arrangements."

"Sounds like a good idea," Charlie said as he put his arm around my waist. Kingsley smiled as he headed into the interrogation room, and we left.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: The drama is past, thank goodness, and the family is attempting to move ahead. There is business left to deal with, and some of it is in this chapter. The song is by Christina Perri and often makes me cry when I hear it. Thanks to my team: Arnel, Peter and Stephanie for their hard work. Enjoy, MNF**

**Chapter 34:**

**Jar of Hearts**

**6 July 2000**

**Law Offices of Houghton and Sekwaf**

**London, England**

**Ginny POV**

"None of them? No one else in your family is willing to help?" Harry asked Seph. She made a disgusted noise then shook her head.

"I honestly didn't expect them to," Seph answered him. "Everyone else has children who are grown. Their grandchildren are the ages of the little ones. I've stopped expecting anything from my sisters; therefore I can't be disappointed by their lack of involvement."

"We talked it over, Harry," my brother added. "This will work out well for all six of the Quirke kids and for our family as well." He reached over and took Seph's hand and kissed the palm. He was frustrated at how slow his recovery had been. None of the healers had truly understood what the venom from Tymestl's talons would do to the wound, as most trainers who were attacked in this way died. "It was why we bought the house we did."

"Uh-uh, Charlie," I rebuked my brother. "Any 'house'," I made quotations around the word, "that comes with a name isn't a house. You two bought an estate. The grounds have a main house, a guest house, stables, a summer kitchen, a greenhouse and a chapel on the grounds. That is not a 'house' by anyone's definition. Bill gave the Burrow its nickname when he was three; your place was named like two centuries ago." Charlie and Seph had started laughing when I brought up the name bit. Harry joined in just after them and Orla finally allowed herself to embrace the fun and laughed at the end.

"So, what's the name?" Orla asked tentatively.

"Hilcote," Seph answered. There was something about her perfect pronunciation, the clipped timbre, that made her sound so snooty.

"Well, aren't you all highbrow," Harry teased. He must have been thinking the same thing I did. "Hilcote, the home of the MacPhearson-Weasley family." He imitated Seph perfectly.

"Pick on my speech all you want, but I'll have you know it was your grandmother who made sure I sounded like the pure-blood I was. Her lessons kept me out of trouble," she countered.

"How did your speech get you out of trouble?" I asked and Seph got this look on her face; it reminded me of when Harry had gotten away with something at school.

"Ah, well, I had a rather bad habit of making sly and sardonic remarks," she started her story.

"You made sly remarks? No," Harry said, feinting surprise. "I can't believe it!" The rest of us continued laughing. I wasn't sure we'd stopped, instead it just ebbed and swelled.

"Anyway, I got teased when I was small for my stutter. MummyP helped me correct it, Jamie and Sirius learned right along. When the pure-blood families gathered, I discovered I was much smarter than many of the other girls, my sisters included. They were so gullible, I could make them sound even less intelligent if I phrased my questions in this inflection. By the time I got to Hogwarts, I had perfected the skill," she finished. I could totally see a young Seph, hair in large ringlets, dressed in fine silk robes, her face a perfection of innocence, completely snowing the other girls.

"Look here, little sister," Charlie called for my attention. "We sold my house in Wales, we're going to put the new house up for lease when it's cleaned out. It's not like we're hanging onto all these places and shuttling between them."

"Sure, sure, no Weasley progress over the summer?" Harry joked back.

"Don't laugh, our new house was on the King's summer progress a couple of centuries ago," Seph added and we all did laugh.

"A Weasley progress wouldn't work, Harry. Charlie would need to be on a horse, and his bum wouldn't make it to the lane before he'd want off." After his injury, the sores to his backside and bum were quite comical when observing Charlie attempting to get the charms right on chairs when he first sat down.

"I wish you didn't go through so much trouble for us," Orla said. "I could have taken care of them."

"Orla, you're eighteen," Seph said gently, taking her hand. "You have plans for your future. I can't wait to see what you do with your interest in medicinal and magical plants. I want you to go on and study Herbology and old magic and have the life you've dreamed of. You can work at the breweries while you finish your studies, and then we can be the team which resurrects Engelsley Apothecaries."

"Really? Thank you," the girl said as Seph hugged her. "You want to give me a job, you don't have to give us the farm -"

"Yes, I do," Seph interrupted. "The house has never sat unoccupied; I don't want it to be empty now. I will feel better knowing you and Patrick are keeping the family home up. She's a grand old lady, she needs someone to stroke the home fires to keep her that way."

"You do realise our Mum and Dad did all those horrible things because they wanted to live there, and now, we're going to have what they coveted," Orla commented.

"Believe me, the irony of the situation is not lost on me," Seph said in her haughty tone, and I could completely see how it worked for her.

The door opened and Mr. Houghton walked in. He was at the Wizarding Prison this morning, getting Angus and Phila Quirke to sign off on the papers which would transfer legal responsibility for Eva, Braden, Tingus and Audra Quirke over to Seph and Charlie. Poor Mr. Houghton looked worse for the morning's activities.

"Chris, are you okay?" Seph asked and he nodded, although he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"They had a lot to say about the inheritance," he explained in a quiet voice. "They were livid. Phila's portion of the farm profits, and all her jewellery and other family holdings were being divided among her children. They had to restrain her when she found out Patrick and Orla were being given the house to live in." Seph looked so sad when she heard this. I genuinely wondered how they shared blood and an upbringing; they were so different.

The barrister's aide came in and laid several sets of parchment on the table. Patrick finally came in as well; he looked as if he had been crying. Seph reached over and took his hand and held it tight. Harry was sitting on his other side, and gave him a manly pat on the back. Mr. Houghton looked at Patrick and Orla with sad eyes before beginning.

"Mr and Mrs Quirke have severed all legal and financial ties to their four underage children. Once the Weasleys have signed the papers, they will all be one happy family."

"Maybe you can give them what Mum and Dad never did," Orla said with a wistfulness none of us missed.

"We aren't just adopting Eva, Braden, Tingus and Audra," Charlie told her. "You and Patrick are ours too. I plan to interrogate the wizards who come calling for you. I even have the perfect room now, all wood panelled with mounted heads on the wall. The mount of the Ironbelly head and tail is particularly intimidating."

"You're not going to arrange a marriage, like Dad was, are you?"

"There are no arranged marriages in our house," Seph declared. Orla looked at my brother and he nodded in agreement. She laid her head on his shoulder, and it appeared another daughter had him wrapped around her finger.

Seph reached for a quill with a happy grin. "Is there anything we need to know before we sign these parchments?"

"Not these, Seph." Mr Houghton, and the rest of the room watched as all six Quirke children became McPhearson-Weasleys. Even Patrick and Orla didn't want to keep their parents names. Rounds of congratulations went about the room. A celebration party was going to be held at the farm later.

"As I said, those were the easy ones. There was a fair bit of baulking about the distribution of their financial holdings. Obviously each of the children is receiving the funds, but Mrs. Quirke made quite a fuss regarding her future profits if the farm were to expand or the apothecaries were reopened. The original agreement stated she wouldn't derive a Knut from any future financial ventures which involved MacPhearson properties or names. She was concerned about what she would do after she was released."

"What is the earliest she could be considered for parole?" Seph asked.

"Twenty to twenty-five," Mr. Houghton responded.

"Not that I really care, but what concessions were given?" Seph inquired.

"If there are dividends generated by the apothecaries or farm at the time of her release, she will be granted a one-seventh share or less, depending on whether grandchildren or great-grandchildren of Robert and Elizabeth MacPhearson are included in such proceeds," Mr Houghton explained.

"Fine, whatever," Seph nearly spat out. "I just want her out of my hair and out of the lives of my children." Orla and Patrick smiled at her inclusion of them and their sisters and brothers in her declaration. Neither could recall their biological parents ever proudly claiming them. The parchment with the financial agreement was slid across to Seph, then to Charlie and then back to Mr Houghton.

"I assume there was a request for communications with the children? Regular photographs or Pensieve memories?" Charlie asked. Chris looked at my brother and then Seph, a strange mix of revulsion and compassion. I saw immediately that my brother understood what the solicitor wasn't saying. Seph's lips went into a straight line, but her eyes were fierce. We were all surprised by who spoke next.

"My Mum and Dad don't even want to hear about us," Orla remarked, angry tears in her eyes. "Did they ever love us, Patrick?" He got up and walked to where his sister was seated next to Charlie and turned her around to face him as he knelt.

"Don't give them your emotions or your anger, Sis. They never earned it and they certainly do not deserve it now. We've got family who will love us, give us anything we need and will support us. Just...Da...Angus and Phila have done so much wrong; hurt so many people, I don't want to let them hurt me or you any more."

"You're right," she said with resolution. "I think we should keep this from the younger three. Eva will ask questions, and we should be honest with her, but the others don't need to know our parents don't want us, if they ever really did." Orla then stood and hugged her brother tightly. I liked her, as did Hermione. She'd fit in well with the whole massive, and quickly growing Weasley clan. Mum was going to be over the moon with six more grandkids to fuss over.

"It's not only us that Phila didn't want," Patrick said when he released his sister. "She's divorcing Angus. Maybe they will both find happiness...somehow," he sighed. "The one thing I'm sure of is their happiness or unhappiness is not any of our responsibility. Mr Houghton, are we done here?" Brother and sister were standing arm-in-arm, looking as if a load had been lifted from them.

"We are indeed finished," the attorney responded with a smile. "If I recall correctly, we have a party to be at. Is there going to be beer, Seph?"

"As if you have to ask," Seph said back, mockingly aghast. "I even have your favourite _Carmel Calm_ chilled and ready to be served."

"Seph, you're a blessing. I'm going to get Eliza and I'll meet you and the rest of my family at the farm shortly," he said before kissing Seph's cheek and leaving the room.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm ready to not be sitting on this hard chair anymore," Charlie commented and the happy laughter which had erupted swelled again.

TBM TBM TBM TBM TBM

The party was quite the spectacle. Harry and Patrick were flying with some of the kids, others in the pool with Bill, Fleur and George. Dad was running around the garden with Braden, Tingus and Connor playing tag. Mum and Seph were ensuring the guests had food and drink, Beaghy summoning things as needed. The Weasleys' new, second nanny, Naomi, had all three baby girls in the shade of a huge oak tree. The girls were all sleepy, which made life easier. I even think I saw Hermione, Audrey and Seph's first nanny, Elizabeth, discussing weddings. While I had enjoyed mine, I didn't have any desire to talk about planning anyone else's. Instead, I was sitting with Charlie in the shade, just happily watching everyone.

"So, did you ever think you'd be the father of nine a year and a half ago when you asked Seph to go to the New Year's ball with you?" I asked him. Charlie had been oddly quiet since we came back. I suspected it had something to do with the healer appointment yesterday. I wasn't going to ask him about it, if he wanted to tell he would. Instead, I just wanted to give him some company, which I guessed he needed more.

"In my wildest dreams I never imagined I'd be the father of nine. I have more kids than Mum and Dad," he said, almost sounding surprised.

"Yeah, but they're a good bunch," I reminded him. Just then little Audra wandered over, a plastic Muggle ring with a duck head was around her waist and she had on a strange looking rubber cap, nose plugs and Muggle goggles over her eyes. She looked rather hilarious and was soaking wet. This fact did not stop her from climbing right up into Charlie's lap, doing a better job keeping away from his hurt arm than Connor does. That year between them, and her being a girl, seemed to play into her grace and his clumsiness.

"May I ask you a question?" Audra inquired.

"Well, sweetie pie, you already did," Charlie answered, tapping her nose as punctuation. All of Charlie's daughters had him wrapped on their little fingers. He relished every second he was with all five. "I think you might want to ask another one."

"Uh-huh," she responded after thinking for a moment. "What do I call you?"

"Whatever you want. Why do you ask?" Charlie was an excellent dad, looking at her, making eye contact and treating her as if whatever was on her mind was terribly important.

"Well, I called my old Daddy, Daddy. I don't want to call you Daddy, 'cause you good, not bad. If I don't call you Daddy, what are you then?"

"Hmmm, I see your dilemma." He tapped his finger on his cheek for a moment, then tapped hers the same way. Audra giggled. "Well, Connor calls me Daddy-Charlie, how's that sound?" Audra tapped her finger on her cheek, and then his, mimicking Charlie to a tee.

"Too long."

"Okay, what about just Charlie?" She quickly shook her head.

"I can't call you Charlie. I not a grown up." Her thinking was sound, for a four-year-old.

"Hmm, that you are not," Charlie agreed. "How about something different from Daddy then?" Audra tipped her head looking very interested. "You could call me Dada."

"That's what babies say."

"True, that's what the twins will call me soon. How about Dad?"

"That's what Patrick and Orla call you. It's a name for big kids."

"Well, my little pie, it would seem we're at an impasse." Audra looked confused. "A place where there isn't a good way to move, or in our case, find a name." Audra nodded. I had the feeling she'd be a smart little thing as she grew up.

"I have a suggestion," I spoke. "Did you know Charlie works with dragons in Wales?" Audra's eyes were wide as she shook here head. "Hmm, well he does. If you lived in Wales, like his dragons, you would call your father a 'tad', in Welsh. How about you call him Taddy? It sounds like Daddy, but you and he know you're calling him a special name. What do you think?"

"Auntie Ginny, it's perfect!" she cheered. "You are my Taddy, okay?" She put her little hands on his shoulders and looked at his face with determination.

"I love being your Taddy." Charlie answered. Happy she had this issue dealt with, she stuck her thumb in her mouth and laid her head on his chest. It wasn't three minutes before her soft snore was heard.

"Thanks, Gin," he told me. "I love the name."

"Just an odd bit I picked up somewhere. Glad I could help. You want anything? I'm getting a beer."

"Bring me anything," he replied. I didn't miss the tear in his eye, or that Seph was headed toward him. I said a quick prayer that I'd be as good a parent someday.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: Hi all, we're in the home stretch and by mid-October all of this story will be posted. The song is by Florence + the Machine and its become my theme song of sorts. Sorry I was such an epic fail on responding to reviews last week, but I was undergoing my 2 1/2 year cancer remission scan and the protocol to prepare for it was a brut. Thankfully the scan found no new tumors, and the few which remained after my surgery and radiation in 2010 haven't grown. Still awaiting the bloodwork to ensure that I am indeed clean. Another 2 1/2 years and I will be declared cancer free. Probably more than you wanted to know, but now you do know. As far as I can tell from my emails, I've answered everyone. Deep thanks to my team, not only for their beta work with the chapter, but also for being my cheerleaders as I underwent my scan last week. Arnel, Peter and Stephanie, I don't know what I'd do without you. Enjoy the chapter, MNF**

**Chapter 35:**

**Dog Days Are Over**

**Mid-July 2000**

**Bailiwick of Guernsey**

**Harry POV:**

Growing up, summer had never been my favourite time of year. It was hot, especially in the cupboard under the stairs. Unlike at school, no one interceded when Dudley chose to beat me up. I had always been hungry in the summer. My teachers made sure I was fed at school. The Dursleys would go away on holiday and leave me with Mrs Figg. It wasn't terrible at her house, she fed me well and after a while I got used to the cats. The only place they wouldn't go was the room I was sleeping in. I never found out why.

Even once I'd gone to Hogwarts, summers weren't happy. I hated to leave the one place I had ever called home. Some summers the feelings of guilt and loss nearly suffocated me. It wasn't so bad when I went to the Weasleys', but I still had to endure time with my uncle and aunt. Honestly, back then, I never felt as if I was REALLY part of the family. This year was completely different.

With the drama of the Tormentor behind us, Seph surprised everyone by announcing she'd rented two villas for an entire month, and everyone was going to take a holiday. She didn't expect everyone to be present for the whole time, but whoever could make it was welcome for the time they could be there. Seph had already announced she was taking the month off to help Charlie recuperate. I knew what a difficult choice it was for her to leave her breweries for any time, regardless of length. I'd also watched as the focus of her life changed over the last two years. She was functioning when I'd first met her, now she was truly living.

She'd taken to motherhood with a remarkable gusto. In less than a year, she'd gone from mothering one little boy to having seven children under her roof, and two more who might have been of legal age, but were in desperate need of someone to care for them. She'd even tossed out the idea of hiring a general manager for the breweries; it would give her freedom from working all day, every day. I thought it was an excellent idea. I honestly believed it's what Sirius, my parents, Remus and the rest of their friends would want for her. She was ready to let her past rest in peace, and embrace whatever the future might hold for her.

It was the quiet time of the day now. Just after lunch Connor, Audra and the twins went down for naps. Tingus, Braden and Eva were required to be on their beds, reading or resting. It was a time of day Seph nicknamed "Flat on Bed." Even the grown ups were often having their quiet time. I was taking advantage of the empty hammock that was strung between two buildings. I thought this might just be what perfection felt like; warm breeze, bright sunshine, stomach full and a cold bitter in my hand.

The only missing piece for me was Ginny. Her team had made it to the finals of the United Kingdom Quidditch Cup. The final match was tonight, and the Ballycastle Bats weren't going to make it an easy win. The Harpies had been up three hundred twenty points in the tournament. Unfortunately, in a matchup in which the Harpies should have been able to clinch the title, some illegal broom-pulling caused one of the Harpies Beaters to plummet to the pitch. Roxanne broke all three bones in her right arm and had a serious concussion. A substitute was brought in, but the team was rattled. Even Gwenog Jones wasn't playing her best and was knocked off her broom. She was close to the Harpies goal, and the Keeper, Bertha, helped her get back on, but she pulled herself from the game. Ginny was sent in to fill for her, even though she'd never played as a Beater in her life. They'd used their only suited substitute for Roxanne. It was too little, too late. The Bats went on to win the match 570 to 250, thereby tying the two teams in the numerical standings. Whoever won tonight, won the Cup.

We were going tonight as a family, in full force. The match would be held at the Exmoor Pitch and with a little sweet talk and money changing hands, I was able to get a second box so the staff of the magical brewery and the whole greater Weasley clan could be in attendance. The kids were going to be making posters later, as well as 'painting their faces.' Seph was certainly adventurous in her parenting; I'm not sure about a three and four year old with paint.

Out of my periphery I noticed I wasn't alone. Seph and Charlie were sitting on the hanging swing on the verandah, just outside the door. They looked like a happy couple sitting together, his arm on the back of the swing, her head resting on his chest; but I suspected there was something else going on between them. It wasn't that I doubted they loved each other, or that they were happy with the all the children they now had. It felt more like there was something not quite right between them. I knew better than to outright ask Seph, but I had reminded her I was here if she ever needed someone to listen.

Since it was so quiet, I chose to close my eyes and just take it all in. This is what summer was supposed to feel like.

TBM TBM TBM TBM TBM

My mother-in-law was pacing back and forth, moving between the suites. Ginny was again filling in as Kaity Cole had been tossed from her broom by some very unsportsmanlike behaviour by the Ballycastle Bats' Seeker. The referee had her back turned, so it wasn't witnessed and thereby punishable. Seekers were expected to remain out of the play area, unless they were going after the Snitch. The Bats were playing as dirty as they could without getting penalised.

While Molly wore her concern for everyone to see, I was watching quietly, never taking my eyes off my wife. If it were a regular match, one without all the 'accidental' crashes and wild flying Bludgers, I might be enjoying how well Ginny was playing. I was not enjoying this match. I just wanted Robin to catch the Snitch. She'd kept herself up and out of the play, but that didn't mean she wasn't watching what was going on below her. I had counted five times that she'd yelled down to one of her teammates, letting them know of danger in their vicinity. My hands were balled tightly at the sides of my thighs as I watched, and my jaw was clenched. Seph had come to sit next to me, rubbing circles on my back to calm me. Thankfully, she didn't ask me if I was alright nor had she instigated a conversation; I wanted neither. A very small hand, which wheedled its way into my fist made me take notice.

"Ha-r-ry," Connor spoke slowly so he said it right. This immediately relieved the tension in my face. "Ha-r-ry, why you not cheerwing for Ginny? She just score?" He was right, Ginny had just scored. The Harpies were now far enough ahead that even if the Bats caught the Snitch, they'd still win the match and get the Cup. I should have been happy.

"I was just watching the game," I explained.

"Well if yous watchin' the game, you see Ginny score! Me and bwoder Bwayden and bwoder Ting-gus was watchin' and we cheerw. Do you not l-l-like the match?" It would seem Connor was taking to his new siblings as well as he did to the twins.

"Well, I'm watching, but I'm worried about Ginny," I explained. "I don't want her hurt because that would ruin our holiday, wouldn't it?"

"It wooud," he answered while shaking his head. "Ginny take us in the ocean to swim."

"Exactly. If she got hurt, it would be really bad. So, how about you and your brothers do all the cheering and shouting when she scores and I'll watch to make sure she doesn't get hurt, okay?"

Connor bobbed his head wildly before untangling his little fingers out from my rather large ones, walked over to where the snacks were and grabbed three jelly sandwiches before returning to the front row with the boys. They each ate the sandwich with one hand and waved their pennant in the other.

"You raised a great kid there, Seph," I said without looking at her.

"I didn't do it alone," she remarked, her hand going to my shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "The play bothering you?"

"Yeah." My eyes had not left the fast moving play. Even as she blurred around the pitch, I knew which one was **my** Ginevra. "The Bats are just on the border of having to forfeit with their play. Kaity was taken out, Roxanne has been hurt but patched up enough to play, as has Gwenog. All three are seasoned players, and they're not just physically hurt, but they've been mentally rattled as well. I'm just worried about my girl." Seph didn't say anything, but her rubbing my back resumed.

Eight minutes later Robin nabbed the Snitch, ending the game at 410 to the Bats' 180. It was perhaps the most tense hours of Quidditch I'd ever been part of, including nearly every match at Hogwarts. I made my way to the front of the box, and waited for my wife to come kiss me.

"Hawry, she did it, Ginny won!" Connor yelled, jumping up and down next to me. I picked him up and he continued to move as if he was jumping.

"She did!" I cheered back, moving up and down with him. The kids all began to laugh. The stadium was going wild as the team took their victory lap of the stadium. When Ginny stopped at our boxes, the noise from inside was deafening. I leaned over the edge and she hovered; our faces only a few inches apart.

"Enjoy the match?" she asked.

"Not at all," I confessed. "The Bats had me worried."

"Harry, my love, I played in the paddock with my brothers. Who do you think Fred and George practiced all those tricks on? They didn't just 'happen' to be able to pull pranks and fly and hit the Bludger. I was prepared. But I like that you worried about me."

"Always, my dear," I told her just before we kissed. Another cheer erupted from staff and family. I leaned back and she flew away. I closed my eyes and let the happiness of the people around me flood my senses.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: Hello all, welcome to one of the last chapters of TBM. I have at least one chapter left in me to wrap up the last of the dangling plot lines. This chapter is steamy, so I remind you to enjoy somewhere other than at work or around your children. The song is by Elenowen. Thanks for reading, MNF**

**Chapter 36:**

**Head to my Heart**

**September 1, 2000**

**Master Bedroom, Hilcote Estate**

**Charlie POV:**

I never knew it could be so exhausting for people to leave home. Honestly, Eva and Braden were organised and had packed for themselves, but that was unbelievable. I wonder if it was that hard for my mum. Seph and I were in our room, she in the en suite loo, the large spigot for the tub bubbling and spitting to life. Since moving in, Seph and I had finished nearly every day with a good soak; a moment later the jets whirred on. Definitely a nice, relaxing evening. We were going to be uninterrupted as well. Since all the children, babies included, were requested by their siblings to be at Platform 9 ¾, Elizabeth and Naomi had the day offf. Their working tonight gave us a rare late afternoon and evening offf.

With the eldest two gone, and the middle three starting their schooling on Wednesday next, we would be left with just our infant twins. I remained on medical leave; my body was nearly finished healing, but my strength was still not to its pre-accident levels. Dragon handlers had to be strong. I scheduled a meeting on Monday with the Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and I was seriously considering taking a job at the breeding facility in Scotland or perhaps even a desk job as Manager of the Welsh or English preserves. I wasn't sure I could give up the live dragons completely as I would if I took a job inside the Ministry. I still needed my fresh air and time with the beasts. The one thing I knew for certain was that my wife would be relieved if I weren't taking such risks anymore. We had nine children who needed their father.

It was a season of change all around, as Seph and Harry had discussed the brewery schedules, and their daily involvement. With the danger passed, and both breweries at good production levels; they both wanted to work less. It took little discussion to decide Orla made the perfect General Manager for the magical brewery. Walter was promoted to the G.M. of North London Brewing, and Lancaster Summersby, a former roommate of Patrick's who was brought on for the safety team, would learn to be the new Brewmaster. Patrick was also on full-time as their security expert. This left Harry and Seph to work alternate days at each brewery, Harry taking the mornings, Seph the afternoons. They were also often tinkering in the small setup at the farm. Development had always been a favourite pastime.

The last few weeks had been enjoyable. After the holiday on the island was complete, we came back to a new house with everything already moved and in place. Clothes were in closets, tchotchkes in place, pictures and portraits on the walls, silverware in drawers. Beaghy had supervised the magical moving team and gave us a full report. Only one vase, a leg of a chair and a hideous tablecloth Seph disliked anyway were lost in the move. I fixed the first two, leaving the last to the rag pile.

The kids seemed to settle in well. Braden was hopeful to make the Ravenclaw House Quidditch team. Uncle Harry had spoiled his nieces and nephews while on holiday with their own appropriately sized brooms and some flying lessons from both him and his professional Quidditch player wife. Braden now flew well as either a Chaser or Seeker. I was quite certain if he made the team he'd have a large cheering contingent on match days. Seph and I weren't sure we could cheer for anything other than Gryffindor, seeing how we'd both been on the team. Our son, however, would never know that.

Eva was continuing as the sixth-year prefect from Ravenclaw, as well as the president of the Gobstones and Transfigurations clubs at school. She was happy to have been awarded seven O's and three E's on her O.W.L.'s and sat for hours talking with Hermione, Neville and Seph about what classes to take. Given her interests and her career aspirations, she'd narrowed down the list from ten to seven.

She was somewhat gob-smacked when I took her to Diagon Alley to pick up the robes she and Seph had ordered for her, and to pick up her books and other supplies once she'd narrowed her class list. She saw several things she wanted in addition to the list of necessary items. I told her to buy them and she broke down in tears. Seph's sister and husband had made them get only what they must, going so far as to make her wear her sister and brother's old robes, full of holes and frayed away. Of course, growing up as I had, hand-me-downs were nothing new; but Mum had always made sure they were in good quality and completely repaired before we packed our trunks. She and Dad had always tried to give us things we wanted, there was never any question about things we needed. I took her for ice cream to lift her spirits, something I learned from Ginny and Seph. We ran into friends of hers, and I sat proudly by as she introduced me as her Daddy Charlie and told them about the change in her last name.

Seph and I gave Braden his own owl, who was aptly named Silver Arrow, referencing the broom maker and representing the bird's silver-grey markings. Patrick had given Orla his owl, Brownie, when he left school, and she had done the same with Eva. I couldn't help seeing that she fell in love with a Siamese cat when we went to pick up Silver Arrow. She was returning to Hogwarts with the lovely cat Mae, a large cage and plenty of toys, treats and food. Seph teased me I was spoiling our daughters. I didn't deny it.

While it was slow going, I could again dress and undress myself completely. I walked without assistance as well. It had taken just about two months for my arm to heal, but I finally had full motion back. Additionally, my stomach, intestines and kidneys were back to normal as well. I could eat anything Beaghey, Seph, Ginny or Mum made.

Seph's spicy lamb stew with Ginny's pan bread and Mum's dark ginger cake were my first "real" meal tonight. My healer appointment was yesterday, but the 'big kids' had already requested their final meal at home to be spaghetti with meatballs and Ginny's berry tarts. Harry and Ginny had their own house, but they were here nearly as much. They even had their own bedroom, alone on the second floor. It had been used several times since coming home from holiday. Like Connor, Tingus, or Gus as he was requesting to be called, had taken a shine to Harry. Thankfully Harry was more than willing to spend part of each day here, helping the boy work through his memories and emotions concerning his birth parents.

I was nearly undressed when my wife appeared in the doorway of the loo, wearing nothing but her diamond earrings and wedding ring. My thoughts of the day or our children didn't seem quite as interesting anymore. Deciding I should join her, I dropped my pants and walked to her. Yes, I might be as excited as a young lad seeing his first undressed lass, but age had shown me the slow burn was often more exciting than a quick explosion of fire.

For a woman pushing forty-one, my wife looked at least ten years younger. I was proud to say she'd not used any spells, potions or glamours on herself either. Her red hair, the long ringlets framing her face and neck, and then spilling down past her shoulders only showed the slightest bit of greying at the temples. Her skin was still awash with freckles everywhere from her nose, down to the soft creaminess of her breasts, belly and then below. My wife was a natural redhead as well, should anyone ever care to ask.

Though feeding three children had made her breasts larger and softer, they were just the perfect size to fit into each of my hands. They pointed right at me, as if a second set of eyes were beckoning me to spend some time with them. My wife's abdomen was gently rounded, showing the place where she'd grown some our children. She often complained that she wasn't flat, like she was before Connor came along. Personally, I found her far sexier this way, because she was real and the mother of children I loved so.

Her long limbs were proportional in size, and the cheery pink of her nails reminded me of her 'girls day' two days past. She might manage two highly successful businesses, but she was not so enticed by power or money that she couldn't be silly with our new daughters and assorted Weasley-related young women. Everything about her made me want her, need her, desire her more. Unfortunately, I wasn't sure my body would be able to accomplish this task.

As if drawn by a magnetic force, when I was within reach my arms wound around her body, my hips settling against hers, my chest pressed against her softness and my lips knowing how to cover hers perfectly as to elicit a moan from deep within her core.

"I've missed you," I whispered when I pulled away from her mouth to breathe.

Her head lolled onto my shoulder as my tongue raced up her chin to nibble on her ear. The whimper went straight to my groin, awakening my member so it pressed against the apex of her legs. My wife sighed breathlessly as she felt what her beautiful sounds and kisses had done to me. Her lips returned to my mouth, and only reinforced my burgeoning desire for her.

We'd been to this place before, and then had the next steps just crumble away to dust. The accident had left venom-laden slashes vertically bisecting my abdomen from shoulder to thigh. Unfortunately, some of my inner workings had been disrupted, though the exterior appendages were spared. The healer team had done wonders, and weeks ago we'd been given permission to try. We did not make it far as my fear often stopped us.

Tonight seemed different though. The look on her face was the first change. She was determined enough for both of us. We'd missed our intimate moments, and with all we'd endured these last months, she was seeking this form of comfort which only I could give. I felt different as well. The last of my physical hurdles were behind me, I only required strength training to be completely back to where I was before the attack. I wanted this part of me back as well.

Taking my hand, she led me the rest of the way into the expansive bathroom. The family that had updated the house had spared no expense with this room: rainwater shower head in a river rock shower, heat lamps overhead along with high, wide windows reflecting sunrise and sunset on the walls of the room, just below the ceiling. There were two sinks, a single-sized soaker tub and our two-person, jetted tub. A water closet beyond held the other items one usually found in a bathroom. Candles were lit and floating about the room, as well as floating in the soaker tub, adding to the ambiance. Seph got in first, and then encouraged me to join her in the heady, oil enhanced swirling water. I slid in and Seph immediately came to straddle me, her breasts happily bobbing on the crest of the water.

Leisurely we kissed and caressed, her hands ghosting over my skin, making me long for her usually determined touch. She led my hand to her, showing me how deeply she desired me. Her fingers rounded me, making the muscles in my abdomen curl tightly, promising greater tension and the release ahead.

As Seph shifted herself, I became self-conscious. What if I failed her? What if I couldn't? When she rose up on her knees, I grabbed her shoulders to stop her. Sadness and frustration mixed with her always-unconditional love for me when I hesitated.

"Charlie, honey, we aren't going to know if we don't at least try," she lovingly pleaded.

"I know," I answered with a kiss to her forehead. "I'm just so scared."

"Of course you are," she whispered as the tips of her fingers caressed my face and her body sank down to the sitting position. "I am too, love."

"What if…" I mumbled, taking a deep breath. "What if…" I attempted to start again. I struggled to be a man and voice my concern.

"What if what, love?"

"What if I can't ever please you again?" My voice caught in my throat and it broke.

"Oh, my dearest, you know that won't ever happen. We'll find a way, our own way, if we need to." She kissed me deeply and passionately, and I was overwhelmed by her love. I needed to try for her, for us. I responded to her lips, her fingers, her tongue, the sensation of her skin sliding along mine everywhere we touched.

I let go of the dark thoughts taunting and mocking me, and gave in to the bliss of her seduction. Her hands were slow but determined, her mouth blazing a trail wherever she pressed it against me.

When we came together it felt like heaven. I thought I remembered how amazing she was, but nothing I remembered felt like this. My Seph was warm and soft and hard and wild. Water sloshed over the side as we found our tempo and I allowed my mind to be lost in the growing beat of my body joined with hers.

The pinnacle reached in near perfect accord, her cries of ecstasy mingled with her tears of joy. I held her, our bodies still joined until we began to prune up. Once out of the tub, I dried her, reverently patting the water away, and then kissing each bit of skin. I carried her to our bed and let our limbs twine. Feeling emboldened, I began my seduction of her, ensuring she felt as fulfilled as she had made me.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: With a tinge of sadness, I post this, the final chapter of "The Brewmaster's Mystery". It's been a fun fifteen months since I first had this crazy idea of the Marauder's having their own brewery. The thought wouldn't let me go, and I immediately began the drafting of the backstory. I think the best thing about writing this story is truly learning about beer and the brewing process. I have become a beer snob who doesn't drink the stuff. My deep thanks to my team: Arnel and Peter (My Ginevra) who have beta'ed the story, Stephanie my pre-reader and my family, for putting up with all the writing and research. I'll finish up Before the Brew, and then this trilogy will be complete. Some of you have been here since the beginning, reviewing every chapter, and I thank you. The song is familiar, the disco hit by Sister Sledge. If there ever was a family which deserved an anthem, it's the greater Weasley-MacPhearson-Potter clan. Enjoy, MNF**

**Chapter 37:**

**We Are Family**

**1 January 2001, just after noon**

**Harry's POV:**

"Oh, Sunny sweetie, let's get that cake out of your hair before you run off," Molly was calling after one of the birthday girls. Sunny had only just begun walking in the last week; unlike her twin who had been running for what seemed like forever, even though Ginny swore it was only a month. Seeing the little redhead coming at me, I stepped into her way and scooped her up.

"Arwy, Arwy, down," she pleaded.

"Not until the cake and icing are out of your locks, sweetie," I explained, giving her a big smooch on her cheek. Molly caught up with her and quickly drew her wand and cleaned off the remainder of her birthday cake.

"All clean there, my little angel," Molly cooed before kissing her.

"Down, gammy, down. Iby pay bawl."

"Okay, you can go play ball with Lively," she said and nodded that I should put the girl down.

"Umm pay?" she asked, grasping my hand when her feet were firmly on the ground.

"How could I pass up such a great offer? Let's go find your sister." Sunny and I left the dining room, rounded into the hall and then went into what was probably once a ballroom, now a playroom. Lively squealed when she saw her twin and ran over to her. While they could speak a bit, when they were together they reverted to babbles, giggles and mimics. Honestly, there was nothing better than watching and listening to them. Molly had said her twins were the same way. It was nice to think of Fred and have happy thoughts about him and a toddler George plotting away together.

"Hey there, Mr Potter, you're looking at those little ones rather longingly," a familiar voice said to me. I wrapped my arm around Ginny's waist, still watching the twins happily chattering.

"A little, definitely would love a little girl like those two. The truth though, I'm just madly in love with those little redheads. It's a Potter thing, we have a weakness for gingers."

"You've got a weakness for ginger, too," she teased. "That holiday beer is very spicy."

"It is, but it hasn't slowed you down. How many have you had today?" She was near giddy, something which only happened when she had been imbibing or when she was wanting us to be alone. I hoped she wasn't horny at the twins' first birthday party.

"This is my third," she replied casually. "Good thing my metabolism is so high, being an athlete and all."

"Definitely a good thing," I replied with a bit of a chuckle. "Let's go grab something to eat; they might have salvaged some cake now that the girls have left the table."

"They did have a go at it, didn't they?" Earlier, Sunny and Lively were set up at the table and allowed to enjoy the cake all on their own. Smash and mush was a more accurate sight. Icing was all over them, their chairs, the table, the floor, Seph, Charlie and Connor. The last needed to be right there, between his baby sisters, cheering them on. Audra and Gus were wise enough to be on the other side of the table.

"Hey, if you can't enjoy your own birthday cake – even if that means wearing more than made it into your mouth – then why celebrate?" I quickly scanned the room, and felt confident leaving as both Naomi and Elizabeth were in the room and Eva was on the floor, beckoning the baby girls over to play with her and the big pink ball which had been such an attraction only moments before.

The dining room was occupied by the adults who were enjoying the buffet of excellent finger foods prepared by Hannah and her team. There were miniature versions of some of the pub's best sellers, as well as some items she was testing out. By the way empty platters were disappearing and then reappearing full, I suspected the new items would be as well received as every other dish she'd created for us.

Another table held a wide variety of our beers, magical and non, as well as a chart to tell the drinker what the best temperature for consumption was. Our holiday beer this year was a Dunkle Wizen, a dark roasted wheat beer with flavours of ginger, cinnamon and nutmeg charmed to take away the shivers when drinking the version marketed by MMB. The name, Festive Fourteen, was a very inside joke between Charlie, Seph, Orla and me. We'd be sharing the reason with the family later today. I picked one up and tapped it with my wand, making it the perfect forty-eight degrees for drinking. The table was also laden with juices, wines, butterbeer and even a small array of Muggle fizzy drinks.

I was surprised, as I suspected Ginny was too by the sort of purr she made, when I saw a full sized sheet cake on the dessert table. It sat alongside the toddler-destroyed one.

"Where'd this cake come from?" I asked Seph as she stood slicing up the last of the "neat" cake.

"I had it in the kitchen," she replied. "It was an idea Kate Montgomery gave me. She said she'd baked two cakes for her children, one for everyone to eat and one for the baby to smash. Since I had two little babies, I made the cake large enough they'd each have a half to smear and scotch."

"Ah, well played, Seph," Ginny complimented her. "Now, I could use a large slice, please."

"Most certainly." Seph complied with a happy smile on her face. "What about you, Harry?"

"Never pass up cake. Might have been the only thing I ever agreed with Dudley Dursley about," I joked and the two most important women of my life laughed. The dark chocolate cake with vanilla marzipan was decadent; Beaghy had outdone herself.

Slowly people ate, then became full and bid their pardon. There were those like Walter Orr and Lancaster Summersby who worked at North London Brewing - comfortable in the Muggle world even though they came from Wizarding families. Neville and Luna brought Augusta with them, and while Professor McGonagall enjoyed her time here she still needed to prepare for the new term at school. The people I'd brought in to staff MMB were mostly gone by half one, and the last of Charlie's friends from the dragon preserves and the Houghton's were departed by two.

GrandMolly and Pop-Pop were in charge of coordinating FOB - or Flat On Bed - with Charlie and Eva feeding and changing the birthday girls and the two nannies getting the rest down comfortably. They'd all crashed from their sugar rushes and were ready to sleep. As Seph was cleaning up, she offered us more of the cake.

"While I don't have my wife's metabolism, I was told I needed to gain another ten pounds at my physical last week. Apparently my litheness is a determent for my new career." I couldn't believe I'd been told to gain weight by a healer. Who hears these things?

"They told Sirius the same thing," she reminded me. "I don't think he ever did. If anything, he became more sinewy as time went by. Speaking of Sirius, do you think you two could come upstairs with me for a moment? I have something I'd like to give you."

"Sure, it's not like we're going to make the announcements until after supper anyway," I answered and she nodded. Seph had planned the party so that everyone could enjoy their mid-day meal with us, watch the girls with their cake and presents and then when the little ones went down for their FOB, the house would clear out. Supper was just the greater Weasley clan. Seph deposited the cake into the kitchen where Molly and Beaghy were hard at work for dinner, and led us upstairs.

The open, winding staircase which started just outside the kitchen and study and overlooked the grand marble floors of the entranceway was enviable. There was a time when I simply wanted a home, my home, a place where I belonged. Nearly three years after eradicating Voldemort, I'd learned to appreciate architecture and living in well built homes. Charlie and Seph's Hilcote was certainly that. The dovetailed inlayed floors of the entry, the intricate balustrade of the staircase, even the high, buttressed, ornate ceiling was a work of art in this home. Having been in a nice, albeit entirely manufactured home in Surrey as a child, I found I much preferred the older and handcrafted homes the countryside offered.

I was happy when Seph asked if we'd like to have a room here. She was the closest thing I had to family, my family, and I still wanted that closeness we'd created when I first came to work at the brewery. Even with the new kids and the rapid expansion of the MacPhearson-Weasley clan, Seph and Connor were the mum and little brother I would have had if Dumbledore had let Seph and Sirius adopt me. Ginny and I had a private bedroom and bath on the second floor - the only bedroom up there. It was us and the walk-in attic storage.

I looked down at the long hallway, at one end Seph's office and study, the music room and sitting room while at the other were the playroom and nanny Naomi's room. The kitchen and dining room were sandwiched in the middle, across the hall from each other.

The master bedroom was at the near end of the house, and Seph loved that she could overlook the wisteria arbours and the willow tree where the bench with the Marauders carved into the back sat beneath the branches, along the edge of the small brook. There was no question Charlie and Seph were happy, but she had continued to remember and honour the friends who kept her, and eventually Connor safe, and her first love who helped her create our businesses.

"Sit down, I just need to grab the items," she told us, nodding her head to the left to indicate the sitting area close to the windows. We sat together on the two-seat couch, leaving the lounging chair and footrest for Seph.

"When I turned eighteen, and no betrothal contract was found, Sirius and I honestly believed we were free to marry. At my birthday party the next day, Mr Potter had a document prepared which stated that my mother, now the head of the MacPhearson family, and Sirius' father endorsed our choice of each other as spouse. It wasn't a marriage contract, for no dowry would change hands. It was instead their official blessing," she explained as she came to sit down, two small boxes in her hands. "We were not betrothed, we would be engaged, a demonstration of our free will regarding marriage. It was a very important distinction to us, me especially.

"The letter was a shock for both of us, but a most pleasant one. We'd loved each other so long, perhaps even back into childhood, but it was never to be as the MacPhearson girls always had arranged marriages. He'd given me the sweetest little black kitten named Lautitia, brilliance in Latin, because my name means brilliance. He had wanted to spend more money on me, but I wouldn't allow him to, because it just didn't seem proper; not if I was going to be another's wife.

"After we started reading the letter, he quickly deduced what it said. Before I could finish reading it aloud, he got down on one knee and proposed to me right there, in the middle of the common room in Gryffindor tower. I said yes without hesitation. The only thing lacking was a ring." Seph was glowing as she retold us the story of their love. I glanced at Ginny, wondering how she felt knowing that part of Seph's heart still belonged to her first love. Seph loved Charlie deeply, but we all recognised that if Sirius was alive, Seph wouldn't have ended her relationship with Sirius for Charlie. My fears were dispelled when I glanced into Ginny's mahogany orbs and saw how much the young lovers' story was affecting her.

"After I said yes and was resoundingly kissed," Seph continued, a little blush coming to her cheeks when she told of the kiss, "we went up to the boys' room, pulled the curtains and cast spells to lock the others out as well as keep our utterances to ourselves and engaged in what still remains my most favourite snog with Sirius. We kissed and caressed until the early morning when we finally had to stop as our lips were now bruised.

"The next morning we were up with the elves. I changed into the remarkable dress my dorm mates had given me. It was stunning, Ginny; deep amethyst cashmere which caressed the curves of my eighteen-year-old self. If I find it, you can have it. You'd look spectacular in it. My friends also provided the foundation garments of the same deep purple and black lace. Those, sadly, are long gone."

"Foundation garment?" I inquired. It dawned on me that it was a discrete way of saying underwear while the words were halfway out of my mouth. "Never mind, just a slow guy here," I admitted. We shared a good laugh, and Ginny gave me a pity kiss, but I wasn't too proud to take it. Any kiss from Gin was a good thing. "Okay, dressed up in an amazing dress, and with firm foundation. You were saying?" Something I said made the girls laugh again.

"Wait," Ginny interjected. "What were you wearing on your feet?"

"I had a great pair of knee-high black leather boots. I wore them when Sirius and I went out on his death trap, er, motorbike. Those I still have, and Charlie loves them on me just as much," she confessed, another blush but this time with a cheeky smile.

"I've got to get myself a pair of those," my wife mentioned and imagining her in knee-high boots with a significant high heal went right to my manhood. We'd go shopping tomorrow.

"Okay, so we're both dressed and ready to leave the castle before just about anyone else. Being as we're both adults, we were allowed to leave Hogwarts, as long as we had permission from our Head of House. While she appears stern on the outside, Professor McGonagall is actually a romantic softy at heart. When we told her where we were going, she gave us permission. Sirius took me to Glastonbury, and we walked through the huge fair that weekend.

"We looked everywhere to find me an engagement ring, but nothing looked right; that is until we found these," she said, handing us each a box. "Go ahead, open them."

Inside the plain white box was a ring. I lifted it out of the cotton and turned it to see the face of a roaring lion, small rubies for eyes. Ginny was tentatively holding the blue and gold ring between her fingers. I realised there were several diamonds, as one caught the light and refracted across her face. While they were beautiful and meant so much to me, it didn't seem right that I was the one receiving them. "Seph, don't you want to wait and give these to Connor?"

"I thought about that, but I have something else for him; something which is far more precious in my heart," she sighed, a tear forming as she pursed her lips. "Harry, when we found out about the prophecy and when Dumbledore refused to let the three of you move in with Sirius and me, my Phinney and I became scared. Even though it was decided he wouldn't be the Secret-Keeper, he was sure as hell going to make it look that way. We recognised the danger he would be in. He was putting himself into mortal peril. He wanted everything of his to go to me, with the understanding that if something happened to James and Lily, you and Remus would continue to be cared for from out of his fortune.

"He went out and bought me a stunning engagement ring, emerald-cut amethyst ring and a platinum wedding band with smaller amethysts embedded in it. He had a plain platinum band for himself. We couldn't risk being married in a magical ceremony or even by a wizard, so we went into a church and said our vows to one another. I will give those rings to Connor when he's old enough. I want the two of you to have these; I know Sirius would have insisted as well."

"Seph, I...I remember seeing this on his hand and commenting about it. He told me it showed his family he had the heart of a lion and the soul of a true Gryffindor," I explained, even as I slipped it on the ring finger of my right hand. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Wear it, and think of him smiling and laughing. When Connor is older, you can tell him all about your adventure in breaking him out of Hogwarts, just not quite yet. I'd like for him to know that doing something so dangerous may lead to punishments," she added with a glint. Parenting was a mine field. As much as I loved playing with the little guy and his baby sisters, I didn't want one of my own yet.

"Seph, there must be a story about this ring," Ginny said as she slid the blue, gold and diamond ring onto the middle finger of her left hand. "It's unusual, but it's gorgeous too. The inscription inside is unique as well."

Seph sat back in her chair and explained about a summer trip to the Aegean Sea with Sirius, Dad, and my grandparents. She told us of days spent exploring and nights where they'd sit up talking until the stars had completely filled the sky. She explained just how it deepened the already sibling-like relationship between her and my dad. She told us of the girl they met, and how they were touched by getting to know her. By the time she was done, both Ginny and Seph were in tears and I felt a thick knot in my throat. Seph escaped to the en-suite loo while we went up to our second-floor retreat to freshen up and get our emotions straightened out.

"Knowing why she picked this ring, how she wants me to have it, I doubt I'll ever take it off. I'll put a Sticking Charm on it when I fly," Ginny said as she removed the skirt she'd worn for the large party, and summoned a well-worn pair of jeans for supper.

"I definitely won't take this off," I said to her, peeling the jumper off my chest and leaving the long sleeved Henley on. This shirt could go in the wash, always something important when dining with the five and under set. Audra had already asked if Ginny and I would sit on either side of her tonight. "Like my dad's watch, this ties me to Sirius. I wish I had something from Moony, then I'd carry the Marauders with me."

"Harry, they're so much a part of you," Ginny said while coming to stand in front of me, her hands sliding up my chest. "You already have the Marauders with you. I just hope they can protect you while you're out in the field." I chuckled before I kissed her.

TBM TBM TBM TBM TBM

The main course of our family meal was over; pudding was being held until Seph and I made our announcements. I was certain some of the family had guessed my secret, I was sure they hadn't guessed Seph's. She was across the table, and I caught her eye. She smirked at me and nodded. Together we rose, taking our water goblets together. I started the speeches.

"Three years ago today, I was still reeling from latest encounter with Voldemort, inside a tent which I hated, somewhere out in the cold. Hermione and I wondered if we'd ever be able to return to civilisation; or if there would even be something to return to," I began. I had worked very hard on what I wanted to say, ensuring that everyone knew how important they were to me.

"Slowly things began to get better, starting with the return of my best mate, Ron. Everyday since that horrible New Year's with only Hermione as friend or family, my life has improved. All of you have appeared and brought with you a bit of this new life I've been privileged enough to have. Many people saw me as a whole lot of things after the last battle. Most of those titles and accolades weren't anything I wanted to be part of.

"Not quite two and a half years ago, I received a strange letter from someone who knew my parents, and was running the brewery that Dad had helped found and where Mum had helped create the beers. I wasn't sure what I was going to find, but Ginny and I arranged a meeting. My circle grew again, this time providing me with a surrogate mother and awesome little brother."

"Hey, that's me and Mummy!" Connor cheered and laughter rang off the panes of glass in the windows and the crystal of the chandelier.

"It is most certainly you, buddy," I confirmed while mussing his hair. "Connor, the son of my godfather, became someone I could help raise, like Sirius should have done with me. Within a year, Seph fell in love with Charlie and our families, the Weasleys and the MacPhearson/Black/Potter conglomerate merged. Hermione is still here, although she's now Ron's bride-to-be and I can count another twenty-four family members who circle the table.

"We're not a conventional family, we're not even a family someone could imagine easily; but family is what we are. You are the only people who have never labelled me with a title which I didn't want. Brother, son, husband, uncle, friend are all part of me; those titles I embrace and relish. After much consideration and discussion with my wife and business partner, I've decided to take on another one, which the public has been clamouring for. As of next week, I will be Auror-Trainee Potter as well."

Ron immediately popped up and shook my hand. Bill and Arthur were proud of me and Hermione hugged me.

"It's where you belong, Harry. I'm glad we'll be working together again," she whispered in my ear.

"What's going to happen to the brewery? Who's going to run them?" Bill asked.

"Orla is running MMB and doing a spectacular job of it," Seph piped up. "Walter will continue with NLB. Both breweries are in fine hands."

"Will we still get free beer?" George asked and again raucous laughter broke out, even the little ones laughing along.

"George, I'd never deprive you of free beer," I answered.

"Seph, dear, if you're not running the brewery; what are you going to do?" Molly asked, and my partner smiled.

"Well, I'll still be in and out of the head office for both, but I'm opting for a slower life. I'm going to have to put my feet up much more, especially come summer." Seph lifted her top and waved her wand, revealing a pronounced bump. Molly was the first to squeal, getting up from her chair at the head of the table and coming to tackle her daughter-in-law.

"When are you due? You're so big already."

"About that, apparently the twin gene is very, very strong in some of these Weasley brothers. I'm due around the first of June, and the healer has already confirmed it's twins." Seph glowed as Molly first hugged her, as did Arthur, and then the remainder of family members who wanted to congratulate her. Audra was quite excited by this, hoping they'd be more girls.

"I'm surprised no one asked us about the title of our holiday beer this year," Seph remarked. "It was a HUGE clue about the arrival of these two. Festive Fourteen. Really, no one wondered about the name?"

"I thought it was like the twelve days," George threw out.

"But there's only twelve of those," Percy stated. "I thought perhaps it had something to do with the number of beers you have on tap right now."

"That's a good thought, but no. We usually only have five on tap at the pub," I explained.

"Wait, I only count thirteen of you," Arthur spoke up. "Two parents, nine kids, two new babies, that's only thirteen."

"Not quite, Pop-Pop," Orla said, standing up, her left hand still hidden in her pocket. "After we left your house on Christmas Eve, Daniel, my boyfriend showed up here. He asked me to marry him," she announced while producing her left hand. "I'm getting married next October."

Just like with Seph's news, Orla's produced hugs, kisses and more. Molly was thrilled at getting to help with a wedding. Everyone returned to their seats, a small amount of pudding appearing on the little ones' plates.

"Hey, why do they get their dessert and we don't?" Ron whined and Hermione glared.

"You'll get it in a minute as you're old enough to wait," Charlie said as he got to his feet. "I swear, this is our last announcement. I have been given the go ahead to return to work." There was clapping this time, although not as explosive and many of the women, Molly and Ginny included, looked worried. "Mum, relax, you've got your worried face on." The Weasley kids laughed at that. "I will not be a dragon handler anymore, however. Instead, I've been promoted to the Deputy Head of Dragon Breeding for the Magical United Kingdom.

This time the cheering was loud and happy, and Molly stood up to hug her son. With the commotion, I took the opening to walk around the table to hug Seph and then kiss her temple.

"Tell me you're truly happy, Harry. Tell me that you've really put the problems of the past where they belong," she pleaded.

"Seph, I didn't lie earlier. Every day of the last three years has given me something wonderful and magical. I wouldn't trade my life for anything now."

"Good, very good," she said no louder than a whisper before returning to Charlie's side. The many desserts the ladies had prepared began appearing on the table, and just as people were digging in, Bill stood.

"As long as everyone is making announcements, Fleur and I decided to share ours. You're not the only Weasley branch which is getting bigger. We're due to have another child in August." Dessert was ignored and congratulations filled their space.

Without any sense of regret, I could affirm now. Life is good.

**The End**

_Author's Note: On May 30, 2001 (Seph and Charlie's second wedding anniversary) they welcomed Arthur Remus Weasley and Jamie Fred Weasley, two more boys, bringing the totals to 6 boys and 5 girls. As for what happens after that date...only time will tell if we ever know. MNF)_


End file.
